


Coming to Terms

by Gingoria



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 163,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra, unimpressed with the antics of the rogue they have agreed upon as the leader of the Inquisition, agrees to Trevelyan's challenge to a duel with dubious terms; certain that there is no way she can lose to such a woman.  Events unfold leading to the slow burn/build-up of a relationship between two very different women and eventual hidden plots.</p>
<p>My "vision" of how the Inquisitor and Seeker come to be.  Story will veer to slightly non-canon but follow a lot of the storyline set up in Inquisition, complete with my own dialogue and timeline changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic as a "one-shot" with no intention of it going any further... now.. 25 chapters later (and counting) It seems silly of me not to at least indicate my world state for the events in this fic. This will feature primarily Trevalyan/Cassandra with a bit of Leliana/FCousland and FHawke/Isabela (I kept the names Canon so things didn't get too confusing)
> 
> Some of the events of Inquisition will be recognizable from the game, others will not - mostly because this is a fanfic and I just like to change things up :) 
> 
> The world state for this undertaking is as follows:
> 
> DAO
> 
> The HoF is Elissa Cousland who saved the Circle, chose Harrowmont for King, did not defile Andraste's ashes and who sided with the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest. She and Leliana are lovers and Morrigan sealed the deal with Alistair. Alistair and Anora are forced into marriage and Elissa slays the Archdemon without losing her life.
> 
> DA: Awakening
> 
> HoF killed the Architect and disappeared to search for a cure, leaving Leliana to accept Mother Dorothea's offer to become her Left Hand. The two have corresponded ever since
> 
> DA2
> 
> Hawke is a smartassed rogue who sided with the mages. Bethany was saved from the Deep Roads by the wardens and has been living/working with the order ever since. Hawke and Isabela are lovers but have been parted for most of the time that Hawke has been in hiding
> 
> DA:I
> 
> Evelyn Trevelyan (I know... I know.. that NAME tho!) is a noble dual-weilding rogue
> 
> The stage is set... dig in... enjoy.. its a long one!

They made a good team, the seeker and the rogue, at least on the battlefield. Cassandra would dart forward, bashing the closest enemy with her shield, which would then be immediately followed by a whirlwind of movement as daggers flashed and blood sprayed. She had never fought beside a dual wilding rogue before. Most of her battle partners had been other warriors, and on occasion, mages and sharp shooters who preferred to combat from a distance. The combination of bash and slash was deadly and efficient; it made the many battles easier to endure; easier to win.

Away from battle however; it was a different story. The rogue infuriated her almost as bad as Varric, and that was saying something. It was hard to believe that Evelyn Trevelyan was of noble blood. She cared nothing for courtly etiquette, much to Josephine’s eternal frustration. She also drank and cursed worse than a Rivanian pirate and was overly fond of playing harmless tricks; mostly stemming from the ludicrous suggestions made by Sera. All that, Cassandra could have ignored, but it was the shameless flirting that was over the top.

True, the tall redhead had never dared to flirt with her, but Cassandra had seen her fluster Dorian and Blackwall with her shameless banter. The conversations she got into with Iron Bull and Sera were unmentionable and disturbing. The Herald of Andraste was supposed to be chosen by the Maker; a holy symbol of righteousness not an unholy non-believer.

She had brought up her concerns once to Leliana, who just smiled faintly and jested, “It sounds as though you are jealous Cassandra.” She had not found the statement funny and snorted in disgust.

“Never! It just distracts from our true purpose and the Inquisition does not need the type of rumors her actions are sure to spawn.”

She watched as Leliana’s lips twitched in reply, her voice as soft as a whisper, “Whatever you say Cassandra.” She had looked on in silence as the spymaster sauntered away, sighing; maybe she was being overly sensitive. Despite the Herald’s boisterous ways, there had not been any incidents; at least the impossible woman knew how to be discreet in some aspects.

* * *

 

Cassandra was startled from her training when she realized that she was not alone. She stilled her sword and turned to find the Herald standing just a few feet away from her. She bowed her head slightly and frowned, “What can I do for you Inquisitor?”

Evelyn eyed the tall brooding woman, her lips twitching into a crooked smile; if only the seeker knew what ideas such a question provoked. On second thought it was probably for the best that she didn’t since she was currently holding a sharp weapon. Evelyn nodded at the hacked away parts of the wooden target, “You’re doing I suppose?”

Cassandra looked back at the target and shrugged, “I find it easier to focus my thoughts when I train.” She watched the rogue slowly circle the wooden dummy, running her fingertips alone the scarred wood before looking back in her direction; “Your mind must never rest then Lady Pentaghast.”

Cassandra stiffened at the formal title and frowned slightly, “I would prefer you not call me that Inquisitor.”

Evelyn stared into sharp hazel eyes and raised an eyebrow, “Why? You’re Nevarran royalty are you not? Shouldn’t such position garner a better title than “Seeker”?

Cassandra sighed and for, not the first time, wished she had left her distinctive last name back in Nevarra along with the rest of her family. She glared at the woman who was invading her space, “I am 78th in line for a throne that I will never see; I would hardly call that royalty.” She shook her sword arm as she squared back up to the training dummy. “Now, that you’ve had your fun, it’s time I get back to work.”

Trevelyan chuckled softly, “Not so fast Pentaghast, I had a reason for interrupting you this evening.”

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the rogue, “Oh? And what reason might that be your worship?” She watched as the rogue’s lips parted into an easy smile, her teeth glimmering in the moonlight.

“I came over to see if we could spar.”

The raven-haired warrior looked the younger woman up and down. She was not dressed in any armor; in fact she did not even carry her weapons. Cassandra shook her head, “No. You are not dressed for the occasion and you do not have your weapon. Besides, I do not want to hurt you – you are too important for the cause and we can ill afford to have you injured.”

The Herald of Andraste burst out laughing, “Who says **I** am the one that will be hurt? That’s very presumptuous of you Seeker.”

Cassandra scowled and looked into the dancing green eyes of the Inquisitor before replying, “It is not a presumption, it is a fact.”

Evelyn Trevelyan stared back, considering her last statement. She had secretly been harboring the most horrible of crushes on the stoic woman, but several veiled inquiries into the seeker’s past had convinced her that it would not be wise to pursue it. So, in true childish fashion, she had made due with flirting with the rest of the team; knowing that it infuriated the warrior. Tonight, however, something had prodded her to seek the Nevarran out. She was tired of pretending she wasn’t attracted to her most trusted battle companion.

Cassandra watched as the light green eyes slowly darkened and a devilish smile twisted full lips. She found herself fascinated by the change in character, as dark lashes lowered slightly and the rich tone of the Inquisitor's cultured voice purred, “Let us put this “fact” to a test then seeker.”

Her guard went up at the flirtatious tone and she narrowed her eyes, her voice clipped as she inquired as to what sort of test the rogue had in mind. Cassandra immediately tightened her grip on her sword, and though she would never dare strike the Herald, she knew the weapon would be a perfect tool of intimidation if the woman came any closer. She brandished the weapon threateningly, smirking as the rogue leapt back away from her; the teasing grin never once leaving the animated face.

“I propose a duel my dear Pentaghast.”

The warrior stilled her hand, satisfied that the Herald was at a safe distance. A duel was still a spar, but a part of her itched to put the impetuous woman in her place. She huffed slightly, “Fine, have it your way Lady Trevelyan, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Cassandra stepped back and brought her sword up to a ready position.

Evelyn admired the determination in the former right-hand of the Divine. She walked to the wall and picked up one of the bastard swords hanging on the wall. It wasn’t as light as her daggers but she had no uncertainty she would be able to out maneuver the menacing warrior. She threw the sword in the air, letting it twirl quickly before reaching her hand out to catch the hilt; slashing from side to side. She squared off against the seeker, curious as to what the reaction would be to her next statement.

“Shouldn’t there be terms if this is to be a proper dual Lady Pentaghast? I mean, if not then lets just call this a spar and be done with the formalities.”

Cassandra bristled at the use of the title she despised and narrowed her eyes, “When I win you will cease to call me by that name.” She almost left it at that but then remembered her annoyance from earlier.

“Oh, and you will stop this shameful flirting with the other members of our party. It is distracting them and could prove ruinous to the reputation of the Inquisition.” She smirked, mentally patting herself on the back for killing two birds with one stone. She paused, waiting to see the Herald’s reaction.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the terms laid out by the warrior, and stifled a laugh at the confident way in which the terms had been delivered. She had baited her with the name-calling but she had not anticipated that her flirting would be called into question. The seeker could not have given her a better opening for her own terms.

She shrugged, “You demand much, but I can live with that if you can live with the terms I select.” She watched as the seeker gave a curt nod. Evelyn cracked her neck and stretched her limbs slowly before facing the seeker again; she wanted to see the look on Cassandra’s face when she dictated the terms of her victory.

“ My terms are as such Lady Cassandra; if I land a single scratch before you even connect with my blade, then I win... a kiss.” She paused and thought to specify her terms before the seeker’s sharp mind could find any loopholes. “A proper kiss my dear, not a peck on the cheek or a hard press of the lips; I want a real kiss from you.”

She watched as outrage colored the beautiful woman’s cheeks and smirked, “That is the only term I have for you. If you win I will stop the teasing and the flirting; and I will never again breathe the name Lady Pentaghast. These are fair no? For you it is a single kiss, one of the many I am sure a great beauty such as yourself has given away in your lifetime. For me, I am submitting myself to a lifetime of boredom and proper conversation.  Clearly our terms favor you, you drive a hard bargain, really.”

Cassandra seethed at the rogue’s trickery. How foolish she had been to think she had been spared the watchful gaze of so lustful a creature. Well, her plan would backfire. There was absolutely no way she was going to lose this duel. She growled as she re-took her fighting stance.

“Fine Trevelyan, if this is the game you wish to play with me, then so be it.”

She dashed forward with no warning, swinging her sword through the air, grunting in surprise as it cleaved into the ground. She barely stepped away to avoid the responding slash from the smirking woman. Cassandra turned on her heel and dashed again at the rogue, her frustration mounting as she narrowly missed again; her anger causing her to lose focus and yell, “Damn you fight!”

She felt the sting of the cut before she realized it was too late. She looked down at her hand and the thin line of blood that welled from the scratch. She stared in disbelief. There was no way she had lost, she couldn’t have - although the proof of such was dripping slowly to the ground. Rage flooded her system and she dove at the younger woman, driving her into the muddy ground.

Evelyn had not seen that coming and hit the ground hard, the tall Nevarran pinning her arms above her head. She felt the hard muscled thigh between her legs and shuddered slightly as the aggression of battle melted into the hot pulse of desire. She looked up into the stormy face of the seeker and let out a light chuckle, “And here I though I was going to have to pester you for my reward. My, my seeker, maybe you lost to me on purpose. If I had known you were so eager I wouldn’t have waited so long to say anything.”

Cassandra felt her cheeks burning when she realized the position they were in, but the rogue’s words only incensed her further. She glared down at the cocky expression on the redhead’s face, wanting nothing more than to knock her down a peg of two. Something in the light green eyes caught her attention. She had seen that look only a few times before, from Regalyan and recognized it as want.

So, this impish woman wanted her… well that was her first mistake. Cassandra had never felt any attraction to women before and was certain that her feelings would not change. Suddenly a new idea dawned on her; the perfect revenge for the game she had been tricked into playing. This Trevelyan wanted a kiss from her? Well, she would give her one that would make her burn for something she would never have.

Smirking now, Cassandra applied pressure from her thigh between the Inquisitor's legs, watching as green eyes grew wide, before lowering her head and capturing the woman’s lips. She was struck, momentarily, by how soft they felt, but banished the dangerous thought as she teased her tongue against them; not surprised when they opened for her. Cassandra slanted her mouth to the side as she slowly slid her tongue forward, enjoying the gasp of pleasure coming from the woman beneath her. She slowly stroked the Herald’s tongue, teasing it into a slow, sensual battle for dominance. She abandoned her hold on the rogue’s slim arms and gently cupped the woman’s face. She felt slim hips rocking beneath her as long fingers fisted in her short hair. She felt her body rocked forward by the slim leg that lifted and wrapped around her thigh, pinning her in its embrace.

The world had stopped. There was no light, no sound, only the feel of the seeker’s body against her own. Her body throbbed with every stroke of the woman’s tongue and Evelyn knew she had lost the upper hand in this battle. She had never dreamed it would feel like this, or that the lips devouring hers would taste so sweet. She had not expected this such a kiss to cause the lust pounding through her veins; she had not been ready for such an assault. Maker help her; if she had known then she would never have goaded the beautiful warrior into this bet.

She gasped as the cool air of the night touched her bruised lips, her eyes shut tight as the seeker slowly kissed her way down Evelyn’s jaw before teasing her earlobe into the suction of her mouth. She hissed the seeker’s name as she arched up into the contact; a gasp of pleasure or a warning – even she was not sure which. All Evelyn knew was that she had lost control of the situation and she needed to get it back.

Cassandra nuzzled the soft flesh beneath her as she slid her lips down the smooth column of the Inquisitor’s throat. She wasn’t sure why she was continuing this farce but it felt strangely good to feel the touch of another person. She chalked it off to her being alone more often than not and the fact that Varric had just finished the latest chapter of his smutty serial was sure to be a mitigating factor. Revenge was indeed sweet. She was lost in thoughtful contemplation when suddenly the hand fisting in her hair yanked her face up. She had just enough time to mutter a silent curse as her lips were crushed against the redhead’s.

Evelyn rolled the seeker. No small task considering the woman was about half a head taller and in partial armor. She reached behind the warrior; her fingers fumbling with the straps of the breastplate that had been digging into her chest as she sucked the Nevarran’s lower lip between her own. She felt exhilarated when the chunk of armor fell and immediately slid her hand over to cup one of the full breasts that were bound beneath.

Cassandra shuddered with a desire she was not prepared to deal with. She felt a shock go through her center as the rogue cupped her sensitive flesh and immediately she pulled back; horrified at how far she had allowed her “revenge” to progress in open view of whoever walked by the training yard. She sat up, almost caving in again as her lips were caught in a soft kiss. She shook her head as her face burned in shame and her mind swam in a confusing mix of emotion. Quickly she stood, leaving both her sword and her breastplate (not to mention a flushed Inquisitor) behind. Cassandra almost raced to her room above the forge, desperate to put as much distance between herself and what had just happened.

Evelyn watched in a fog of lust as the seeker all but fled the scene. She almost laughed at the insanity that had just taken place but laughter was the furthest thing on her mind. She let go of a shaky sigh as she lay back in the cool grass and stared at the night sky. Never in a million years would she have dreamed up the events that had just played out. The passion in which the seeker had kissed her would be forever seared on her memory.

She closed her eyes and immediately was greeted with an image of sharp cheek-bones, olive skin and eyes dark that burned with a desire that she bet the seeker had not even known was there. Evelyn Trevelyan rolled to her side, her hand absently stroking the seeker’s discarded breastplate. She knew she would not find sleep tonight and wondered if the seeker was feeling the same way.


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is forced to face her past actions as her honor compels her into a conversation that will force her to face her feelings and her motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not intended this to continue but it seemed there was more of the story to tell. A third chapter is intended but we will see how far my muse takes this. Enjoy, its a long one!

Cassandra found her rhythm in the steady rise and fall of the hammer as she struck at the cherry red rod of iron that lay against the anvil.  This was her new way of unwinding.  The training field would forever be tinged with the regret of her behavior towards the Herald on the night of that duel.  She had lay on the floor afterwards, tossing and turning as her mind swam with unwanted lust and worry over what the dawn would bring.   She would not have blamed the Inquisitor for dismissing her outright nor would she have been surprised to have been excluded from attending any more missions with the feisty rogue. Instead, Cassandra had been surprised to find her discarded breastplate and sword carefully placed in the corner of the forge she slept above.  She had not heard the door open once in the night and it did not escape her notice that both pieces had been freshly polished; her sword had even been sharpened.  The note left had been short, concise and to the point:

 

_Seeker Pentaghast, I hope you will forgive me my actions this evening.  I will not apologize for them, but know that your anger was not their intended goal and they will not be repeated.  I hope that we can remain friends despite it._

_Trevelyan_

She had read the note too many times to count and the words “I will not apologize for them” stuck in her mind.  In truth, she was the one who should apologize. She had been the one to strike first, without warning, both with her sword and with her kiss. She flushed in remembrance of the act.  Even now her lips felt branded from their brief encounter.  She lifted the hammer again to strike her irritation at the cooling rod below her when the light from an opening door drew her attention. She turned to see the shapely figure of the former Left hand slipping into the shadows of the forge. Cassandra scowled; Leliana rarely left her rookery.  She lowered the hammer and turned to face the spymaster. 

Leliana leaned against an opposite wall and stared at the tall warrior.  She let her lips twitch upward in a small smirk and gestured to the scene before her.

“This is new Cassandra.  I’ve never known you to smith your own weapons.”

The seeker lifted an elegant eyebrow at the redhead and returned her jested in an irritated tone.   

“Then I suppose there are still secrets kept hidden from you and your network of spies.” 

Leliana laughed softly, “Some are better kept hidden than others.”  She paused, shooting a piercing look at her former counterpart before continuing,“ and some chose to come to light beyond closed doors.”

Cassandra glared back sharply, her brow furrowing as she turned back around with a huff and continued to strike the rod. 

“I have told you before that I will not play this game of riddles with you; if you have something to say to me Leliana than speak it plainly.”

The spymaster smiled and watched as Cassandra hammered her point home against the anvil.  She stood and walked over to the Nevarran’s side. 

“I find it curious that you no longer frequent the training area here in Skyhold.  The training dummies are looking especially whole now that you have ceased your aggression towards them.” 

Leliana circled around to face the dark-haired woman, wondering if her expression would give away more than her grunted words. She was not disappointed. The anger that flared in the seeker’s eyes gave weight to the report her spy had given her.  Curiosity drove her to continue the probe.

“I also find it curious that you no longer attend the war council meetings; having been such an essential part of forming the Inquisition.  Has your passion for change been diverted?” 

Cassandra remained silent.  She was not surprised Leliana knew about what had happened in the training yard.  Her spies were everywhere.  The seeker knew better than to deny it but she would not give the spymaster the satisfaction of admitting what had transpired between the Herald and herself.  She watched as the spymaster circled closer and fought the flinch of her body at the soft touch of the spymaster’s glove against her arm. She stiffened as the lithe rogue leaned against her back, her melodic voice dropping an octave to whisper in her ear.

“Or is it that your passions have simply changed?” 

Cassandra ducked away, flushing as she turned to face Leliana.  She rubbed the ear the voice had tickled and frowned. 

“Drop it Leliana.  I won’t explain myself to you.”

The spymaster shrugged and respectfully gave the seeker her space.  In all the years she had known Cassandra she never would have predicted what had transpired between her and the Herald.  In fact she had thought her spy had been exaggerating when he first brought her the report that Seeker Pentaghast had attacked the Herald and then kissed her in plain view of anyone walking the keep.  When the Divine had first introduced them, Leliana had attempted to charm the stoic and intimidating woman, but to no avail.  There was something about the seeker that made her seem unattainable; and had they not been required to work closely together for the good of the Divine and the Chantry, Leliana might have pursued the beautiful warrior. Sadly, there had never been a right time and, though Cassandra accepted the subtle flirtatious suggestions Leliana had teasingly thrown her way; the Hero of Orlais had not once reciprocated. 

It was only after some time in the service of Divine Justinia, that Leliana had learned that the seeker had only ever taken one lover; a mage named Regalyan, who had assisted in the battle to save the previous Divine’s life.  One lover in a lifetime; Leliana could not imagine such a thing; but to each her own.   

She looked towards the seeker and smiled kindly, “I am not judging you Cassandra, nor would I ever ask you to explain your actions to me, I was simply worried about you my friend and thought perhaps you would wish to talk of the matter.” 

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, “There is nothing to talk about.  I was angry and I reacted childishly.  The Herald and I have agreed that what happened in the training arena was foolish and will not be repeated again.” 

Cassandra watched as the spymaster tilted her head in a faint nod, silently moving towards the door.  She caught the mischievous gaze once more as the nightingale left; her melodic words ringing in the emptiness of the forge. 

“Then why shut yourself in here away from the world?” 

The tall seeker huffed and scowled as she picked up her hammer to resume the loud banging that helped to still the unwanted thoughts in her mind.  She sighed and threw the hammer against the wall with the rest of the tools. She sat down on a bench and rested her head in her hands, wishing that she had an answer to that question.

  

* * *

 

 

Evelyn smirked at the cute blonde in the bar. They had been flirting all night and despite the encouragement of her comrades, Evelyn found herself rooted in place.  The young woman was beautiful and clearly receptive to her charms, but she just felt wrong. Her face was too round, her frame too short, her hair too long and her skin too pale.  When the Inquisitor looked into her eyes, she found herself disappointed in their rich blue hues.  Her heart wanted to gaze into something darker, her eyes wanted to roam someone more exotic and listen to a laugh tinged with the accent from a land so close and yet so far from her own. 

The rogue sighed, these feelings were getting old fast.  It had been weeks since the incident in the training yard and, though they had been on several missions together, Evelyn had yet to see the seeker outside of battle or travel. When on the road, Cassandra was silent except for the traded barbs of conversation between herself and Varric. In battle she was all righteous anger and adrenaline channeled into being a protective shield for the Inquisitor. The few times Evelyn had attempted a light hearted conversation she had been left with a stony silence. The seeker was making it clear that they would be no more than battle companions and it stung. 

Evelyn watched the pretty barmaid for a time. The maid incited nothing in her, but she had only to allow her mind to conjure up the tall imposing figure of Cassandra for her body to hum to life.  It was maddening.  She had sought relief over and over again as she tried to excise that stolen moment from the training yard from her mind, but to no avail. 

Amazingly, she found herself hopelessly enamored with a woman who wanted nothing to do with her; a first for her.  She tossed back the dregs of her drink, declining Varric’s generous offer of another.  She pulled up the hood of her cloak and left the warmth of the tavern for the privacy of her quarters.  She kept her head down against the howl of the wind and took the long way back to her rooms. She had just cleared the first set of stairs when her body collided with another, sending her sprawling back. She was startled to look up into the concerned face of the woman who had been invading her thoughts for a fortnight.  

Cassandra bent over the prone figure of the woman she had accidently knocked to the floor.  She reached down, offering her hand and helped to bring the Inquisitor to her feet, ignoring the warmth that blossomed in her stomach at the innocent touch.  She immediately dropped the rogue’s hand and stepped away.  She flushed slightly at the young woman’s questioning look and cleared her throat. 

“My apologies your worship, I came to talk to you but it is late, I should let you get your rest.” 

Evelyn reached out before she could stop herself and halted the warrior’s retreat.  She felt a shock go through her body and hoped that her eyes would not betray the unbidden spark of lust that coursed through her at such light contact.  

“I have been wanting to talk to you as well Seeker Pentaghast, but you are right it is late and I for one am freezing. Lets talk in front of the fire.” 

She could see the taller woman calculating her response, weighing the propriety of it and assessing the risks of being behind closed doors with her.  Evelyn found herself drowning in that dark calculating gaze for a moment before snapping out of it and taking the first step towards her rooms.  She turned and saw the corners of the warriors lips turn downward.  Seeking to distract the refusal of her offer, she stepped back and extended her arm, taking a small bow towards the unsmiling woman.

“You have my word as the Herald of Andraste that I will be mindful of your maidenly virtue and keep my hands to myself my dear seeker.”

Cassandra felt raised an eyebrow at the jest, but accepted the offer of a warm fire – the sweat of her earlier actions had long since cooled on her skin and the temperature of Skyhold was typically freezing. Words were not her strong suit but somehow she found the perfect answer to the rogue’s easy wit as she moved past the bowing woman to the second set of stairs. 

“I’m far from a maiden and you don’t believe yourself to be the Herald so I am not exactly sure what comfort that phrase is supposed to offer me. However, I too am chilled and this is a conversation that needs to be had.” 

She caught the crooked grin before ascending the stairs towards the Inquisitor’s rooms and found it odd that she should fight to return one.  Despite their brief history, the rogue had a unique way of disarming her that Cassandra found simultaneously fascinating and annoying.  In a way she reminded her of Leliana, but without the sex-laced voice and all-knowing smiles.  That particular rogue had always succeeded in putting her on edge since they had first been introduced.  Cassandra had grown used to the subtle double-entendres and flirtatious hints the former Left hand was fond of throwing her way, but Leliana had never caused the storm of emotion in her that the Inquisitor had – and that made the latter far more dangerous. 

Evelyn followed a few steps behind, enjoying the view of the seeker’s swaying hips.  Her mind was stuck in fantasizing how those hips would feel in her hands, pulled against her own.  She closed her eyes, breaking the contact and took a deep breath.  The sooner this conversation was over the sooner she could work to relieve the aching tension between her legs that seemed to only happen in the seeker’s presence.  She wondered what it was that the seeker was so keen to say to her, especially since the woman had refused to speak to her until now.  

She moved up the last of the steps quickly, beating the warrior to the door and opening it for her.  Evelyn smiled as the seeker frowned but accepted the gesture with a stiff nod, continuing her way up the last set of stairs. The noblewoman followed, letting herself enjoy the unobstructed view once more before having to bottle her desire back up. 

Cassandra had not been to this wing of the keep and found herself curious as to what she would find.  She did not know the rogue well enough to guess her tastes but found herself pleasantly surprised by the simple, yet elegant, décor that greeted her sweeping gaze.  As if reading her mind the Inquisitor’s voice broke the silence. 

“I have Josephine to thank for this; such elegant taste has always been beyond my skill set.  If I had it my way I would probably set up a tent out on the balcony and sleep beneath the stars.” 

The seeker turned to look at the Herald of Andraste, surprised by the admission.  She tilted her head slightly and studied the smaller woman who, like her, seemed discomforted by her noble heritage.  It was rare to find someone else that felt that way. It suddenly occurred to her that she knew almost nothing about the woman she had pledged to follow. She wanted to know more but was unsure of what or how to ask so she stood in silence as she watched the Herald kneel before the hearth, coaxing it from its current state of glowing embers into a roaring flame. 

Evelyn felt the seeker’s dark eyes follow her and she ignored the warm flush such knowledge created.  She was already warm from kneeling in front of the fire and from watching the seeker’s shapely climb to her quarters. She had promised the beautiful woman a safe sanctuary under the guise of friendship and she was loath to so quickly go back on her word.  Maker help her though, she wanted nothing more than to bury her hands in the soft fragrant black locks and feel the hot brand of the Nevarran’s kiss on her lips. Seeking to distract herself from the constant plague of unwelcome thoughts by taking on the role of a good hostess, Evelyn rose to her feet and motioned to the nearest chair. 

“Sit by the fire and warm yourself Cassandra. You don’t need to always stand at attention in my presence.” 

She felt a faint grin lift the corners of her mouth as the seeker frowned down at the chair, seating herself reluctantly on the edge. The Trevelyan noble spotted a single bottle of Antivan wine resting in the corner and moved to retrieve it. She was thirsty and the vintage had been too lovely to drink alone.  She deftly uncorked the bottle and poured a glass for herself and the seeker.  She walked to where the woman sat and offered her one of the glasses, unsurprised by the seeker’s rebuff. 

“No thank you.  It is late and I am not thirsty.”

Cassandra scowled at the tinkling laughter that rang from the rogue’s lips; she did not see the humor or appreciate being laughed at.  She started to stand, her voice a huff. 

“Clearly this was a mistake Inquisitor. I did not come here to be laughed at.” 

Evelyn risked the seeker’s wrath a second time and reached out to still her movement, frowning as the warrior shrugged off her light touch.

“Wait Cassandra, I do want to talk with you. I simply found myself thirsty and this is too good a vintage to enjoy alone. If sharing a glass of wine with me makes you uneasy then, by all means, refrain; but unless you have tried a good Antivan wine you don’t know what you are missing.” 

To drive the point home she tipped the glass up and took a long swallow, closing her eyes as the flavors of the spiced wine played across her taste buds.  She licked her lips slowly and gave a sigh of appreciation.  She was surprised when the seeker leaned forward and took the untouched glass, giving the wine a sniff before tasting it tentatively.  Evelyn watched, mesmerized, as the seeker’s mouth relaxed, her trademark scowl fading as she leaned back in the chair crossing her legs.  Taking the hint, the rogue pulled up the only other chair in the room and settled in by the fire.

They sipped the wine in silence as the fire roared. It was almost too intimate for Cassandra to feel truly at ease but the Herald had been right, the wine was good.  She chanced a glance over at the Herald of Andraste, appreciating the way the glow from the fire highlighted her features.  She thought back to her earlier realization and broke the silence between them. 

“So, it occurred to me that I do not know much about you Trevelyan.”

Evelyn looked over at the seeker, surprised by the statement.  She shrugged as she leaned back against the chair, taking a small sip before responding, “Is that what brought you to wait by my door so late in the night?” 

Cassandra flushed but persisted, “No, I will get to that.  I simply realized that I know nothing about the very person I am trusting to lead this Inquisition and I find myself unsettled in that knowledge.” 

The Inquisitor nodded.  The seeker’s logic made perfect sense but she was unsure how much of herself to reveal to the dark haired warrior.  She had not made it a habit in life of sharing her past with many people; afraid of what reaction they would have when faced with the knowledge of her past sins.  She wanted to trust the seeker, but wasn’t sure where to start. She took another small sip before continuing. 

“What is it you wish to know?” 

She waited, hoping the seeker would keep the questions away from her deeper secrets and was not disappointed when Cassandra opened the conversation by asking why she was estranged from her family. Evelyn smiled at the warrior and shrugged.   

“Simple, I was unwilling to play my part and use my body and freedom to secure a powerful alliance.  This angered my father and I was persuaded to leave and pursue other avenues of interest.” 

Cassandra took another drink of the wine before asking what other avenues of interest.  She found herself relaxing as the Inquisitor affably described her life on the road and the many people she had encountered.  Cassandra could not help but add her own tales to the conversation and she found herself smiling easily and even laughing at some of the Inquisitor’s more elaborate tales.  She was unsure whether it was the excellent wine, the warmth of the fire or the smooth voice of the woman opposite of her, but the seeker felt content and very warm all of a sudden.  

She tugged at the laces of her tunic, opening the shirt slightly and pushing up her sleeves.  She found herself studying the rogue across from her. Though she did not claim to find women attractive there was something about the way the firelight enhanced the rogue’s visage, making her appear – for lack of a better term – breathtaking. The seeker frowned at the disturbing line of where her thoughts were going.  She swallowed, her throat feeling dry suddenly as though parched from heat and she tipped her glass up again, disappointed to find it empty. 

Evelyn saw the small frown and hid her smile; she had not anticipated the seeker wanting more than one glass.  Determined to be a gracious host, she stood and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured the warrior another glass despite her insistence that she was done.  Wine seemed to relax the normally harsh features of the battle-hardened woman and Evelyn was enjoying seeing her without the trademark scowl she often wore. 

She filled her glass as well before sitting back down. The wine was beginning to accentuate the pleasant hum of her body that being so close to Cassandra had started and watching her relax was not helping matters; especially since she could see the twin swells of flesh peeking through the opening in the seeker’s tunic. Evelyn swallowed and tried not to stare at the sight; instead she returned back to their conversation and began to ask the Nevarran questions about her own travels and history. Hours soon passed and the wine bottle was empty before she figured she should steer the conversation towards its original intent before she did or said something she would later regret. 

“So, what is it you wanted to see me about?”

Cassandra was startled by the directness of the Inquisitor’s tone.  She had almost forgotten why she came here in the first place.  It was an odd feeling to get so lost in conversation. She was unsure how to begin and hesitant to broach the subject, she cursed the foolishness that had compelled her to seek the Inquisitor out in the first place.  Cassandra took a long drink, finishing what was left of her wine before setting the glass down.  She stared into the bright green eyes across the room and sighed. 

“It seems I owe you an apology your worship.” 

She paused and looked down, words were not her forte and apologizing for her actions was foreign to her, but something compelled her to continue. 

“You stated in your note that you would not apologize for what happened during our duel and those words reminded me that it was I, who needed to beg your forgiveness.  I reacted to your taunts in anger.  I never should have swung at you without warning and I should not have used your reward to punish you.  It was a mistake that should not be repeated and, if not friends, I hope that we can at least remain companions.” 

She chanced a look at the Herald’s face and found she could not read her.  She ran her fingers through her short locks and stood, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. 

“I should go Inquisitor.  Thank you for your time and the wine and the fire and….”

She stopped as the rogue stood, blocking her escape route and looked down at the hand that lay flattened against her collarbone. The rogue was no mage, but it felt as though she was pouring electricity into the seeker’s body. Cassandra let out an uneven breath as she was gently pushed back, the back of her calves hitting the seat of the chair before she, ungracefully, sat back down.  The rogue loomed over her and then to Cassandra’s surprise she knelt down in front of her, her hands resting squarely on the seeker’s knees; her tone clearly stating no argument. 

“Sit.  Listen.” 

Evelyn stared into the seeker’s dark eyes and felt the muscles beneath her hands flex as though to rise, but the woman remained sitting.  

“You owe me nothing Cassandra.  You might have made the first move but I wanted that kiss… I want it still but we make a great team in the battlefield and I won’t ruin that simply because I desire you.” 

Cassandra felt her cheeks flush as the Inquisitor’s words registered in her ears.  Her skin burned where the smaller woman’s hands rested. She had forgotten what it was like to be wanted and for a moment the years melted away and it was Regalyan in front of her telling her that he wanted her.  She remembered her disbelief and the way she had immediately rejected the idea, but over time his gentle protectiveness of her had worn down her resistance.  

After being named the Right Hand of the Divine she had celebrated by gifting him her virginity and for a while she had known happiness with another; but duty called and their responsibilities pulled them in opposite directions; effectively ending their brief romance. She had thought that part of her life to be long over but now, staring into the darkening green eyes of the Herald of Andraste, Cassandra could admit that she missed being close to another person – though she was unprepared for that to be another woman.  

The Inquisitor watched the emotions playing on the seeker’s face but, try as she might, she could not read the other woman’s thoughts. She watched as the tall warrior unconsciously licked her lips and the rogue swallowed hard as she remembered the heady taste of the Nevarran’s lips.  She closed her eyes and squeezed the tight muscles beneath her hands, her voice shaking slightly as she fought the urge to lean forward. 

“You should go Cassandra.  The hour is late and my willpower is quickly fading.” 

The husky tone of the other woman’s voice seemed to stop time and Cassandra felt her body become hyper aware of how close they were.  Dark eyes searched pale features, curious and in wonder that she could be the cause of the rogue’s loss of willpower.  The very thought was arousing and the seeker felt her body respond. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the younger woman lean forward, lips parted. 

Evelyn stopped as her shoulder met with resistance and looked up into a familiar gaze as she registered the warmth of the seeker’s calloused palm on her shoulder.  She exhaled slowly as she tried to ignore the throbbing pressure between her thighs and the electric feel of being touched by the object of her desire.  She felt equal parts of relief and frustration by the fact that the seeker had halted her movements.  She started to joke that she should get off her knees before someone saw them and mistook who was the Herald and who was the seeker but the words died in her throat as that hot calloused palm slowly slid up the length of her neck to cup her cheek. She felt the brush of a single digit as it swept across her lower lip and her breath caught as accented words broke the silent tension. 

“I do not know what to do about you... about this feeling when I am with you…”

Evelyn felt her heart quicken as she dared to slide her hands higher up the seeker’s hard thighs.  They were inches apart and the rogue wanted nothing more than to close the gap but the next move would have to be the seekers. She felt Cassandra’s thumb brush across her lip and the whisper of the seeker’s words as her lips brushed against her own. 

“I do not like this constant confusion… I am never like this and yet… with you nothing is as it should be.” 

Evelyn gasped as the seeker’s soft lips captured her own and she felt herself pulled forward between the woman’s open thighs. Unlike their previous kiss, which had been all force and fire, this one was slow, letting the heat built between them.  The warrior tasted of spiced wine and something that was uniquely her own, more intoxicating than Evelyn remembered. 

Cassandra’s mind was reeling.  A part of her screamed to stop, while other parts of her begged for more.  Her hedonistic side won and she let herself be drawn further into the web of need the talented rogue was weaving.  Every stroke of the Inquisitor’s tongue against hers flamed the fire inside her. She felt the press of the rogue’s chest against her own as the hands on her thighs slid higher to cup her hips. Strong lithe fingers tugged gently at her hair as the kiss deepened; the rogue’s clever tongue dancing in and out of her mouth, mimicking the rhythm of the other activities her body was beginning to crave.  Cassandra tipped her head back as the talented woman’s mouth descended lower, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of the seeker’s neck, before soothing the bite with her tongue.  The seeker gasped as the rogue’s hand drifted up her side and covered one of her breasts; her nimble fingers teasing its sensitive peak through the thin fabric of the tunic. 

Evelyn felt the seekers hips rocking against her waist. It took every ounce of her control to stop herself from ripping the clothes from that muscular body and burying herself in the slick heat she knew was waiting for her between the muscled thighs.  She could see the outline of the warrior’s hardened peak through the cloth of the tunic and bent her head to tease the bud with her tongue.  The warrior seemed to bend to her will as her back arched, pushing herself decisively against Evelyn’s lips as a strangled moan escaped parted lips. 

Oddly enough it was that moan that brought the reality of the situation crashing down on the seeker and immediately she pushed the rogue away.  This was not supposed to happen. Cassandra wanted to blame the Inquisitor or the wine, or the fact that her body was starved for the touch of another but the honorable part of her would not let her cast her own blame aside.  She had let it happen.  She had heard the warning bells going off in her own mind when the rogue told her to leave and yet she had stayed.  She had wanted to know if the rush of heat between the two of them would happen again; she had given into her curiosity and Maker she wished she had not.  Some knowledge was dangerous. She knew this and knowing that the beautiful noble desired her enough to shake her control, had inflated the Seeker’s ego and reminded her that she wasn’t made of stone.  

She wanted to run away from the scene, but she had already run from this woman once.  She was no coward and she would not run again.  Steeling herself she gazed into the piercing green eyes that stared back at her and shook her head, her accent thickened by the need the rogue had awakened in her.

“This cannot be between us.  You are the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, my sworn leader and… you are a woman.  We cannot be lovers, we can only be friends.” 

Evelyn looked back at the seeker and tilted her head to the side slightly.  Of all the reasons the beautiful seeker had listed the last was the most laughable. Her gender seemed to have been the least of the seeker’s concern when she had been moaning beneath her lips. Tact stopped the rogue from saying such so she tried a different tactic.

“Would you still feel the same if I were a man?” 

Cassandra frowned at the questions, her brow furrowed in thought, “But you are not a man.” 

Trevelyan nodded slowly, her lips twitching slightly as she pushed the seeker for an answer. 

“No.  I think that has been well established.  I mean, would you fight what we feel for each other as hard as you are, if I were a man?  Would you give me these same excuses?  Would you push me away even though your body calls for more? 

The Herald delivered the last line of questioning as she tucked an errant strand of black hair behind the seeker’s ear, staring into her deep eyes; curious to hear the denial she was certain would be on the lips she had so recently devoured.  

Cassandra paused as she thought over what the Inquisitor had said.  She made several sound points.  Would she fight so hard against this if the rogue in front of her were a man instead of a woman? She had not fought Regalyan this hard and he had been a mage; a wielder of magic like the ones who had struck down Anthony.  She was distracted from her thoughts as the redhead stood up and stepped away. The seeker followed suit as she continued to puzzle over the questions the Herald had posed. 

Evelyn walked to the door of her quarters and opened it, watching as the taller woman walked through it, her face still clouded by doubt. She impulsively reached out and grabbed the seeker by the hand, ignoring the puzzled look on the Navarrean’s face; Evelyn lifted the hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it lightly. She stared into the dark honeyed eyes, her voice barely a whisper in the dark shadows of the walkway.

“When you have your answer, come and find me. Until then I will see you on the battlefield.” 

She let the seeker’s hand fall to her side before slowly closing the door; she leaned her back against it before she could undo her actions; she wondered how long she would have to wait for an answer.

 


	3. Musings & Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra struggled to find an answer as the Inquisitor resigns herself to the new role and responsibilities facing her.

The weeks flew by, turning into months; her world reduced to battles and strategy meetings and yet, every night remained the same. Alone. Sleeping was becoming increasingly more difficult as the fade driven dreams became more like waking nightmares. Every night she watched one of her companions die. First it had only been Cassandra and, though that had been hard enough to watch, she had almost expected her unrequited feelings for the woman to manifest into something that would cause her pain.

Watching the seeker’s death only confirmed the strong feelings that Evelyn had for the infuriating woman. Fighting beside her day by day had only solidified those feelings and magnified the respect she had for the tall warrior who continually placed herself in the path of danger for a cause she was no longer leading. In battle she was ferocious and fearless, using her shield to cut down as many enemies as her sword. The only words between them for months had been shouted battle instructions and mono-syllabics. The seeker’s silence away from battle cut like a dull blade. The Inquisitor was not certain if the seeker was simply still searching for an answer or stubbornly withholding it, but not knowing was driving her mad. It was becoming harder and harder to hold her tongue when the two of them rode ahead of the rest of the party to scout ahead. Evelyn was convinced that she had not imagined the naked desire that had burned in those dark hazel eyes. Still, she thought it only fair to allow the other woman her space until she found the courage to face what she felt. Until then, it seemed, as though the only place outside of battle she would see the seeker was to witness her demise over and over again in the unwanted dreams.

Every dream thus far had been different, but they all told what would happen if she failed. The fates of her companions were unspeakable in the accuracy in which the nightmares built on their own personal fears, but paled in comparison to what would happen to all of Thedas. For probably the millionth time, she found herself wondering what sort of sick lottery she had played to have been marked as the one to save the world. She was nobody special and she found it hard to put her faith in the Maker when all she saw around her was pain and death. As a noble, she had played her part – attending to the Chantry functions in all the ways that a member of the house of Trevelyan should; but she had found the rituals tedious and boring. Never once had she felt the calmness of faith the sisters spoke of nor did she see that praying for the less fortunate brought any end to their suffering.

A sharp pain in her hand drew her attention and she looked down in disgust. Even now, away from the rifts the mark’s pain was a sharp reminder of her new and unwanted role in the world. Every use has been causing it to stab at her like a knife, but feeling the pain in the safety of her quarters was new. She studied the pale green light that glowed from her palm; evidence of her connection to a place she could not begin to comprehend and wondered if it would be the mark or the demons that poured from the rifts in the sky that would kill her first. She had stubbornly hid the pain when in the field, not wanting to cause her companions concern, but it was only a matter of time before they discovered it. They could ill afford to focus their attentions on her. They were still reeling from the attack on Haven whilst unraveling Corypheus’s plan, and though they had made progress, it still seemed as though there were grasping at straws in the dark.

Evelyn surveyed the stack of reports she had finished that covered her desk and the unopened missives that covered the floor beside it. She could work from dusk till dawn and barely scratch the surface, but she was finding that, despite her reservations, she liked the work. It kept her mind busy and kept unwanted thoughts about the future and her feelings for the seeker at bay. She sighed as she looked down again at the invitation to Empress Celene’s ball. She may have resented the responsibility she had been thrust into but she absolutely **hated** the politics her position required of her. It reminded her too much of the life she had turned her back on. Though the event was months away, she knew preparations had to be made for it as well. Luckily this was something she could delegate. She was sure Josephine would relish in the opportunity to plan for a ball in Halamshiral, although the gracious ambassador was likely to see a very bad side of a Trevelyan if she attempted to force her to wear a dress for the occasion.   

She looked out into the darkness that surrounded Skyhold and wondered where the evening had gone. The hour was late and she still needed to plan a mission to the Hissing Wastes. She slowly put down her pen and mentally stopped herself from starting on that particular task. Even though she dreaded the thought, she needed to try and get some sleep. She stood slowly and stretched her limbs already shedding her garments one by one before falling into the large bed. The rogue shivered as she wrapped herself in the cool sheets. She rolled to one side and stared at the empty space beside her as the burden of all that she was trying to accomplish weighed heavily on her mind. She wondered briefly if the original Inquisitor has felt the same and speculated if they had had someone else to share the weight of the title or if he/she had been as she was, utterly alone, lost in duty. Evelyn glanced again at the empty pillow next to her, sighing as she closed her eyes to claim what little sleep she could before the nightmares began.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra sipped her ale slowly, hiding her irritation as Varric’s voice continued to drift over the din of the tavern. The little man infuriated her to no end, and if it weren’t for the fact that she secretly enjoyed a very small portion of his writing, she would have been tempted to end his existence long before now. Had the Inquisitor not intervened on his behalf, she very well might have after she had caught him in his lies concerning the whereabouts of the Champion. She listened as he recounted a tale of how he and Hawke had single handedly vanquished the Arishok of Kirkwall and rolled her eyes. She’d heard him tell that same story a dozen different ways although all of them ended the same. She wondered again why she was wasting her nights in the tavern instead of training with her sword or mending her gear in the armory below her bed. Memories of the kiss in the training yard and the Spymaster’s unwelcome invasion of the forge reminded her of why she was avoiding both those areas. It seemed one way or another that red-headed rogues were to be the bane of her existence. So far every one of them that had crossed her path had managed to get under her skin. She scowled as the memory of the last conversation she’d had with the Herald came spiraling back into her mind and she could almost hear the Inquisitor’s soft voice telling Cassandra to find her when she had an answer.

An answer, Maker help her she had none that were clear. As a Seeker of Truth, Cassandra could not deny her attraction to the rogue. They had kissed twice and both times she had felt longing pulse to life in her veins. She could admit that the thought of going to bed with another woman unnerved her. She also knew that if the Inquisitor were a man she would still fight against bedding him, although perhaps not as hard as she was fighting Trevelyan. Deep down, despite her tough exterior, Cassandra yearned for romance; to be courted and wooed but she could not imagine a woman fulfilling such a traditional role. The very idea of the Herald of Andraste sending her flowers and reading her poetry was laughable at best.

That last thought left a bad taste in her mouth and Cassandra finished her ale with contempt. A part of her wanted the flirtation to continue; it had been years since anyone had paid her that sort of attention and Cassandra had not realized how much she had missed it. Such selfishness was foreign to her though and it was cruel of her to have left the matter go unresolved for as long as she had. Clearly she was too traditional and set in her ways to allow this flirtation to go any further than it had. Besides, the Inquisitor was her commander, her chosen leader and she was unwilling to cross that line, even if her body ached to know more of the woman whose kiss could set her blood aflame.

Satisfied that she had an answer to the many questions that had been uttered in the Inquisitor’s quarters, Cassandra was determined that the next time she saw the Herald she would end whatever it was growing between them. The thought gave her no pleasure and, being the warrior that she was, she bit down the pang of disappointment she knew her decision would cause her. The Inquisition was far more important than her personal desires and she would no longer allow herself to be a distraction for the woman leading it. She called for a refill of her tankard and toasted to her certain misery, and the misery she would cause the unsuspecting noblewoman, before drinking deeply – silently cursing her rigid honor.

The Hissing Waste was far more vast, desolate and beautiful than Evelyn had every imagined it to be. To think she had been dreading this mission. Here the sky stayed dark and the stars mapped the party’s course. The combination of starlight, white sands and the hiss of the never-ending wind was breath taking. She stole a glance at the woman beside her, appreciating her beauty as well. They had not talked in weeks and the seeker had been strangely quiet during most of the journey. True she was not one for idle chatter but even Iron Bull’s teasing nature had been unable to draw her into any sort of conversation. Evelyn started to ask for the cause of the silence when the Seeker turned around, calling out to the scouts behind her. 

“We will camp here for the night.”

 The seeker’s rich tone cut through the silence like a knife and Evelyn watched as the rest of the party shrugged and began to set up camp. She found herself smiling fondly as Dorian and Iron Bull distracted her by bickered amongst themselves. They  She shook her head and turned away from the activity to gaze at the stars overhead, wondering if she could recognize any of the constellations she had been taught as a child. She felt the whisper of touch on her arm and looked over to find herself falling into a familiar dark gaze as an accented voice bade her to follow. Wordlessly she obeyed, falling in step with the taller woman, curious as to what she had in mind. The walked in silence, the camp getting smaller in the distance until all that could be seen was the glow of light on the horizon. She was surprised the seeker had led her so far from the safety of camp, knowing the viciousness of the wildlife and the presence of Trevinter in this place. She watched as the warrior stopped and turned towards her, the harsh planes of her face softened in the moonlight. 

Cassandra took a deep breath as the Inquisitor’s bright eyes searched her face. She had promised herself that she would do this, that she would answer the young woman’s questions; but here and now in this place, in this moment, her resolve faltered. The scenery here was more suited to courtship than heartbreak. She studied the younger woman in front of her, regretting what she was about to do. She cleared her throat and found her voice as the sands swirled around them. 

“You told me to find you when I had my answer.”

She watched as an elegant eyebrow lifted and a crooked smile twisted soft lips. The Inquisitor’s voice was barely discernable over the wind, “Have you come to break my heart Cassandra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a horrible place to end a chapter but the next one will more than make up for it! (the length of such was becoming ginormous and I had to break it at some point - no worries though, the next update will come soon!)


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation in the desert leaves both Seeker and Inquisitor vulnerable in more ways than one.

She stared in shock at the Inquisitor’s statement, her heart pounding in her ears as the white sands swirled around them. Pale green eyes stared deeply into hers; daring the seeker to say the words Cassandra had been practicing for days.  She had imagined this scenario a thousand times in her own mind, yet here she was and the words would not come.  She could only stare into the defiant gaze that seemed to strip her to the very core, unaware of the storm brewing behind them.

 Evelyn felt a hot rage consuming her as the menacing warrior stared at her in silence.  Silence.  She was through with it.  The seeker had remained silent for months and now, now she was refusing to answer a simple question.  The rogue took two steps forward until she was chest to chest with the warrior. She tilted her head up glaring at the difficult woman in front of her.

“I asked you a question Seeker Pentaghast. I’ve asked you many questions over the course of these past few months – none of which you have done me the honor of answering.  My patience is not inexhaustible seeker and you have sorely tried it with your unending silence.  I shall not ask again.”

Cassandra could hear the frustration laced within the deceptively soft tone.  The nearness of the other woman made it harder to think, harder to form the words she needed to say.  She stepped back a half step, surprised as a low growl escaped the rogue in front of her.  Without warning she felt the hard impact of the rogue’s gauntlets against her breastplate and grunted in surprised as she lost her balance on the shifting sand, sliding further down the slope.  Cassandra scowled and found herself, for once, looking up at the Inquisitor.  She felt a hand against the base of her throat, fingers searching and curling into the fabric of her tunic.  She found herself yanked forward; her lips captured in a punishing kiss; the gentleness she had grown used to experiencing from the other woman was gone. 

Their tongues tangled and their teeth clanged together as each sought to dominate.  This was need and fire; a heady mix of anger and passion that the Seeker had not yet felt before.  Regalyan’s kisses had always been hesitant and gentle; the Inquisitor’s much the same but this… this was new and it awakened something buried inside her.  She groaned and sucked at the tongue that was invading her mouth.  Cassandra winced as gloved fingers tangled in her hair, yanking her head back as the rogue’s talented tongue undulated against her own.  She slid her hand up around the rogue’s waist to pull her closer and stopped as she felt another solid push against her breastplate. She felt her footing slip and muttered a curse as she slid to her knees in the sand.  She looked up only to see the retreating back of the Inquisitor as the woman moved back up the dune towards the direction of the camp. 

“Wait.”

Evelyn turned around, hiding the combating emotions that were wrecking havoc within, and gave the seeker a blank stare as she sought to master the quaking of her body.  Damn her for wanting this woman and damn the seeker for allowing her to.  She watched as the warrior struggled briefly to regain her footing and waited as she ascended the slope to meet her.  She could not stop the snarkiness of her next comment.

 “She speaks! Maker’s balls it is a miracle.”

Cassandra scowled at the blasphemous remark and snorted softly.

 “I speak Inquisitor.  In fact there is much I want to say but I do not know how. Words are not my weapon of choice, and I do not wield them well.   You deserve to hear an answer and I apologize that it has been so long in coming.”

Cassandra looked at the Inquisitor and motioned to the sand.

“Sit with me.”

Evelyn felt her anger melting slowly. She just wanted the endless ache of not knowing to cease.  She sighed and sat down on the soft surface, refusing to look at the tall woman who remained an arm’s length away.  They sat there, saying nothing.  The silence between them had never felt so awkward.  Evelyn clasped a handful of sand and watched it pour through her fingertips slowly as she waited for the silence to cease. She was surprised when the seeker chose to speak first.

“I would fight the attraction I feel towards you even if you were a man.”

Evelyn turned to look at the seeker, a reply ready on her lips, but the far away look in the seeker’s eyes stopped her.

“I have only ever been with one lover, a mage I traveled with in my youth.  He was the first one to reach past my anger and try to get to know me; the first mage I ever allowed to touch me.  He helped me save Divine Beatrix and he taught me that, even though I would always put duty first, I could still love and be loved in return.”

Evelyn heard the sadness in the warrior’s tone and reacted instinctively.  She reached across the sand to lay a comforting hand across the seeker’s.

“He sounds like a remarkable man.”

Cassandra looked into the pale green eyes that stared back at her and nodded.

“He was, but as I said, my duty came first and we grew apart.”

The Inquisitor frowned slightly at the statement but she was not surprised.  She tilted her head as it occurred to her that she never heard mention of any mage in connection with the warrior beside her.  Curiosity drive her further, her brow furrowed in thought as she continued.

“Where is he now?”

She watched as the Seeker looked towards the heavens, grief briefly etched across her face.

“I have to trust that he is with the Maker now.”

Cassandra saw the confusion on the younger woman’s face and clarified.

“He was at Haven before…”

She watched as the Herald nodded, her eyes looking off into the distance – deep in thought.  It felt good to speak of him to someone besides Leliana.  He had been a good man in every regard, but his love had not been enough to keep her from her calling.   Cassandra could feel the restlessness pouring off the Herald and she had to credit the woman for having the patience that had allowed her to continue the conversation at her own pace.  She waited a few more minutes as she considered her next words; surprised when Evelyn turned back to her, breaking the silence.

“So you are attracted to me then?  I have not been imagining things?”

Cassandra felt the corners of her mouth twitch at the question and nodded.

“There is a certain spark that exists between us that makes that fact very hard to deny Inquisitor.”

Trevelyan felt a fleeting thrill at the admittance and fought to still the optimism that bloomed in her heart. She stared into the warm hazel eyes of the warrior beside her and asked the question she most wanted answered.

“Why do you fight it so hard?”

Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed. Of course the Inquisitor would spearhead the very root of the issue.  She turned away and lay back against the dune as her eyes took in the beauty of the heaven’s above.  She wondered how much of herself to reveal to the woman beside her. They had not known each other long and their relationship was tumultuous at best, but Cassandra felt more at ease beside her than anyone else she had ever known.  It felt almost natural to speak with her and the seeker found that she had missed this easy friendship made complicated by desire.

“I fight because that is what comes naturally to me.”

She felt the Herald’s gaze but kept her eyes forward to the stars as she continued.

“I fight it because you are my commanding officer and the leader of our cause.  I fight it because neither of us can afford to become distracted. I fight it because I have rarely felt such feelings in my life, and never for another woman. The pull between us is strong and it terrifies me.”

The admission startled Evelyn.  She could not imagine the confident woman lying before her being scared of anything, least of all feelings for her. She felt the seeker’s gaze on her but resisted turning to meet it.  She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin against them, the words tumbling from her lips before she even realized she was speaking them.

“It scares me too Cassandra.”

She paused.  She had not admitted that to herself but now that she said the words she realized that they were true.  She’d had many lovers in the past, both male and female, but none had created an emotional rollercoaster like the one she rode with the woman beside her. The seeker inspired her to do more, fight harder, to be the Herald that everyone expected her to be. No other person had wrought such change in her character and the thought chilled her to the core. There was nothing this woman could ask of her that she would not do.  She turned to look at the sculpted face awash in moonlight and twisted her body so that she faced the seeker.

“These feelings between us are dangerous and intoxicating, but I would stop pursuing them if you asked it of me.  There is nothing I would not do for you Cassandra.”

Cassandra looked down at the younger woman, stunned by the admission.  She envied the rogue’s ability to be so candidly open with her feelings.  The warrior shook her head.

“Do not say that.  I am nothing; merely a shield against the darkness. You are the Herald of Andraste; sent forward from the fade by the Maker himself… I should not possess such power.”

Evelyn rose to her knees and dared to wrap her arm around the seeker’s waist, her lips brushing against the other woman’s ear.

“And yet, you do.”

She felt the shiver that shook the warrior’s body as she nuzzled the jagged scar that marked the sun kissed skin of the seeker’s cheek.  A sudden movement caught her eye and she sprang away from the warrior as a flash of red spiked through the sand she had just been kneeled upon.  She looked up as a derisive tone cut through the silent beauty of the night.

“Well well… look who we have here.  It’s the Inquisitor herself, oh, and a seeker. Fancy meeting you two out here so far away from your camp.”

 She glared into the glowing eyes of a Tevinter mage as he laughed derisively, her eyes quickly moving onto and assessing his companions.  They were easily outnumbered two to one, although most of the men facing them were magic users. Evelyn kicked herself for pushing Cassandra further down the slope of the dune and away from any prying eyes that might have been on lookout from the encampment.  They had left the majority of their weapons at the camp when they had come out here to talk but she still had two daggers she could make use of.  She stole a look at the Seeker who stood firmly in front of the taunting mage.  Unless Cassandra had secreted weapons on her person, she would be entirely dependent on hand-to-hand combat.  She slowly moved towards the Seeker until their backs touched.  She strained to hear the soft voice that whispered in her direction.

“If you have any magic in your blood Trevelyan you must tell me so now.”

 Evelyn shook her head, wondering why that fact would be of any importance at a time like this. 

“No, none that I am aware of.”

She felt the Seeker tensing against her, her rich voice rasping slightly in an effort to do what, the Inquisitor was not sure.

“I need you to focus your attacks on the two rogues that travel with them.  I need you to keep them away from me and if you begin to feel like you are burning from within you must get as far away from here as you can for I cannot control whom this power will effect.  Now, ready yourself and on my word… attack.”

Evelyn shook her head, confused by what the Seeker was saying.

“Wait, Cassandra what are you talking ab…”

She stopped feeling a surge of energy pouring from the seeker as the woman shouted for her to go through gritted teeth. Instinct forced her into action even as her mind tried to wrap around what exactly was happening. She dashed forward, sinking her blade into the neck of the closest rogue as she yanked the double-bladed dagger from his belt.  Her eyes sought the other rogue, dodging as she felt the air split beside her, the blade of the dagger missing her by a hair.  She thrust the double bladed dagger, stolen from his companion, into her attackers stomach, yanking it free as the world around her began to glow red. She let the man fall to his knees, heard his gurgled pleas for mercy but she stood, stunned into silence. The screams from the mages surrounded her and she watched as the veins of their bodies’ glowed iridescently red through their skin.  Blood wept from their eyes, noses and ears as they screeched in agony. In the middle of it all stood Cassandra, her normally hazel eyes were almost black in her fury as her lips moved in a wordless chant, her fists clenched to her sides. Evelyn stepped forward towards the warrior when she felt a searing stab of pain in her left thigh. She looked down to see her muscle cut open and the man, who she had counted for dead glaring at her with all the hatred in the world upon his face.

“Take that you bitch.”

Evelyn ignored the fire in her leg and flung her remaining dagger at him, burying the blade deep in his chest.  She watched as he fell and listened as the screams from the dying mages slowly came to an end.  She turned to look at Cassandra only to find the seeker had fallen. The Herald tore a strip of cloth from the dead man’s tunic and wrapped it tightly around her filleted leg; it did nothing to lessen the intense pain but keeping the muscle together was more important at this moment.  She hobbled towards the fallen warrior, moving only inches before falling into the sand; her leg refusing to support her weight any longer.  She crawled, dragging her leg behind her through the sand as her chest tightened.  She did not understand what had just happened but she refused to believe that the Seeker would have sacrificed her life so carelessly.  She heard voices coming closer and saw the spray of sand as Iron Bull came into view at the top of the dune, his war horn filling the night with its familiar cry.  She motioned, or at least, she thought she motioned for them to come closer. The world was spinning and Cassandra was still so far away.  She crawled closer, fighting the scorching pain in her thigh.  She reached out towards the Seeker one last time before darkness claimed her and she felt pain no more.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra groaned as she felt hands moving over her body, divesting her of her armor.  She tried to swat them away but found her arms too heavy to move. She hated how calling forth the lyrium left her body useless; it was why she rarely used the power that had been gifted to her by the faith.  She felt something cold and foul being poured into her throat and she gagged; spitting the liquid back up.  A lulling voice chided her and returned the fetid liquid to her lips, telling her to take her medicine like a good girl.  The seeker glared up at the indistinguishable shape, her vision still murky from the toll of the battle.  She turned and could see that she was not the only one being fussed over.  The flash of red and a steady stream of blasphemous curses told her that the Inquisitor was alive, if not fully well. 

“Oh for the love of Andraste, it’s a scratch Dorian! Now heal me already!”

Evelyn glared as the smirking mage reminded her that she was lucky she still had a leg to stand on with all the sand she had allowed to get into the wound and that magic was not miraculous.  The enemy had struck well and had almost severed her muscle from the bone.  According to the mage, even with magic, the injury would likely take weeks to heal completely.  Growling with disgust, the rogue threw herself back down on the bedroll as she cursed the Maker. She looked over and saw that her seeker had awoken.  Her seeker? When did that start she wondered? The dark fury was gone from her eyes and she looked drained but she was alive!  Evelyn gave her a half smile, surprised when she received one in return and she noticed that, for the first time since meeting the stalwart warrior, that she wore no armor.  She could not resist letting her eyes roam hungrily over the previously hidden curves now revealed by the fact that the Seeker was clothed in just a breast band and fitted leather breeches.  Training had left the woman sculpted to perfection and battle had left her scarred.

“Do I pass your inspection Inquisitor?”

She looked back up into the questioning gaze on the Seeker’s face and shot the woman a sheepish grin. 

“As usual, you exceed all expectations Seeker.”

Cassandra felt her cheeks warm from the compliment and the husky tone in which it was given.  She turned away and lay back against the bedroll, staring at the top of the tent and internally scolded herself for caring what the redheaded Herald thought of her.  She could not believe she had been so foolish earlier.  She had put both their lives at risk; the whole of Thedas should be cursing her stupidity for almost losing its savior.  She did not know what had possessed her to think that taking a stroll in a desert teeming with enemies and wild animals was a good idea.  A soft voice broke through her thoughts, ending her self-reflection.

“Were you hurt badly?”

Cassandra shook her head, “I was not wounded, but I exceeded my limits.”

 Evelyn studied the seeker for a moment, “What was that back there?”

Cassandra sighed and turned towards the younger woman, unsettled by the haunted look in her eyes.

“I am sorry you had to witness that Inquisitor. What you saw is the power I was gifted with as a Seeker of Truth.  After my vigil was complete, I awoke to find that I could set aflame the lyrium that resides in the blood of mages and templars.  It is this, and other skills like it, that allowed my order to command both groups.  I have never used it in battle, until now I have only applied my abilities to interrogate or disarm.  I did not know I could use it in battle or what such an application would cause.”

She furrowed her brow as she remembered the screams of the men she had killed.  It had been more horrific that any of the hundreds she had slain in previous battles. It shamed her to think that such a power existed and it had appalled her to know that she had lost control – allowing her rage at being surrounded and weaponless to color her actions. The smell of burned flesh was still heavily in her nostrils.  Cassandra felt her stomach turn as closed eyes brought back a vision of what her rage had wrought.

“I will never use it like that again.”

The rogue looked at her, concerned by the darkness of her tone.  It had been terrifying to witness but had the seeker not used that ability the two of them would have, in all likelihood, not lived to see another day. 

“I am glad you had that ability to draw on Cassandra. It saved our lives back there. You shouldn’t regret that.”

She waited patiently as the seeker sighed and rolled to side, refusing to look at her, her voice raw with emotion.

“I do not regret that it saved us.  I regret the fact that I put us in that situation. Had I not pulled you away we would never have been in danger.  I should not have left the camp unarmed.  I risked everything just so that I could speak to you…”

The seeker stopped, stiffening in surprise as a long pale arm wrapped around her waist and warm breath tickled her ear as the Inquisitor whispered softly, “and I’m glad you did Cassandra.”

She frowned slightly as she fought the desire to sink into the unexpected embrace and closed her eyes as she felt soft lips nuzzling the outer shell of her ear.  The rogue seemed uniquely able to distract her and Cassandra sat up to distance herself from the feelings she did not want to feel; her mood was still dark from earlier thoughts.  The arm that had been around her fell away and the seeker felt the rogue shifting to sit beside her.

“Cassandra, look at me.”

The seeker huffed and turned to face the Herald, glaring as she steeled herself against her body’s innate response to the rogue’s closeness.  She felt a hesitant touch on her hand and her world narrowed to that single point of contact.  The hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach warmed under the light caress, spreading slow tendrils of heat through the rest of her body as the Inquisitor’s soft voice filled the air around her.

“I know you don’t want to want this Cass and I know you fear both of us becoming distracted from our responsibilities but… I also know you feel the same as I do. I’ve never felt something so strong and I want to know more… more of this feeling, more about you. We can go as slowly as you need to or not at all but all I am asking for is a chance… a chance to change your mind, a chance to explore what it is about you that I can’t walk away from.”

 Cassandra closed her eyes as she felt her resistance slipping.  The whispered words felt as though they had been ripped from the pages of one of her favorite romance novels, but if they had it was not from any book she had ever read.  She was finding, to her dismay, that she enjoyed the way her given name rolled off the Herald’s tongue.  There was passion in the words that had been uttered; understanding too as well as the promise of more to come.  As sweet as Regalyan had been, he had not been able to unlock the secret part of her heart that seemed to always be melting in the Inquisitor’s presence. She willed herself to pull her hand away from the light caress and took a deep breath before speaking.

“You cannot court me Inquisitor.  It is impossible.”

Of all the responses the seeker could have given, the Herald had not expected that exact one. The word “courting” had never even entered Evelyn’s mind, yet if that was what the seeker expected she was not above giving the beautiful woman what she wanted.  She flashed the solemn warrior a grin.

“Why is it impossible?”

 Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the devious look the younger woman was giving her. She recognized the cockiness behind it and scoffed haughtily.

“Because you are the Herald of Andraste.  The world hinges on your very actions and your time is not your own; you cannot waste any in order to court me properly.”

Evelyn resisted rolling her eyes and reached forward to gently grip the seeker’s forearms.

“You’re wrong Cassandra.  My time is my own and I alone choose what to do with it and who to share it with. I have never courted anyone before but if that is what you desire then it will be my pleasure to do so.”

Cassandra sighed and pulled her arms away from the rogue’s touch, shaking her head at the woman’s stubbornness.  She found it hard to believe that she was even having this conversation.  She found it equally hard to stop her mind from wondering down the endless paths of imagining being courted by the passionate woman in front of her.

“This is foolish. How would it look if you were seen giving me flowers or reading me poetry by candlelight? What would everyone think?”

Evelyn found herself smiling at the nervousness laced within the seeker’s husky tone. She didn’t give a rat’s ass what anyone would think.  Usually all it took was a knowing smile, a few lightly tossed compliments and a caress or two before she was gifted with what she wanted; she had never had to work so hard to woo a woman – especially one who wanted her too.  Perhaps that was a part of what drew her to the seeker… she seemed to be the exception to that rule.  While everyone else actively sought to find a connection to someone, this warrior strove to fight that natural instinct.  The “why” was a mystery that the Herald had yet to unravel.  Deciding that she had invade the warrior’s personal space enough for one night, Evelyn shrugged and slowly shifted her body away from the warrior and back to her own bedroll. She lay back and turned to look at the hard gaze that was glaring her way.   She couldn’t help but smile at the seeker’s frustration.

“It would look like I was courting a beautiful, noble and fierce woman.  As far as what they would think... well I suppose it would matter who they were to me for me to even care what their opinion would be about the matter.”

She paused as the seeker’s brow furrowed and laughed lightly before continuing.

“Get some rest Cassandra, tomorrow we break camp for Skyhold and once there we will speak more of this proper courting you would have me do.”

Cassandra stared incredulously as the Inquisitor closed her eyes turned away from her; dumbfounded by the idea that the woman could even remotely be harboring thoughts of actually courting her. She lay back down and stared at the top of the tent, exhaling noisily as her body settled into a comfortable position on the tightly packed ground.    She would rest for now and hope that when she woke up she would find that this had all been a dream; a crazy, beautiful and infuriating dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments :) They are appreciated! I'm glad I continued this, its been fun to play storyteller with these characters since that dream job at Bioware simply hasn't panned out for me yet ;)


	5. Comparing Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still healing from the battle at the Hidden Wastes, Evelyn contemplates her pending courtship of a certain seeker while cursing her immobility.

The journey home to Skyhold was slow and arduous. Evelyn grimaced as the path roughened, jolting her in the homemade pallet doing nothing for the sharp pain shooting up and down her leg.  She had fought Dorian’s suggestion that she ride on anything but her horse; refusing to risk her own pride as well as the morale of the civilians and soldiers the party was sure to meet by displaying such a human trait as weakness. She had lasted all of 2 hours on the animal before the ceaseless throbbing pain reached a level in which she was no longer able to hide her discomfort.  Cassandra had been the one to notice the blood that had begun to seep from the re-opened wound.  It had been Cassandra who had halted her horse and called out to Dorian. The concern in her dark eyes had, sadly, been the highlight of the journey home.  The look in Cassandra’s eyes spoke volumes even though Evelyn could see the disquiet laced within them – disquiet she was sure stemmed back to the promise the Herald had made when they were alone in the sick tent.  The one positive that came from not having to lead the party home was that it gave her a very long time to think on how next to proceed with the raven-haired seeker. The idea, which at first had been ludicrous, had grown on her.  She found herself looking forward to paying court to the Nevarran princess.   The rogue grinned at the thought as well as what Cassandra would do if she ever found out that she had been referred to as such.

 Cassandra watched the emotions playing out on the Inquisitor’s face.  She found it fascinating that one person could feel so many different things in the span of a few minutes.  She had see the Herald grimace in pain, then smile softly as though deep in thought, scowl in angry and then laugh silently to nobody in particular.  It was like watching a play but with no words. The seeker was entranced but the deep chuckle from Iron Bull helped to remind her that she was not alone and this was not the place for her to stare so unabashedly.

 “Don’t worry Cassandra, that scratch is nothing. Our Inquisitor will be good as new in no time and ready to take on a dragon!”

 Cassandra scoffed, “I am not worried; I do not worry about such things.  I know that the Herald of Andraste will heal – I too have suffered from an injury like the one she now bears.  It will do no more than leave her with a nasty scar.”

 She watched as the Quanari shot her a curious look, his lips curling into a knowing smirk as he chuckled, “Is this scar in the same spot seeker, high on the thigh?  If so, I would love to see such a thing and anything else you would be willing to show me.”

 Cassandra rolled her eyes, snorting in disgust as she spurred her horse ahead, leaving the Quanari captain laughing in her wake. She looked above the trees and caught the familiar outline of the fortress in the sky; they were close. Such closeness brought her back to the thoughts she had tried so hard to keep from her mind.  The guilt at being a party to the reason their planned mission had failed, the flush as she remembered the fiery kiss the Inquisitor and she had shared alone on the dunes and the worry over the whispered promise of courtship the Herald of Andraste had given her.  She did not know what to do or how to handle such a thing; even the vagueness of such a promise made her heart beat faster in her chest.  Cassandra did not think she could go through allowing herself to be courted, but it was too late to stop now.  She’d had her chance in the desert to end it all, but the pull of the Inquisitor had stopped her. She wanted to know what drew her to the other woman.  She wanted to feel more of what the rogue was capable of igniting inside her and see an answering need mirrored in those captivating green eyes.  She knew of only one other person who would know how to handle such a thing and she had no desire to spill her secrets to the master of spies.  She could trust that Leliana would not betray her confidence but after years of turning down the subtle advances from the former bard Cassandra could not imagine explaining how this particular noble woman’s advances were easier than the Left-Hand’s to accept.  She bowed her head; Leliana was the only choice; Josephine and Sera were the only other women she knew that might have an insight to what she was feeling, but neither was known for their discretion. She would not have her personal life becoming the idle talk of the keep.  She grimaced and called back to her companions before once again slouching in her saddle. The longer it took to get home the better.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn scowled as she leaned against the soft pillows of her bed.  It had been three days since she had arrived back to Skyhold.  Three days since she had seen Cassandra.  Three days since she had held her daggers in hand and known the sweet taste of freedom.  She was beyond through with the healing process; it was taking forever. Even with magic, the muscles in her leg were still being stitched together and, had it not been for Solas’s warning against unnecessary movement, Evelyn would have already been limping around the keep.  She hated being waited upon, hated being ignored and, above all else, hating feeling useless. She had read every missive that had been lying untouched on her desk, she had responded to the various invitations sent by a myriad of nobles, she had even planned out missions for the next few months.  She had read every book she could get her hands on but nothing quelled the unrest of her mind. She knew what she was missing and for three days she had fought the urge to order the seeker into her presence. She did not want to force Cassandra into her company but it hurt that the tall warrior had not yet been to visit her.  She heard a knock at her door and felt a sudden thrill that perhaps her wish has been granted. The sound of Varric’s gruff tone shattered that hope and she resigned herself to another game of Wicked Grace with the amiable dwarf. 

Cassandra paced outside the Inquisitor’s chambers. She had seen Varric go in moments before and felt irritated at his seemingly innocent timing. This happened every time she had tried to see Evelyn Trevelyan and Cassandra was losing her patience. She could only imagine the anger she was causing the other woman.  Sighing, she turned on heel and almost ran into the hooded figure that had been hidden in the shadows. 

Leliana enjoyed the rare look of surprise that shown on the seeker’s face and bowed her head slightly before looking up and smiling.

“You have been avoiding me as of late, no? You aren’t still upset that I disrupted you in the forge?”

Cassandra scowled.  It was true, she had been avoiding the former Left-Hand but the incident in the forge had been completely forgotten up to this point. It was detestable to her nature to lie and so she had no choice but to assure the former rogue that the forge was not the reason for her avoidance. 

“Yes and no Leliana.” 

The former bard smiled, “Such a duplicitous answer. I did not expect this from you Cassandra, but I am glad you hold no ill will towards me. I am also glad to see that you are no longer hiding yourself from the world.”

The cleverly wrought words wrung a halfhearted smile from the seeker and Cassandra was reminded again of the clever and sharp wit that this woman was capable of wielding.  She gave a half nod, acknowledging the truth of the words before attempting to make her escape.  She did not want to be loitering around the hallways in case Varric were to re-appear.

“I should go Leliana, I have work to do.”

The former Left-Hand accepted the excuse graciously and allowed the seeker to pass, but not before whispering in her direction, “She misses you Cassandra.”

The warrior turned sharply and glared at the spymaster, who smirked in return.  Cassandra stared down and snorted softly, “I am sure she does nothing of the sort. She has plenty of other visitors to keep her occupied.” 

Leliana raised an eyebrow at the hint of jealousy in the seeker’s tone.  So, it appeared that someone had cracked the indomitable warrior’s shell after all; and that someone was, undoubtedly, the Herald of Andraste.  She allowed herself a brief smile and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Perhaps, but none of them are you. If you do not wish to visit when others do, then you should write her and arrange a time for the two of you to speak uninterrupted.” 

With that last piece of advice the spymaster turned and walked away, her quick mind working through what little evidence she had been able to procure to satisfy her curiosity over what else had transpired between the two women.  Clearly something was going on but she would respect Cassandra’s silence for now. She would be sure to watch the two of them more closely from now on.

Cassandra watched the retreating figure of Leliana and exhaled, lightly banging her head against the wall.  Was it so obvious?  Were her feelings for the Inquisitor stamped all over her face for all to see?  It disturbed her how quickly Leliana had cut to the heart of her frustration. How much did she know? Cassandra sighed once more and stood at attention, her hand aching for a weapon to swing mindlessly against nothing in particular.  The spymaster had given sound advice on the matter and though Cassandra was not a person in the habit of writing anything more than a report, she figured she should try. Truth be told she missed the arrogant noble, whose roguish smile seemed to only flash in her direction. She missed the honesty in the shining green eyes and the pulse of heat that could be created with just a single touch from a soft calloused hand.  Cassandra nodded to herself; she would write the Inquisitor asking when she could come.  After she destroyed one or two of the training dummies of course.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn picked at the quickly cooling stew that lay next to her.  She had no appetite even though she knew that eating would help her regain her strength. The world was slowly losing the vibrancy she had discovered in the Hidden Wastes.  After Varric had left, in came Iron Bull and Dorian, and then Cullen.  Her companion’s faces were a blur of color and conversations she neither wanted to have nor cared to remember seemed to run together. She had struggled to stop herself from inquiring about Cassandra’s absence.  Evelyn wanted nothing more than to scream her frustration and anger for the entire world to hear but she bit her tongue, keeping it hidden. It would not help her cause to be heard madly and loudly screaming from the seclusion of her rooms; the last thing the Inquisition needed were rumors that the Herald of Andraste was losing her mind. She had sent everyone away, almost growling in her simmering rage at the poor server who’d had the misfortune of bringing her this last tray of unwanted food.  She felt as though she had been played for a fool; that everything that had transpired between her and the formal woman in the desert had been a dream.  She picked up the tepid bowl of stew with the intention of throwing it against the wall when she noticed the carefully folded paper that lay beneath it. Frowning she set down the stew and slowly unfolded the paper.

_Inquisitor, I… am not a writer so forgive the errors in this. I… cannot stop thinking about our last conversation.  I would like to continue it.  I have wanted to see but you are always visiting with others and I do not dare intrude. I do not feel it right that I claim your undivided attention.  I have not forgotten about you.  Tell me when I should come and I will be there._

_Cassandra_

Evelyn instantly felt her body relax and she clutched the letter to her breast, feeling much as she did when she had been a youth corresponding with her first love interest.  The note was short and precise but it spoke volumes. The darkening sky did not deter her desire to see the raven-haired warrior and she found herself calling for a messenger to deliver a single word response to the seeker.

 

* * *

 

 Cassandra rapidly brought her sword down against the scarred training dummy.  The habitual feeling of sliding from form to form was soothing.  Her muscles ached from exertion and sweat dripped steadily from her brow, but she felt better than she had in days. A great weight had been lifted from her conscious by writing that letter, though there was much in it she did not say.  She had kept it vague in hopes that if it were intercepted the reader would not know all of that which she spoke of.  She raised her sword up, halting as a flash of movement caught her eye.  She looked quizzically at the flustered woman who stood before her stammering an apology for interrupting.  Cassandra huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, her voice coming out much more scathing that she had intended.

“For the love of the Maker, what is it?”

The young woman’s eyes grew wide and she swallowed as she avoided the dark glare of the fierce woman in front of her. She felt foolish for interrupting such an important person to deliver a single word; but that was what she had been ordered to do.  She dared to look back up and bit her lower lip in her embarrassment, her voice stuttering slightly. 

“The Herald of Andraste sent me my lady. She sent me to tell you now.” 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the stammering youth as the corner of her mouth turned downward.  She arched an eyebrow at the slip of a girl.

“Now?  She said to tell me now?  Did she say anything else?” 

The young girl shook her head no, keeping her eyes downcast.  She felt woefully inadequate in this duty and she prayed fervently to the maker that the intimidating warrior in front of her would simply accept the message and send her on the way.  Her prayers were answered when the seeker dismissed her.  She nodded and scurried away before she could be asked to do anything more.

Cassandra watched the messenger flee and shook her head as she tried to ignore the warmth that a single word had caused to spread through her body.  She lamented the fact that she had worked up such a sweat.  She did not want to go before the Inquisitor reeking of the training field; she did not want to visit the Herald’s chambers in partial armor either.  The warrior weighed her options and decided that the impatient noble would have to wait until she made herself more presentable.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn drummed her fingers against her injured leg, wishing there was a better way to tell time than by the sun’s position in the sky; such techniques did not help when the sun had long since faded to night. Surely Cassandra had been given the message by now, although knowing the seeker, she would hardly drop everything she was doing simply to come running at the slightest crook of a finger. She picked up the latest report concerning the red templars and sighed as she forced herself to focus on the words while she waited. 

Cassandra slowly ascended the two flights of stairs leading to the Inquisitor’s quarters.  It was strangely quiet, offering her a moment’s reflection. She recalled the last time she had been here, relaxed from wine and good conversation; pliant under skilled hands and lips.  The seeker felt a warm flush permeate her body and let a small smile grace her lips as she recognized the feeling of anticipation.  A feeling not wholly new to her but that she should feel it for the Herald and for this moment surprised her.  Cassandra reached the top and stopped, her lips curving in amusement as she saw the sleeping figure in the large bed, reports scattered everywhere. She stepped forward, halting at the foot of the bed and studied the Inquisitor in her quiet repose. Even in sleep, her eyes were drawn to the rogue and Cassandra resisted the urge to reach out and touch the woman.  She frowned slightly, defying the unfamiliar urge.  Instead she busied herself as she carefully picked up the papers that rustled in the light breeze blowing in from the balcony. Cassandra placed the papers on the desk and gently closed the open door against the chill that was quickly settling into the room.  She did not know how the Inquisitor could stand such cold all the time. Worried that she was intruding and cautious that any further actions on her part might wake the sleeping woman, the seeker made a move towards the stairwell.  She swallowed the disappointment that her visit must once again be postponed.  Not wanting the Inquisitor to think that she had not come, Cassandra stopped and turned back towards the desk, intent on leaving another small note to let Evelyn know that she had kept her word. She scratched her message into one of the blank sheets of vellum that littered the Herald’s desk, halting as she heard her name cried out.  She looked towards the bed, brow furrowing in concern as she witnessed the Inquisitor thrashing in her sleep.  Worried that she would tear her wound open again, Cassandra moved towards the bed and rested her hand against the younger woman’s brow, letting her fingers slowly stroke through soft red locks.  She was startled when long lashed parted quickly, revealing flashing green eyes.

Evelyn jolted awake from the nightmare feeling an odd sense of delirium as she looked up to see the seeker so close. Her eyes quickly found the dark hazel gaze that stared down at her and she jolted as her body registered the seeker’s warm caress against her hair.  The adrenaline rushing through her body, produced by the vivid dream, melted away – replaced by the warm hum of desire awakening.  She struggled not to lose herself in the light touch as she tried to find her voice. 

“You came.”

She watched as the seeker nodded, the calloused hand falling to her shoulder as the familiar voice husked softly, “You were dreaming?”

Evelyn nodded, disappointed when the warm hand fell away.  She tore her gaze from the seeker’s not wanting her to see the mix of emotions Trevelyan was sure were swimming in her eyes.  She was grateful that she had awakened; this particular nightmare had been new and it was not something she ever wanted to share with the warrior. It had began as most of her nightmares tended to do, with the world around them burning and her companion’s bodies lying discarded or burnt beyond recognition.  What made this nightmare different was that it had been Cassandra and not Corypheus who appeared to be the cause. Evelyn had seen her much as she had been the night she ignited the lyrium inside the mages; eyes black, hands fisted – but in this dream her body glowed as if fired by the red lyrium they had all been fighting to contain.  When she spoke it sounded as though many others spoke through her, a plethora of accents and tones blending into a single sinister hum that infected all who heard it with despair.  The Inquisitor took a moment to shake her head, trying to clear her mind of the images that assailed it.   She watched the seeker pluck up the stool that had been in front of the fire and set it down next to the bed.

“Tell me about it.”

Evelyn shook her head no and flashed the seeker a small smile, “Let’s table that discussion for another time.  I’d rather enjoy your visit than get mired down in something so dreary.” 

Cassandra studied the Inquisitor, curious as to what had made the young woman call out her name in her sleep.  Whatever the reason it could not have been good, not when her face had shown such relief in being wakened from the nightmare. Cassandra shelved her inquiry; she had missed the rogue too much to risk starting an argument about so petty a thing.  Instead she changed the subject, focusing on the reason she found herself, once again, in the Herald’s chambers.

“How is your leg healing?  Do you know when you will be able to resume your command?”

Evelyn grinned.  It was so like Cassandra to focus in on such a thing as one’s duty at a time like this.  Night had fallen and they were alone, free from wandering eyes and listening ears; alone in a dimly lit room, with a bed large enough for two.  The Inquisitor stilled her imaginative mind accepting, with regret, that she was in no shape to try and seduce the spirited seeker. She leaned back, remembering the warrior’s comment about a similar scar and felt her grin widen to a leer as a thought took shape in her mind.

“Would you like to see the scar it will leave?  I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

The line was delivered with a wink and Evelyn enjoyed watching the olive skin turn slightly pink.  She waited, expecting a blunt refusal but, to her astonishment, the seeker stood and began unlacing her fitted breeches. Trevelyan felt as though she had been punched in the stomach and swallowed hard as her eyes were drawn to the flesh that was being exposed to her so willingly.  She felt her jaw grow slack as the warrior slowly inched down the skintight leather to her knees, exposing the long jagged scar that rode at the edge of her inner thigh.  She tore her eyes from the scar to look up into a face alight with bemusement and listened as the seeker recounted how such a scar had come to exist.  She fought the stab of jealousy that pierced her as Cassandra told her the story of how her former lover had been the first mage she had allowed to touch her and how his inexperience in combat somehow had worked to draw her to him. She acknowledged that had she not allowed him to do so, she might have sustained permanent damage to the muscle as well as her ability to fight. 

Cassandra wrestled with hiding the smirk that threatened to come out of hiding at seeing the look of disappointment on the Inquisitor’s face when she abruptly pulled the tight leather pants up and re-laced them. She sat down on the stool and gave the woman a pointed look before reminding her of the debt she now owed.

“I believe the next move is yours Inquisitor.” 

 Evelyn could see the woman’s lips twitching as she fought to hide her amusement. She knew the affect she was capable of inducing as well as the unlikelihood of any action coming from such a tease in the wake of the injury that kept the rogue in bed.  The Herald narrowed her eyes at the warrior before allowing a lazy smile to grace her lips, her hand lightly gripping the edge of the sheet.  Slowly she pulled the thin material away, exposing her naked leg to the cool night air and the heat of the seeker’s gaze.  She watched as dark eyes traveled down the length of her body, pausing to wince at the sight of the angry raw welt that marred the otherwise unblemished skin of her thigh. She let the warrior look a moment longer before yanking the sheet back up, her voice a coy whisper.

“There, as promised; a scar for a scar. Never let it be said that the Herald of Andraste goes back on her word.”

Cassandra tried to ignore the now familiar tension that had grown between the two of them in the span of a few moments. The air felt dry and, despite the now glowing embers of the fire in the heart, the seeker felt as though she was sitting in front of a blazing inferno.  She found her gaze returning to full lips, transfixed as she felt herself being drawn in.  Desperate to break the woman’s pull on her, Cassandra asked the question that had been haunting her mind since that last night in the Hissing Wastes.

“You don’t actually intend to go through with courting me do you?” 

Evelyn almost laughed but stopped on account of the look of acute discomfort that marred the seeker’s beautiful features. She tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing as her mind struggled to find the right way of answering such a question.  

“Why do you think I invited you to my chambers?”

Cassandra blushed, taken aback by the rogue’s bold statement.  She stammered, “Surely this is not courting to you?  What about the flowers, and the candlelight and the poetry? Commanding someone to your chambers is not courtship it is… it is… seduction!  Badly planned seduction!” 

She stopped as laughter rang out in the chamber and watched as the redheaded leader almost doubled over in unchecked mirth. Baffled by the unexpected response, Cassandra crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for the Inquisitor’s hilarity to cease. 

Evelyn lay back against the headboard and exhaled deeply; she hadn’t had a laugh like that in ages. She chanced a look at the seeker, noting that she was close to losing her guest.  Quickly she reached a hand out and boldly touched the warrior’s knee, as she looked into the storm that brewed in the unreadable hazel eyes. 

“I did not ask you here to seduce you Cassandra, truly. I invited you here so that we might talk. I want to know you better, I want to understand the things you like and expect when it comes to a proper courtship so that I can do all that you dream and more.  I do not wish to fall short of your expectations in the matter.” 

The Inquisitor stopped, afraid she had revealed too much to the inflexible warrior.  Her fears were diminished as she watched the seeker’s stoic features melt into a rarely seen genuine smile.  The change was achingly beautiful and Trevelyan could not name a single thing she would not do to see such a smile again.  She carefully lifted her hand from the seeker’s knee, surprised when the seeker leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss; her voice warm as she whispered softly.

“Good answer. I look forward to seeing what it is you come up with in the days to come.”

Evelyn stilled the urge to pull the woman’s lips back against her own and watched as the tall warrior strode towards the steps that led to the great hall.  She paused before turning once more, her voice softy echoing throughout the room.

“Goodnight Evelyn.” 

The Inquisitor felt her lips curve into an easy smile and folded her arms behind her head as, once more; she lay back on the bed. It was the first time she could remember the seeker using her given name and could not recall it sounding as sweet from any one else.  Her mind buzzed with new ideas of how best to woo and win the seeker’s stubborn heart; flowers, poetry and candles were too mundane, although it gave her a starting point.  Her vigor restored she reached for the stew and ravenously consumed the stone cold concoction; resolving to do all she could to heal her body so that she could pursue her heart’s desire unfettered by injury.

 

   

 

 

 

 


	6. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's companions become involved as Evelyn formulates a plan on how to make an impression on the seeker - prompting interesting conversations and an angry Cassandra.

With Solas’s approval, Evelyn slowly stood, gingerly putting her weight on her injured leg.  Encouraged by the lack of pain she took a few steps, wincing slightly from the tightness in her muscles. 

“You will have to stretch the soreness out Inquisitor, but after a few weeks you should be completely back to normal.  I would advise you to take it easy until then and truthfully, I would prefer you stay out of the field but, sadly, that decision has been taken out of my hands. Your advisors have had more and more reports of new rifts opening and you are needed elsewhere.”

Evelyn watched as the mysterious mage bowed his head and slowly exited her quarters. After months of traveling and talking with the apostate, she still had no idea what made him tick. There was something soothingly gentle about his demeanor but she sensed a hidden rage deep within. Normally she would have pressed for more details about who he was and why he had decided to join in a cause that normally would have meant nothing to him.  His knowledge concerning the Fade was far too valuable though. Evelyn feared that pressing the elf into a corner would cause his immediate departure; and that she was not ready to risk – especially when a part of the fade was a permanent mark upon her person.  She looked down at the glowing green break in her skin.  All the potions she had been forced to drink in an effort to heal her leg more quickly had blissfully, dulled the pain she normally felt from the mark.  Now that she was potion free the dull ache was beginning to make itself known.  She traced her finger around the edge of the torn skin absentmindedly as she walked around her quarters.  Evelyn was still stymied on how best to approach the whole “courting” thing.  She knew the Seeker wanted romance but the thought of presenting the warrior with flowers made her uneasy; besides she had no idea which flowers the complex woman would like best.  The Inquisitor had never heard mention of any favorite bloom nor even a favorite color. In fact that only thing she knew that Cassandra liked, beyond a doubt, was smutty literature; having caught the seeker in the middle of reading one of her favorite series one afternoon. 

The pacing stopped as an idea formed in her mind.  Considering the fact that one of the seeker’s favorite authors just happened to be a part of the Inquisition made the scheme even more plausible.  Evelyn grinned in delight.  Oh, it would be perfect and it was something that Cassandra would never see coming. She turned, anxious to find the dwarf and commission his help in her latest endeavor.  Her grin faded slowly to a grimace as she remembered all the stairs she would have to climb down and all the subsequent steps she might have to take in an effort to locate Varric.  Evelyn set aside the possibility of discomfort; the risk of pain was minor when compared to the potential reward.  She gripped the railing and slowly took the first step. She hoped Varric would be in his usual spot in front of the fire, if not, it was going to be an exceedingly long and laborious day. 

Varric groaned as he read another letter from his shady editor.  As much as he hated to take advantage of the vast resources commanded by the Inquisition, he was going to have to beg another favor from the Inquisitor in order to get this literary mess straightened out.   As if she had read his mind, he looked up to see said Inquisitor hobbling her way towards him. He stood up, quickly moving to the front of the table to pull out a chair for his commander and friend. 

“Are you crazy! Have a seat, what are you doing down here?  You know the moment they realize you are back they will just put you back to work!” 

Evelyn found herself chuckling at the dwarf’s response, grateful for the offered seat. Her muscles were on fire from her slow decent down the stairs.  It was amazing how weeks of inactivity could wreck havoc on ones physical abilities.  She bade her companion to sit, amused when he called for a mug of ale.  The dwarf seemed to drink like a fish but Evelyn had yet to see him inebriated.  If anything such a beverage might make him more amiable to the task she had in mind. 

“Have you started the next chapter of Swords and Shields?”

Varric halted his drink in mid-air and stared at the Herald.  He had never pegged her for the bookish type, especially not that sort of book.  He snorted as he took a long drink and shook his head. 

“Hell no. I wasn’t planning to finish that series; the last chapter barely covered the cost of printing. Nobody reads those things, they’re horrible.” 

Evelyn laughed, “But you are the one who wrote them.  How can you think they are horrible?” 

Varric shrugged and took another drink, “Have you read them?”

The Inquisitor shook her head no.  Her adventures over the past few years had scarcely afforded her time for pleasure reading and even so, romantic novels were not her thing. Until she had caught Cassandra reading one, the idea had never even crossed her mind; she much preferred playing the role of the lover versus reading about one.  Remembering the seeker’s acute embarrassment on the matter, Evelyn thought it wise to proceed with caution.  While she was sure she could order the dwarf’s silence on the matter, she would prefer he not know that the fierce warrior he was so wary of offending was a huge fan of his writing.  If he did, Cassandra might never live it down. So she lied. 

“I’ve heard mixed reviews on them and wondered what all the fuss was about. The next few missions are going to be pretty low key so I thought that if you were writing the next chapter, now would be the perfect time to finish since I am planning on taking Iron Bull, Solas and Sera with me for the next few weeks.”

Varric studied the woman across from him.  Her face betrayed nothing, but something in her explanation wasn’t adding up for him.  She had never shown any interest in his writing before, nor had she cared that he might need extra time in order to continue his literary hobby.  He narrowed his eyes over the half-empty mug of ale as a thought dawned on him and grinned slyly.

“You’re not telling me the entire story are you?”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the self-assured man who was far too astute for his own good. She smiled and shrugged, “A lady never tells.”

Varric laughed at that and took another drink as he mulled over the idea.  Truthfully he was not enthused by the suggestion. The series had been much harder to write since he had left Kirkwall; especially since the inspiration for his main character was no longer around for him to rile with his bawdy humor. It was a waste of ink. However, in light of the recent missive from his editor and the fact that he was going to have to ask the Inquisitor for help in the matter, Varric did not see the harm in a little quid pro quo.

“All right Inquisitor, you have yourself a deal just so long as I can get you to look into a small matter for me in Kirkwall.”

Evelyn grinned, wondering if the next part of her request would be as easily received as the first.  She cleared her throat and leaned forward, lowering her voice.

“Done! Although…. there is one more demand I must make of you before we call this a deal.”

She paused as the dwarf frowned back at her and crossed his arms over his hairy chest, “Go on.”

She took a deep breath; there was no easy way to broach the subject so she dove right in.

“I have a minor request to make for this latest chapter and its one that might seem…. unconventional depending on where you left the story off…” 

Now he was **really** intrigued, this favor was getting interesting.  Varric leaned forward, resting his arms on the well-worn wood of the table, his mind delving into disturbing arenas of thought.

“Unconventional how?  Like… with animals and chains or are we talking more fetish related stuff?” 

Evelyn felt her mouth drop in surprise and shook her head vigorously.

“Maker no! Do people really write about that sort of thing?  Never mind, I don’t want to know. I meant more like a scene… a romantic scene between two women…” 

She trailed off as a lecherous smirk tugged at the dwarf’s mouth and frowned as he gave a knowing chuckle. 

“Oh, I get it now.  This is about you and the seeker!” 

The Inquisitor flushed, she had no idea that anyone other than Leliana had a clue about her feelings for Cassandra.  Apparently it was more evident than she realized.  She scowled back at the writer. 

“This has nothing to do with Cassandra.  I don’t know what you are talking about.  I just thought, that if you hadn’t written one like that before, your readers – few as they may be – would enjoy a change in scenery.  That’s all” 

Varric let the young woman tell her lie.  He had seen the way the two of them looked at one another and he had noticed how the Trevelyan noble had begun to clean up her act after she and the seeker had dueled.  Although he had it on good authority that the sparring match had ended up being decided on an entirely different sort of playing field.  He chuckled to himself, wishing he had been around to see such a thing, as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. 

“Challenge accepted Inquisitor, although I’ve never written that particular brand of smut before so don’t blame me if it turns out horribly.  It can’t be much worse than what I’ve already written.” 

His mind was already cranking out different scenarios where he could work such a request in so he barely caught the sigh of relief and the warm thank you given to him by his fellow rogue.  He waved it off, reminding Evelyn to just setting her ambassador or the spymaster on his editor would be thanks enough.

She watched him strut away, relieved that it was over.  She was looking forward to reading what he came up with.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra was furious.  She attacked the training dummy with renewed vigor as her mind supplied, once again, the reason behind her rage.  Less than a week after being cleared for duty by Solas, the Inquisitor had sanctioned a mission to the Hinterlands.  What made it worse was that she had left the seeker behind without a word of explanation. One minute Trevelyan was there and the next Cassandra had to witness her riding out from Skyhold at breakneck speed. 

“Damn her,” she growled as she swung her sword once more.  Her last conversation with the rogue had left her feeling light and hopeful.  Foolishly she had waited, like one of the simpering noble girls she had always despised, to be given a sign of affection only to close her eyes at the end of the day in disappointment that none had shown.  A fresh wave of anger washed over her and with a cry she lobbed off the head of the training dummy, jerking her head towards the direction of light clapping that followed the unexpected beheading. 

“Brava Seeker,” a familiar lilting voice greeted her from beneath the habitual cowl. Cassandra scowled before sheathing her sword; her hands still humming from the impact. 

“Leliana,” she replied in a clipped tone.  She was not feeling very generous towards rogues at the moment, especially red headed ones.  The warrior leaned back against the wall of the keep and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the spymaster lower her hood, blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

“As much as I hate to halt your destruction, a letter arrived for you moments ago. Come, you can tell me all about what this poor training dummy did to deserve its beheading whilst I retrieve it from the rookery.” 

A letter? Cassandra’s curiosity was piqued. She rarely received correspondence now that she had committed herself to the Inquisition, except for the occasional update from Nevarra concerning the titled lands she cared nothing about that remained in her possession, but Leliana knew to throw those away. The warrior sighed and moved to follow the former Left Hand towards her tower, listening as the melodic voice of the former bard filled the silence with idle chatter.  The name Varric caught Cassandra’s attention and she halted. 

“Wait, what about Varric?"

Leliana gave a light laugh and smiled at the scowling seeker.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said have you?

Cassandra huffed and gave the rogue a pointed stare, “I’m listening now.”

Leliana shook her head and turned the corner to ascend the first flight of stairs before continuing.

“I am sure it is of little importance to you but I mentioned that I had the strangest conversation with Varric the other day.  He was asking all sorts of questions about the Warden and myself – odd because he has never sought me out for conversation before and the questions he was asking…”

The seeker frowned, “What sort of questions was he asking?  Is he going to write a book on the Hero of Ferelden now?” She was surprised when her question wrung another light chuckle from the spymaster and stared at the woman quizzically as she came to a stop at the last flight of stairs.  “What is so funny?”

Leliana eyed the mages that littered the second floor of her tower and grinned as she shook her head.  She began to climb the stairs, “I will tell you when we are out of earshot as you can imagine I prefer my secrets held close.”

Cassandra snorted as she followed her former counterpart.  While it wasn’t common knowledge that the Warden and Leliana were lovers, it hardly qualified as a secret.  Still, why Varric of all people had thought to ask the spymaster about it was intriguing.  As they reached the last landing, Cassandra looked around.  She had never been to this part of the keep, never had a reason to before now and was surprised by how quaint she found it. It was not truly quiet, not with the din of noise coming from the mages researching below nor the occasional warble of one of Leliana’s birds but there was something relaxing about the atmosphere.  Her eyes fell on the candle-lit statue of Andraste that resided in the corner and felt the corner of her lips turn as she looked over at the spymaster.

“I am glad to see you still keep our faith Leliana.”

The former bard turned toward the seeker, noticing where her gaze lay.  She knew why the warrior found her altar so surprising. Cassandra had been one of the few people who knew how hard she had taken the death of Justinia and how the loss had shaken her faith in the Maker.  Justinia had been the one who had saved Leliana from the darkness Marjolin had fed her.  It was the former Divine who had assisted in freeing her from the prison beneath the city as well as her thirst for revenge.  It was she who had accepted Leliana into the Chantry, giving her safety and succor.  Her senseless and untimely loss had destroyed the bard’s faith causing her to question the very foundations of her beliefs.  It was Cassandra’s unshakable faith in the rightness of their cause and in Justinia’s vision that had brought Leliana back from the precipice she stood so close to falling from.  She turned and set at her desk, motioning for the seeker to do the same.  

“I do Cassandra, but not without reservation.  My belief in the Maker has suffered, yet I must believe that there is a greater plan that you or I can see.  I seek atonement for what must be done and for the events I set in motion with just a few scratches from my quill.  I pray for the return of the one I love and hope that we can forgive the years we have missed together as we each sought a completion to the tasks set before us.”

Leliana paused and shook her head, “Enough about me, I brought you here to deliver a letter no?”

Cassandra nodded as she sat down, “And to tell me what Varric was pestering you about.”

The spymaster stopped her search through the neatly stacked piles of missives on her desk and gasped lightly, “Oh you are right! Well as I said it is nothing of importance to you and to answer your earlier question as to whether or not he is writing a book about the Hero of Ferelden, I would say no.  He wasn’t asking about the Blight or the battles or our companions; he was asking about the Warden’s and my… personal life.” 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, “Personal life?  Why would he care about your personal life?”

Leliana drummed her fingers against the top of the desk and shrugged, “Exactly why I thought it odd.  I asked him why he was so curious and all I could get out of him was that it was research for a new chapter he is writing.”

Cassandra felt her mouth tighten as her mind struggled to find reason behind the dwarf’s strange behavior.  What sort of chapter was he writing and what would Leliana’s personal life have to do with anything. Suddenly an idea dawned on her.

“Perhaps he is starting some new series about bards and wanted to get an inside view from you on the matter.”

Leliana shook her head, “No.  I do not think that was the case.  The questions he asked were more specific to other aspects of my personal life.”

The seeker frowned, “What aspect?”

Cassandra watched as the spymaster shot her a devious grin, struck by how much the look reminded her of a certain Inquisitor whom she was trying to forget existed.

“He wanted to know how things were in the bedroom.”

For a moment Cassandra wasn’t sure she had heard the former Left-Hand correctly and then she puzzled on why that would be an aspect of the bard’s personal life. Then it hit her and she felt her face flush with a mixture of embarrassment and outraged disbelief.

“What!? That’s… that’s… none of his business!  How is he still breathing and walking after asking that of you?” 

Leliana chuckled at the pinkish tint that stained the beautiful woman’s prominent cheekbones and shrugged. 

“Oh Cassandra, it’s nothing I am ashamed of.  I answered his inquiries and sent him on his way.” 

Cassandra looked at the rogue, horrified by the admission and by her own personal intrigue at wanting to discover what the dwarf had found out.  She realized that her shock at the bard’s admission had caused her mouth to hang open slightly.  She shut it, feeling even more foolish as she glared at the other woman.  

“Why would you answer those questions?  Do you not care that your… experiences could end up in some wildly spun tale by that despicable man?” 

Leliana smiled, “I am not worried about that.  I have his assurance that there will be no such thing.” 

Deftly she pulled out a letter from the middle of the stack and offered it to the seeker. 

“As promised, your letter Cassandra.”

Cassandra snatched the letter away, her mind still reeling from the capricious turn of events. She glanced at her name written in neat penmanship and flipped the letter over, stunned to see the Inquisitor’s family seal affixing the wax that held the paper shut.  She fixed the spymaster with a hard stare, her tone icy.

“Have you opened this?”

Leliana chuckled at the unspoken accusation and shook her head, “No.  You are one of the few people I know I can trust. I have no need to pry into your secrets, not when I can easily guess them.”

Cassandra, who had been running her finger along the edges in the wax created by the seal, looked up sharply.  “I have no secrets, my life has always been an open book.”

The spymaster stared back into the familiar hazel eyes and smiled cryptically, “Until now I would have agreed, but let us not pretend that there isn’t something going on between you and the Inquisitor.”

Cassandra looked away and then down at the letter in her hands; her fingers tracing the curves of her carefully written name as she toyed with the idea of coming clean. This was the opening she has been looking for.  She wanted the spymaster’s advice but the idea of talking about her feelings for the Trevelyan noble to another person, was almost too daunting to bear. She felt a hand cover her own and looked into blue eyes shadowed beneath the ever-present cowl.

“I know how private a person you are Cassandra.  I didn’t say that to force a confession.  If you are able to find happiness amidst all the constant tragedy then I say be happy.  If you ever need to talk, I am here.” 

The hand was gone just as suddenly as it had appeared and Cassandra watched as the spymaster stood and stretched her arms towards the heavens.

“Now, I think I have taken enough of your time.  I have much to do and you have a letter to read.”

Cassandra stood as well and walked towards the spiraling stairs.  She turned and looked back at the former bard as the woman leaned over her desk, her quill scratching away.  She shook her head and descended the stairs, making a beeline for her room above the forge.  Her earlier irritation with the woman was forgotten as she wondered what the Inquisitor could have written her.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn darted forward slicing the bandit open. She narrowly missed the responding slash, grateful that Solas had frozen the man in place. Quickly she slipped behind the man as the spell faded and slit his throat.  She looked around at the dead bodies that littered the open field. Her muscles shook from fatigue and the healing wound on her leg throbbed from the exertion.  She had planned this mission for the sole purpose of gathering more medicinal herbs for the party.  She had chosen the Hinterlands because they had already cleared the land of the majority of enemies, or so she had thought. There had been attack after attack since their arrival.  First it had been a group of blood mages, whose tinted red eyes reminded her of that night in the Hissing Wastes, second had been a group of red templars made horrific by the lyrium that jutted out from their bodies and now they had been attacked by a group of bandits.  She regretted her decision to leave Cassandra behind.  While Iron Bull was a powerful fighter her did not possess the same grace and awareness that the seeker had on the battlefield. Twice now he had almost caught her in his berserker fury.  Sera was hardly better with her arrows flying every which way.  She lacked the timing Varric naturally had. Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her neck; she supposed it would simply take more time and more battles for all of them to adjust their fighting styles to benefit the group as a whole.   She took a seat on an overturned log, closing her eyes as she took a long drink from the waterskin. She felt a shadow on her face and looked up to see the concerned expression on Iron Bull’s face.

“That leg is really taking a toll on you huh boss?”

Evelyn nodded and dragged the back of her hand across her brow to rid it of the sweat she had worked up during the battle.

“I’ll be fine Bull, I just need to take a breather and we can be on our way.”

She found it ironic that she should miss her solitude when it was the very thing that had driven her crazy during the long weeks it had taken to regain use of her leg.  Evelyn missed the time she had been able to spend with Cassandra, getting to know more about her in the late hours of the evening. The more she learned the deeper she fell and the thought disturbed her more than she cared to admit; especially when so little was known about Cassandra’s feelings towards her. The seeker wanted her, she had admitted that much at least, but was it just physical between them or something more?  Evelyn had no idea and reading the stoic warrior was nigh impossible.  She knew the woman had to have been furious at being left behind, but Evelyn needed to think and she needed to know that her prowess in battle would not be affected by the seeker’s absence.  It had been an impulse that made her write the seeker and she had sent the message with one of Leliana’s spies with the hope that the spymaster would allow the message to remain private.  Evelyn paused in her train of thought as she realized the shadow upon her had not moved and she found herself chuckling at the Qunari’s protective nature as she stood once again.  The sooner this mission was accomplished the sooner she would see Cassandra again.  The thought gave her new strength and the Inquisitor moved forward to inspect the stash of herbs the scouts had gathered.  One more week and the mission should be over.  Until then she would take this time to learn her companions and rework her battle strategy in order to maximize their effectiveness. A stab of pain caused her to halt and she looked down at the opening in her palm.  She caught the questioning look that appeared on Solas’s face and dropped her hand to the side as she flashed the elf, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile. Sooner or later she was going to have to seek his help, but until she confirmed a few things about him with Leliana she was content to keep her distance. 

 

* * *

 

The excitement and intrigue felt earlier had slowly faded into hesitation and trepidation as Cassandra stared at the unopened letter.  She had resisted opening it the moment she returned to her room above the forge, instead busying herself with the chore of cleaning her armor and repairing the nicks in her sword. Now it sat there on the table, mocking her cowardice.  Cassandra scowled and reached for the parchment, pulling her dagger out of the wooden table. She gently slid the point beneath the crease of paper, applying pressure to break the wax seal. Heart pounding she slowly unfolded the letter and began to read. 

 

_Seeker Pentaghast,_

_It is my third night here in the Hinterlands and I find myself thinking of you again and of our conversations. I regret that I left you behind, especially without a word of warning.  I can only say that I knew you would be angry and I sought to escape that assured wrath.  Cowardly I know and behavior unbecoming of the Herald of Andraste – an idea I still do not wholly believe but one I wish to live up to if for your sake alone. There is much that has been left unsaid between us but those are words best saved for when I return. I know I promised you a courtship and I have a few things in the works but for now, I will leave you with this:_

_You are with even when we are apart. Somehow you’ve slipped under my skin and in the rare moments when you smile, I see something more beautiful and precious than all the stars in the heavens above._

_I am sure this is not the poetry your heart desires but these words echoed in my mind as I stared up at the night sky. Forgive the formal tone of this letter; I wasn’t sure if it would escape our spymaster’s perusing. I look forward to coming home to you, until then._

_Trevelyan_

 

She felt her face flush and thanked the Maker that Leliana had not opened it.  She’d had no expectations when opening the seal but now, having read what it contained, the words seemed perfect. She could hear the Inquisitor’s tone behind the words, almost as if she were standing there saying them aloud. Cassandra found herself smiling as she read the words again.  True, the poetry – if you could call so few words poetry - was not anything she had imagined and yet, she had never read anything so romantic. She leaned back against her chair, lost in her thoughts about the younger woman.  The seeker thought back to her first impressions of the rogue, embarrassed by how unfavorably they had begun this journey together. It had not been until the duel that Cassandra had seen that there was more to the woman than just a pretty face and loose morals. Every conversation since had revealed more and more of the complexities that lay beneath the amiable surface. Slowly, over time, the Herald had proven to be an able warrior, a fair and just commander and one of the few people who could make the seeker forget the seriousness of the world.  Cassandra traced the last sentence of the letter before folding it again and tucking it away. She lay on the floor and closed her eyes, whispering in the silence of the forge, as the fatigue from the day weighed down on her,  “I look forward to it too.”


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor returns to experience Cassandra's reaction to their last correspondence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a reason why this was changed from "T" to "M", albeit a small scene but... its something. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments - the feedback is much appreciated! Enjoy!

_Cassandra awoke, her skin burning as though a fire was lit from within, startled when she felt soft hands caressing her midriff and she looked up into familiar green eyes.  She opened her mouth in wonder of what was happening only to find her lips covered by another’s, her protest effectively silenced as the kiss deepened.  She felt rough palms sliding over her bare breasts and arched into the possessive touch. Maker it had been so long since she had felt this.  Cassandra tangled her fingers in the strands of red hair that tickled her face and pulled the Inquisitor closer as liquid heat pooled between her thighs. Soft lips trailed down her throat and she gasped as they closed over the stiff peak of her left breast, the responsive flesh deliciously tugged upwards from the suction being applied.  A moan broke from between her lips as the Inquisitor’s tongue flicked at the sensitized bud.   She felt her thighs being parted slowly and caught the feral grin of her lover as she slid her body in-between them.  Cassandra shut her eyes, her mouth panting in anticipation…_  

The seeker bolted upright with a gasp, her heart pounding, and center throbbing.  She fought the unexpected pang of disappointment as she realized that she was alone and that she had been dreaming again.  Cassandra growled and lay back on her bedroll.  This was the third night in a row she had woken like this.  Had Evelyn Trevelyan been a mage, the seeker would have sworn the woman had cast a spell on her. While such dreams were not uncommon for her, to have them consecutively and with such clarity was rare indeed; and never had she dreamed such things about another woman. Usually her memory recalled moments with Galyan or featured another one of the few men whom she had admired. Never had such dreams caused her to wake with this sort of need.  Twice now she had resisted the urge to end the ache between her thighs, preferring to battle the temptation with a cold bath and prayer.  Tonight was different, the dream had lasted longer and if Cassandra closed her eyes she could still feel the moist heat of the other woman’s breath against her inner thigh.  She closed her eyes, concentrating on the fleeting sensation as she trailed a hand down the length of her body, her fingers brushing the curls of her sex.  She shuddered as she slowly slipped a single finger inside, gasping in pleasure and wondering how a mere dream could render her so wet.  Too worked up to tease, she added a second digit and thrust deep, dragging upwards against the rigid bundle of nerves at her apex before repeating the process.  Her mind replaced her hand with the rogue’s and Cassandra imagined the intensity of the Inquisitor’s gaze on her as the pace quickened.  The seeker gasped, her head tossing side to side as she drew closer to her goal.  She imagined Evelyn trailing her mouth lower and lower, her lecherous smirk, the sure flick of her tongue.  The building tension snapped suddenly and Cassandra cried out as her body clamped down, her pleasure spiraling outward with the release.  Eyes still shut; she gently slid her fingers free and wiped them on her outer thigh as her breathing slowly evened. She knew the relief granted only a temporary barricade against the madness that had consumed her recently. She could only hope this infuriating lust she was gripped with expended itself before the object of it arrived back at the keep or Maker help her.  Cassandra allowed herself a wry smile at the thought. Something told her that the Inquisitor would be only too happy to oblige if she were ever made aware of such a thing.  She turned to look at the dark sky and sighed.  It was hopeless to try to for sleep again.  The seeker rolled over and stood, stretching out her aching muscles before putting on her gear; at least this way she could train alone for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn spurred her horse forward, keeping a lively pace.  With any luck they would reach Skyhold as the sun set.  She was anxious to see how far Varric had gotten along with the assignment she had given him and if it was worthy to make a gift of it to Cassandra. Evelyn felt her lips quirk as she whispered the seeker’s name aloud, enjoying how it seemed to roll off her tongue.  She wondered if the warrior would still be mad or if the letter she had sent would have smoothed things over.  A part of her cringed when she thought back to how open and free she had been with her words. It had been almost a week since she had sent the letter and she’d heard nothing back.  Still, if it abated the anger felt over her abrupt leaving, the Inquisitor would take what she could.  She looked at the pack animals in front of her and the bulging bags of elfroot, blood lotus and embrium they had gathered.  The mages in Leliana’s tower would be pleased **and** it would be a long time before they would have to revisit the Hinterlands unless another rash of rifts opened again in the area.  She heard another horse approaching to her rear and found the apostate Solas riding even with her. His voice was soft, barely discernable above the clapping of hooves. 

“You did well this week Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn looked over in surprise at the compliment and gifted the mysterious mage a small smile. 

“You are too kind Solas.  I never did thank you for healing me. This is twice now you have risen to such a task, and twice I’ve failed to acknowledge it.  Forgive me for not saying so earlier.” 

The elf tipped his head and studied the human beside him.  She had changed from when he had first met her on the road to Haven.  Then she had been angry, resentful and full of scorn for the “blessing” bestowed upon her.  Her demeanor had softened slowly since that day but he could tell by her reserved bearing that she still did not trust him despite all he had done for her. He wondered what it was that put her on her guard with him.  Even the templar Cullen, whose very nature held the belief that all apostates were merely abominations waiting to happen, seemed more relaxed in his company. It was of little consequence to him.  The mage had not joined the Inquisition to make friends; his involvement ran much deeper than that. He was here to study the curious mark on this woman’s hand and to assist in any way he could as they fought to end the dark magister and his forces.  Solas felt the Herald’s eyes upon him and lifted his gaze to hers; the swirling color reminding him of the fade. 

“Forgive me for asking, but have your eyes always been this color Inquisitor?” 

Evelyn felt her brow furrow.  The elf’s silence indicated that he had been deep in thought but she did not think it was concerning the color of her eyes. She shrugged. 

“I do not know.  I don’t think I have ever really looked into my own eyes before. Why do you ask?” 

Solas studied the orbs in front of him, watching the light and shadows as they played in the shifting hues of color.

“They remind me of the Fade.  I was curious if such color was the result of the mark or if you came by it naturally or perhaps, it was the result of a combination of the two.”

Evelyn chuckled softly and looked away, “You never cease to surprise me Solas.”

The apostate looked down for a moment and then stared at the young woman again, “Is that why you do not trust me Inquisitor? Because you find me unpredictable?

The Herald turned, her horse slowing down as she pulled the reins back slightly.  His directness was both alarming and refreshing.  She’d had no idea her reservations concerning him had been so transparent.  For a moment she let the silence hang between them as she struggled to form her reservations into coherent thought.  Evelyn glanced back at the apostate, watching him from the corner of her, appreciating his patience in allowing her a moment to answer his question. 

“I think that is part of it.  I also think that it is because I don’t know you very well nor do I fully understand the motives behind most of your actions. You are an apostate with no ties to any other group yet you align yourself with a movement that will end up shaking the foundations of Thedas.  You also just happened to be near Haven when the sky ripped; I can’t help but question your presence.” 

Solas tilted his head thoughtfully. Her reasoning had sound logic but it would not due to be kept in the outer circle of this woman’s camaraderie; not if he hoped to recover the orb.  He nodded slowly and looked back at the Inquisitor. 

“I see.  Well, I cannot blame you for feeling such.  I am, by nature, a very private person and having lived on my own for so long, talking to others – especially humans – does not come naturally. I will say that my life is an open book to you and anytime you feel the need to peruse its pages you need only ask.  I will pledge to answer you as honestly as I can, though some of my experiences are harder to put into words than others.” 

Evelyn studied the apostate, surprised by his offer. She had not expected such a reaction for her response.  She found herself smiling and let her horse slow to a walking pace. 

“Well, now is as good a time as any. How do you propose we begin?” 

Solas felt his lips twinge into a small smile as he slowed his horse to walk alongside hers. 

“I suppose I shall start with my first walk in the Fade.” 

Evelyn relaxed and listened as the apostate began to tell her of himself and his forays into the realm spirits and dreams. His soft voice and incredulous tales were a welcome distraction for the nervous knot of anticipation that had begun to curl as they neared the keep.  She listened attentively but with a guarded ear; this was a good start but it would take more than pretty tales for her to trust this man.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra recited the Chant of Light under her breath as she used both sword and shield to teach the soldier recruits their lesson in swordplay.  The familiar words calmed her and allowed her to keep a clear head whilst moving from an offensive position to one of defense.  The seeker moved back and forth seamlessly as she demonstrated the proper techniques for moves that could save and take life.  Most of the volunteers had never held a weapon in their lives but she admired the will and resolve they showed in learning what she was teaching.  She had agreed to take over for Cullen this evening as per their agreement prior to the forming of the Inquisition.  He was a good man caught in a vicious cycle of withdraw from the lyrium that had been fed to him and his order.  It was a thousand wonders that he had not turned from the Chantry and Andraste. She could tell his men were not happy with his absence and she smiled beneath her helm.  Clearly he had been going easy on them; she would be sure to rib him for such an indulgence later.  For now she welcomed the distraction it gave her away from her thoughts.  

She had received a few disturbing reports concerning the Lord Seeker over the past two days that set her on edge. Cassandra had never gotten along with Lucius and he had never forgiven her for “turning her back” on the seekers when she had been called to serve the Divine.  They had politely ignored each other for years, choosing to trade snide remarks and derisive glances rather than actual words. Still she had hardly recognized the man who brushed past her in Val Royeaux but the seeker had paid the slight little mind.  Looking back at it she should have realized something was amiss.  Cries of activity drew her attention away from her thoughts and she halted the exercise to see what was happening.  She turned to see the armored figure of the Inquisitor trotting through the gates on her Ferelden pony with Sera, Iron Bull and Solas not far behind.  Cassandra turned towards the recruits; glad that her helm hid the smile on her face as she looked at their awestruck faces.  One thing was certain; Evelyn Trevelyan definitely knew how to make an entrance and clearly today’s lesson was done.  Cassandra beat her sword against her shield, her voice rising above the din of horse hooves and clanking armor, “Dismissed.” 

She watched as the soldiers scattered, breaking off into their own groups to whisper in excitement over seeing the Inquisitor. Cassandra looked towards the stables wondering whether to confront her commander tonight or wait until the travel weary rogue had rested from her long journey.  The seeker glanced towards the rookery to see the dark shadow that loomed in the window and sighed.  She had put off this conversation with Leliana for long enough and if she was going to have any confidence going forward she needed to reassess a few things.  She carefully stowed her weapons and armor in the corner of the forge and unenthusiastically made her way towards the tower.

 

* * *

Leliana had felt the seeker’s eyes on her briefly and hid a smile beneath the shadow of her cowl.  For days she had sensed that the former Right-Hand had wanted to talk about something but she seemed very hesitant to do so. The former bard had a small inkling as to what the topic was to be but she was not going to push the issue with the seeker, who – despite being an avid reader of smutty literature – seemed to be deeply embarrassed by any mention of such acts in person.   It was an endearing trait that Leliana had loved to exploit back when she and Cassandra had first begun working together.  She had confessed to Justinia years later that making the proud warrior blush was one of the few secret delights she still had left in a world wrought with chaos and death.  The rogue felt the tinge of a smile ghost across her lips as her memory recalled the rich laughter her confession had prompted from the former Reverend Mother. The recall left her heart aching as a fresh wave of grief settled over her.  With Justinia gone and her Warden still searching unknown lands for a cure there really was nobody left that knew the real Leliana. It had been months since she had last heard from her love and slowly the spymaster had begun to build a wall between herself and the Hero of Ferelden.  After being shaken by the death of her mentor and friend, Leliana was not sure she could survive the death of the woman she loved. It was better to close herself off from the world than to risk such pain again.  All who were left now were those who knew her as Sister Nightingale and as the former Left-Hand to the Divine. 

She was interrupted by the one person with whom she could have been herself had she dared, but after so many years of working together at opposite ends of every issue, Leliana doubted that the Seeker could ever reconcile the many facets that made up the former bard’s personality. The spymaster sighed. It was better this way, she supposed. Being such gave her a freedom she had not felt since her days in Lothering.  She chuckled as the Seeker cleared her throat, her voice sounding hoarse; no doubt from shouting at the poor men below.

“Leliana, may we speak?” 

Leliana turned, surprised to find the Seeker without weapon or armor.  She had not seen Cassandra without one or the other in so long it was oddly disquieting. She took in this “relaxed” version of the former Right-Hand and found herself approving of the change. Thinking back to her earlier remembrance of a favorite pastime, the spymaster made a show of slowly walking around the warrior, humming in approval a she hid the chuckle that rose in her throat at the sight of sharp hazel eyes glaring at her. 

“This is not quite what I had in mind.” 

The tone was cutting but she was satisfied with the light pink flush that tinged the other woman’s cheeks, Leliana ceased her circling and leaned back against one of the weathered posts. 

“Forgive me, it has been so long since I saw you so… unencumbered that I simply had to appreciate the effect. If you don’t mind my saying so, you look good without your armor Cassandra.” 

Cassandra glared at the spymaster, trying to determine if the woman was making fun of her.  It was true that Leliana had only ever seen her a handful of times without at least a breastplate on, but such a thing hardly warranted so warm a compliment.  She scoffed. 

“I look the same as I always have, just less… shiny.” 

Leliana laughed at the sarcastic comment and shook her head, “Just accept the compliment Cassandra and tell me what brings you here.” 

The seeker frowned, her nerves returning as she reminded herself of why she had sought out the former Left Hand. She ran a hand through her damp locks and struggled to come up with the right way to phrase her question. She was entirely out of her element and did not know how best to begin so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“I don’t know what I am doing.” 

Leliana studied the seeker, her brow furrowed as her mind worked to find the meaning in so few words but such a broad statement required further clarification. 

“In regards to what Cassandra?”

The former bard watched as the tall seeker paced the narrow space in front of the stairs, the heels of her boots echoing in the silence.  Leliana could sense the woman’s frustration and offered a guess as to its cause. 

“It’s about the Inquisitor no?” 

Cassandra stopped her pacing and looked at the bard; she knew she should not be surprised with the precision of the guess but it still took her off guard.  She scowled as she leaned back against the wall of the rookery, turning her gaze away from the piercing blue eyes of her former counterpart.  The warrior crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

 

Leliana studied the tension of the seeker’s body. The admission had cost her but the heart of the issue had yet to be breached.  The rogue pursed her lips and cocked her head, as she chanced to hazard another guess.

“You like her don’t you?” 

Cassandra turned and stared at Leliana searching the familiar features for the usual tell tale amusement or knowing smirk. Finding neither she sighed and bent her head. 

“It’s more than that.” 

It was Leliana’s turn to be surprised. She had suspected there was a physical attraction between the two women but had never considered that it could run deeper.  Perhaps it was not so surprising; it had been years since Cassandra had allowed herself to care for anyone but for the object of her affection to be another women – that was a surprising twist, especially when she had always spurned those particular types of advances.  The spymaster shook her head.  A part of her ached to laugh at the irony but she knew that if she did the warrior would never seek her out again so she squashed the urge and broke the silence between them. 

“Are you in love with her?”

Cassandra growled and shook her head as the dam holding back her emotions broke.  She paced again, her thoughts flowing freely from her.

“No!  I mean, I don’t know.  I’ve never felt like this… even with Galyan… its confusing and powerful and…. I don’t know what I am doing… I don’t know if I can even… go through with it….” 

Leliana felt the corners of her mouth turn up at the use of the word “it”; even Cassandra could not be this hopeless. She stepped in front of the pacing woman, halting her advance as stared up into the seeker’s burning gaze. 

“You want her yes?  Why deny yourself this small bit of happiness Cassandra? Such feelings are fleeting in times of war.  If you do not act now you will regret it; she will move on and you will forever wonder what might have been.” 

Cassandra played the bard’s words over in her mind. As usual the spymaster had struck a chord, giving name to one of the many nameless fears and doubts that plagued the seeker with regards to the current subject matter. Leliana was right, she did not want to look back and wonder what might have been nor see Trevelyan move on to someone else. She had already endured such a thing once and the pain and regret associated with those memories had done much to keep her alone for all these years.  Cassandra felt some of her previous trepidation subside as her mind wrapped around this new revelation.  She studied Leliana for a moment, torn between asking the question that had truly been on her mind since the bard’s telling of her conversation with Varric or simply taking her leave.  Cassandra decided that even though she was sure the former Left Hand would delight in such a conversation, there were some subjects better left unspoken between them. Besides if she truly wanted answers there were books she could read that would be sure to provide them, but that would have to wait; she knew what she had to do.  She leaned away from the wall and flashed a shy half smile towards the bard.

“Thank you Leliana.”

The spymaster felt her own lips curving upward in response to the rare sight and bowed her head slightly before watching the tall warrior walk away, wondering what she planned to do next. 

 

* * *

 

Evelyn removed the stifling helmet and shook her damp hair free, chuckling to herself at the things she endured for the sake of appearances.  She set the warm metal on a nearby bench and began to remove the saddle from her mount. The rogue smiled as the horse butted her with his nose and she relented and gave him a few oats to tide him over until supper.  He was a good animal, strong and sure-footed making him perfect for varied terrain. She had yet to name him though, nothing seemed to fit when he had been gifted to her and now, after traveling together for weeks she remained uninspired.  She supposed “boy” would have to suffice for now. The noble sighed and gathered her gear, turning to make her way back up to her quarters.  A hot bath sounded nice but with all the commotion she was willing to bet good coin she would not get much further than the great hall before someone stopped her.  

Varric looked up and grinned as the bedraggled figure of the Inquisitor slunk into the hall.  He could tell by her body language that she was trying to sneak back to her rooms unmolested but he figured she would forgive him the intrusion when he showed her what he had come up with. He motioned to the woman and saw the grimace that passed over her features.  He waited until she was within earshot before letting his news spill. 

“I know I’ve ruined your plans to sneak away in the middle of the night but I thought you would want to know that I have finished that chapter you wanted me to write.” 

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at the merchant and chuckled in surprise, “That was quick.  How much could you have gotten done?  I wasn’t gone that long was I?”

Varric laughed at her surprise, “You wound me Inquisitor.  This latest chapter is longer than the last two combined!  I’d hoped you would do me the honor of reading it before it is bound – let me know what you think.” 

Evelyn glanced down at the table, surprised by the stack of papers being nudged her way.  She didn’t know the first thing about his romantic serial or if what he had written would even make sense with his original story line.  She leafed through it reluctantly and looked back at the dwarf. 

“I’m not much of a reader.  Just tell me where that scene is and I will look over that part.”

Varric pointed to the 3 ribbons poking out from the pages, “Already ahead of you, I figured you would just want to get to the good stuff since that is what you requested.”

Evelyn glanced at the small pieces of fabric and smiled.  “Three? I only asked for one.” She looked at the dwarf and rolled her eyes as he gave her a purposeful wink. 

“What can I say, I was inspired.”

The Inquisitor frowned slightly at the statement. She started to ask but decided she didn’t want to know where the mischievous merchant got his inspiration. She grabbed the pages and tucked them beneath her gear, promising to read them just as soon as she had the chance. Amazingly she managed to escape the great hall without being further delayed.  Evelyn chuckled lightly as she gently shut the door that separated her private quarters from the great hall and turned right into Cassandra. Her gear slipped from her arms and she cursed as the manuscript slipped out, pages scattering across the floor. 

“Damn the Maker!”

Evelyn dove at the papers quickly before the seeker had a moment to see.  She could only pray that Varric had numbered everything because at this rate putting his story back together again was going to take her longer than it would have to read the damn thing.  The Inquisitor’s heart sank when she saw the tall warrior bending down to pick up a page that had landed by her armored boot.  She watched the sharp hazel eyes scanning over the words and saw them widen with surprise. 

“This is about the Knight Commander – did Varric write another chapter?” 

Evelyn loved hearing the delight and excitement in the woman’s voice but she could not afford to put her surprise in jeopardy. She promptly snatched the page out of the seeker’s hand and shoved it back into the pile.  Her mind moved quickly to find a reason why she would have Varric’s pages in her hand.  With any other person a lie would have come easily, but she did not want to lie to this woman so she opted for a version of the truth.

“Yes, actually.  He asked me to read over it and give him my opinion.”

Cassandra tilted her head in surprise. When the Inquisitor had first found her reading Varric’s books, the woman had acted dismissive of the series and had teased her mercilessly about her fondness for them.  She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and leveled her gaze at the Herald of Andraste. 

“But you… don’t read romance novels.”

Evelyn silently kicked herself.  She had not anticipated that the seeker would remember their conversation from so long ago.  The rogue smirked and shrugged nonchalantly, knowing that she was going to pay for the next words that were going to come out of her mouth. 

“What can I say, your passion for them changed my mind.”

The smile that lit up Cassandra’s face was a memory that Evelyn was going to cherish in the next few months to come when she forced herself to read Varric’s serial from the start.  The Herald cleared her throat, anxious to move away from the topic of books.  She let her eyes roam over the seeker, taking her unarmored figure in.  The chiseled face didn’t look angry, in fact the seeker actually looked rather smug standing there on the stairs as she allowed herself to be the focus of attention.  Something had changed, though Evelyn was not sure what. Normally Cassandra would never have let the rogue rake her eyes over her without injecting either sarcastic humor or embarrassed objections. The moment was broken when the warrior abruptly turned and started up the stairs, her accented voice echoing slightly against the empty walls.

“I am sure you are tired after your journey. I won’t keep you long.”

Evelyn followed, her curiosity expanding. Cassandra was acting odd indeed. She joined the seeker and ascended up the last flight of stairs by her side before divesting her belongings on the once clean desk.  She promised herself that she would sort through her things later and turned to give the beautiful woman her full attention. She leaned against the heavy wooden desktop and watched as the seeker paced the perimeter of the room.  

Cassandra took a deep breath, unsure if she was ready to take so bold a step.  Her earlier conversation with Leliana had given her the clarity she needed, but it had done little to ease the knot of tension in her belly that being around this woman caused.  The memory of one of her dreams came to her unbidden and the seeker flushed as a scene from one of Varric’s novels came to mind.

Evelyn watched as warrior’s lips twisted in a smirk before advancing slowly.  She looked into Cassandra’s unreadable gaze as the woman stopped right in front of her. The Inquisitor felt her body give under the gentle shove, the back of her knees hitting the large chair behind her causing her to fall back into the plush cushions.  Her heart stopped as the seeker straddled her thighs and leaned forward to nuzzle the sensitive skin of her throat, the burnish voice whispering seductively against her ear. 

“Do you ever dream of me?” 

Evelyn closed her eyes as every nerve in her body stood at attention, her body frozen with shock; never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined the seeker crawling atop her… well, maybe in her wildest but she certainly never anticipated such a thing coming true.  She hissed as Cassandra captured the sensitive lobe of her ear between her teeth and tugged, her tongue swirling against the skin; releasing the sensitive flesh before more words were breathed against her skin.

“I dream of you.”

Evelyn groaned at the admission and gasped as she felt the fingers tangled in her hair tighten their grip, yanking her head back roughly as the seeker nipped and licked a searing path of heat down the column of her exposed throat.  The Inquisitor dug her fingers into the muscled thighs that rested on the outside of her legs, her eyes falling shut as her body came to life; desire raging through her veins – ignited by the taste and touch of Cassandra.  She slid her hands up the taunt torso in front of her, her palms flattening against full breasts as their lips met for the first time in over a week; tasting and parting only to meet again as they slowly battled for control.  Evelyn felt her body tremble as need pooled and the persistent ache between her legs throbbed harder.  She forced herself to break away, to stop before she no longer could.  She stared up, entranced by pink flush of arousal that had spread up the seeker’s neck to color her cheeks as well as the full parted lips panting, bruised and glistening from their kiss.  She trailed her gaze higher to hazel eyes darkened with need and reached to brush her fingers through mused onyx locks. Evelyn stared, transfixed as words she hadn’t intended on saying fell from her lips. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are… or how much I want you?”

Cassandra shivered at the reverent tone and captured the errant hand that brushed through her hair before placing it back against her breast, encouraging the rogue to continue touching her. The seeker trembled as nimble fingers found her peak instantly, her breath catching in her throat as the Inquisitor lazily brushed her fingertips back and forth against it. She wanted more… needed more but pride refused to let her beg.  Instead she reached down between them, her fingers fumbling with the laces of her breeches.  She stopped as a pale hand pressed against hers, stilling her movements as a beseeching tone broke through her lust filled haze. 

“Cass…” 

It was a tone that spoke volumes; in it Cassandra could hear the regret, the hesitation, and the sheer raw need that embodied the moment. It brought to life the seeker’s internal struggle between the physical her body craved and the romance her heart yearned for.  The whisper of her name was her last chance to decide and Cassandra closed her eyes, letting her hand fall to her side as embarrassment flooded her system. She turned away and moved to pull back when a soft hand cupped her scarred cheek. 

“Stay.” 

The seeker felt thinly muscled arms wrapping around her waist, holding her captive as soft lips nuzzled her throat whispering her name again and again as if in prayer.  Cassandra leaned her head against the rogue’s, forcing herself to relax in the intimate embrace.

Evelyn could feel the hammering pulse beneath her lips as she gently nuzzled the seeker’s heated flesh.  She sat; dumbfounded that she had halted her own seduction.  Since when did she do things like that?  For months the very thought of having the Navarran like this had driven her half mad with need and for months she had turned to nothing to ease the ache such need caused. It beggared belief that all that she desired was within reach and she had turned it away.  Her mind raced to find the reason, any reason and as her eyes met the seeker’s she knew; she stopped because she wanted more than this stolen moment.  She wanted to give the seeker that which she’d never had; the romance, the poetry, the candlelight.  As much as her very nature abhorred the infernal cheesiness of such gestures the rogue could not see making love to this unique woman any other way – to do so would be to fall short of the impossibly high expectations that had been set for her and that she simply would not do.  Evelyn could see the insecurity hiding behind the dark eyes that stared down at her and leaned forward, brushing her lips against the warriors. 

“This is not rejection Cassandra… you need only place your hand on my chest to feel that my heart is pounding as hard as yours.” 

The Inquisitor licked her lips slowly before stealing a gentle kiss before moving to trace the scar that bore witness to the danger this woman had lived in most of her life as words poured from her lips in a husky whisper.  

“I want nothing more than to peel off every stitch of clothing that hides you from me and taste every inch of skin but…”

She paused as she pulled away, lacing her fingers with the seeker’s as she leveled the former Right Hand with her gaze.

“I want that first night to be special Cassandra… “

The seeker looked down at their interlaced fingers, and then back up into the swirling green eyes she was beginning to know so well. Her lips twisted in a self-deprecating frown.

“And this is not?” 

Evelyn smiled slowly as she shook her head, “It is in an unexpected way but I did not think this is what you had in mind when you told me you yearned for the ideal.” 

She waited as the seeker pondered her words and watched in amazement as the pensive frown melted into a smug smile, her tone haughty. 

“This is about you being on top isn’t it?”

Evelyn burst out laughing and watched as the smug smile widened triumphantly followed by a low chuckle.

“Maybe.”

Cassandra shook her head as she leaned down pressing her lips against Evelyn’s for a brief moment before rising to stand. Her legs felt shaky beneath her and she steadied herself with a hand against the desk; her fingers brushing the stack of papers that made up Varric’s latest book.  She turned towards the redhead and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t offer myself to just anyone Trevelyan… I would suggest that next time such an uncharacteristic urge takes place you simply take what is given.”

Evelyn laughed again and nodded, “Yes ma’am”

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the cheeky retort and looked back at the stack of papers.

“Since my plans for the evening have,” she paused and fixed the rogue with a sharp look, “changed, I claim the right to read Varric’s latest chapter – a consolation prize if you will.”

Evelyn weighed the pros and cons of allowing the seeker to read the commissioned romance before she’d had the chance to proof it. She had hoped to give it to Cassandra as a gift but perhaps this would be better.  If it was good then she could claim her intentions and if it were bad she would disavow all knowledge of such a thing, knowing that the seeker would take her word over the dwarfs.  Plus she would not have to read it. Evelyn shrugged and waved to the pile of papers. 

“Then it is yours Cassandra although you might find the pages a bit mixed up, I’m afraid I didn’t pause to put them back in their proper order.”

The seeker smiled, her voice losing some of its previous gruffness as she thanked the Inquisitor.  It was hardly a consolation prize but at least it would distract her from remembering the sweet kisses and maddeningly light touches that were sure to cause her to awake in what was quickly becoming an unwanted familiar state.  Cassandra gathered the papers in her arms and turned to find Evelyn watching her intently. The seeker frowned, suddenly feeling self-conscious under the stare.

“Yes?”

Evelyn flashed the warrior a smile as her mind recalled the breathy words that had been panted against her skin earlier.

“I dream of you as well Cassandra.”

The seeker flushed and looked away, she had almost forgotten the words she had whispered in her need.  She cleared her throat and nodded as she made a move to leave, pausing as she felt the brush of fingertips against her thigh. She watched as the Herald rose and closed her eyes briefly as the woman placed a soft kiss against her lips. 

“Goodnight seeker.” 

Cassandra’s lips tingled from the light contact and she found herself smiling faintly, nodding as she returned the farewell.

“Goodnight Inquisitor.”

And just as a reminder that neither of them would probably be getting the sleep their bodies needed tonight, Evelyn flashed the taller woman a warm smile and winked.

“Sweet dreams.”

Cassandra gave a familiar snort of disgust as her eyes rolled.  Shifting the papers to one arm she flung the other up in a mock wave as she mumbled, “Maker help us.”

Evelyn watched as the warrior disappeared down the stairs before flinging herself back against the bed, folding her arms behind her head.  She sighed as she closed her eyes and played back the memory of the last hour in her mind. Sweet dreams indeed.


	8. Distraction &  Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets caught up in bad habits while planning for the Winter Palace and Cassandra lashes out in righteous anger

Evelyn found herself rolling her eyes as Josephine’s voice droned on and on about the proper etiquette that would be expected of her whilst visiting the Winter Palace as well as tips on how to play what the Orlesian’s affectionately referred to as “the Game”.  As much as she could give two shits about the ball, the Orlesian Empire **and** its games, she knew her duty was to promote the Inquisition any way she could.  She let her eyes wander to the sole window in the room and smiled as she caught the familiar sight of her seeker seated on the worn stool with a nose buried in the hastily written update to Swords and Shields. The sight warmed her unexpectedly and the rogue felt the hint of a smile alight her lips.  The Inquisitor had seen little of the warrior since the evening of her return from the Hinterlands, but every night her mind replayed words that had been purred against her skin. 

“ _I dream of you…. Do you dream of me?”_

And indeed she had every night for the past week.  It was maddening to know that all she wanted had lain within her grasp and she had pigheadedly turned it away.  Evelyn still could not recognize the woman who made such a decision. It had been so unlike her; so out of character and yet… despite her reservations she would choose again to do the same.

“You are not listening are you?”

Evelyn shook herself from her thoughts and stared down into golden eyes and gave an apologetic shrug of her shoulders.  It wasn’t as though Josephine was unpleasant to listen to, it was the subject matter that she found so dull.  Cutting the ambassador off, Evelyn held up a hand. 

“I have every confidence I will be able to charm my way through the evening Josephine. After all… I will have you and Leliana there to assist me if I should happen to lose my way.”

The rogue flashed the Antivan woman a cocky grin that grew even more devious as the ambassador’s cheeks flushed.  In another life they might have become more than leader and subordinate; a union their two families would no doubt have approved of – if only for the sole purpose of political gain.  Evelyn let her eyes slowly wander the mocha skin that disappeared into a form fitting display of ruffled silk.  She let her gaze trail upwards and winked at the blushing young woman, laughing as the former bard playfully swatted her arm.  A low gasp pulled her attention away from her game of agitating the ambassador and Evelyn paled to see the stormy face of Cassandra.

Cassandra glared at the scene laid before her.  She took note of the flush that had risen on the Antivan’s skin and the playful swat the diplomat had given her Inquisitor.  The fierce rush of possessiveness was new and the seeker felt a stab of jealousy at witnessing such a lighthearted display. She had rushed to find the Inquisitor, to tell her that Varric’s latest chapter while wholly unexpected in its content – indeed the descriptive scenes had given her pause for several reasons – but that it was by far, his best yet.  Her excitement had died though, thoroughly wiped away by what she had walked in on and she fixed the redhead with a cold stare. 

“I did not realize you were so… occupied with our Ambassador.  I will speak to you another time.” 

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, puzzled by the clipped venom in the seeker’s voice and then it hit her.  Cassandra thought… her and Josephine... the Herald let out a bark of laughter at the ludicrous idea before thinking better of it.  As soon as the sound burst forth from her lips she wished she could take it back. A flash of hurt tightened across the seeker’s features quickly replaced by a cold fury.  Evelyn watched as the warrior unceremoniously dropped a thick stack of papers onto the floor of the room before turning heel to walk away.  Giving not a second glance to Josephine, Evelyn called out the seeker’s name; her feet moving rapidly to chase after the retreating figure. 

“Cassandra wait…” 

The seeker shook in her ferocity.  It had been her most dreaded fear that she was being played a fool by the charming noble but to see it played out before her very eyes... unacceptable.  She thanked the Maker she had not given the other woman her body and cursed her foolish heart for believing the pretty words and heated caresses.  It sickened her to think of all the time she had wasted thinking of this woman, considering the feelings she awoke inside.  The sound of footsteps falling close behind her ignited the anger boiling inside. Cassandra halted her movement; lunging backwards as she swung her mailed fist towards the sound.

Evelyn sensed the motion a second before the seeker exploded in action and ducked past what would have been a stunning blow. 

“Hey!” 

Cassandra growled and swung again, her voice roaring, “SLATTERN!” 

The Herald dodged the second blow and leapt out of range. 

“Cassandra let me explain.”

The seeker clenched her fists, trying to fight the hurt squeezing at her chest; a hurt that demanded more be done in retribution.  She glared at the woman, this Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor; the very name tasted sour in her mouth and she spat her disgust to the side. Cassandra stiffly crossed her arms over her chest for fear that if left at her sides she would lose her control and attack Trevelyan again.

“Oh this should be good.  Go on, explain.” 

Evelyn winced again at the rage simmering in the warrior’s tone.  She felt much as she had the first day she had met the seeker – awed and slightly frightened by the barely checked anger. She paused, unused to dealing with such situations.  Jealousy was an emotion she was well acquainted with, having experienced much of it in her past sexual exploits but that was not the vibe she was getting from Cassandra. The hurt buried deep behind the stony hazel gaze lent itself more to betrayal than anything else and betrayal was not something Evelyn was accustomed to handling but she knew she had to try. 

“Josephine was instructing me on how best to navigate Halamshiral.  She was scolding me for not paying attention.” 

Cassandra sneered, “And just what had your attention?  Were you looking for another notch to go on your bedpost?” 

She strode forward, pinning the smaller woman against the wall with her forearm, her face inches away as she growled lowly, teeth grinding together slightly.

“Do not play me for a fool Inquisitor, I saw you looking at her.”  Cassandra wanted to add **_the same way you look at me_** but the words stuck in her throat.  She glared at the leader of the Inquisition expectantly, daring her to answer and at the same time fearing the next words she would utter. 

Evelyn silently cursed herself; old habits indeed died hard.  She had not even thought to deny herself the fun of flirting with another beautiful woman - especially one who had always shown such a shy interest in her - and she was momentarily at a loss of how to convince the seeker that was all it had been.  Despite the seriousness of the situation, the warrior’s closeness was not helping matters.  The heat that radiated from the spots where their bodies touched, the subtle scent of iron and fire that always accompanied the taller woman and the memories of that taunt hungry frame that had pressed down against the rogue’s were a constant presence beneath Evelyn’s desire to quench the seeker’s anger.  She snapped to attention as the forearm against her chest pressed harder and Cassandra’s voice hissed. 

“Your silence confirms your guilt.” 

Evelyn felt the warrior begin to let up and curled her arm over the seeker’s.

“No.” 

Cassandra paused, furious at the unwanted jolt of electricity that pulsed through her body at the halting touch. She raised an eyebrow at the Inquisitor and mocked her. 

“No?” 

Evelyn nodded and leaned forward until her nose almost touched the other woman’s. 

“No. You are wrong Cassandra. The distraction was you. I saw you; reading outside the window and all I could think of was the night I returned to the keep. Josephine was reprimanding me. She flirted with me and I, foolishly, flirted back but there will never be anything more between us. I don’t want her.” 

Cassandra frowned; her mind fighting the relief the Herald’s words gave rise to in her chest. Her heart wanted to believe the woman who had slowly captured it, but her mind fought the logic of such quick forgiveness and she sneered. 

“You don’t want her?  So that it all it boils down to then?”

Evelyn did not rise to the fight baited in the seeker’s tone.  Instead she reached up, her fingertips brushing the smooth skin of the warrior’s cheek, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I only want you Cassandra.  I haven’t been with anyone since our duel nor have I wanted to be.  For the first time in my life I am not driven by my own selfish needs.  You are all I can think about when I am not fighting or closing rifts and even then I think that you are still in the back of my mind.  I care for you I thought I had made that clear but…”

Evelyn let her voice trail off as she looked away sighing at the regret she felt over her previous actions.  She stared back into the seeker’s eyes, curious as to why the other woman had not moved away from her touch.  The dark eyes that stared back at her were swimming with a mixture of emotion that was too fathomless to comprehend in a single given moment.  Evelyn continued, her voice barely above a whisper as she offered a silent prayer to a Maker she no longer was sure she believed in. 

“It was wrong of me to flirt back with Josephine.  It is a habit of mine that is hard to break, one that I shall endeavor to work harder at.  I am sorry Cassandra.” 

Cassandra exhaled slowly, ignoring the warmth that spread from the relief the Inquisitor’s apology brought her as well as the light touch against her cheek. She released her hold on the rogue.

“I… will trust that that was not your intent.  I should not have reacted this way; such actions should be beneath me. My instructors have forever been telling me that I am too brash...” 

Evelyn stilled the self-deprecating tone with a light touch of her finger against the moving lips.  She fought the urge to lean forward and capture them with her own; to re-affirm her words with deeds but the sounds of echoing voices and footsteps reminded her that they were not alone so she let her hand drop to her side.  Evelyn turned towards the sounds, surprised when her ambassador as well as her spymaster greeted her.  

“Oh, good you found her!” 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the bright tone, impressed by the fixed pleasant expression that stared back at her as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She watched as the ambassador reached her hand out, holding a thick stack of papers towards the scowling seeker - smile never wavering as Cassandra snatched them from her hand. The ambassador looked at the warrior expectantly and even Evelyn could see the intrigue that crept into those bright features when the seeker refused to acknowledge the Antivan.   

As if sensing the undercurrent of emotion thickening the tension in the small corridor, Leliana’s voice broke the silence, “Seeker found, Inquisitor unscathed and boorish manuscript returned.  All in a day’s work.  Come Josie there are other issues we need to attend to if we are to make a smooth entrance at the Winter Palace.” 

Evelyn shot the former Left Hand a look of appreciation as she turned to leave and released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.  She turned towards the seeker, watching as the warrior traced the words on the first page. 

“So Varric’s book?” 

Cassandra looked up at the Trevelyan noble and shrugged; the shame she felt at her earlier actions coming back now that they were alone.  She felt exceedingly foolish at the conclusions she had jumped to and she found it hard to believe that she had lashed out in such a manner. Cassandra looked away and then down at the book again before offering it to the Inquisitor. 

“I finished it last night.  You will have to tell me what you think.”

Evelyn felt her lips twitch but remained solemn as she took the pages from the seeker. She thumbed through the loose leafed book and then looked back into the dark hazel eyes that stared at her. She smiled and handed it back to Cassandra. 

“Perhaps you can summarize it for me.” 

Cassandra felt her cheeks warm as her mind recalled the… vivid scenes the story teller had penned.  She shook her head and pushed the papers back towards the redhead. 

“No, I don’t think a summery can do it justice.”

Evelyn grinned as she watched the blush spreading over the seeker’s high cheekbones, her voice teasing as she asked the question she had been dying to know from the moment the warrior had taken the newly written chapter. 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the question.  There was something about the way the rogue asked that made her wonder if she had read it after all.  Cassandra paused and looked down at the pages in the Inquisitor’s hand.  Had she enjoyed it?  She had read and re-read every book in the serial but none had affected her the way this latest chapter had.  Perhaps it was because the content so closely resembled the dreams and fantasies she had been experiencing as of late or it could be the fact that Varric had outdone himself in the detail he had used within certain scenes.  Cassandra couldn’t be sure but enjoyment had not been the word she would have used for how this latest chapter made her feel.  The book had enflamed her imagination, frustrated her desires, and made her want to rush past her previous declaration of a desire for romance and in-between the sheets with the woman who was currently waiting so patiently for her answer. The seeker took a deep breath, banishing her memories of the last time they had been alone and shook her head slowly, avoiding the bright green eyes she was sure were still staring at her. 

“It was… different from his other books.” 

Evelyn chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes at the evasive answer as she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, “Go on.” 

Cassandra sighed and gestured to the stack of papers held in the other woman’s hand, “Read it for yourself Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn scowled slightly and looked at the stack of papers and then back and the tall warrior.  “I’d much rather hear it from you seeker.” 

Cassandra pressed her lips together as she formulated how best to answer. She was saved from the task as a messenger hurried between them, breathlessly apologizing for the interruption. She watched the irritation that passed over the Inquisitor’s face and hid a small chuckle as she bent her head to check at the straps of her breastplate.  Cassandra listened as the messenger informed the Herald that a letter had come from Ostwick and that the Nightingale requested her immediate presence in the war room. 

Evelyn felt her shoulders drop as disappointment flooded her.  She wanted nothing more than to tease the blush that had already spread over the seeker’s cheeks to an even darker stain in an attempt to hear her opinion of the book she had secretly commissioned. She wanted to draw the other woman away privately and taste the smile she knew would curve those soft lips when she told the warrior that she had asked Varric to explore a more sapphic side of the Knight Captain character the warrior so loved to read about. Evelyn tucked the thoughts of such things away for later and informed the messenger that she would seek Leliana out shortly.  She watched as the young man scurried off before turning her attention of the one she wanted to lavish it upon.  

“Regrettably duty calls but I would like to continue this with you.  Would you be agreeable to joining me in my quarters after evening meal?” 

Cassandra flushed as she remembered the last time she had been in those rooms; with her thoughts running away from her she did not trust herself to commit to just conversation.  She shook her head no, secretly pleased with the small frown of disappointment that turned the normally smirking lips downward.  Not wishing to completely crush the rogue, Cassandra offered a solution.

“We could walk the battlements after evening meal if you would like Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn tilted her head at the request.  She found it hard to believe that the warrior would prefer freezing winds to the warmth of her hearth and questioned the suggestion.

“So… you would prefer to walk, talk and freeze than to sit comfortably in my quarters and share this latest chapter with me?

Cassandra nodded, offering the rogue a wry smile, “I think such a location might be safer for all parties involved.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the comment, “Safer how?”  She slid away from the wall and brought her body within inches of the seeker’s as she ran a single finger down from shoulder to wrist. She watched as a shudder reverberated through the seeker and she drew closer still, her voice dropping to a soft whisper. 

“With such cold weather it is only natural to want to be close to someone else, to seek the combination of body heat…”

She brushed her lips against the silken skin of the warrior’s unscarred cheek, her voice taking on a huskier note.  “Of course… even in the heat of summer I would want to feel you against me.” 

Cassandra stilled the urge to grab the younger woman and align their lips and bodies. Her cheek tingled from the light touch and she could feel the heat in her cheeks from the huskily delivered words.  She forced her desire down and turned to look into the teasing green eyes before saying the only thing she could think of to break the hold this woman had on her. 

“Then what do you propose your worship?”

Evelyn turned her nose up in distaste at the title; sighing she abandoned the flirtation. She could see the hint of a smile on the seeker’s lips and scowled back at the woman, mildly irritated by the Seeker’s ability to acutely ruin the playful mood she had been settling into.  Evelyn stood silently as she thought of a neutral location that would offer some semblance of privacy and yet not one that would require her to freeze to death. The stables were too open, the two unoccupied towers of the keep were still in need of repair and would offer little shelter from the freezing temperatures and the rooms off the kitchen were filled with too much activity from servants and soldiers going back and forth for the two of them to engage in quiet discussion. There was only one other place that she could think of that would provide the privacy the Inquisitor craved and the “safety” requested by Cassandra, although she was willing to bet that the Seeker was not going to like her suggestion. 

“How about that abandoned room off of the gardens?  The one with statue of Andraste.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and pursed her lips as she gave a curt shake of her head.

“And I am sure that the fact that it’s an “abandoned” room has factored little into your reason for choosing it.”

Evelyn felt her lips curl in a lazy grin as she shrugged. “I won’t deny that the thought had not crossed my mind.  I am open to further suggestion, but it’s the only place that came to mind that wouldn’t be swarmed with other people or cold as a mage’s balls.  I am trusting in your faith to keep us chaste Seeker.” She delivered the last line with a wink and delighted in the fleeting warmth of the small smile that graced the warrior’s lips.  

Cassandra nodded slightly, “Very well.  I will meet you there after evening meal has ended.”  She reached over and lightly plucked the pages of the book they were going to discuss from the Inquisitor’s grip.  

“Until then I will hold on to this to make sure there is no cheating.”  She paused as she felt the rogue’s hand encircling her wrist and let her body be yanked forward.  The seeker tried, unsuccessfully, not to lean into the lithe warmth of her leader as a slimly muscled arm circled around her waist. Cassandra found herself looking down into the very look that haunted her dreams – half closed green eyes darkening with lust held hers as pink lips parted in a knowing smirk; closing the distance between them.  

Evelyn closed her eyes as she sampled the seeker for the first time in days. She found herself unable to stop the soft moan that escaped her at the familiar taste and feel of those lips softening beneath her own.  _I dream of you… do you dream of me_. The words pounded in her head as the warrior’s lips parted almost immediately and their tongues met, tangling slowly in a familiar dance.  Evelyn found herself pulling the seeker closer; melding their bodies together despite the sharp planes of armor they both wore.  Strong hands cupped her face and Evelyn felt her head tilted back as Cassandra deepened the kiss.  The need for air forced her to pull back sooner than she would have liked, her body shook slightly as reached her hand up to trace over the other’s lips. It was getting to be hell to hold back, especially when the seeker reciprocated so sweetly and those dark hazel eyes stared so expectantly at her. 

“Maker Cass,” Evelyn mumbled, making the seeker smile faintly as she moved away. The Inquisitor fought the urge to reach out and pull the tall warrior back into her arms.  The knowledge that they would meet later would have to suffice for now; especially since she had kept Leliana waiting far longer than expected.  She did not trust the patience of the spymaster and knew that it was only a matter of time before she would be summoned again.   She started to apologize for once again allowing her duty to interrupt what little time they could spend together but the look of understanding in the dark hazel eyes that stared back at her stilled her words.   

Cassandra recognized the conflict in the Inquisitor’s eyes and nodded.  She knew she had delayed the woman enough. “I will see you later.” The flash of relief her words brought warmed something in her and Cassandra struggled in vain to name the unfamiliar emotion.  Her eyes widened as she felt the brief warm press of the Inquisitor’s lips against the corner of her own; warm breath tickling sensitive flesh as the rogue whispered, “Later then.”  Cassandra watched as the Herald of Andraste walked away and looked down at the manuscript in her hand.  It would be hours until they saw each other again; reading would help pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I hadn't realized it had been so long since I posted (apologies for that - this chapter for one reason or another tipped me into a horrid writer's block) I can't say I am 100% satisfied with it BUT since it is filler and not a tipping point in the plot line I just had to take a page from Frozen and "let it go" 
> 
> The next will be up soon :)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	9. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting to discuss Varric's romantic serial results in an interesting challenge. *light smut alert*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the wonderful comments and kudos! As promised this next chapter is in - hope its enjoyed!

Evelyn fought to keep her anger at bay as she stormed towards her quarters.  The meeting with Leliana had not gone well, although the spymaster was far from blame. The impromptu conversation had begun with a letter from her father.  A letter that reminded her why she had cut ties with her family and what a pompous ass the man could be.  She looked down at the balled up parchment in her hand, the words written on it coming back to her without a second glance. 

_Daughter,_

_I need not remind you that since you still bear the Trevelyan name you will be expected to further our interests now that you bear the title of Inquisitor.  In light of your past indiscretions, I am not sure how you have obtained such an exalted title but congratulations are in order.  I hope that you have used this time to repent of your previous frivolous life and expect you will want to make amends for your past indifference to your family.  I will draw up a list of ways and send them to your ambassador.  We shall talk more on this in the months to come._

_Lord Trevelyan_  

Frivolous life?  Repent?  The nerve of the man galled her to no end!  The burst of green light startled her from the inferno of her thoughts and Evelyn quickly brought her mark back under her control; he was not worth accidentally opening a rift here in Skyhold.  She brushed past the guard stationed at the door to her rooms and quickly climbed the stairs.  She stopped in front of the fireplace and flung the offending parchment into the flames, watching with satisfaction as the paper blackened and curled; unwanted words fading into ash.  Evelyn sighed and let herself fall back onto her bed.  She hated how, even after all these years; the man could still infuriate her.  He had spent his entire existence running every aspect of his family’s life; oh how her rejection of the life he’d had planned for her must have stung. Evelyn allowed herself the smallest of grins, if he thought she was going to simply bow to him now he was in for a rude awakening.  Anticipation for his list replaced the dread the words had raised in her. She could not wait to see what inane requests he dared to pen and found herself looking forward to all the ways she could thwart him. She lay back and let her imagination run wild as she sought to kill as much time as she could before leaving to ready the chapel for her time with Cassandra.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra took her evening meal in the tavern; she did not trust her thoughts in the silence of her room above the forge. She had finished rereading the latest chapter hours ago but the memory of certain acts laced within the smutty             romantic literature still beat within her head. Normally this would not have bothered her but with her mind substituting herself for the Knight Captain and the Inquisitor for her new female lover, such thoughts only gave rise to the waking madness of lust that seemed to follow the two of them. Cassandra was tempted to send word that she had changed her mind and the battlements would be preferred, but she hated the cold and the Inquisitor’s whispered declaration that the cold only served to push warm bodies together did nothing to assuage the seeker’s worry that with tensions so high, time alone would end up pushing both of them over the edge.  She closed her eyes and sighed as she began reciting portions of the Chant of Light, praying to the Maker that Andraste would watch over her this evening, that the pressing need within her would be stilled so that she might simply enjoy the Inquisitor’s company.  She prayed so long that her food grew cold but the seeker found that she had little appetite. Cassandra watched with trepidation as the light faded from the sky and swallowed the last of the ale in her cup. She stood slowly and steeled herself as she walked past the merriment, the music and out into the bitter cold. 

The garden was strangely abandoned, but it was not so surprising that with temperatures this low most of the inhabitants of Skyhold would seek a warmer venue.  She hesitated at the door, smiling as she heard the faint sound of humming coming from inside the room.  Cassandra wondered what had put the Inquisitor in such a jovial mood; it was unlike her to hum.  She wanted to stand and listen but the freezing wind drove that thought out of her mind. She knocked softly, not wishing to startle the rogue, and found herself pulled into the room by warm hands and an even warmer smile.  Cassandra was stunned at the transformation the Inquisitor had wrought in the small room. The floor, previously covered in rubble and debris, has been cleared; candles were strewn along the steps to the left of the statue of Andraste and furs were thrown carelessly over the steps and floor to the right.  It was not a scene of seduction but the changes made the room, for lack of a better term, cozy.  The seeker flushed when she saw the manuscript alongside the other books in the serial. In her earlier daze, she had completely forgotten to go back and get the very material that they were going to discuss. Cassandra shot a look at the rogue who simply grinned that signature cocky grin and shrugged her shoulders. The seeker leaned back against the door and shook her head.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you would dare to go through my things.” 

Evelyn chuckled softly and gave the seeker a pointed look, “I simply went to look for you after evening meal ended and when I did not find you I noticed the books and thought you might have forgotten them. You did forget them, yes?” The averting of those dark eyes told the Inquisitor that she had and the young rogue reached forward and tugged at the seeker’s crossed arms. 

“I would normally say we have all night but those candles are not going to burn forever.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be led to the fur draped corner of the room.  She started to sit down but was stopped by the look in the bright green eyes that stared so openly at her.  The look burned straight through the seeker and she turned away, flushing, seating herself against the stairs and next to the pile of books.  Cassandra snorted internally in disgust at herself.  A single look, the barest of touches and she was ready to submit to whatever this woman had planned.  She looked up at the ancient image of Andraste that stared down at them and felt the calming balm of her faith wash over her.  So long as she kept the conversation academic and her mind on the very real reminder that the Maker’s bride was watching over her, Cassandra felt she could fight the desire demon that had temporarily taken over her mind.  

Evelyn caught the look the seeker shot up at the statue and felt her grin widen.  It seemed the warrior had taken her advice to heart and was arming herself in her faith in order to ignore everything else.  The competitive side of her personality begged to take up that challenge but Evelyn reasoned that it would be her that would lose in the end. While she had not completely planned her seduction of the seeker, she knew that it wouldn’t be here and now, despite the overwhelming evidence that the beautiful warrior was more than keen on the idea.  She resolutely pushed such ideas from her treacherous mind and settled in next to the taller woman; leaning against the wall, her knees tucked under her chin as she fixed the seeker with an expectant stare.  She watched as Cassandra bit her lower lip; her fingers gliding over pages and covers as she struggled with where to start. Evelyn enjoyed the unfettered chance to observe the seeker; the way her eyes softened as she reached for familiar friends, her brow furrowed in thought, the way her tongue unconsciously flicked out to wet her lips.  She loved the way the candlelight flickered and softened the olive tone of the warrior’s skin.  Sensing the seeker’s hesitancy of how to start this journey into the world of Varric’s smutty literature, Evelyn decided to give the warrior a hint and broke the silence. 

“Perhaps you could give me an overview of Varric’s books up till now,” Evelyn suggested softly as she enjoyed the brief look of puzzlement that came over the stoic warrior’s features. 

“I thought you said you had read them all…” 

Cassandra looked at the redhead expectantly and rolled her eyes as the younger woman smiled slowly, “That may or may not have been an exaggeration of the truth.” 

The seeker lifted her brow and gave the Inquisitor a pointed look. “Well then I suppose that makes things much easier then.” A part of her knew she should feel exasperated by the white lie but a part of her felt relieved that she did not have to begin things with Varric’s latest tale. If she was completely honest a part of her was also excited to share a story about which she was so passionate. Cassandra leaned over and confidently plucked the first chapter from the pile of books, she felt her lips twitch in a smile as she ran her fingers over the cover before beginning. 

“The story revolves around the relationship between the Knight Captain and her Templar lover.  The Knight Captain is a fierce warrior – strong, proud and committed too…” 

Evelyn smiled as Cassandra spoke fondly of the heroine – noting without surprise that the woman in the book closely mirrored the seeker in everything but looks.  It was clear that the seeker felt a kinship with the character and although the over all plotline was a bit too… cheesy for her personal taste she could see the hopeless romance portrayed perfectly in the over the top conversation between the heroine and her templar lover.  Evelyn found herself getting lost in the warm cadence of Cassandra’s voice, her attention waning away from the actual words being spoken as the seeker moved on to the next chapter and then the next. The temperature outside seemed to plummet as time wore on, the warmth in the room faded much quicker than anticipated.  Evelyn clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering and saw Cassandra holding her hands closer to her mouth to blow warm air on them.  

Cassandra watched as the Inquisitor stood without preamble and stretched slowly.  She felt her stomach clench as the too tight tunic the Herald of Andraste sauntered around Skyhold in, tightened further, accentuating curves the seeker had tried hard not to stare at.  She paused her storytelling, momentarily perplexed by how much she was enjoying the evening. Cassandra had never had someone show interest in the literature she most enjoyed.  Indeed once anyone close found out that she enjoyed such things her fascination became a subject of ridicule and teasing – two things the seeker could not stand and so very few knew.  She refocused on what the Inquisitor was reaching for and her eyes widened as she took note of the blanket now in the Inquisitor’s hand as well as the fact that the woman was coming closer.  Cassandra began to inch back as she realized where it was the Herald was heading; she pressed against the wall as tightly as she could in a hopeless attempt to minimize her contact with the slender frame that settled beside her. 

“Inquisitor…” 

Evelyn ignored the warning hiss of a title she was still unused to as she pulled the blanket over them, turning to look at the warrior daring her to protest the logic of her actions.  Cassandra glared back, ignoring the warmth of the Inquisitor’s body as well as the way the blanket seemed to magnify and spread it around the seeker’s almost frozen limbs.  Sharing a blanket made sense but it did little to assuage her anxiety over such close proximity.  The seeker pursed her lips looking down at the book in hand, startled when she felt the weight of the other woman settle against her side; her cheek tickled by red locks as the Inquisitor lay against her shoulder. 

“There.  That is better.  Please continue.” 

Cassandra swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. There had been little in the way of cuddling with Regalyan – not that either of them had been opposed to the idea.  There was just never enough time and since they saw each other so infrequently the majority of it was spent working through all the pent up sexual frustration brought on by weeks and months of being apart.  Cassandra forced her muscles to relax and continued her synopsis of Swords and Shields as she tried to ignore the parts of her body that seemed to come alive where it touched the Herald’s.  She continued on, drawing out the last chapter before Varric’s latest creation when she noticed the steady rise and fall of the Inquisitor’s chest. Cassandra paused to bend her head closer and felt her lips curve into a faint smile as her eyes confirmed her initial discover; the Inquisitor was sleeping.  She held herself still, enjoying the simple feeling of having someone she wanted so close to her.  Daringly she slowly lowered the book and hesitantly wrapped her arm around the sleeping rogue’s waist.  Cassandra froze as her touch caused the Trevelyan noble to stir and push closer.  Her breath hitched as the younger woman turned slightly in her arms and the heat of soft lips pressed against her throat.  

Evelyn let the corners of her mouth turn upwards as she felt the seeker’s muscles jump reflexively against her.  She had been fighting sleep, but when Cassandra’s arm had snaked around her, the subtle touch had been more than enough to cut through the relaxed fog Evelyn had been drifting in and out of. She decided to play up the rare opportunity her position awarded her and turned in the warrior’s arms to press closer.  Her efforts were rewarded with a small gasp and the Inquisitor could feel Cassandra’s pulse hammering beneath her lips as she let her hand rest “sleepily” atop a warm thigh. Evelyn smirked as an idea came to mind and nuzzled the seeker’s neck as she let her fingers drift slowly higher. 

“Inquisitor...”

The raw desire in the husky tone that sighed in her ear almost drove Evelyn to forgo the idea of the tease and simply give into the urges she had been fighting for months, but something stopped her from completely giving in.  Instead she allowed the tip of her tongue to escape parted lips and taste the flesh beneath them as she slowly moved up the seeker’s neck whispering huskily.

“That’s not my name.” 

Cassandra had let her eyes fall shut as her heart pounded and a slow familiar ache began to throb between her thighs; skin burning as soft lips teased higher up her neck.  Her eyes flew open as whispered words broke the silence and she halted the wandering hand that had inched up her thigh as she pulled back to see the wicked grin that twisted the Herald of Andraste’s lips. The former Right Hand of the Divine scowled as she realized she had been swindled and she scoffed haughtily as she removed the Inquisitor’s hand from her leg. 

“Tricking me will not get me to say your name Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn raised her eyebrow at the challenge she was certain the seeker had not intended to throw down.  She rose, resting back on her knees as she smirked back at the dark haired warrior.  “No? What will then?” 

Cassandra flushed as she realized the opening she had given the incorrigible young woman.  She instinctively moved to widen the distance between the two of them and groaned inwardly when she realized that she had left herself no room to escape. Her back pressed firmly to the wall, Cassandra opened her mouth to protest as the redhead closed the distance between them; her mouth captured before she could utter her objections. She felt her head tipped upward as teasing lips, teeth and tongue worked together seamlessly in a patient rhythm that left the seeker breathless.  She inhaled sharply as her lips were freed only to jerk her head back reflexively, wincing slightly as she came in contact with solid stone, as the Inquisitor trailed a hot path along the line of her jaw to the sensitive flesh below her ear.  

Evelyn sucked at the spot, hissing softly as Cassandra arched against her pushing the peaks of their chests together. She felt long fingers tangling in her hair, trapping her lips against that point of contact. Happy to oblige the unspoken request, Evelyn scraped her teeth against the seeker’s skin, gently marking the flushed flesh before soothing the bite with a sweep of her tongue. She let her hand slowly drift up the Navarrean’s torso, pushing her palm against a firm breast as she nipped and kissed a slow trail downwards. 

Cassandra moaned softly, her body shuddering as the rogue’s thumb brushed back and forth across the sensitive peak of the breast currently trapped against the Inquisitor’s palm.  Desire pulsed and rose higher with every teasing nip and playful touch placed on her body; the aching need for more friction becoming almost impossible to ignore.  Cassandra moved to push her would be lover back, surprised when strong fingers dug into her hip, twisting her slightly and pushing her back against the fur lined steps.  She gasped as a knee rocked against her aching core and felt the wetness that had gathered there. The ghost of warm fingers trailed over her abdomen as Cassandra tipped her head back and tried to stifle the small sounds of need that were escaping her lips. 

Every soft sound that escaped the seeker sent a chill up Evelyn’s spine and the feeling of Cassandra rocking back against her was slowly driving her insane.  The panted litany of “Maker yes” and “more” were steadily driving her past the limit of her control.  The idea had been to tease the warrior into calling out her given name but the unbelievably stubborn woman was not cooperating and Evelyn did not know how much more she could give before she had to take something for herself.  She lowered her head swiftly, and pressed her open mouth against the exposed flesh of the seeker’s stomach, which did nothing more than earn her the gasped cry of that damned title again.  Evelyn growled softly her hands clenching at muscled thighs as she pushed the former Right Hand’s legs apart. 

Cassandra arched off the steps as the hot mouth that had been tormenting the heated flesh of her neck now pressed against her bared stomach, her fingers gripping the furs beneath her.  She knew that by denying the Inquisitor what she wanted the seeker was only pushing at the rogue’s commendable control. Cassandra wasn’t sure she was ready for that control to break as she felt and heard the low growl the vibrated between those parted lips.  She gasped as strong fingers dug into her thighs pushing them apart. Cassandra raised her head in time to see the flashing green eyes looking up at her before the rogue’s next action caused her given name to escape the seeker’s lips. 

Evelyn dropped lower, dragging her mouth down the defined planes of a body honed to perfection from years of combat training. She dipped her tongue between the edge of leather and skin before continuing her hasty descent. She dared to look up and caught the burning gaze of the seeker staring down at her.  Evelyn shifted lower and pressed her open mouth firmly against the spot where the leather seemed to burn hottest. 

“Evelyn!”

The sudden cry of her name stopped the Inquisitor and she tore herself away from the heady scent of the need she had awakened and rose up to crush her lips against the other woman’s.  Evelyn pressed her body against the seeker, her hips resting between the spread thighs, groaning as a long leg hooked itself around her waist pulling her closer still.  She devoured the hungry lips beneath hers, moaning as the beautiful warrior matched her stroke for stroke.  The need for air drove them apart and Evelyn gasped as she realized how close she was to divesting them both of the cloth barriers between them and making the seeker hers right here on the chapel floor. She had never expected things to go so far; supremely confident that the presence of Andraste’s statue would serve as a silent chaperone – if not for her than for the woman under her. Evelyn bowed her head, willing her heart to cease its roaring in her ears.

Cassandra drew a shaky breath, flushing as reality set in on what she had allowed to almost occur.  She wanted to feel shame for the wantonness of her own actions but she could not remember the last time her body had felt so alive. She let her leg slip off the slim hip she had been anchored to and set up slightly, resting her weight on her arms as she studied the woman against her and the stillness of her frame. Cassandra startled as a soft chuckle broke the slightly awkward silence and found herself staring into mischievous green eyes. 

“Made you say it.” 

The seeker narrowed her gaze at the jest, flushing an even deeper shade of red as her memory helpfully recalled the feeling of that now smiling mouth pressing against the most intimate of spots. She huffed and pushed at the other woman’s shoulder causing her to lose her balance and topple to the side. Cassandra used the opportunity to stand on shaky legs and looked down, rolling her eyes as the Inquisitor’s body shook with silent mirth.  The warrior crossed her arms over her chest, thoroughly un-amused by the almost childish display. 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn opened her eyes and looked up at the familiar scowling face.  She grinned and sat up. “Does this mean story time is over?” 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the term and shook her head at the natural impertinence being displayed so freely. She nodded, “Yes… I think I have sufficiently brought you up to speed on Shields and Swords.” 

Evelyn cocked her head slightly and furrowed her brow, “I don’t believe we got to Varric’s newest chapter though…” 

Cassandra pressed her lips together thoughtfully and then smirked, “Well… think back to our activities a few moments ago and I am sure will get the gist of why it is so different from his previous works.” 

Evelyn flashed a crooked smile as she stood up, “So if earlier responses are to be trusted... you liked this latest chapter then?”  

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply but then stopped, her mind quickly catching the utter lack of surprise from the Inquisitor at the change in the serials content.  The seeker gasped and scowled, “You knew!  You knew this whole time what his newest chapter was about! But how? “

Evelyn felt her grin widen, loving the shocked expression on such normally stoic features.  She shrugged and shook her head, “I didn’t know **exactly** what it was about but I might have… requested a change in content.”

Cassandra felt her jaw drop slightly at the confession and stuttered back a response.  “But… why would you…”  She paused as she felt a slender arm curve around her waist and the touch of a warm hand against her face, compelling her to stare into that swirling green gaze as a soft cultured voice whispered gently. 

“I knew you were waiting on another chapter and I wanted to be the one to give that to you.  As to the content change… call it wishful thinking.  I had hoped that reading about such would make you more comfortable with… what we feel for one another… I hope… I haven’t overstepped my bounds.”

Cassandra stood silent, letting the confession seep in. The gesture was unbearably romantic, achingly sweet and yet, overwhelming in its overall arrogance. In as few of words as possible, it was Evelyn Trevelyan.  Cassandra had never had someone do something so thoughtful for her and it was that thought that caused her press a soft kiss against hopeful lips. She smiled, “I…” and paused, unsure of what sort of words such a gift warranted.  Cassandra settled on a simple “thank you” and felt her heart warm at the surprised smile that lit the inquisitive face that stared back at her. 

Evelyn felt relief rushing through her. Cassandra’s silence had her worried that she **had** overstepped her bounds and she caught herself praying that her gift would be well received despite her arrogance.  The kiss, the smile and the soft thanks that had followed assured her that her efforts were not wasted and while she was sure that her actions did not quite fit the seeker’s “ideal” courtship; she felt confident that they were appreciated nonetheless. Gesturing to the dimly flickering candles and the mess of furs and books that littered the floor of the tiny chapel, Evelyn flashed a smile as Cassandra tried to hold back a yawn. She nodded towards the door, “Get some rest, I will finish up in here.” 

Cassandra started to argue, to insist that the Inquisitor had just as much need for sleep as she did but she was beginning to recognize the stubborn set of the younger woman’s jaw and knew that no amount of arguing was going to change her mind.  Grateful for the chance to catch some sleep before the hammering of the forge below awoke her, Cassandra leaned in and brushed her lips against the Inquisitors, “Thank you.” 

Evelyn watched as the seeker opened the door to the biting cold and disappeared into the night.  She leaned against the wall, sighing and smiling at the same time as her mind replayed the evening over and the rogue committed every memory to be relieved another day.  


	10. Need vs Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a failed attempt to take Suledin Keep, tensions must be addressed before either Evelyn or Cassandra can move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter meets the story's "M" rating and I will apologize before hand if it is too explicit. Twas not my intent for this content to enter into the fray until much later but after the chapel... well, I can't imagine anyone - least of all our heroines, lasting much longer. And without further ado... Enjoy!

Evelyn closed her eyes as the warmth of the fire washed over her tired limbs.  She was exhausted; between clearing away encampment after encampment of red templars and Tevinter mages to the sleepless nights - the burden of what she was trying to accomplish was beginning to wear her down.  She stole a glance at her companions. Blackwall sat ever silent as he slowly sipped from a mug of ale.  Cole stared into the fire as he faded in and out of visibility; thankfully silent from his habitual voicing of everyone’s hidden thoughts.  Solas was staring at her reproachfully; no doubt due to the many times he had been called upon to heal her after yet another close call during their battles. This was not the group she would normally have chosen but she had not trusted herself to travel with Cassandra so soon after almost ravaging the woman that night in the chapel and seeing Varric only further reminded her of the seeker’s secret smile when she had confirmed the she had very much liked the dwarf’s latest chapter. Evelyn was being reckless and she knew it, but there was little she could do to stop it at this point. She wanted, no, she needed to burn through the thoughts and desires that stole sleep away from her. Her goal at the beginning of each day in this frozen wasteland was to exhaust herself past the point of thought so that FINALLY a dreamless sleep would be granted.  It had been a week and her goal had yet to be met. When her eyes closed and she allowed her consciousness to drift into the fade it she was doomed to be either haunted by dreams of failure and the deaths of those she held dear, or to be driven mad with longing as her mind offered her glimpses of warm hazel eyes and fire lit olive skin, the heady smell of awakened arousal and the accented sounds of panted need.  The Inquisitor shook her head to clear her mind of the traitorous thoughts and stood up from the fire, announcing that she would see her companions in the morning. Evelyn quickly ducked into her tent, laid down on the bedroll and stared at the canvas ceiling willing sleep to come once more and wondering what nightmares she would face tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra growled as she sliced her sword through the air towards Iron Bull.  The qunari’s strength was punishing as he knocked her blow away and slammed his war hammer against her shield.  The seeker grunted as she steadied herself from the impact of the blow and launched her next attack.  They had been sparring for what seemed like hours and the Captain of the Chargers was showing no signs of fatigue.  Cassandra grit her teeth, cursing her body’s weakness as another blow almost sent her sprawling.  She shook the sweat from her eyes and started to advance once more when an arrow split the ground next to her feet.  The seeker jumped back eyes darting for the green soldier who would dare shoot so close to her.  She found only Leliana standing on the battlements, her face hidden by the cowl of her office and her bow in hand.  Cassandra glared up at the spymaster, turning as Iron Bull declared their sparring match a draw and watching dumbfounded as he walked away.  She turned back to Leliana, fully intended on giving the former bard a piece of her mind only to find that she too had vanished. Cassandra snatched the arrow from the ground and snapped it in half as a silent rage racked her from within. She whirled around as she felt the ghost of a hand brush her arm and found herself face to face with her former counterpart.

Leliana watched as the murderous rage faded to ill concealed annoyance as the dark haired warrior huffed, “What do you want?” Leliana remained silent, offering the seeker her latest report from Emprise du Lion.  She watched with interest as the former Right hand ripped apart the wax seal and scowling eyes darted across the parchment, hurriedly reading every word as a low sound of frustration hummed in her throat before exploding into words. 

“Damn her!”

Leliana lifted her brows at the spat curse that escaped Cassandra’s lips, surprised by the venom in those two words. Clearly the seeker was not pleased with their Inquisitor but try as she might, the spymaster had heard of no argument between the two of them.  In fact when she had last seen them in each other’s company there had been a highly charged current of sexual tension – strong enough that Leliana had felt compelled to lead Josephine away from the couple to allow nature to finally take its course.  Though judging by the state of things, if Leliana had to harbor a guess she would have to say that the issue at hand had to do more with what had not happened than what had. 

“Did something happen between the two of you?” 

Cassandra cut her eyes at the redhead and glared suspiciously.  It was rare to find a subject that the infamous Nightingale did not already possess some knowledge of.  In a way it warmed her that she and Trevelyan had, thus far, been successful in keeping their meetings secret.  It was not as though Leliana was completely unaware of the turn in nature their relationship had taken but Cassandra was loath to discuss such private affairs with the master of spies – even if the former bard had known her longer than anyone else in the Inquisition.  Cassandra grimaced and offered the report back to the rogue as she shook her head. 

“It is nothing.  I merely resent being left behind to do nothing more than wait until I am summoned again.” 

Leliana hid her smile at the blasé excuse and tilted her head, her eyebrow quirked to let the frowning seeker know she was not buying such a flimsy excuse.  When it was clear her subtlety was getting her nowhere, Leliana sighed and folded her arms over her chest, fixing the raven-haired warrior with a stern look. 

“Cassandra let’s not pretend that you and I haven’t known each other for years.  I know it takes more than being left behind to cause you to curse like a common soldier.”  She gentled her voice slightly as she saw a flash of annoyance cross the seeker’s face. “Especially when that person happens to be someone you care for.” 

Cassandra glared back into the bright blue eyes that stared so intently at her.  It was too late to deny her feelings, having already admitted such to the spymaster weeks earlier but she would be damned if she gave this clever woman any other ammunition against her for the near future.  Her pride would not let her complain of the childish hurt she had felt at being left behind by someone she so desperately wanted to be near to nor how badly she worried what the reckless woman would get into without Cassandra there to protect her.  The night they had spent in the chapel was seared into her memory. Every glimpse of the Inquisition’s leader only further led her mind to travel down the multitude paths of “what ifs”.  What if she had pulled Evelyn’s lips back against her own that night, what if she had unlaced the ties of her breeches to remove the barrier of cloth that had lay between her and the hot talented mouth that had stoked the flames of her need to painful heights, what if – what if – what if.  The paths were endless and every one of them ended with her breathlessly crying out the rogue’s name as she surrendered herself to the desire that raged within.  If Cassandra could turn back the hands of time she would have followed at least one of those imagined paths.  There was little she regretted in life but allowing the Inquisitor to stop had definitely made that small list.  She wanted nothing more than to correct that mistake but it seemed as though Evelyn divinely knew of her intent and had placed every barrier she could that would keep the two of them from being alone in the same room.  And now she had just taken off to a frozen wasteland full of red templars and Tevinter mages with a rag tag grouping of their companions that would be in no way helpful in any sort of battle she would face. 

Leliana watched the seeker’s body language as she allowed the woman her private thoughts.  It was rare to see Cassandra mired in such conflicting emotions. Leliana could tell that the warrior needed to say something, to vent her frustrations in more ways than on the practice field but she would not push her any harder; a cornered Cassandra was a deadly one.  Instead she looked down at the message the seeker had torn open to read and saw immediately what had caused her fierce reaction.

_Sister Nightingale_

_I, unfortunately, do not have much to report besides that this land is swarming with Templars, Trolls and Tevinters. Every day has been an uphill struggle but we remain victorious. (it is a good thing I thought to bring Solas – without his talent for healing I doubt we would have made it this far) The red Lyrium infecting both groups seems to be stronger here than any we have yet encountered and I cannot say exactly when we will return but I will ensure that it is before our engagement at the Winter Palace._

_As to who will be attending the ball with me I have decided that the Inquisition should display its very best and will therefore require that Josephine, Cullen, Seeker Pentaghast and yourself be in attendance along with Dorian, Varric, and Vivienne.  I am also in agreement that we should show solidarity in our forces by wearing a similar garb – I trust you and Josephine to handle that side of it._

_I shall report again as soon as we retake the Suledin Keep._

_Inquisitor Trevelyan_

The mention of danger alone would have riled the seeker’s righteous anger but calling everyone by name but Cassandra seemed almost a deliberate slap although Leliana could not see how the Inquisitor would have known that the spymaster would share her report with said seeker. Leliana lowered the report only to have it snatched away again and ripped in two. She watched as Cassandra stormed away, unsheathing her sword and taking the head off of the nearest practice dummy.  The spymaster winced and shook her head; perhaps the Inquisitor, for once, was actually safer away from Skyhold.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn rested her head against the frozen wall that hid her from, what she hoped, was the last troll’s view.  The creature’s already natural strength seemed augmented by the diet of red lyrium that had been forced upon it.  It was only by the grace of either its stupidity or small beady eyes that the boulders it had flung in the party’s direction had not had a direct hit.  The closest escape thus far had been Blackwall and he was still favoring the recently shattered arm as a result.  She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and turned to face her elven apostate. 

“We cannot take this keep Inquisitor.”

Evelyn scowled and stubbornly shook her head, “Yes we can.  We are almost to the top of the keep.  This has to be the last gathering of their forces.”  She saw the elf gaze upwards sharply and then back at her. 

“No.  You are wrong, we have not faced the worst this castle has to offer.” 

Evelyn gazed back at the same spot the mage had and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  She looked back at Solas, scowling in confusion. “What is it you think you see?” 

“There is a demon here.” 

Evelyn chuckled haughtily as she shrugged away the elf’s worry.  “We have fought and killed demons before.  How is this one any different?” 

Solas cocked his head slightly, studied the woman chosen to lead.  She had been reckless throughout this campaign and while that in and of itself was not out of the ordinary he had rarely seen her fight with such abandon. The circles under her eyes had deepened as well.  He shook his head and stared at the top of the keep again.  He could feel a nameless power drawing him to that place and the veil of the Fade seemed almost non-existent here.  Already he had witnessed the ghosts of battles past walking freely among its crumbling walls and listened to the jumbled of confused thoughts that poured from them as they walked once again among the living. He looked back at the Inquisitor, “You have not faced a demon like this.  He is more powerful and the veil is thin here.  We will face more than just him once we reach the top. The warrior is injured and Cole is not far behind him.  Would you face such danger with just you and I Inquisitor?  Would you risk everything because you cannot bear to retreat?”  

The softly whispered words chilled her faster than the atmosphere and she looked back at Blackwall and Cole, both of whom were winded and struggling to remain standing.  She turned back to Solas, the truth of their situation in direct conflict with her own pride.  She had never retreated from a battle – even against overwhelming odds she had somehow found a way to pull through.  That was before she had decided to shoulder the overwhelming responsibility she had now.  That was before she held other’s lives in her hands, before the whole of Thedas depended on the tear in her left hand.  She knew if she ordered it that Blackwall, Cole and even a disapproving Solas would fight with her to the end but that did not mean they would win. The face of the seeker she had left behind flashed before her eyes and Evelyn knew at that moment what she would not risk.  She would not risk never seeing her again even though the sight of Cassandra had been what caused her to flee and take on a mission she was not prepared for.  The rogue shook her head and signaled her companions to back away she caught the look of relief in the Warden’s eyes and heard Cole muttering softly beneath his breath, though whose thoughts he spoke aloud she was unsure.  They walked in silence past the bodies of fallen foes and Evelyn saw the confused relief on Scout Harding’s face as Evelyn gestured to the camp ordering them all to pack up and prepare for Skyhold..

 

* * *

 

Cassandra startled awake at the soft knock at her door. She groggily wiped her eyes, inwardly cursing the interruption as she rolled to her feet.  The warrior stilled as the soft click of the door being shut echoed softly in the noiseless din of the forge and she heard the soft whisper of a voice asking if she were there.  The seeker frowned.  There were very few who would dare to disturb her slumber and of those few only two were adept enough at picking locks and walking silently. 

“Leliana?” 

Cassandra called out, hoping that it was the spymaster and not the only other woman who would dare to break into her rooms. Her hope was shattered by the soft chuckle that responded and the seeker glared at the dark corner from which the sound had come.  

“If our spymaster has been visiting you at night I fear we will not have one for much longer seeker.” 

Cassandra ignored the light hearted jest as she watched the Herald of Andraste leave the shadows and despite her resolve to not feel anything but anger for her leader she could not help the hard clench of her stomach at the sight of the younger woman.  She looked exhausted.  Her face was littered with small cuts and large circles, which had not been there when she had left, shadowed the skin under her eyes. Seeking to aggravate the other woman, the seeker leaned against the railing and looked down with a snide scowl. 

“Even as skilled as you are Inquisitor you would be no match for Leliana.”  

Evelyn stopped her slow climb up the stairs and stared up at the warrior, surprised by the comment.  She tilted her head to the side considering the likelihood that Leliana would have romanced the seeker while she was away.  Confident in the spymaster’s love for her Warden and Cassandra’s honest nature, she tossed the thought away lightly as she smirked up at the frowning woman. “So… should I be trying to kill her now or shall I wait till I have properly said hello to you?”  The rogue felt her face fall when her jest failed to get even the twitch of a lip from the angry seeker.  

Cassandra scarcely heard the woman as she seethed to think that had she been included in this latest mission none would have touched the noble.  She turned away as the footsteps grew closer, refusing to look the rogue in the eyes, even though she wanted nothing more than to do just that.  She heard the soft whisper of movement and stiffened as she felt slim arms draping over her shoulders and the warm press of the Inquisitor’s body as it leaned against hers.  The former Right Hand closed her eyes as soft lips brushed the outer shell of her ear and whispered breath tickled her cheek. 

“I missed you Cass.”

The whispered words stung instead of soothed and Cassandra twisted away from the light embrace to glare at the woman who had uttered them.  The anger that had taken days to meditate away came back in a flash of red and Cassandra stood, glaring down at the leader of the Inquisition. 

“You missed me your Worship”.  Evelyn winced as the seeker spat out the honorific title her tone mocking as she continued, her voice rising with each word. “How nice for you but I don’t want to hear that right now.  I want to know why you left without saying anything.  I want to know why I am good enough for you to want to fornicate with and not good enough to have by your side in battle.  I want to know why you REFUSED to even write my very name in your report to Leliana!” 

The rogue flinched as the spymaster’s name once again echoed throughout the empty forge and she looked into the storm of anger that burned bright in Cassandra’s eyes.  She wanted to feel contrite but the lack of sleep had shortened her considerable patience and Evelyn found herself standing toe to toe with the formidable warrior her voice hissing in response. 

“For fucks sake Cassandra where should I begin? I left because I couldn’t endure to be in your presence for anything longer than a moment.  Because a moment is all it took for me to remember the taste of you beneath my lips and by the Maker I want to taste you again! I didn’t take you with me because I knew I would not be able to keep my hands off of you long enough to reach our destination nor keep my mind on the battle at hand.  I didn’t write your name because sod it all… just the sight and sound of it… of you… you are driving me mad!” 

Evelyn grabbed the loose tunic in front of her and pushed the taller woman against the wall, trapping the seeker in a punishing kiss.  She slid a hand up to tangle in the mess of short locks as she anchored her other to the curve of Cassandra’s hip.  Holding the warrior tightly to her body, she pushed her tongue past parted lips, groaning as she registered the very taste that had been haunting her for days. She felt the seeker reciprocate as strong hands framed her face, angling for a better fit as pliant lips pushed against her own.  Evelyn growled as their teeth clashed and their tongues slid together.  She yanked the warrior’s head back attacking the long line of her exposed throat; her teeth marking the sensitive flesh even as she reached up cupping an unbound breast.  Her fingers sliding over a rigid nipple as Cassandra hissed her name.  Evelyn felt herself shoved backwards and she faltered as her feet tripped over the edge of the thick bedding that covered a small portion of the floor.  She looked up, her body tensed to spring back into action and froze as she registered the heated look in her seeker’s eyes. The rogue watched in awe as the woman in front of her slowly gripped the bottom of the wrinkled tunic and pulled it upwards… higher and higher until the fabric hid that burning gaze from the Inquisitor’s eyes.  It was only then that Evelyn let her eyes gaze lower and felt the aching pulse of desire immediately intensify.  

The light from the forge below gave warm skin a warmer glow and Evelyn let her eyes rove over a part of the warrior she had certainly touched but never seen.  Maker but Cassandra was beautiful... perfection.  

Cassandra felt her cheeks flush as she watched the Inquisitor’s flashing eyes journey over the newly exposed parts of her body.  She reveled in the hungry look that sharpened the aristocratic features of the noble’s face and let her hands drift lower down her body to tug at the laces of her breeches. She stopped as a soft calloused hand covered her own and gasped as she felt the crisp material of Evelyn’s tunic brush against her sensitized flesh. 

“Cass….” 

Her name was breathed with a reverence she had only ever heard one time before.  It was a plea, a question, a warning and a prayer all at the same time. She looked into the fathomless depths of green and let her lips curl into a slow smile as she shook off the halting hand and slowly yanked the laces free, letting the loose material pool at her ankles as she reached forward to yank the smaller woman against her. 

“Don’t…I want this Evelyn… I want you.”

Evelyn groaned as she felt those full breasts pressing against her own and shuddered as that husky whisper threatened to wash past her defenses.  She resisted, pulling her body away from the delicious press of the seeker’s and shook her head.

“Not like this.  Not here…”  

The words died in her throat, replaced by a ragged gasp as Cassandra leaned forward and nibbled along the line of her jaw. Her rich voice humming in Evelyn’s ears. 

“Neither of us can think or function with this pressing need between us.  I won’t lose you because you refuse to let go this foolish notion of courting me.”

Cassandra paused and raised her head up to look her commander in the eyes as she whispered, “I still want all those things Evelyn.. but they can wait.  This cannot… not anymore.” 

The sound of her name being purred in that honeyed tone was more than the Inquisitor could bear.  Her restraint broke and she tilted her head up pressing her lips to Cassandra’s once more, flicking her tongue past swollen lips to set a teasing pace.  She let her hands drift slowly down warm smooth skin, resting on the curves of the seeker’s hips as she pulled the warrior closer.  This was not her imagined seduction.  The candles she had been gathering would remain in her rooms unlit. There was no music save for the constant hum of the forge below.  No scattered petals from the flowers she’d had yet to buy and there would be no poetry spoken.  Still… there would be a night where she would give the seeker exactly what her heart craved but tonight the needs of their bodies were going to win out.

Evelyn angled the seeker down, her lips never leaving the other woman’s as she stretched out beside her on the cold fabric of the bedroll.  Their legs tangled as the kiss deepened and Evelyn let her fingertips slowly dance up the seeker’s side to cup a full breast.  The soft weight filled her palm and she swallowed the low moan that escaped the warrior’s lips as her thumb brushed slowly back and forth across its hardened peak. 

Cassandra pulled away from the Inquisitor’s lips, gasping as the other woman pressed open mouth kisses along the edge of her jaw. Each brush of that calloused thumb sent a spike of pleasure up the seeker’s spine as desire pooled further between her legs.  She felt a whisper of breath against the lobe of her ear and groaned as sharp teeth grazed the sensitive flesh drawing it into liquid heat.  Cassandra arched closer to the rogue’s knee that rested so tantalizingly close to where she needed more friction, more pressure – anything to ease the throbbing ache at the apex of her thighs.  She let herself roll back as Evelyn stretched above her and Cassandra gasped softly as her lover gently gave her the friction she had sought even as the talented mouth trailed a heated path down her neck and over her collarbone to claim the hardened peak she had been teasing earlier as her other hand deftly touched the other.  

Evelyn groaned when strong fingers tangled in her hair, holding her fast as Cassandra arched and rocked beneath her. She swirled her tongue around the tight bud in her mouth, alternating between suction and flicking the sensitized flesh as small whimpers of need escaped the stoic warrior.  Her teeth against the taut nipple as the rogue released it and kissed her way to its twin, offering it the same treatment as she ignored the pounding of lust in her ears.  Her body ached to be touched, to feel all of that dusky warm skin beneath her own but she was helpless to stop touching and tasting the woman under her.  She simply could not get enough.  Evelyn closed her eyes as her lips tugged at the mocha colored peak, humming with pleasure. Suddenly she felt a strong thigh pressing against her aching center and gasped as she felt the seeker shift beneath her; quickly finding their positions reversed as she looked up into Cassandra’s dark eyes. 

Cassandra shuddered as she looked down at the fully clothed rogue, the coil of tension within her tightening as she recognized the need in the bright green eyes mirrored her own.  Seeking to duplicate the woman’s actions, Cassandra leaned down, tasting of parted lips as her hand slowly unbuttoned the rough spun tunic that separated them.  More than ever she wanted to feel the warm press of flesh on flesh and feel pride in the knowledge that she could make her lover moan her name.  She snaked her tongue slowly around the Inquisitors as her fingertips brushed lightly from warm pale flesh to the swash of cloth that bound part the rogue’s shapely assets.  Cassandra chucked softly at the frustrated growl that escaped the redhead’s lips as she nuzzled her mouth against her neck. She let her tongue trace slow patterns against that soft skin as she hesitantly cupped the cloth-covered mound of flesh before pushing the cloth higher.  She raised her head, letting her eyes rove over the newly exposed flesh, curious to how such a sight would affect her.  

The seeker let her fingertips brush back and forth over the pale skin beneath her; fascinated by the contrast in their skin tones and the way her light touches caused the darker skin around the nipple to pucker and tighten.  The sight was intensely erotic, almost as much as the sounds that escaped Evelyn when Cassandra leaned down and swept her tongue over the tightened flesh; pressing her own thighs together and groaning as she realized just how badly she wanted more. She looked up as the Inquisitor arched beneath her and shuddered as the piercing green eyes snapped back to hers, a ragged voice she hardly recognized whispered her name breaking the silence.  The sight of this confident cocky woman pleading for her touch, writhing beneath her when she complied somehow seemed to increase the ache within and Cassandra dipped her head to taste the Inquisitor once more. 

Evelyn gasped as the seeker captured her nipple once again, her eyes rolling back as the former Right Hand applied that slow suction once again.  Her eyes drifted shut as that warm mouth alternated between breasts and tangled her fingers in the short onyx locks once more.  She felt the brush of fingertips as they trailed over the flat planes of her stomach and shivered as they traced along the freshly healed scars; evidence of her latest bout of recklessness.  Evelyn mourned the loss of that hesitant touch as those teasing fingertips left her skin; fleetingly wondering where they had gone before a gasp was torn from her throat as she felt Cassandra slowly unbuckling the leather belt at her waist.  She stilled the motion as she sat up and dragged the seeker’s lips back up to hers. 

Strong muscled thighs pressed against the outside of her own as the warrior straddled her hips; strong hands cradling her face angling it upwards as the seeker captured her in another deep kiss. Electric shocks raced down her spine as stiffened tips brushed and pressed against her as teeth nibble lightly at her lips before the press and twirl of an agile tongue licked within her mouth.  Evelyn let her hands slide down over generously curved hips to cup the defined muscles behind the seeker that never failed to draw her gaze when clad in the skintight leather that forever adorned the warrior.  The responding gasp above her freed the rogue to employ her mouth in other ways and she took full advantage as she kissed her way down Cassandra’s arched neck.  She paused to taste the pulse that hammered beneath that dusky skin, teeth scraping as she suckled at the sensitive spot even as her fingertips curled inward from behind, teasing the damped smalls – the last barrier between her and the rest of her seeker.  

“Evelyn.” 

Her name rang out above her and she raised her head to see Cassandra staring at her, chest rising and falling with every shallow pant.  The normally light hazel eyes black with need and Evelyn reached behind her, slipping one of her many knives free of its sheath.  Never breaking her gaze on the beautiful Navarran’s face, the rogue slid the cold blade between heated flesh and soaked cloth; jerking upwards effortlessly parting the fabric.  She tore the remaining material away with the blade and wrapped an arm around the seeker’s waist as her free hand traced the quivering muscles on the inside of the warrior’s right thigh. 

Cassandra felt the breath hitch in her throat at the controlled violent way her undergarments had been eliminated and released a shuddering gasp as warm fingertips ghosted closer and closer to the now painful throb of need between her open thighs. 

“Maker please...”

She flushed when she realized that she had never begged with Regalyan but he had never made her burn like this either. Cassandra shook her head to banish the unwanted thought, feeling the hand against her shift and jerked her hips as a single digit slowly slipped between her folds; teasing testing, dipping deeper with every slow stroke.  It wasn’t close to being enough… too shallow, too slow, and the seeker growled softly as she rolled her hips wordlessly signaling for more.  

Evelyn leaned forward; her lips brushing feather light kisses along the edge of the seeker’s slackened jaw, whispering achingly as she added another digit and pushed her thumb closer to the hidden bundle of nerves nestled in soaked flesh. 

“You’re mine.” 

Cassandra gasped as one became two and moaned as the rogue deftly parted her further, burying deeper inside with each stroke. She thought she heard that soft voice whisper something but Cassandra’s mind could not make out the words as she arched towards the pleasure that spiraled ever upward. She leaned back, resting her weight on her hands as the Inquisitor’s mouth lowered to claim the neglected peak of her breast and Cassandra rolled her hips as the fingers within her stiffened and curled upwards pressing and sending lights exploding behind closed eyelids. 

Evelyn sucked the rigid flesh between her lips hard as the moans began to escape more freely from the warrior above her. Softly at first but spiraling higher as that toned body bucked towards her touch, riding her fingers - the pace increasing incrementally as release drew closer. She raised her head, wanting to see the moment in which Cassandra lost control. Evelyn tightened her grip around the warrior’s waist tilting her further back as she drove deeper, twisting her curled fingers slightly as her thumb flicked upwards against the hardened nerve center.  Once and then again; her third stroke breaking the coil of tension in the seeker and a deep shudder echoed through her as green eyes watched Cassandra come undone. 

Cassandra arched her back crying out as wave after wave of pleasure rocketed through her body.  She fell back against the bedroll faintly aware of the press of another body against hers as light kisses and soft words fanned over her shoulder, neck and face.  It felt as though she were floating through a half wakened dream, her body barely aware of reality.  Cassandra felt strong fingers lacing with hers, holding her hands captive to the ground as the light kisses from before began to travel lower searing every inch of her sweat dampened skin. She gasped as she felt the flick of a tongue circle her navel the fog of her release lifting as she raised her head to see the flash of that familiar crooked smile before the redhead dipped lower. Cassandra frowned slightly, no… surely not… not so soon after…  Thought vanished as she felt warm breath against her inner thigh and she gasped as that same clever tongue danced between her folds and dragged upwards. 

Evelyn smirked as the seeker’s hips lifted sharply her hoarse cry echoing in the empty forge before settling into her task. She flicked her tongue deep and then shallow, alternating pressure and placement; her ears listening carefully for every catch in Cassandra’s breath, every whimper every cry. Evelyn sought to draw the moment out as she shifted closer and closer to the rigid bundle of flesh her fingers had found.  Every stroke of her tongue brought forth a new flood of wetness and she drank deep a taste she would burn into her memory for the nights when they would be unable to share in this. Evelyn felt the seeker’s grip tighten in hers as the muscles pressing against the sides of her head quivered and shook.  She moved higher – a part of her wanting to further draw out the tease until the proud warrior begged for release but the throbbing ache within reminded her that she had yet to address her own insistent need. She shelved the thought for another day and pressed the flat of her tongue against the seeker’s clit before curling it upward; joining it with the same fingers as before. 

Cassandra shook as each flick pushed her higher, each slow lick holding her on edge as deft fingers undulated deep inside. Her body jerked, back bowed as soft lips closed around that where attention was most needed and the gently applied suction sent her falling once more into that pulsating release as darkness clouded her vision and the lights behind her eyes exploded once more. She came to slowly as gentle hands caressed her slowly and a teasing voice penetrated the haze in her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back.” 

Cassandra felt her lips curve in an indulgent smile at the familiar arrogance and she turned to face the redheaded rogue as she leaned forward pressing her lips to the other woman’s.  She tasted herself on Evelyn’s tongue as she quickly reversed their positions, flipping the slender woman on her back; her thigh insinuating itself between the slender muscled legs, chuckling softly as she registered that the rogue was still half dressed.  She leaned back and let her fingertips dance over the trim waist to play with the ties of the Herald’s breeches, enjoying the way the redhead stiffened and breathed her name softly.  Cassandra bit her lip and stopped as a niggling self-doubt reasserted itself into her consciousness. She looked up into the bright gaze that regarded her with a mixture of need and curiosity. 

“What is it?” 

Cassandra released a shaky breath as the husky whisper sent a chill up her spine and shook her head as she leaned down and brushed her lips softly against the Inquisitors, hoping that the nervousness did not show in her voice.

“After being given so much, I feel it only fair to return the sentiment yet…”  She paused and looked back into that hungry gaze. “I’m not sure how…”

Evelyn smiled slowly as she leaned forward gently pressing her lips against the raven haired woman; teasing her until the kiss naturally deepened.  She pulled back, smiling a little at the small pout that shaped the seeker’s lips and shook her head.  

“We don’t have to rush Cassandra… I won’t deny that I want to feel your hands on me… I want whatever you are willing to give but I don’t want to force things between us…”

Evelyn stopped as a single finger was pressed against her lips.  She was surprised to see the determination sharpen the angular features and the stubborn scowl she knew all too well. 

“No.  I want to try.” 

Evelyn’s eyes widened as soft lips pressed firmly to hers once more and gasped as calloused hands possessively cupped her breasts, thumbs slowly circling the sensitive skin as the warm press of the seeker’s tongue pushed past her lips to tangle with her own.  She felt herself pressed back against the bedroll and whimpered as the seeker bit down on her bottom lip, tugging it as this thumbs shifted flicking against the hardened peaks. Evelyn panted softly as Cassandra’s mouth trailed lower - that accented voice whispering huskily in-between the scraping of teeth and the open mouth kisses that teased a burning path over the Inquisitor’s flushed skin.  She struggled to understand the broken mumble of the words, but her mind drew a blank as a hot mouth enveloped the stiffened peak of her nipple - the slow steady suction drawing a ragged moan from her parted lips. Her earlier need had not been completely forgotten and now raged like wildfire beneath her skin. Evelyn thrust her hand down between their bodies and jerked the laces of her pants free, desperate to rid herself from the last barrier between them.  

Cassandra felt an iron grip circle her wrist and stiffened as her hand was brought lower to press between rough cloth and warm skin; against the impossible heat that swelled between the Inquisitor’s thighs.  Her eyes widened as her fingers registered soaked cloth, awed that one such as herself could have such a pronounced effect.  Fascinated she looked up to see Evelyn’s burning gaze watching her as the seeker slowly pushed aside the offending fabric and brushed her fingertips over dampened curls. 

Evelyn gasped as her body pulsed hard beneath that first questioning touch.  A low moan escaped her as a single fingertip pressed forward to trace between her folds.  She could feel the tense muscles of her stomach clench as her thighs quivered and wondered briefly if it were possible for the Seeker to send her over the edge with so light a touch.  Dark hazel eyes looked at her hesitantly, silently asking permission and Evelyn released the wrist she had been clenching and pressed the flat of her hand against the seeker’s urging her forward. 

Cassandra swallowed as the firm touch pressed her deeper.  The clenching heat was familiar and yet it was so different from all the times the seeker had sought to break the tension within her own body. She withdrew slowly, gasping as the movement drew forth even more of that slick wetness and pushed in again, this time angling the drag of her retreat upwards to elicit another low moan from the rogue.  

Evelyn could take the slow torture no more.  She sat up her hips jerking in protest as the seeker slipped from inside her and yanked her breeches and smalls down and off her legs in a fluid motion; flinging them to the side as she yanked Cassandra towards her.  Their lips meeting violently once more as Evelyn grabbed the seeker’s wrist and pulled it towards the apex of her thighs her voice ragged as those fingers entered her with more surety. 

“Maker yes.” 

Cassandra pressed two fingers deep and curled them up slightly; her mind casting about for all the ways she had always brought herself pleasure.  It had not occurred to her till just now that such techniques would surely work on the woman beneath her and with that realization came a new confidence.  A confidence that was quickly stoked by the breathless moans and whimpers escaping the rogue with every movement.  Every thrust brought an arch to that slender frame and Cassandra inched her thumb higher, circling and seeking the sensitive ridge of nerves she knew was close by. 

Evelyn shook as each touch of those long fingers pushed her closer and closer to that edge; the aggravating slow pace holding her there as she gasped and thrashed - wordlessly begging the former Right Hand for more; her mouth falling open as the warrior answered her plea; adding a third even as that teasing thumb found its mark. She fell back, her head turning from side to side as the pace slowed even further, fingers undulating within as Cassandra’s thumb circled lightly around her throbbing center. Her hands twitched as she gripped the material of the bedroll beneath her, her breathing ragged as she raced towards the finish she had been denying herself for months.  Time seemed to slow with each withdraw and speed forward with every advance until nothing else existed but that methodical motion driving her higher and higher as Evelyn clung to the sheets completely at the mercy of the seeker.

Cassandra studied the Inquisitor, utterly transfixed on the sight of the noble writhing beneath her touch as the seeker prolonged the inevitable.  She leaned forward and slowly flicked the tip of her tongue across the abandoned peak of Evelyn’s breast in time with the circle of her thumb. Repeating the process as the rogue’s moans began to come faster, holding longer until the scrape of her teeth across that sensitive bud broke the Herald’s tentative control.  Cassandra gasped in surprise as her name echoed against the walls of the forge; velvet heat clenched tightly against her still moving fingers and liquid spilled forth from between her lover’s thighs.  Watching Evelyn come undone was more beautiful than anything Cassandra had yet witnessed and to know that she was the cause - that she could do this - made her heart swell with emotions she did not want to acknowledge yet could scarcely deny.  

Evelyn groaned softly at the loss of the seeker as the warrior slowly slid her fingers free and was surprised to feel strong arms circle her gently as supple lips nuzzled her own.  It was almost too hard to open her eyes but Evelyn managed, intending to offer up a witty remark on the seeker’s surprising prowess but she stopped when she looked into the dark hazel eyes that stared back at her.  It was a look that begged for affirmation, that shone with unspoken emotion as well as a desire to know that everything was all right. Evelyn opened her mouth and then closed it again as she cupped the seeker’s cheek, gently tracing the distinctive scar. 

“I love you.” 

Evelyn froze in surprise at the words and flushed as she realized that they had come from her. She had meant to say “amazing” or “thank you” not the three words that had beat into her skull with every throb of her body.  She felt her cheeks burn and looked away - horrified by her actions.  Evelyn could feel the stiffening of the warrior’s body and felt a hand cupping her chin to force her eyes back in the very direction she did not wish them to go - but she acceded to that gently persuasion and found her lips covered in a slow sweet kiss that ended far sooner than she would have liked.

“Do you?”

The softness of the question was almost lost in humming fires of the forge below and Evelyn closed her eyes, cursing her lust addled brain as she breathed her response, knowing it was too late to go back now.  Surely such a declaration would not scare such a passionate woman, not after all they had just shared.  She raised her eyes in defiance of her previous statement daring the seeker to reject her. “Yes.” 

Cassandra shivered as that single word reverberated in her mind.  She sat up slightly resting her weight on her arm as she lost herself in the intense green gaze, surprised when the silence was broken by that soft cultured voice once more. 

“Say something, say anything… say I didn’t just ruin it all by speaking so freely.”  

Cassandra shook her head and looked down as she caressed the Inquisitor’s soft skin, watching her fingers trace random patterns across the paleness of Evelyn’s abdomen before answering.  “I would not give so freely of myself to someone I didn’t care for.”  She watched as a hand covered her own and looked up as the Inquisitor prodded gently, “just care for?”  Cassandra felt her lips curve into a slow smile as she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against the slightly frowning pink lips before whispering. 

“In the end they will say one of two things about me.  That I stood at the Inquisitor’s side, her friend and lover.  That it was meant to be.”  Evelyn found herself smiling back as her mind imagined how horrified her family would be when they found out she had taken a female lover so openly.  She grinned, her tone flirtatious as she prodded the Navarran on.  “Or?”  Cassandra nodded, “or they will say that I was led from the path of faith by the wiles of a madwoman.”  Evelyn chuckled softly as she leaned forward letting her lips brush the seekers. She slid her fingertips over old scars and playfully whispered, “And what do you say?” Cassandra shivered as the soft touch of lips and wandering hands slowly began to reawaken the needs she’d thought had been sated.  Ignoring the new tendrils of warmth spreading through her limbs she leveled the rogue with a serious look. 

“I believe that you are the Herald of Andraste even though you yourself do not think so. I believe the Maker saved you for a reason that even you do not understand.  Beyond this I know only that you are capable of anything and that knowledge frightens me.”  She paused as her lips were caught in a slow building kiss that ended all too soon as a husky voice intoned, “I cannot imagine you ever being frightened Cassandra.”  The warrior smiled, flushed by the compliment and threaded her hand through the silken red locks as she pulled the Inquisitor’s lips against her neck,  “Yet when I see you staring down the demons that pour through the rifts in the Fade it is so.” 

Evelyn nipped the soft skin beneath her lips and pulled back, ignoring the desire to continue. There was something that needed to be said before they sought another path to pleasure.  She cupped the seeker’s face and rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip.  “I do not face them alone.  I have you Cassandra.” 

She gasped softly, surprised when the warrior rose to her knees, looping a leg easily over her waist as her face was cupped in warm battle roughened hands.  The press of their lips was hardly soft this time, all playfulness and teasing gone replaced by possessive need. Evelyn moaned into the dominating mouth and gently gripped the curve of the seeker’s hips pulling their bodies closer, groaning when Cassandra pulled away, her voice harsh as she pushed the Evelyn’s shoulders back against the floor. 

“I will not let Corypheus win.  I will not let him take you from me.” 

She arched into the hand that possessively claimed her breast as the seeker’s lips moved in a deliberate path downwards.  Evelyn gasped as Cassandra pressed her hips down, their cores brushing together momentarily as the seeker shifted lower, her mouth replacing were her hand had been. The hesitancy from before was gone and Evelyn felt her thighs nudged apart as the seeker shifted her position once more.  She watched as onyx locks moved lower and whimpered as her stomach clenched - muscles quivering with every press of the warrior’s lips.  The Inquisitor bucked in surprise at she felt the warm flick of a tongue over her naval; tracing lower as a new ache throbbed to life making its presence known.  Evelyn looked on in disbelief as strong hands pushed her thighs further apart, broad shoulders settling between them before a flash of dark eyes met her own. 

“I love you too Evelyn.” 

The shock of the returned affection was short lived as the Inquisitor felt the first sweep of a bold tongue darting within.  She fell back on the floor, eyes tightly shut, her body arching in pleasure as she let the seeker’s actions reaffirm her words and take her towards the next peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the comments and Kudos - they truly make my day (although I am SO behind in responding) Thanks for the patience in my getting this chapter out - it took much longer than originally intended


	11. In the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several attempts at conversation only lead to distraction - a bit of a fluff filler before the plot progresses.

"And what of this one?"

Cassandra relaxed against the warm body behind her and shivered at the soft caress that traced one of the longer scars across her abdomen.  She furrowed her brow slightly as she struggled to remember just which skirmish had given her that particular token. There had been far too many of them over the years and some had been marred by additional injury; especially in the small places that were left vulnerable by the joints in her armor.  The seeker let her eyes drift shut as the pleasant caress was repeated, smiling as her mind provided the answer to the teasing question, "Dragon claw."

Evelyn felt her lips twitch in response as she nuzzled the fine hairs at the back of the seeker’s neck.  It was easy to forget, in the aftermath of their first night together, that this woman was not only beautiful but deadly and had actually killed dragons.  The Inquisitor couldn't resist the urge to tease the warrior and chuckled softly as she leaned forward to whisper in Cassandra ear. 

"Do I finally get to hear the story of how you became the Hero of Orlais?" 

She smiled at the grunt her words elicited and kissed a smooth warm cheek before nibbling at the sensitive lobe of the seeker's ear. "Just kidding."

Evelyn stole a glance towards one of the forge’s few windows and felt her previous joy slowly begin to ebb away.  Already the sky was lightening and outside she could her the din as the keep began to stir.  It would only be a matter of time before the smiths reported to their morning duties below them.  As the Inquisitor she was sure a few simple words would be more than enough to ensure that they were left uninterrupted but Evelyn doubted the action would be one Cassandra would approve of and so she resigned herself to enjoying what little alone time they had left.  As if sensing her sadness, Evelyn felt Cassandra turn slightly in her arms and was surprised to feel the warm press of the seeker’s lips to her own.

Cassandra let herself get lost in the taste of her new lover’s lips, searing the feeling of them to memory. She would not delude herself into thinking that time alone together would be an often occurrence.  There was far too much at stake for either of them to give in their wants and desires but for now, the seeker would take what she could and give as much as she dared.

Evelyn felt the low hum of want stirring with every stroke of Cassandra’s tongue against her own and pulled away from the temptation to go further.  Instead she pulled the seeker close and kissed the deep scar on her cheek, seeking to distract the warrior and herself with more questions.

"And was this from the same dragon?"

Cassandra shook her head; her earlier light mood sinking slowly as dark memories assailed her thoughts.  She pulled away from the rogue’s touch and gave a thin smile of assurance as she reached up to trace the jagged flesh.

"I'm afraid I cannot pinpoint exactly how I earned this one. There was too much confusion when the Sacred Temple exploded. Between the onslaught of demons and the shower of jagged rocks it would be hard to point the finger of blame at anyone besides myself."

She paused at the look of confusion that crossed the aristocratic features in front of her before ruefully continuing.

"I was... grieving and in a rage. I never felt the blow; indeed until Leliana pointed it out I was unaware I had even been injured. By that time what few mages we still had were needed for more serious endeavors than to protect my personal vanity.  So I let it heal on its own, without the aid of magic. A testament if you will to my failure in allowing my anger to take control"

Cassandra frowned slightly as those soft fingertips traced the wound once more and shrugged away as she rolled to her feet to stretch her limbs.  She cast a furtive look towards the redheaded leader; secretly pleased by the look of rapt attention her motions had drawn.  Smiling slightly, she turned to dig through the pile of clothing that had been shed the night before.  Cassandra heard the rustle of movement behind her and was unsurprised when warm hands curved over her hips yanking her back down to the bedroll.  She let herself be overpowered and enjoyed the warm press of naked flesh against her own.  The seeker barely heard the huskily groaned word “minx” escape the Inquisitor’s mouth before feeling it crash against hers continuing the slow deep dance abandoned earlier as the sounds of the awakening keep masked the soft sighs and moans that spilled from both their lips.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn walked towards the War Room. She had made it back to her quarters just in time to change and receive this latest summons to attend council. She was having a hard time keeping the bounce from her step and the smile from her face every time her mind wandered backwards to the events over the last few hours.  Evelyn paused as her journey took her across the battlements and looked down to see the seeker inside her familiar training circle, sword flashing in the sunlight as she brought it down against the three new recruits.  She found herself leaning over to watch the smooth transition from form to form as the seeker instructed the fresh soldiers on basic maneuvers.

“Cassandra truly is a force to be reckoned with. I am glad she is on our side.”

The deep voice startled Evelyn and she whipped her head around to see Cullen flashing a rare smile at her.  Normally the warrior’s face was taut with hidden pain and his serious demeanor rarely afforded the rest of the world a glimpse at his lighter side.  Evelyn found herself smiling back.  It was good to see the man smile again; the last time she had seen this had been when she’d interrupted a game of chess between him and Leliana – a game he, surprisingly, had won. 

“Shall we walk together Inquisitor? I have a feeling our paths lie in the same direction.” 

Evelyn looked at the tall blond, hesitating for just a moment before nodding as she slipped an arm through his offered one. Her voice teasing as she questioned the rare display of chivalry. 

“You seem to be in high spirits.  Tell me, do you know why we have been summoned to the War Room?  Has Corypheus seen the light of the Maker at last and surrendered in awe of our overwhelming power?” 

Cullen chuckled at the sarcastic humor. He had not spent much time around the woman they had elected to lead their cause but he could appreciate her light hearted approach to the world shaking threats she faced from all sides. Despite all the tragedy she had undergone, she appeared to be unaffected by it and the sight of her smiling bolstered his spirits.  He felt her eyes on him, her look questioning and he blushed when he realized he was staring.  Clearing his throat he looked away and addressed her earlier inquiry. 

“I know only that it has something to do with Winter Palace and concern over what happened at Suledin.” 

He paused and stole a look at the rogue beside him. Curious, he asked the question that had been on his mind since reading the short report they had received from Solas.  “So what did happen at Suledin Inquisitor?  It is unlike you to retreat from a battle.” 

Evelyn felt her lips tighten as annoyance washed over her at the speculation she was sure the council had over her actions. She wondered if they were more concerned with the idea that she had endangered the lives of her companions or that she had retreated and risked the cause’s reputation. She pulled her arm away from the commander’s and moved away from the previously welcome warmth of his side. Evelyn paused, deciding against her initial angry reaction, when she realized that they were in the corridor that led to the War Room and turned to fix the pale blond with a sharp look. 

“I made a choice; one I will only explain once.” 

She did not wait for a response and grimaced as her entrance to the room was met with a combination of soft-spoken inquiry and high pitched worry – Josephine and Leliana both speaking at once.  Evelyn heard the door shut quietly behind her and watched as Cullen moved over to take his place at the table; his eyes still showing a hint of concern and something else she wasn’t sure she wanted to identify or deal with at the moment. She sighed as she listened to the spymaster read her the riot act about endangering the lives of those who served her; it was going to be a long morning indeed. 

 

* * *

 

Cassandra tapped her fingers against the table of the tavern as she failed, once again, to adequately comprehend the last few sentences of the book she was trying to read.  Her mind continued to wander and the words of the smutty literature failed in comparison to the very real passion she had experienced the night before.  She had not seen Evelyn since the rogue had snuck from her rooms that morning. A veiled inquiry into her whereabouts had revealed that she was currently in a council meeting and had been all morning.  Cassandra had taken a chance and left the redhead a note in her rooms to meet her at the Herald’s Rest, but that had been hours ago and she’d yet to see any sign of her. Snorting in annoyance at the unwelcome flood of disappointment, the seeker drained the last dregs of ale in her mug and stood up; closing her book in disgust.  She felt a whisper of movement behind her and stiffened as a gloved hand touched her own. 

“I am guessing that patience is not one of your innumerable virtues seeker?” 

Cassandra turned to see the flash of white teeth in the shadows of the 2nd floor and scowled at the increased beating of her heart that had nothing to do with surprise.  Instead she moved her hand away and leaned back against one of the wooden posts, arms crossing, her voice neutral as she replied to the teasing remark. “Your supposition would be correct Inquisitor.” 

Evelyn grinned and stepped forward into the light, keeping her hood in place as her eyes raked slowly over the seeker’s form. She had been watching Cassandra for a little while, although that had not been her intent when she climbed the stairs of the Herald’s Rest.  Her hooded cloak had ensured her anonymity in moving about the crowded tavern – an anonymity she was grateful for.  After a long day of making plans, listening to arguments from her advisors and deciding upon the best course of action for Leliana’s spies and Cullen’s forces – Evelyn found herself peopled out.  The only exception she was willing to make was for the woman in front of her.  Slowly she reached out again and brushed her fingertips along the length of Cassandra’s arm, her voice entreating softly. 

“Let’s take that walk along the battlements.” 

Cassandra quirked an eyebrow at the request; it was no warmer this evening than it had been weeks ago when she had first made that suggestion but her curiosity won over her desire to stay away from the freezing temperatures.  She nodded once and moved away from the wooden pole, “I will get my cloak and meet you there.” 

Evelyn smiled and offered the seeker the vestment she had spoken of, noting the hint of annoyance that flashed across her sharp features.  No doubt when they were away from prying ears Evelyn would get to hear the warrior’s irritation at having her belongings gone through in her absence but for the moment the seeker seemed content to take the proffered cloak without further argument. The Inquisitor swung around to the other side of the stairs and moved upwards to the third floor where she had found another entrance to the battlements whist walking the keep’s perimeter. She paused to listen for the heavy clunk of armored footsteps that indicated Cassandra was not far behind before continuing out into the blistering cold. 

Cassandra grit her teeth as a blast of cold air slammed into her as she exited the warm tavern.  Maker’s breath it was freezing atop the keep!  She wrapped pulled the cloak tighter and narrowed her eyes as she scanned the narrow battlements; noting the fresh footprints but seeing nothing else to indicate in which direction Evelyn had gone. The seeker seethed in exasperation, mentally cursing all rogue class warriors as she tracked the impetuous woman.  Cassandra followed the footprints to one of the far corners of the keep that overlooked the Frostback Mountains and faced the rising moon.  It was a corner she rarely visited in the daylight and this was the first time she had seen it awash in the light of the moon. The scene was breathtaking and for a moment Cassandra forgot her annoyance at what had appeared to be random senseless chase.  She startled as she felt a gloved hand slip into her own and looked over to see the flushed face of her quarry. 

“I thought you might appreciate the view.” Evelyn paused and flashed the darker woman a sly grin before continuing with an exaggerated wink, “I know I do.” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes; knowing full well that the Inquisitor was not referring to the magnificent scene before them but her face warmed under the compliment and the earnest gaze that was being bestowed upon her.  Choosing to ignore the praise the seeker stepped forward and leaned against the tall wall, fixing the rogue with a small smile. 

“Surely this same view is the same from your balcony… is there a reason we are freezing out here instead of warm inside?” 

The Inquisitor immediately shot the seeker a smirk and replied, “Is that your way of telling me that you’d rather we meet in my room this time?” 

Evelyn chuckled softly as the seeker flashed her a glare and moved closer to the warrior as she tucked her hands into her pockets to keep from drawing the taller woman near.  She had chosen to show Cassandra this view in hopes of allowing the two of them to talk without the temptation of warm lodgings and each other. The Inquisitor wanted nothing more than to take the Nevarran to her bed, a real bed this time and spend her time in ways last night’s fog of lust had not allowed but her memory of the scathing words spoken before they had fallen into each other’s arms had come back to her during the day long meeting and Evelyn felt more was needing to be said. 

“I thought it a better place to hold a conversation than my warm private quarters.” 

The rogue felt her next breath hitch as the seeker’s hands curved around her hips, drawing their bodies close as warm breath and lips caressed her cheek. 

“Unless conversation is not what is wanted.” 

Evelyn shivered and not from the cold as that husked tone washed over her.  She licked her lips, her stomach tightening as those same lips nibbled at the skin beneath her ear.  She exhaled slowly and breathed, “And what is it that is wanted in conversation’s stead?” 

Cassandra crossed her arms behind the rogue’s waist, surprised to feel the whispers of laughter tickling the back of her throat.  From that first glance in the tavern the seeker had felt a sharp pang with the realization that she had missed her friend and the softest touch of the Herald’s hand had reminded her of the sleep she had lost but certainly not missed.  Cassandra felt her temperature rising slowly as she raised her head and tasted the Inquisitor once more; breaking the contact to whisper an answer to the last question spoke. 

“Just you.”

 

* * *

    

Evelyn slowly slid the tip of her tongue over the scarred skin of the seeker’s abdomen, lightly tracing the defined muscles beneath. Her lips curved in a slow smile as she felt them unconsciously twitching beneath her touch.  The Inquisitor watched as the warrior leaned her head back, skin glowing in the firelight.  She loved the way Cassandra glowed after making love; the way her entire body seemed to relax and stretch lithely beneath her own.  The taste of that dusky skin was intoxicating. They had barely made it to her quarters before tearing into one another and scattered throughout her chambers were pieces of armor, leather and under garments.  Evelyn had not expected such enthusiasm from the normally introverted warrior but she reveled in it.  She lowered her mouth, dragging her teeth from the firm abs to the jutting bone of the seeker’s hip, shivering as a soft groan broke the silence. 

Cassandra fixed the rogue with a hooded gaze and watched as the talented mouth teased lower down her body, refusing to shifts its attention to soothe the ache its wandering had reawakened.  Another low sweep of that warm tongue brought the seeker sitting up with a growl as she rolled the younger woman onto her back, pinning her with both her body and her stare. 

“It’s not nice to tease.” 

Evelyn smiled at the growled words and leaned her head up to nip at the mocking frown that adorned the seeker’s face. She grinned as her head was pressed back down under the fierce assault of her lover’s kiss and arched her body under the calloused palms that slid down her torso to cup her breasts. She wriggled impatiently as the pressure from Cassandra’s lips lightened and those same hands teased circle around the taut peaks that ached for more.  She grinned and brought her knee up to tap against the warrior’s rear. 

“Now who is teasing?” 

Cassandra scoffed and rolled to her side, surprised when Evelyn followed her to rest her head on her shoulder.  The seeker felt her lips quirk as she circled her arm protectively around the rogue, holding her close.  She could feel the tendrils of exhaustion creeping into her limbs as she surveyed how low the moon hung in the night sky. Neither of them had slept in two days, buoyed by a fire between them that had yet to go out.  The inferno of need had abated though and she found it nice to lie beside the other woman and just simply be. 

“The Winter Ball is next week.” 

The sentence surprised her and Cassandra turned to look at the woman in her arms.  She frowned as her mind rebelled at the thought of being forced to attend yet another meaningless Orlesian ball.  She’d had to attend more than her fair share over the years as the Right Hand. It was always the same; meandering noblemen pretending to fawn over “Lady Pentaghast” all the while talking behind their hands on her uniform (she refused to wear a gown) and how she had escaped a good marriage.  Cassandra grimaced as she thought of the event and turned to face the Inquisitor, enjoying the luxury of a large bed to do so. 

“Is this something you are looking forward to?” 

Evelyn shook her head and sighed, “No. I have never cared for the “Game” but every argument I have presented against our attendance has been pushed aside by the fact that Celene’s life is in danger and we can ill afford to lose Orlais to confusion of purpose and civil war.”  She caught the upturned eyebrow the seeker shot her and shrugged, “Leliana’s words not mine, obviously.” 

Cassandra considered the statement and nodded. She could hear the spymaster’s logic in the argument but it did little to soothe her dislike for having to appear at the event. Why they couldn’t just tell Celene that her life was in danger was beyond her.  She studied the rogue, her lips twitching in amusement as her mind provided an image of the naked woman wrapped in Orlesian silk and adorned with an equally over the top mask. 

“So what sort of Orlesian attire are they having you wear?  I am sure Josephine and Leliana enjoyed torturing you with the dress fitting.”

 

Evelyn found herself chuckling at the wry tone the question was delivered in.  She drew the seeker closer and nuzzled the warm flesh of her neck before answering. “As it turns out I look far better wrapped in Nevarran that I ever did with anything from Orlais,” she paused and smirked as she watched the tell tale flush color the seeker’s cheeks. “But for the purpose of the ball we are all going in dress uniforms, including our dear ambassador and spymaster.” 

Cassandra frowned.  She had a hard time imagining either Josephine or Leliana attending a ball in nothing but the finest fashion.  She flashed the smirking Herald of Andraste a puzzled look before investigating the previous statement further. 

“And they actually agreed to this?” 

Evelyn nodded and wriggled closer to the warmth of her seeker as the chill of the night began settle over the room. “For the better part of the month we have been arguing that point into the ground.  I refused to be dressed up and paraded around the palace and since Josephine wants us all to match she had little recourse but to design a “military uniform” for everyone.  She did get back at me with one minor detail though. The uniform is red and is going to clash horribly with my hair.”  

Evelyn paused and let her eyes skim over the woman in her arms before grinning slowly. “You, on the other hand, are going to look incredible and I, for one, am going to be horribly jealous if anyone else dares to look your way.” 

She punctuated her words by bringing the seeker’s hand to her lips to kiss the back lightly.  Laughing when Cassandra rolled her eyes and tugged her hand away, trying not to look as pleased as she obviously was.  

"I fear you should prepare for the worst then. This isn't the first ball I've been forced to attend and even full armor does not dissuade the fools who wish to vie for my hand." 

The Inquisitor grimaced at the mental image of the seeker surrounded by suitors; an image made worse by her imagining said suitors dancing with the seeker across the ballroom floor.  She frowned at the thought and tightened her grip on the warrior's side. 

"Then I suppose I should ask you to save me a dance now before your card is full." 

Cassandra shook her head as she stifled a yawn. "I don't dance." 

Evelyn studied the angular face in the dying hearth light, her head tilting to the side as she contemplated the statement. "Surely you had to endure those lessons as well?"  When the seeker failed to respond, Evelyn found herself smiling as she continued. "You don't know how to do you?" 

Cassandra snorted and glared at the younger woman. "I know how to dance. I simply choose not to." 

The Inquisitor grinned at the chance to further bait the seeker, something she was coming to enjoy more and more as they spent time together.  "Prove it then.  Dance with me at the ball." 

Cassandra frowned, her imagination running wild as she envisioned how ridiculous two women in military dress would look dancing amidst a sea of gowns that symbolized a wasteful society built on pettiness and greed.  She scowled and tilted her chin up as she rejected the idea.  

"No.  Our presence has been requested there in an effort to save the Empress and solidify support for our most worthy cause - not to provide the world a good laugh at our expense." 

Evelyn felt her temper flare and she pulled away from the warm circle of Cassandra's arms to look askance at the seeker. "And what is so funny about the idea of you and I dancing?" 

Cassandra bristled at the tone and fired back. "You don't think the idea of two women dancing in military uniforms would draw unwanted attention?" 

The inquisitor scoffed, "Not in Orlais." 

The seeker conceded the truth of the statement but refused to back down. She turned on her side to glare at the rogue. "That may be true but it does not change the fact that I will not be dancing; not with you, not with anybody." 

The redhead growled in her throat at the hardheadedness her idea had been met with.  She huffed, "Are all seeker's this stubborn?" 

Cassandra chuckled softly as she shrugged. "Only the very best," she replied smoothly and dared to tug the smaller woman closer.  "Now can we try to sleep?" 

Evelyn pouted childishly and let herself be drawn into the seeker's warm embrace. They could continue this conversation at a later time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have reviewed and left Kudos - it is, as always, very much appreciated! Forgive the late update (this month has been MAD busy - so much so that most of this was typed out on my phone in-between jobs) - but the next chapter(s) are underway! Hope everyone has an amazing holiday and happy reading!


	12. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halamshiral with a few twists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story will not go through the game in its entirely BUT it would feel bereft without the Winter Ball sooo here is my take on that in-game mission with a few changes in event flow and dialogue. A bit of banter and a bit of fluff before things take a darker twist. Thanks for reading/reviewing/kudos-ing!

Halamshiral. The Winter Palace stood sparkling in the moonlight. It's white architecture gleaming in the moonlight. Evelyn watched warily as their armored guard parted, Josephine's voice falling to a whisper as a masked man stood in their path. 

She bowed at the ostentatious man and allowed his lips to dryly graze the back of her hand. She listened attentively as he stated his case, warned her of potential suspects and offered his arm to escort her into the palace. Her skin crawled where his lips had touched but she kept her face a pleasant mask of interest and tried to stop the roll of her eyes as the Grand Duke marched away. She turned as Josephine hissed at her to mind her actions and thought she caught the faintest of smiles light up her seeker's face. 

"Yes yes Josephine. I understand. I will keep my guard up." 

Under her breath she cursed briefly before sweeping past the flustered ambassador and into the ballroom. She ascended the stairs as her name was called, bristling as they named her as daughter to Bann Trevelyan. Mindful of her audience she revealed nothing more than polite patience as the announcer introduced Cullen and then Josephine followed by Leliana. 

Evelyn bit her lip to stifle an unladylike giggle at the endless titles they accredited her spymaster. The seneschal of the Inquisition, a veteran of the Fifth Blight and the mistress of the Hero of Ferelden to name but a few. The myriad of titles made the spymaster sound so much older than she surely could be. She caught the flicker of said spymaster’s sharp gaze on her followed by a twitch of red lips before the redhead descended the steps and approached the Empress. She smiled as Cassandra's name was announced, pride mixed with astonishment as the seeker's full name and accomplishments were intoned. Evelyn caught the hiss of that accented voice as Cassandra walked past her "don't say a word" and continued towards Celene. 

Evelyn nodded and followed her party to stand before the empress bowing low as she stared up at the masked ruler of Orlais.   So this was Celene. It was hard to see past the impeccable gown, welcoming tone, and glittering mask but she could sense there was more to the ethereal beauty than met the eye. Evelyn shifted her eyes to the woman at the Empresses side intrigued by the bold stare that seemed to look both at and beyond her. She bowed again as she took her leave only to find herself pulled to the side by Leliana. 

"We need to talk." 

Evelyn followed the spymaster and listened as the former bard filled her in on her spies most recent intel and warned her of the Empress's latest advisor. Evelyn nodded in agreement and impatience, mildly surprised by the venom in the normally musical voice when Leliana repeated Celene’s advisor’s name. She was intrigued that there was actually a person who got under this formidable woman’s skin and even further surprised that such an individual still lived to draw breath. Despite her amusement she was growing tired of the constant lecturing from her council; she just wanted to find the culprit, maybe enjoy a dance or two ( she still held onto the belief that she could change Cassandra's mind about the whole “I don’t dance” thing) and then leave. She glanced at the spymaster anew as an idea formed in her head. 

"Does Cassandra truly never dance?" 

Leliana tilted her head, surprised by the change of topic. She thought back to all the times she had attended these sort of functions with the seeker and shook her head slowly. 

"No. I've never seen her dance at a social function but..." She trailed off hiding her smile at the expectant look on her audiences face. 

"But what," Evelyn huffed impatiently, glaring as the spymaster took a sip from her wine glass. 

Leliana smirked and motioned the Inquisitor closer, her voice dropping to a conspiratory whisper. "But, when I was vetting Cassandra for Justinia I did happen upon her dancing in the gardens one time." 

The memory brought a sad smile to her face. It had been the sight of Cassandra dancing with the First Enchanter that had convinced Leliana that the seeker would support the reforms Justinia wished to bring to the Chantry.   She hadn't known till much later that the dance she had witnessed was both a first and last for the secret couple. 

"I don't suppose the person she was dancing with was another woman in uniform?" 

The surly reply made the spymaster laugh. "As far as I am aware you are the only woman I've ever seen Cassandra look at beyond the lines of friendship." 

Evelyn nodded and turned the conversation back to her original idea. "I don't suppose you have the same archaic notions that two women dancing in uniform would undermine the Inquisition?" 

The former bard shook her head. "I hold very few archaic notions and that Inquisitor is not one of them." 

Evelyn smiled slightly; she would have been very surprised to hear Leliana say she agreed with her counterpart on that topic. Feeling bold she bowed her head, lifting it to fix her spymaster with a devilish grin. 

"Then you won't object to saving me a dance later?" 

Leliana rolled her eyes at the display and arched an eyebrow at her leader. "Do you think it wise to dance with another woman when your new and admittedly surly lover is but a room away?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Probably not but I'm hoping that since that other woman is you all will be forgiven and if not I am sure you could be persuaded to protect me from our seeker’s wrath." 

The former Left Hand laughed softly as she rose from the divan. "Or you will bring Cassandra’s immeasurable wrath down on both are heads! I am assuming your request has a higher purpose than simply making her jealous, yes? The former bard paused, smiling as the young woman nodded. “Very well I will give your... proposal some thought whilst you ferret out our assassin." 

The Inquisitor smirked and saluted Leliana as she stood up straight and deepened her voice, "Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." 

The spymaster bowed slightly and flashed her fellow rogue a pointed look as she dropped her voice to a teasing purr, unable to resist the urge to engage in her favorite form of verbal sparring. "Very good soldier, but next time you will refer to me as mistress, not ma'am." She caught the flash of surprise on the Herald's face and winked before continuing. "Now go I've taken too much of your time as is, there is still an entire court to win over and an assassin to catch before the night is through." 

Evelyn nodded and shook off the pleasant shiver the brief change in Leliana's voice had wrought. It was oh so tempting to respond to that flirtatious tone with one of her own but after the incident with Josephine she put aside the notion. The Hero of Ferelden was a lucky woman indeed but the Inquisitor had to say she'd rather the subtle flirtation have come from the seeker than the Nightingale. Squaring her shoulders she moved towards the ballroom; the sooner she found the would be assassin the sooner she could try and enjoy this ridiculous party. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra glared at every noble that threatened to step towards her personal space. She crossed her arms as her eyes scanned the room. She caught sight of the Inquisitor and Leliana with their heads bent together. It was rare to Leliana uncowled, and rarer still to see her speaking so intently with the Herald of Andraste. She wondered briefly what the two women were discussing but the sight of a tall pale figure moving amongst the shadows drew her attention instead.

As if sensing the seeker's glance, golden eyes stared back as a generous mouth curled into a sardonic smirk. Cassandra frowned. There was something familiar about the look of the stranger and even from across the room the seeker could feel the thrum of lyrium pulsing within the woman's veins. While mages were not unwelcome at court, there were few that would have dared attend such an event. Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she studied the brunette woman further and suppressed an annoyed growl as her attention was turned but the first brave masked soul who'd dared to approach her since she'd arrived. 

"Lady Pentaghast? It is a pleasure to finally put a face to such a renowned name." 

Cassandra glared, intent on ignoring the intrusion as she turned back towards where she'd last spotted the unknown mage only to find that the mysterious woman had vanished. She huffed softly and turned to address the unwanted guest, letting her annoyance seep through into her words. 

"If you know who I am then you should know the answer is no." 

She glared as the mask shook and the man behind it chuckled deeply. "But I've yet to ask a question." 

Cassandra cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I don't need to hear it. The questions are all the same. Can I have this dance? Would you like to walk in the gardens? Is there a Mr. Pentaghast? May I pay court to you? Can you recount how you became the saved the Divine? No. No. No. No. No. There. Now if you don't mind, I have a ball I’d rather go back to not enjoying." 

The eyes behind the mask glittered in amusement and the seeker watched as a gloved hand rose to remove it. The face behind the mask was not one she had ever seen before; older but with eyes that reminded her - strangely enough - of the Inquisitor. 

"I must say your candidness is… unexpected but entirely welcome. Now that that is out of the way I merely wanted to ask if you knew where I could find my daughter. Since you are a part of the Inquisition I thought you'd have a rather good idea where she had disappeared to." 

Cassandra faltered for a moment. Daughter? Then the man before her could be none other than Bann Trevalyan. The seeker flushed with embarrassment for her earlier actions but steeled her voice as she replied, "I've no clue where she has gone off too. The Inquisition has elected to attend this soirée in hopes of gaining support for our cause. I would imagine the Inquisitor is using her charms in an effort to gain said support." 

The Bann tilted his head with a soft snort as he looked out among the crowd. "You mean she is either between someone's legs or in someone's purse. No bother. I will find her myself. I shall let you return to your watch my lady."

Cassandra felt her mouth fall open from the unexpected venom in the Bann's response and then closed it as she watched the tall noblemen don his mask and walk away. Neither her nor Evelyn had spoken much about their families but from little had been said she had surmised that there was unresolved tension there in regards to the rogues refusal to marry as bidden. But, Maker's breath, surely such action did not warrant the level of animosity one had to have to refer to their offspring as a whore and a thief all in the same breath. Cassandra resolved to ask about it when next they were alone; until then she thought she would keep an eye on the Bann and inform Jospehine or Leliana about the potential situation.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn found she enjoyed the game of hide and seek she was playing with the court. She had been warned not to be outside the ever watchful eyes of the nobility for too long a time so she made a game of it; climbing up trellises to picking the locks to various rooms to applying her quick mind to hidden puzzles that let to secret rooms and even deeper secrets. The rogue felt exhilarated, as she had not in the months since becoming Inquisitor. She grinned easily as she quietly snuck back into the party; her mood vastly improved as she reported her findings to her spymaster before moving amongst her friends and colleagues - taking the time to question if any of them had seen anything. 

Evelyn saved the seeker for last as it required her to leave the ballroom and she paused in the doorway, as she took in the sight of her lover in full military dress. She had been right. The seeker was striking; the red of the uniform contrasting well with her olive skin and the angles of the rigid material blended beautifully with the sharp angles of the seeker herself. Evelyn checked herself as those dark eyes turned towards her, a shape brow arching in silent reproach. The Inquisitor felt her cheeks flush slightly and cleared her throat as she moved to stand beside the woman; their backs barely touching as they spoke in hushed tones. 

“Have you seen anything yet?” 

Cassandra glanced at the rogue out of the corner of her eye, questioning if she should mention her run-in with the Bann. Leliana and Josephine had each had a very different opinion on the matter. Leliana wanted to keep that fact quiet - worried that such knowledge would distract the young woman from the tasks of rooting out the Empress’s assassin. Jospehine had thought it best to find their leader forthwith and prepare her, preferably behind closed doors, for the fact that she might have to speak to her sire. Cassandra agreed with both schools of thought but there was no way to employ them both and so she proceeded on the side of caution. 

“I met your father.” 

Evelyn felt a chill settle over her and she clenched her jaw, her voice tight as she hissed back at the seeker. “What!?” 

She watched as the seeker’s nod confirmed it and the rogue sighed in frustration; her earlier happiness grinding to a halt. It was out of character, or at least the character she remembered, for her father to attend such things. She remembered him sneering each and every year he was extended an invite into Orlais; taking immense pleasure in watching the elaborate invitation curl in the fire he always threw it in. Feeling she should investigate his appearance further she turned to the seeker, her arms folding over her chest.

“Well… he didn’t happen to say what he wanted or why he was here did he?” 

Cassandra shook her head and mirrored the other woman’s stance before answering. “I only know he was looking for you and that he does not hold you in the highest esteem.” She paused and gave the woman a pointed look. “A story I am sure you will see fit to share when next we have time.” 

Evelyn felt her lips curl into a wry grin at the phrasing. Clearly her father had made an impression and Cassandra, being Cassandra, was too honorable to repeat his exact words. The tone the seeker used brokered no argument and the Inquisitor found herself itching to salute the seeker as she had the nightingale but something told her that Cassandra’s response would not be as welcoming. She sighed and turned away, resuming her earlier stance of being back to back with her lover. She surveyed the nobles as they walked by and felt the seeker tense against her. Evelyn glanced back at the warrior and could not resist trying for a reluctant smile. 

“So… have you given any thought to our earlier conversation?” 

Cassandra turned her head slightly, frowning as she sought to recall exactly which conversation Evelyn would be referring to. Perplexed the seeker tilted her head slightly, her tone gruff as she responded back. 

“Which conversation are you referring to?” 

Evelyn bit back a smile as she glanced at the brunette with carefully concealed interest, her voice taking on the playful note from earlier. “Why... the conversation in which we were discussing your acceptance of my asking you to dance with me.” 

Cassandra snorted under her breath, ignoring the urge to smile at the woman’s clever phrasing as she firmly refuted the Inquisitor’s presumptive statement. “I am absolutely sure no such conversation has ever existed except in your own mind. I believe the conversation to which you are referring was one in which I told you that I do not dance.” 

Evelyn sought to play the trump card her conversation with Leliana had given her and she smiled slowly, “That is not what our seneschal tells me.”

Cassandra scowled. She could not recall the spymaster ever seeing her dance, despite having asked her on several occasions when they had both been in attendance to the Divine during one of Celene’s many balls. She snorted, “Our spymaster lies as easily as I breathe; I am surprised you let yourself be fooled by her.” 

Evelyn frowned. The thought that Leliana might have played her did not sit well and she scolded herself internally for not asking the bard more questions. She simply did not have enough ammunition to refute the seeker but Maker be damned if she was not going to have the last word in this verbal spar. An idea formed in her head and she turned to bow at the stoic woman, flashing a mischievous smile. 

“I am a fool… I think I see what the problem is now. You think it is I that does not know how to dance and you, rightfully, do not wish to grace the floor with a less than adequate partner.” 

Cassandra faltered for a moment and then shook her head, her mouth opening to refute this latest attempt only to have gloved fingers softly cover her lips. 

“Shhh.. not another word. I shall prove to you that my talents are not confined to just the bedroom and battlefield.” 

The seeker flushed and crossed her arms as the redhead flashed her another impish grin and strode off towards the ballroom once more. Cassandra growled under her breath. She was not going to go and watch the leader of the Inquisition make a fool of herself. She was not going to move from this spot until the assasin was located and identified. She refused to play this childish game. She was a seeker, the former Right Hand and she… was far too curious to see if Trevalyan was as talented as she claimed. Swallowing her pride and exasperation, the seeker walked determinedly towards the door and led to the ballroom; rationalizing her relocation by telling her there was nothing left to witness in the vestabule anyways.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn weaved her way through the crowd of chittering nobels; intent to find her spymaster and drag her to the dance floor to have her explain just where and when she had witnessed Cassandra dancing. A sultry voice interuppted her thoughts and Evelyn looked up to watch as a breathtaking woman decsended the stairs, her high black boots echoing against the marble. The moon lit the woman’s pale skin and the Inquisitor paused as yellow eyes stared back at her with ill desguised interest. 

“My my what have we here… the leader of the Inquisition, Fabled Herald of the Faith. What brings a creature such as you to the Imperial Court? Do you even know yourself?” 

Evelyn quirked a smile at the stranger, “It is mystery, even to me my lady.” She studied the way the woman’s animal eyes lit up in amusement. She had a sneaky suspicion that this was the arcane advisor Leliana had warned her about. Curious to see if she had the right of it, Evelyn took a bow and looked back up regarding her company innocently. 

“Inquisitor Trevalyan at your service. And you are?” 

Morrigan tilted her head at the display. She had been carefully watching the young woman for most of the evening; amused by her agile stealth and quick intellect as she attempted to solve each and every one of the palace’s riddles. She hid her smile as she caught the slight quirk of the other woman’s lips. Clearly her own reputation had proceeded her; no doubt her old friend Leliana had warned this Inquisitor of her. 

“I think you already know to whom you speak, but let us observe the niceties of the Orlesian court if nothing more than for appearances sake. I am Morrigan, arcane advisor to Emperess Celene.” The witch paused as her suspicions were confirmed by the look of smug satisfaction that flickered across the leader’s face. She stepped past the Inquisitor and bade the redhead to walk with her. 

“I have been watching you since you first arrived. You been very busy tonight, charming the nobles… hunting in dark corners. I wonder if we hunt the same prey you and I?” 

Evelyn walked alongside the mage, listening as the sultry voice divulged that recent events had propelled her to seek out the Inquisition and that she had already found and killed a Tevinter agent. It surprised the noble that such information was being willingly shared but she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth when an ornate key was pressed into her hands. 

“I found this key when I searched the body, where it leads I cannot say but if the Empress is in danger then my place is at her side.” 

Evelyn pondered the witch’s gift. The key could be a trap; cleverly laid for herself or even this arcane advisor. She could be caught or framed; both of which would have dire ramifications for the fledgling reputation of the Inquisition. It could also be her only chance to interrupt the assassination before it ever began. 

“You don’t trust me I know, but I have nothing to gain by misleading you. I owe much to Celene and I would see her continue her reign without the meddling of her wayward cousin. Share with your spymaster all that I have told her and let her decision sway you. She and I are well acquainted after all, but do not tarry too long.” 

Evelyn watched as the tall brunette turned and walked away, her hips swaying provocatively. She was not sure what she had expected from what little Leliana had told her, but this woman certainly wasn’t it. Perplexed she continued her journey back to the ballroom to seek out her spymaster.

 

* * *

 

 

Leliana listened carefully as the Inquisitor recounted her meeting with Morrigan. She frowned. The Morrigan she had traveled with so long ago did not do things out of the kindness of her heart. Indeed, she was one of the most selfish people Leliana had ever had the misfortune of meeting, but that, in and of itself, was not reason enough to ignore the information she had provided. Leliana studied the key before handing it back to her fellow rogue. 

“I cannot say for sure that this is not a trap, but my spies have been over the palace with a fine tooth comb and even they have not uncovered a portion of what Morrigan has shared with us. As much as I mistrust her motivations, I fear we have little choice but to see where this key leads. Go and investigate this as quickly as you can. Josie and I will make your excuses.” 

The spymaster watched as the noble grinned wolfishly and she held up a hand before the energetic young woman bounded away. “Take Cassandra with you as well as a few others in case I have misjudged the situation and this is a trap. I am sure our seeker will not lose any sleep over having to miss out on so grand a ball.” 

Evelyn flashed another smile as she turned away quickly; her body already in motion to go and gather her team when a thought halted her retreat. She turned and fixed the spymaster with a baleful stare and jokingly pointed a gloved finger at the woman. 

“If this IS a trap you will not only owe me a dance upon my return but a full re-telling of the story in which you caught Cassandra dancing. I found, to my dismay, that I was woefully ignorant of the details and such is always needed when attempting to persuade a seeker of truth.” 

Leliana returned the smile with one of her own and nodded her assent to the directive issued. She watched as the young woman navigated the ballroom, quietly speaking to the few companions she would take with her. The former bard could not help but smile at the obvious relief on the seeker’s face when she was pulled aside. It would be good to relieve Cassandra of her duty here before that infamously short temper caused an unwanted scene. Leliana heard a soft groan and stole a glance towards Cullen, hiding her smile beneath a hand as his pale skin blushed red in acute embarrassment over whatever was being said by the group of Orlesian noblewomen. She watched him, watching Evelyn as she disappeared, his eyes clearly wishing he too could leave the party, and resolved to find a way to extricate their commander from his many admirers very soon.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn watched as the elven ambassador retreated through the garden maze, puzzling as to her motives in all this. Recent intel from Orlais had indicated that her and the Empress had had a falling out of sorts, but there were only rumors as to why. Some said it was because of the Empress’s response to the recent uprising in her kingdom, others whispered that the two of them were lovers and that the elf had been set aside. The tangled web of lies being woven by this place ever thickened and the Inquisitor shrugged as she proceeded to make her way back to the ball. She needed more information before making her accusations. 

The rogue led her party further into the maze and turned into the left wing of the palace; it was the one area she’d had yet to explore. Evelyn paused as she felt a hand on her arm and turned to look at Cassandra’s serious expression, the accented voice barely above a whisper. “Celene’s rooms are in this wing, if there is a trap here this is the most likely place.” Evelyn nodded and turned back to the dimly lit hallway; her excitement from earlier giving a slight bounce to her step as she advanced quietly. 

Cassandra followed, studying the younger woman. Like Leliana, Evelyn seemed to thrive on sneaking and gathering information. The warrior had rarely witnessed the Inquisitor so pleased when performing her duties and it unsettled her. The Maker must indeed have a sense of humor. She had hated mages; all mages and yet circumstance and familiarity had given her feelings for one. Now she was in love with a rogue and a woman; two ideas she had never been comfortable with now combined together to hold a fond place in her heart. Cassandra grunted under her breath, annoyed by the direction in which her mind had gone as she followed the Inquisitor and their companions down the darkened corridors she hoped would eventually lead back to some sort of clue that would help end this waste of time. 

Evelyn cursed under her breath as she made her way back to the ballroom. The search of the western wing had yielded very little in terms of clues concerning the would-be assassin. If anything, what they had learned had only muddied the waters. First Gaspard’s crest had been found on a knife protruding from another noble’s back. The duke had not struck her as being rash in execution; instead the entire scene reeked of a set-up and the Inquisitor was loath to take such a thing at face value. Then there had been the meeting with Briala, newly minted ambassador to the elves. She too had a finger pointed in blame and, if it could be proven, the Grand Duke was, at the very least, guilty of treason. 

Evelyn did not trust the elf though; there was something too cold in her eyes and her offer of an army of elvish spies was entirely too generous so soon after meeting. The most interesting find had been the locked they had found secreted away in the Empress’s private vault. In a room filled with varnished throw-aways, the locket had gleamed with the care it so obviously received. It seemed an unusual display of weakness from a woman who, by all accounts, was a master at the great Game. She could feel Cassandra’s eyes on her as she once again pulled the token from her pocket and examined it more closely. Solas had provided the translation and the Inquisitor could not help but think what sort of events had conspired to turn so sweet a gift into something better left locked behind closed doors.

 

* * *

 

 

The Inquisitor pocketed the locket as she opened the door that led to the ballroom, surprised to find herself in the path of the mysterious blonde that had earlier accompanied the Empress. She startled but caught herself and flashed the woman her most charming smile.

“Grand Duchess. A pleasure to finally meet. How may I assist you this evening? 

She watched as a slow smile appeared beneath the blonde’s mask, “Though you have been very careful this evening, your untimely disappearances have not escaped all notice. I believe you and I are both concerned by the actions of another this evening. Come. Dance with me. Conversations such as these are better had when masked by music and pleasantries.” 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Cassandra, curious as to her reaction and disappointed to find that the raven-haired warrior has looked away; seemingly curious as to what was being served to the left of her than what was being said to the right. Scowling at the apparent indifference, Evelyn bowed low to the Grand Duchess and took the cold hand into hers, before sweeping the slightly taller woman out onto the dance floor. 

Cassandra swept a flute of champagne off the tray of the masked server that passed by and swallowed the contents in one long swallow; resisting the overwhelming urge to smash the delicate glass to the floor. She watched closely as the Inquisitor twirled the Grand Duchess around the dance floor. It was clear the two were deep in conversation but whatever the content it did not deter their steps. Cassandra hated the jealousy that poured through her but she could not look away; her eyes glued to the hold her lover had on the other woman. Her ears registered the soft sounds of footsteps coming to a stop at her back and she stiffened as she prepared to reject yet another would-be suitor. 

“Our Inquisitor dances well, don’t you think?” 

Cassandra turned to find Leliana watching the dance floor, the faintest hint of a smile curving her lips. The seeker rolled her eyes and grimaced as her eyes fell once again on the pair, refusing to acknowledge the spymaster’s comment. 

Leliana watched the muscles of the seeker’s jaws clench and shook her head. Cassandra was entirely too stubborn but it was good to see that she cared for the actions of her lover. They were most assuredly lovers by now; her scouts had all but confirmed it and there was the seeker’s own disposition to consider. Leliana had rarely seen the stoic woman display any emotion besides anger, but here she was now, her mouth curled in ill-concealed disdain as she watched the Inquisitor dance with another woman. 

“That could be you out there Cassandra. I know she asked you earlier.” 

Cassandra stiffened, a flush warming her cheeks and she turned to level the spymaster with a glare, growling softly, “That is none of your business Leliana.” She ignored the quick quirk of the former bard’s lips as her words elicited a soft laugh. 

“True. It was simply an observation my dear seeker.” 

Cassandra sighed in irritation, ignoring the words of her former counterpart. She could not ignore the surprising sense of yearning the words gave her, urging her to stride out on the dance floor and steal Evelyn away. She ignored the unwelcome sensation and merely watched as the dance concluded, her eyes closing briefly to block the view of the Inquisitor bending over the bowed body of the Grand Duchess as the entire court clapped loudly with their approval. 

Evelyn flushed and bowed as she exited the floor, her mouth split into a wide grin as she excepted the congratulations from all she passed. The walked up the steps, surprised to find her three advisors standing in a group as though waiting for her. Excusing herself from the group of pandering nobles she joined them; there was much to discuss. She watched their faces as she recounted all that she had seen and heard; the murder in the servants quarters, meeting Briala, the locket she had found and the Grand Duchess’s accusations. 

Evelyn listened in turn, surprised by the ruthlessness of the different advice given by her councilors. That she, a nobody, was being called upon to decide the fate of Orlais… it was unthinkable and yet, she could not deny the responsibility of it. She weighed her options in her head; Celene or Gaspard; Celene and Briala. There were pros and cons to all options but she did not have time to weigh them all. Although he was the best choice militarily, Gaspard made her skin crawl and the discontent he had sowed throughout the empire did not recommend him in her eyes. Celene did not impress her either, but she at least was predictable. The question that gave Evelyn pause was what to do about Briala. The offer that the elven assassin made was sorely tempting and the rogue could only guess how well Leliana would make use of such a resource. She reached into her pocket and ran her finger over the small locket as she reached her decision.

 

* * *

 

Quietly she followed the three out to the balcony; her blood still pumping over the excitement of seeing the Grand Duchess Florianna being taken away by the guards. As much as she despised the game, she still reveled in her performance for the evening. She had accomplished much with in a single night; winning the courts approval, ferreting out the assassin and now she would reconcile two powers that together would serve to shape Orlais into a true force to be reckoned with. Evelyn stood with her arms behind her back, listening as Gaspard and Briala traded insults back and forth. It was a good thing she had no interest in forcing the three of them to work together for the greater good. It was more than apparent that the Grand Duke and the elven spymaster would never get along. 

Evelyn accepted the Empress’s thanks with a low bow and followed the leader and the Briala back into the ballroom to watch as the former rewarded the latter with a title; giving her equality among the nobility. There was a part of it that warmed a place in Evelyn’s heart; not that she would ever admit to such sentimentality but for the moment, she was content to smile as the lovers were reunited and Orlais was once again made safe.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra watched as the yellow eyed woman she had seen earlier made her way back into the palace, a smirk gracing her timeless features. The seeker glared as she strode past and made her way to the balcony where Evelyn stood leaning against the rail facing the moonlit night. The seeker halted, her voice sounding rusty to her own ears as she broke the silence. 

“Another one of your many admirers? How many hearts are you intending to break tonight?” 

Evelyn turned at the familiar voice and smiled at the welcome intrusion. She shook her head at the light accusation, refuting the seeker’s inquiry. “Hardly. That was Morrigan, Celene’s arcane advisor and, as it now appears, her liaison to the Inquisition.” She watched as Cassandra arched a delicate brow and turned to look back at the last place she had seen the tall woman. The name rang familiar in her mind but she could not place it. Shelving the thought for another day, Cassandra came to rest next to the Inquisitor, letting the fabric of their jackets brush against each other. 

“You looked lovely dancing by the way.” 

Evelyn looked over in surprise at the grunted admission and smiled. “Does that mean you might find me suitable as a dancing partner?” She studied the warrior as she waited for an answer, smirking as a flush touched the high cheekbones of the seeker. Without waiting for an answer she pushed off the railing and gently grabbed the seeker’s hand as she bowed. 

“Might I have this dance my lady?” 

Cassandra resisted the urge to pull her hand away; unused to such displays of chivalry. She started to argue that there was no music but, much to her dismay, the sounds of such were drifting outside through the opened doors. She caught the curiosity staring back at her in the Inquisitor’s burning green eyes and she sighed. 

“One dance.” 

Evelyn could hardly contain her surprise and gasped as Cassandra’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies flush. The rogue felt a tremor or desire flicker through her body at the unusually aggressive gesture and flashed a grin at the unsmiling warrior who began to lead the two of them into a waltz. Leliana had not been mistaken; the seeker was a graceful dancer and Evelyn found it surprising that the tall brunette had been so against the idea to begin with. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Evelyn suppressed her curiosity for another day and simply enjoyed the feeling of Cassandra’s arms around her. 

Cassandra felt herself relaxing as the song played on. It was comforting, in a way, to hold her lover so close. It broke apart her earlier jealousy and, she had to admit, it was strangely relaxing. So much so that when the one song ended and another began, the seeker continued thier dance without missing a beat. She looked down at the Inquisitor, whose head now rested against her shoulder and felt the other woman’s sigh of contentment. The small sigh was worth any discomfort or rumor that could be started if someone were to see them. Cassandra caught a glimpse of their reflection in the glass as they passed and thought that, perhaps, two women dancing in military dress wasn’t such a bad thing after all.        

 


	13. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the plot thickens as the Inquisitor's recklessly reveals a weakness to an unanticipated enemy.
> 
> And here is where this story is going to diverge from the game ever so slightly but not enough to call this it AU. So far the story has loosely followed the game but, having always wondered why we never hear any more about the Inquisitor's family this is my darker take on why that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos as well as your patience! I apologize for the long pause between postings; that which pays the bills has increasingly been consuming all my free time and business is still crazy sooo there will be a little more time in-between new chapters; all though hopefully not as much as a month. Enjoy!

Bann Trevelyan tapped his fingers against the polished wood of his desk as he waited for the messenger to arrive. He almost laughed with the way everything was falling into place. He had all but given up finding his daughter at the winter palace when a familiar red dress uniform flashed by an open window. Intrigued the noble has moved closer, letting the shadows obscure him as he caught sight of his daughter in the arms of the laconic former Right Hand of the Divine with whom he had spoken to earlier. The Bann felt his mouth twitch in distaste at the sight but he kept his silence and watched as a perfect waltz slowed into two bodies pressing closer than he could stomach the sight of. 

Another of his daughter’s many conquests he was sure but the open window quickly dispelled the notion as their muted conversation drifted in. The affection between the two was apparent, even though the topic was benign, and the Bann could hardly contain his delight as the long night bore an unexpected fruition. 

He had accepted the Empresses invite for the sole purpose of gathering Information about his daughter turned Inquisitor. His previous efforts of contacting his youngest daughter had ended in a stony silence, as every letter he had sent remained unanswered. He could hardly blame the reaction, since their last true conversation had ended with him banishing her from his sight after a particularly debauched public scandal. His beloved had never forgiven him for the action and he had never forgiven Evelyn for the tarnish of the family name and the breaking of her mother’s heart. The Bann had not known if his daughter would even attend the ball or what he would find if she did. At worse he had expected to find no more than a few broken hearts and/or laws that he could perhaps use in an attempt to blackmail something more damning from what few agents his men had turned. The Bann never thought he would have stumbled upon a real weakness; a weakness he was sure could be exploited. 

The Bann smiled again as he pictured the look of surprise on that bitch Calpernia's face when he relayed his findings. He despised the Tevinter mage but she was his only link to the, dare he call it a man, that could offer him both justice for his dead wife and a reward worthy of such betrayal. Her master would surely thank him for such a find since his daughter had, surprisingly, twice bested the powerful magister.

A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts and he watched as the heavy oak door swung open allowing the grim woman to glide through. He could feel the power rolling off her and he sneered at so obvious a display; even circle mages were not this showy. Shaking off his disdain, he patiently waited until the power dissipated and a cold voice spoke down at him. 

"The hour is late and my master’s patience runs thin. I hope you have more to divulge than the simply mundane details of Celene's winter party." 

The Bann let his lips curl into a cruel smile, his tone equally cool in response. "If you had wanted that sort of information you would not have sent a man such as I. I care not for the extravagances of the Orlesians. Your master will be pleased to hear that the task given to me has been completed. I had not expected to find it so soon or with such ease, but my youngest daughter does have a weakness - one that will be difficult to target but once tamed I think she will prove effective" 

Calpernia sneered, "She?" 

"Yes, she. If your master can devise a way to separate my daughter from the seeker Cassandra Pentaghast I think you will find her propensity towards rebellion sufficiently quelled."

The Tevinter mage furrowed her brow. The name of the seeker was hauntingly familiar but she could not place it. She frowned at the thread of discovery that seemed to hang just outside the grasp of her mind. Calpernia scowled, "Why would the Inquisitor care about a mere seeker. There is an entire order she could pick from should she need to replace a member of her entourage." 

Bann Trevelyan smiled again, "that's the beauty of it. This seeker is not someone easily replaced. From what I saw and heard tonight, this is a seeker my daughter especially cares for and I would be willing to bet none other would do." 

Calpernia frowned, "you can't know that..." 

Trevelyan shrugged. "I've pulled Evelyn away from enough... unsavory situations to know when such things are serious and when they are merely for fun. What I saw tonight I have never seen before with her and so I think it safe to assume there is more than just comradeship between the two of them." 

He watched as the leader of the Venatori stood still in front of him tilting her head, pondering his statements. When it was clear she still hesitant he sighed and shrugged.   Pausing to take a sip of wine, the Bann pointed out the obvious to the scowling woman. 

"If for some reason I am wrong, taking this course of action will still unsettle the Inquisition and rid their cause of a champion as well as a potential candidate for Divine. My agents in the Chantry tell me that both former hands are being considered; getting rid of one or both would seem prudent, in my opinion, for a man who would become a God. Furthermore, of the two hands, the seeker is the one who will present more of an opportunity for action. The Inquisition’s Nightingale is too rarely seen for you to make an attempt on her life. " 

Calpernia nodded slowly. The Bann had made several pertinent points she was sure her master would agree with. She still found it suspicious that a father, of all people, would assist those who would see his daughter destroyed, but having never met hers she could not be sure; family relationships were not her area of expertise. She was sure, however, that she did not trust him but she could hardly deny the logic in his observations or arguments. 

"I will speak of this to my master. I shall take my leave." 

"Wait!"

The sharp voice cut across the silence and stiffened Calpernia's spine; its commanding tone not unlike the Magister to whom she had been enslaved. She raised an eyebrow towards the voice and glared. 

"My information has never been free and this, especially, comes at a price. If it proves worthwhile I shall expect your master to keep his end of our deal." 

Calpernia felt a cold laugh rise mirthlessly in her throat. "Surely you can trust the word of a god? Worry not, if what you have said is true Corypheus will keep his word. Once this false Herald’s power is usurped and my master has regained what was taken from him, the forces of the Inquisition shall be yours to command." 

With that said, She left the Bann's study with a sweeping of her robes and disappeared into the dark night.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn glanced at the seeker from the corner of her eye admiring, not for the first time, the dashing figure she cut in her dress uniform as she grimaced atop her charger. The Inquisitor allowed herself a brief smile at the sight and shook her head; even now after they had traveled for so long together, she had yet to fathom why the fierce warrior harbored such an intense dislike for the beast that now carried her. In fact there were many things about the seeker she had failed to unravel. On the rare moments they could steal time away, conversation had not been the priority. There were but a few words exchanged in those moments between hungry mouths and wandering hands and none of them had anything to do with horses or the like. 

Such thoughts only enflamed the desire that had risen as they had danced. A desire the Inquisitor had dutifully ignored; the risk of allowing her affection for the seeker to become public knowledge had stayed hands that had itched to peel away the rough layers of clothing and feel the smooth heat of sun darkened skin, such obstacles kept hidden away. Taking a deep breath the rogue forced her attentions back on their earlier train of thought concerning the seeker’s dislike of horseback riding. 

Deciding now was just as good a time as any; Evelyn drew her horse alongside the seeker's angling her approach so that her leg slid against the warrior's. She watched as the seeker's breath hitched and a faint blush tinted her sharp cheekbones. Lowering her voice to a devious whisper, Evelyn teased the silent warrior. "Is it horrible that I am finding myself jealous of this finely bred beast?" 

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at the impish grin that curved the Inquisitor's full lips. She shook her head and refocused her gaze in the path ahead. "That is ridiculous." She fought the shudder that traveled up her spine as the rogue's cloth covered leg brushed her own once again. The dances they had shared had, apparently, affected her more than she had anticipated.

The feeling of the smaller woman's trim waist beneath her hands, the way their chests had brushed back and forth against each other had triggered a desire she was slowly coming used to and watching the Inquisitor dance with Celene's traitorous cousin had only inflamed a need to claim the red headed leader as her own. Both emotions surprised the seeker but she refused to dwell on such trivial things; choosing instead to focus her efforts on seeing the entire party returned safely to Skyhold. Cassandra was secure in the knowledge that once safely ensconced behind the keep’s walls and the thick wooden door that sealed the Inquisitor’s quarters Trevelyan would once again be hers to do with as she deemed fit. 

The thought threatened to bring a smile to her face, but the seeker bit it back; now was not the time to relax her guard around the other woman. Instead she angled her horse away, breaking the light contact; her eyes glancing at the brief look of disappointment that haunted her leader's bright features. Seeking to give her lover back her smile Cassandra commented on the Inquisitor's earlier statement. 

"I think I will regret asking this but why exactly are you jealous of a creature who does naught but sweat, carry the burdens of others and... excrements as it walks?" 

Evelyn felt her lips curve into a smirk at the sneer that twisted the warrior’s sculpted features as she shrugged. "Oddly enough 2 of the 3 actually apply to me so I imagine this newfound jealousy I am feeling makes sense in a way." 

Cassandra hid her smile at the flippant reply and responded with one of her own. "Funny, for all that we have traveled together I've yet to see you break a sweat." 

Evelyn paused at the backhanded insult and scowled at the seriousness of her seeker's tone but her eyes caught the glint of humor hidden in the dark gaze and she tilted her head in surprise. "Aha, you are joking… I was unaware our seeker had so sharp a wit." 

Cassandra let her lips quirk for a brief moment before settling back into her customary facade. "I am not without humor Inquisitor but I notice you did not answer my question." 

Evelyn pursed her lips, hiding her telltale smirk as she formulated how best to needle the seeker with her answer. She allowed a slow smile to curve her lips as she pulled her horse back alongside the warrior. The rogue extended her knee out slightly, letting the fabric of her breeches tease the leather that covered Cassandra’s legs like a second skin. Her eyes delighted in the clench of the Navarran’s jaw and she glanced back at the rest of the party; grateful that the group’s attention seemed to be split amongst themselves. Evelyn lowered her voice to a whisper; her words for the seeker’s ears alone as she reached forward and rubbed her gloved hand along the stallion’s muscled neck. 

“I am jealous of the time this creature gets to spend between your thighs my dear seeker; especially having, all too briefly, only enjoyed the pleasure such a thing can bring.” 

Cassandra blinked and felt her cheeks begin to burn despite her resolve to mask her reaction to words, she was sure, were used specifically to garner such a reaction. The words called forth images of pale silken skin that glowed golden in candlelight, bright eyes that darkened and burned even brighter with every glancing touch, and the echoed sigh of her name as it fell from swollen red lips that glistened from shared kisses. The seeker swallowed hard and feigned indifference to the huskily delivered words. She cleared her throat, scoffing as she looked at the path ahead. 

“If you would prefer to take his place then who am I to stop you from looking a fool. I must warn you though, a full set of armor can be quite heavy.” 

Evelyn grinned and nudged the seeker’s knee once again. “It is a place I would want to take away from other’s prying eyes; preferably without that full set of armor on. I suppose I will simply have to be content with watching the sway and rock of your hips as you ride and know that soon, I too, will get my turn.” 

She paused and flashed the flushed warrior a warm smirk as she slowed her horse and fell back to engage in conversation with the other members of their party, seeking to lead her thoughts away from all the places they should not be.

 

* * *

 

Calpernia flinched as her master flung his sinewy arm out in frustration, knocking several of her own personal concoctions from the shelves that lined the makeshift laboratory she had struggled to piece together. Several of the vials simmered, mixing over the stone tiles and the mage struggled to maintain her composure as the ancient magister raged over the unwelcome arrogance of the young Inquisitor’s father. 

“The gall of one so low. A god does not bargain nor does a god play such games. I could rip the spine from his body for such ill bred arrogance - clearly a trait passed on to the daughter he so clearly despises. Tell me Calpernia… do you see wisdom in the Bann’s findings?” 

The former slave grimaced at the question; knowing that her master would find fault no matter what her answer was. Once more she questioned her judgment in following such a creature, but she had made a vow and Corypheus seemed the only path left to her in order to fulfill it. Still, she did not have to like it to obey; a lesson taught to her early in life. Calpernia met the black gaze of her master and nodded in affirmation.

“I have but a handful of spies that have slipped past the Nightingale’s defenses and fewer still that have been able to draw within meters of our nemesis; yet the few reports they have been able to send back have indicated a change in the younger Trevalyan as well as an unexplained relaxation in the seeker. There is no evidence to indicate that the two are related, but the Bann does have the right of it that by eliminating the seeker from the Inquisitor’s fold you would not only strike a heavy blow to the shaken foundation of the Chantry, but to the Inquisition itself. Cassandra Pentaghast is known to all as a woman of faith and heroic deeds - removing her can only solidify your power.” 

The dark magister contemplated the woman’s words. He had seen for himself the skill of the seeker in battle; witnessed how she channeled her strength and used her ability to control lyrium to extrapolate her advantages in combat. It was her sheer will in combination with the infamous Sister Nightingale that had organized and formed the forces behind the very woman who had stolen his glory. He nodded once and stood, towering over his chosen lieutenant. 

“Very well. I will trust you with this task and I will not tolerate any failure. Plan well and act swiftly before the Inquisition catches wind of our plans.” 

He swept from the room, ignoring the slight sting of chemicals as they burned along the soles of his flesh. Physical discomfort and pain were years behind him - so far so that he barely remembered the stab of such sensation. All he yearned for, all he felt, was the gnawing hunger for more… more power, more knowledge. He burned to break humanity free of the chains their faith had placed upon them; to show them the cold truth that nothing awaited them in paradise. There never was a golden city, nor a black one; that the thrones of the gods were as empty as their belief in an absent Maker. He raged silently as he walked further into the void that existed, it seemed, for him and him alone. He cast about his mind and formulated how best to reclaim that which he had lost.

 

* * *

 

Leliana hung back, hiding herself in the shadows of the stables. She watched as Master Dennet and the stable boys tended to the mounts they had brought back. Her eyes fell on the Inquisitor as she shared a laugh with the Iron Bull; noting the way the clever gaze swept across the room - pausing only for the briefest of moments on the seeker before continuing around. Leliana had hidden her smile when she caught sight of the two of them dancing. She had been surprised to see that Cassandra had relented to such a request, but a part of her was glad to see her reluctant friend relax, if even for a moment. The spymaster had not missed the rosy tint in Cassandra’s cheeks as she and the Inquisitor had exchanged words on the journey home; nor the play of knee against knee. 

Such actions warmed her heart and made her miss her Warden all the more. It had been over six months since their last correspondence and as the time between letters grew longer; Leliana feared the worst. The rational part of her knew that the warden’s calling was still years away but the places her search for a cure had forced her to walk were dark and dangerous indeed. The former Left Hand pushed back the dark thoughts as she caught sight of the Inquisitor moving in the direction of the training yard. 

“Inquisitor, a word if I may.”

Evelyn opened her mouth to wave the request away but the words died on her lips as she saw a rare emotion peeking through the piercing eyes of her spymaster. Frowning slightly, the rogue turned towards the other woman, shelving her desire to be alone with a certain seeker. 

“Of course Leliana. What can I assist you with?” 

The spymaster beckoned the younger woman to walk with her and Leliana had to hide her smile as bright green eyes darted back in the direction of where, the seneschal was sure, an impatient Cassandra waited. The relaxed action only assured Leliana that it was pertinent she speak to the Inquisitor before it became noticeable to all. She waited till they reached the shadows of the keep before the spymaster turned and leveled the impatient leader with a sharp look. 

“I feel I must voice a concern that perhaps you are allowing your affections for a certain someone to become far too public.” 

Evelyn tilted her head to the side slightly and frowned back at her fellow rogue. Shaking her head she flashed the older woman a carefree smirk before responding. “This coming from a woman whose relationship with the Hero of Ferelden is still sung about in taverns all over Thedas? I am not surprised that you picked up on what little we have allowed to show, but I assure you spymaster that not everyone shares in your expert skills in observation.” 

Leliana nodded, “While that may be true, even my relationship with the Warden Commander was kept hidden until the threats were put down. There is too much as stake and you have far too many enemies that would take advantage of your feelings for Cassandra. It is safer if hidden and you must do a better job of that, even amongst friends and trusted allies.” 

Evelyn glared back, her stubborn nature rebelling at the sound advice even as her mind accepted the cool logic of it. She had thought she had been hiding her feelings well. She had to admit, the dancing was an anomaly but not one she would ever apologize for, and the teasing in the forest had been done among her trusted friends and companions - most of whom still remained oblivious to her affections for the stoic warrior. Evelyn had thought it safe enough but apparently there was no place safe for her to be the woman she wanted to be. Instead, it appeared, the mask of Inquisitor was to be worn at all times - even amongst friends. Biting back the sarcasm she yearned to unleash, the Inquisitor gave the other woman a curt nod before turning on her heel to march back in the original direction she had wanted to go. 

Leliana watched her go and sighed. She could understand all too well the frustration; the pent up rage she was sure the young woman was feeling. The spymaster knew, all too well from her research into Evelyn Trevelyan’s past, that hiding feelings had never been the noble’s strongest talent. She was surprised the Inquisitor had done so well up until now and knew that Cassandra’s feelings on the matter played no small part in the younger woman’s actions. One small word to her former counterpart would change everything between the two of them and Leliana was willing to stay her hand and give her fellow rogue a chance to amend her actions on her own. Resolving to keep a closer eye on the situation, Leliana turned and made her way back to the Rookery and sought to utilize what all she had learned as well as catch up on all she had missed whilst attending the ball.  

It took considerable control not to stomp across the yard like the obstinate child she had once been and Evelyn growled under her breath as she allowed her irritation to wash over her. She had only herself to blame and Leliana had the right of it. Allowing their enemies to gain insight to any potential weakness in her would only endanger them all and, even though she was loathe to admit it, Cassandra was a weakness for her. Her feelings for the seeker were stronger than any she had felt for previous lovers and she was at a loss on how to deal with them. It would be better for all if she could cut away that part of her, if she could segregate her desire from her heart but even she was not that talented. 

Evelyn clenched her marked hand tightly, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot up her arm at the aggressive action. Not for the first time she cursed the mark she bore and all the ways she was having to change herself to bear it. She caught sight of the tall seeker leaned against the wall of the keep, clearly annoyed with having to wait for her. Evelyn started to pause but, at the last second, changed her mind and shifted her intended direction towards the main hall; ignoring the surprised in Cassandra’s dark eyes. They would talk later she was sure, but for now, she needed time to think and still the chaotic thoughts brought to life by the conversation with the Inquisition’s master of spies.


	14. Parting Ways & Compromisng Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still torn about exposing Cassandra to any more unforeseen danger, Evelyn decides to break things off. Her actions spur the seeker towards a surprising response leading to compromising positions even as the enemy's planned attack draws nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month??? It is taking me a month to write a chapter??!! That is just sad :(
> 
> Thank you! (as always) for the kudos and comments (I promise I am going to get better at responding faster) as well as patiently waiting so long for an update! 
> 
> I probably could have broken this in two BUT no matter. Grab a bite/drink and dig in - its a long one! Enjoy!

Cassandra frowned as she climbed the steps to the Inquisitor's room. After the sideways glances and open flirting on the journey home, she had thought to see the rogue far earlier than now. The look in the younger woman's eyes when she had finally emerged from the stables had refrained Cassandra from instantly seeking out her lover, but when Evelyn failed to appear for evening meal the seeker knew something was amiss. 

A quick test on the door handle only further confirmed her suspicions; Evelyn only locked the door to her quarters when the two of them were engaged in... Discussion. The rest of the time the Inquisitor left the door open so that whomever sought to speak with her could do so without the young woman having to stop whatever she was working on to let the other person in. It was an attitude Cassandra loved and, unsurprisingly, one Leliana hated - claiming that it left the Herald of Andraste open to distraction and assassination. Hardly a surprise; since their introduction over a decade ago, She and the former Left had rarely agreed. 

Cassandra knocked lightly, surprised when a muffled voice told her to go away. Frowning and undeterred the seeker knocked again, ignoring the repeated command to leave. Raising her hand a third time, Cassandra's knuckles had barely brushed the wood before the door swung open; a pair of green flashing eyes glared dangerously back. 

"Either age is taking away your hearing seeker or this door is thicker than it looks; either way you have succeeded in disturbing me. Pray tell Lady Cassandra, what can the ill-famed Herald of Andraste do for you?" 

Cassandra frowned at the cold greeting and the mocking tone. The cold sarcasm reminding her of the Evelyn before that night they dueled and the seeker was very sure she did not miss it. Refusing to take the bait, Cassandra cleared her throat and crossed her arms. 

"Forgive the intrusion; I worried when I did not see you for evening meal. You looked upset when you left the stables. What has happened?" 

Evelyn ignored the warmth that blossomed from hearing the concern in that unconsciously husky voice. She could not allow sentiment to cloud her resolve to push the seeker away. She had thought long and hard on Leliana's unwelcome words and had spent the evening in a rare study of self-reflection. 

In doing so she had concluded that the spymaster had been right. Her affections for the seeker were not the least bit hidden. Had their companions been more observant, the entire keep would likely know about the two of them. The danger of such affections was a given and though Evelyn could give a shit about what such danger meant for herself, she would not risk putting Cassandra in even more harms way. It was an odd feeling to care about the wellness of another before her own; she could not recall ever having done so before.   

Evelyn kicked herself for allowing such emotion to cloud her judgment. It would have been better had she never allowed her desire for this woman to bear fruit. Had she not pursued the seeker, challenging the laconic woman to think outside her own limited experience none of this would have happened. She certainly wouldn't be standing in this doorway about to break not one heart but two. 

Evelyn had played this conversation over and over again in her own mind as she tried out all the various scenarios of how the seeker would respond. She had whispered the words to herself until her heart and mind were numb from the pain such actions would cause. Daring to meet the warm cinnamon colored gaze, the Inquisitor swallowed down all regret and began.

"You are right Lady Pentaghast something has happened. This dalliance of ours was fun but I fear things between us have regrettably run their course." 

Evelyn stopped as Cassandra's kohl lined eyes widened in disbelief and continued before the urge to comfort the woman outweighed the Inquisitor's resolve to see this course of action through. Evelyn allowed cold mirth to color her voice as she gave a little laugh, reaching forward to run a hand along the seeker's bicep. 

"You're a beautiful woman and you are more than welcome to warm my bed but the feelings I pretended to have are simply no longer there." 

Evelyn felt the bicep beneath her hand tense, shifting quickly away from her light grasp and the Inquisitor turned away, hoping that the seeker would at least spare her face. She braced herself for impact and when none came she dared to look back at the warrior only to have her body slammed back against the cold stone of the keep's walls and her lips claimed in a bruising kiss. 

A slender tongue invaded her mouth as her hands were dragged upwards and pinned above her head. Evelyn bit back the groan that threatened to escape her lips as Cassandra's lightly armored chest pressed against her unarmored one; the cold metal in direct contrast with the burning heat that poured from the seekers skin. A lack of air made Evelyn pull away from the seekers mouth but not before the Warriors teeth had captured her bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

"Bullshit." 

The accented tone echoed in the silent stairway and the sound of it only increased the pounding of Evelyn's racing heart as the seeker twisted her hold, shoving the rogue through the open doorway. In all her imaginings of Cassandra's reaction, this had not been one of them. Her mind drew a blank as the seekers mouth found hers once more and Evelyn fell back against the stairs leading to her room as the thundering sound of a door slamming echoed in her ears. Another tug at her bottom lip and this kiss ended as well, followed by a low growl. 

"Move or I will take you on these Maker cursed stairs." 

Evelyn felt her breath catch and instinctively moved to comply. She was mesmerized, struck by the ferocity in the seeker's tone. Cassandra had never taken this approach to their lovemaking and Evelyn was dumbfounded by the experience unfolding before her very eyes. She turned as she reached the top of the stairs; her face whipped to the side by a stinging slap. 

"What the..." 

Evelyn felt calloused fingers gripping her chin, stopping the flow of words. 

"No. You've said more than enough. You don't get to speak anymore until I tell you to." 

Her stubborn nature flared at the command but any response she might have given was lost beneath the slow burn of the Navarran's kiss. Gone was the bruising force, replaced instead by a familiar steady pressure that fanned the flames of need ignited by the seekers earlier actions. Evelyn let herself get lost in the slide of tongues and the scrape of teeth as she allowed herself to be walked backwards towards the bed; her mind rationalizing her compliance. Why shouldn't they at least have this last night together? 

The rogue moaned as knowing hands found the hidden fasteners of her tunic, the material dropping to the floor followed shortly by her breeches. The Inquisitor felt the cool sheets slide against her bared skin as the seeker pressed her back down against the bed. Evelyn moved to help Cassandra with her clothing only to have her hands batted away as that same ragged tone husked into her ear. 

"You don't get to touch either." 

Evelyn opened her eyes and shuddered at the intensity in the seeker’s stare as the warrior straddled her hips, reaching down to jerk the laces of her own breeches free. The Inquisitor watched as her hands were once again lifted above her head and bound to the headboard with the removed lacing. She bit her lip, unsure where this was going. She wasn't innocent to such bedroom games but she was unused to being the submissive party. 

Cassandra's face was unreadable but her hands were far from idle. Evelyn studied the warrior above her as those calloused hands worked to remove what little of her clothing remained. Her lips parted as cold air hit the sensitized peaks of her breasts and chilled the soaked flesh previously hidden by dampened small clothes. Evelyn watched as dark eyes raked over her body and stifled a moan as Cassandra shifted lower until the warrior loomed above her. She felt leather clad knees nudging hers apart and she gasped as sharp teeth nipped along her collarbone as the heated weight of the seeker pressed down between her spread thighs. 

Husked words lightly caressed her skin between long kisses and chastising teeth. 

"You don't think I see the truth behind your lies Inquisitor..."

Evelyn bit back a gasp as sharp teeth scraped over her nipple only to have the brief pain laved away by the gentle swirling of Cassandra's tongue. 

"Your eyes betray you..."

Those same eyes rolled back as the seeker’s lips covered the pebbled peak, suckled slow and hard before releasing it back into the chilled air with a scrape of her teeth. 

"They show your fear even though the desire you wish you no longer felt for me... For this..." 

Evelyn growled softly and opened her mouth to refute the truth of her lover's words but Cassandra had anticipated her rebuttal and she groaned into the seeker’s mouth as the other woman stole her breath once more. 

She pulled against her bonds as the warm lips left and moved steadily lower, systematically teasing and driving Evelyn's need to a fever pitch. The rogue grit her teeth refusing to beg for her release, refusing to grant the seeker a single note of encouragement until she felt calloused fingertips slipping briefly through her folds. 

"Damn you..." 

Cassandra lifted her head at the whimpered sound above her and felt her lips quirk at the other woman's glare. Holding the hostile stare, the seeker shifted lower and replaced her fingers with an appendage of a different sort. Slowly she slid the tip of her tongue through slick flesh, watching as thick lashes fluttered close, shutting away that burning gaze. The ragged gasp that escaped those parted lips echoed in her mind as the seeker repeated the motion, daring to press momentarily deeper before retreating only to slide the tip of her tongue up to slowly circle around the very spot she knew Evelyn wanted her most. 

Evelyn yanked hard, wincing as the leather laces bit into her wrists further. The seeker’s slow patience was infuriating and such a languid pace would never be enough to allow her release. She thrashed her head from side to side, her hips lifting to force firmer contact only to be held down in an iron grip as a breathless voice growled from between her legs, "try that again and I will bind your legs as well." 

Evelyn bit her lip as the sound vibrated through her lower body before groaning in exasperation as she lifted her head from the pillows staring down the length of her body at the face of woman she was determined not to love. "What are you waiting for seeker? Just fuck me already!" 

Cassandra felt her lips twitch with surprise at the curse even as she lifted an eyebrow at the growled command. Calmly she slid back away from between the rogue’s thighs and stood to her feet as she internally toyed with between binding the other woman’s legs or simply leaving her to be found by the next visitor. Decision made, the seeker moved forward, kneeling between splayed thighs to plant a gentle kiss against her lover’s lips, almost chuckling she began her retreat but not before whispering in the infuriated woman’s ear: 

“I do not fornicate with liars Inquisitor. When you decide you want to tell me what is really going on, you know where to find me.” 

Evelyn halted her movement, shocked by the seeker’s words and she watched in disbelief as the tall warrior turned her back and walked away. The echo of a slamming door forced the gravity of her situation upon her and Evelyn cursed again as she yanked roughly at the leather ties; her movements only tightening the knots further. She lifted her head, teeth scraping the rough hide as she tried again and again to yank at the knots free, but her efforts proved to be futile. Neck throbbing and flushed with the exertion, the noble lay back closing her eyes in defeat. She could only pray that she was found by someone with enough tact to keep her current predicament to themselves; she would never live it down if word spread that she’d been found tied up and naked in her own rooms.

 

* * *

  

Calpernia studied the notes from her spies, scratching her own on the dusty parchment that seemed to cover the abandoned circle tower. It was foolish of the Ferelden’s to have left so rich an archive to the mercy of thieves; bandits and whomever else had any interest in the abandoned mage prison. She sneered at the thought and wondered how it was that so many mages had allowed themselves to remain trapped here for as long as they did. It was little wonder that they had sided with her master on so scant a promise as freedom. Her research on the Hero of Orlais was far from complete, even though much of the woman’s life history was an open book. 

Her lack of friends and family made laying a trap all the more difficult; the only thing the former Tevinter slave could find that might lure the seeker away was another seeker. Luckily her master had secured plenty to choose from but Calpernia remained unsure whether or not such a plan would work. Cassandra Pentaghast would show up, that much was certain, but would she show alone? Surely not; so seasoned a warrior would be foolish to enter into a potential enemy stronghold without at least one other ally. Frowning at the thought, the mage continued to plan, playing devil’s advocate as she worked all possible angles and scenarios; hyper aware that any failure on her part could very well forfeit her own life – Corypheus had been explicit in his warnings against such a thing. Sighing she lay down her quill and studied her agent’s notes once more, blinking as she read something her eyes had previously skipped over as frivolous information. Frowning, Calpernia leaned forward and read the note again, a smile starting to play at the corner’s of her lips; a plan formulating fresh in her mind.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra swung her sword in a downward arc against her target, feinting as she slammed her shield forward into Cullen. The former Templar grunting loudly as the force pushed him along the dirt. The seeker smirked and pulled her shield to attack once more; grateful that the commander had felt well enough to spar. After her run-in with Evelyn the seeker had needed to blow off some steam. She had not been immune to her own needs that had been awakened by the situation she had created in the room above the great hall. Even now her mind wandered to the woman she had left tied to the bed; to the way her pale skin had looked flushed with anger and desire, the taste of her body and the breathy sounds the redhead been unable to bite back. Cassandra growled at the memory as her shield deflected her sparring partner’s blows. Surprisingly she had not heard any news regarding the younger woman and the seeker curiously wondered if anyone had found the Inquisitor. 

Shaking her head to clear away the intrusive thought as well as the amused smile that threatened to turn the corner of her lips, she launched herself at Cullen again, pulling her blow at the last minute as she noticed his focus directed elsewhere. Cassandra turned, surprised to see the very person who had infiltrated her thoughts only moments before. Standing in the shadows of the keep stood Evelyn Trevelyan, clothed in her usual bland tunic and breeches, arms crossed and with a slightly murderous glint in her eyes. The seeker watched as a pale hand was raised; extending a single finger at her, crooking it to indicate that the seeker should come with her. 

Cassandra felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and turned to look at Cullen who offered her a sympathetic smile, his deep voice barely above whisper. “I don’t envy you Cassandra. Our leader looks especially angry, should I accompany you?” 

The tall brunette shook her head and let a hint of smile touch her lips. “I thank you Commander, but since it is me she is beckoning, it seems best if I go alone.” 

She watched as the blonde dipped his head in acknowledgement before turning back towards the glaring leader. Cassandra was not one to feel fear but the look in her lover’s eye made her stomach drop. She wondered how the Inquisitor had slipped her bonds or who had been the unfortunate party to have found her in such a predicament. The seeker figured she was about to find out as she fell into step behind the slightly smaller woman. Hazel eyes traveled down the curve of the Herald’s spine, taking a moment to admire the provocative sway of hips before the seeker shook her head in irritation at the way that lust seemed to constantly cloud her mind and actions when in Trevelyan’s presence. She found herself thanking the Maker that she had managed to avoid such complicated feelings for much of her life. The heavy sound of an opening door drew her from her thoughts and for a moment Cassandra found herself surrounded in dank darkness, her hand finding the hilt of her sword in a moment of reassurance before arms like small bands of steel wrapped around her from behind, a soft voice husking dangerously in her ear. 

“Your actions earlier were unacceptable seeker.” 

Cassandra growled and spun out of the hold to face her accuser, anger flaring at the other woman’s tone and by the fact that she could still see nothing. She reached out to where she was sure the younger woman stood but her hand clutched nothing but air. Fists clenched, Cassandra stayed her next action, instead crossing her arms over her chest. As she let an airy tone color her next words. 

“Have you come to offer me the real reason you are attempting to push me away or will you try spinning even more lies. 

Evelyn glared through the darkness at the haughty tone; annoyed by the unwanted way her body seemed to crave the other woman’s nearness. She was still fuming at the way the seeker had left her in her rooms; at the audacity of the powerful warrior at using the rogue’s own desire against her. She had allowed the tiniest sliver of hope to crawl through her when she’d heard the door to her rooms open, but that hope quickly faded into horror when she realized that the footsteps of the person who had entered her room was not her decidingly infuriating lover but none other than the Inquisition’s Ambassador. 

Evelyn could still see the look of utter surprise that had shaped the features of the attractive Antivan’s face and the startling blush that had stained that warm tanned skin red. The Inquisitor had been even further mortified when the ambassador had failed to undo the knots that tied her to the bed and, after covering her, ran to obtain the assistance of none other than Leliana.

She had to hand it to the spymaster for keeping her features in a perfectly composed mask of polite indifference, but those bright blue eyes had twinkled as pink lips threatening to break into a smile. Evelyn was sure the seneschal would never let her live down such an embarrassing moment but she found herself grateful for the other woman’s silence and apparent skill at loosening knots.

“Your silence speaks volumes. Do not waste my time like this again.”

Cassandra huffed in annoyance when her words once again failed to illicit a response and reached out for the door she was sure was behind her only to be shoved hard against it, the cloud of darkness dissipating to reveal burning green eyes. 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me again Cassandra…” 

The seeker growled and pushed the hand on her shoulder away, “Or what?” 

Evelyn felt the coal of aggression burning hot in the pit of her stomach and she replaced her displaced hand, holding the slightly taller woman firm against the wood of the door once more as she snarled back, “Or I will teach you the true meaning of submission seeker. Forget what we were to one another, that is over, but I am your chosen leader and you will at the very least show me that respect!” 

Cassandra blanched slightly at the words, the pain of repeated rejection cut her like a knife. So, it appeared that Evelyn was serious, that it was… they were…

She shook her head, tossing aside the thought and the unwanted weakness it brought, focusing instead on the rest of the arrogant words spoken by the fierce rogue in front of her. Once again she tossed the hand holding her to the door aside and stepped forward, placing her almost chest to chest with the Inquisitor, her low voice dripping with ill-concealed sarcasm. 

“I will respect you, your worship, when you begin acting worthy of such. Playing with another’s heart, lying, pushing your subordinate into a dark room and issuing threats are not acts worthy of the Herald of Andraste. Such actions do nothing more than prove that our choosing you to lead this Inquisition was a mistake. Had I or Leliana known such was in your character we never would have supported you as…” 

Cassandra’s harsh retort was cut off by a searing kiss; her body rocked back against the door and held there fast by the weight of the slim rogue pressing against her. The unexpected action as well as the resounding throb of need she had pushed away earlier shocked the seeker into inaction and she released an involuntary gasp against pliant lips. 

Evelyn groaned as she took advantage of the seeker’s slackened jaw, slipping her tongue through narrowly parted lips to slide against the other woman’s; her senses awash in the seeker’s scent and taste. She had not meant to kiss Cassandra, had not meant to give into the cutting desire their current spat had re-awakened, but the disdain laced with hurt in the accented voice she had grown to love so well compelled her to prove the other woman wrong. She didn’t want this to end; she was tired of the internal warfare her earlier decision was causing and so she poured herself into this single connection, trying to physically strengthen what her previous words had sought to sunder. 

Cassandra fisted her gloved hand in the Herald’s hair, jerking those lips back as she reversed their positions and attacked the smooth column of the rogue’s neck, marking the young noble. Hands battled to remove belts, buckles and buttons as each woman sought to rid the other of every obstruction. The seeker moved first, ungloved fingers sliding up between newly bared thighs to thrust her claim. She caught and swallowed the moan that escaped her lover’s mouth as she slid her free hand under Evelyn’s leg, hooking it around her waist as she rocked her hips in time with the undulation of her fingers. 

Evelyn jogged her hips into the slow steady thrusts, and gasped, her release seizing her with little to no warning. She hiked her other leg up around Cassandra’s waist letting the warrior support her weight as she rode out the waves of her orgasm on the relentless strength of the seeker’s fingers. Briefly sated, the Inquisitor let her head fall back against the door as she slowly untangled her limbs from around the seeker and shuddered as those long fingers slipped free. She could feel dark eyes watching her and looked up to meet the long stare. Evelyn felt fingertips trace the line of her jaw and then the curve of her lips as heat melted into concern; a ragged whisper replacing the silence between them. 

“Tell me why?”

Evelyn furrowed her brows at the unexpected question, her thought process still shattered from the unexpected intensity just moments before. She shook her head, repeating the question back to the seeker, startled by the way the dark eyes glittered with an emotion the Inquisitor had yet to see reflected there. 

“Why… would you push me away? Is it something I have done…?” 

Evelyn shook her head, pressing a gloved finger to slightly swollen lips. The question created an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach one she sought to dispel as she leaned forward to brush her lips against Cassandra’s. The rogue slid her arms around the seeker, pressing their bodies together from breast to hip. She felt the seeker relax into the touch momentarily before stiffening and pulling away. Evelyn fought the urge to tighten her grip but instead, she allowed her arms to fall and the distance between them to resume. 

Cassandra frowned at her own urge to lean into that touch. She had already forgone her earlier statement that she did not fornicate with liars and shame at her own desperate actions was creeping into her subconscious. She cursed the relentless desire the redhead awoke in her. She had not experienced anything like it in all her years.   The unwanted feelings were like a drug she knew she needed to quit for her own sanity but could not because the cravings for such a connection were too strong. Maker help her, she was proving time and time again that she was not strong enough, even after a lifetime of self-deprivation, to resist it. Cassandra startled from her thoughts by the brush of a hand against her scarred cheek and she turned aside the gesture as a soft voice murmured to her through the darkness of the room. 

“Cassandra…”

The seeker felt that touch against her skin once more, attempting to turn her towards the bright eyes she sought to avoid. “Don’t,” she bit out harshly as she moved out of the rogue’s reach. She did not want to be placated, did not want the other woman’s pity but the stubborn rogue pushed closer still, whispering her name in that soft voice once more as deceptively strong arms encircled her waist. Cassandra growled softly and made to push the other again but the next words uttered shattered that resolve. 

“I am afraid.” 

Evelyn winced as the words escaped. She had not meant to use such a term. She had caught the seeker, refusing to allow her to leave and pushing into her personal space with the intention of as brief an apology as possible. The redhead wanted to assure Cassandra that she had done nothing, that it was a decision made to protect them both but just as it had happened that first night together her heart seemed to have overruled her head and she had blurted out the true depth of the one feeling she wished best to hide. Evelyn watched the effect her admission had, the softening of harsh angular features, the surprise shifting the colors in those dark eyes, the slackening of Cassandra’s clenched jaw. Such were a welcome change from the ever-familiar scowl but the admission left her open and the rogue hated it. She dropped her arms, freeing the seeker from her grasp and turned away; stopping as strong fingers gripped her chin, stilling her movement. 

“Why?” 

Evelyn took a deep breath, ignoring the way her skin tingled at the insistent touch. She opened her mouth to answer, faltering as the distinct sound of Leliana’s voice sounded from outside the door. 

“Find the Herald, quickly, and tell her to come to the War Room there has been an urgent development and her counsel is needed. Oh, and Lady Cassandra as well. They are somewhere here in the keep or my agents would have reported their departure.” 

Evelyn glanced down at her ruined tunic; the breeches that still encased one of her legs hung mid-thigh, her other bared. Her eyes darted to the seeker’s half unfastened breast plate and then to the pile of boots, gloves and weapons that now littered the floor around them. As is if on cue, both women sprang to action, replacing displaced clothing in a rush towards presentability lest someone happen upon the scene of their impromptu tryst. 

She had just finished replacing the unbuckled straps of her armor when a soft knock on the door stilled her movements, instinct causing her to move in front of the Inquisitor as her hand came to rest on her sword. Cassandra tensed as the heavy door swung open to reveal mischievous blue eyes beneath a heavy cowl. The seeker huffed in annoyance as the spymaster slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

“Well well… I wouldn’t have guessed such a thing would have occurred so soon after finding our dear leader bound to her own bed in nothing but twisted sheets. Really Cassandra, apparently you can still surprise me even after all our years of working together.”

Leliana held a single hand up as her former counterpart opened her mouth to provide, what she was sure would have been, an impassioned protest. Her eyes scanned the scene in front of her; the seeker’s hastily buckled armor, the absolute ruin of Evelyn’s tunic and the heavy, unmistakable scent of sex that permeated the air. A smile teased her lips and she allowed her mirth at the situation to color her tone.

“As fun as I am sure your extemporaneous assignation has been, I am afraid duty calls to you both once more. We have received news of a massive rift opening in the Western Approach as well as word about Lucius and the missing seekers.”

She paused briefly, her arm extending towards the leader of the Inquisition as her mouth twitched. “It is a good thing I have diverted the search party from this area or else you, my Lady Trevelyan, might have a difficult time explaining why your tunic is in the state it’s in.” 

“Leliana…”

The spymaster turned towards the low warning growl emanating from Cassandra’s flushed form and felt a fond smile turn her lips. She had always enjoyed teasing various shades of red from the seeker but this color was much deeper than any she had been able to previously elicit. Smirking now, she continued. 

“One day, when I have time Cassandra, we will talk more on the various methods of tying your lover up in such a way that they can escape if it is duty that calls you away from the pleasure of such acts.   As well as a much less destructive way you can disrobe your love without the ruination of a commodity that is better used on blanketing our men then re-clothing our Inquisitor. Alas, such interesting talk must wait. It is fortunate for you both that I have had this keep searched from top to bottom and I happen to know of an obscure route that will take you to the door outside Josie’s office and away from prying eyes. As such follow me Lady Trevelyan. Cassandra, we shall see you in the War Room soon no?” 

Evelyn threw the seeker an apologetic look as she followed the cloaked form of Leliana to a secreted door in the far wall of the small room and fought back the childish giggle at the murderous look the warrior was giving them both. She felt a soft tap on her arm and turned to see the playful smirk that greeted her beneath the ever present cowl. 

“Come. She will be fine. It will take us some time to navigate the hidden paths within the keep. We will see her at the War Room soon enough. I daresay it will give you both time to calm yourselves yes?” 

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the whispered tease and sighed, “Fine; but first I need to change. As much as I love a good scandal I think appearing half naked in front of my own war council is something someone called the “Herald of Andraste” should probably seek to avoid.” 

Leliana nodded once and turned to make her way down the dark passage, “Agreed, which is why this little jaunt is going to take twice as long as it should since there is a connecting path that leads almost directly to your quarters.” She turned to give her fellow redhead a saucy wink before continuing towards the Inquisitor’s rooms.

 

* * *

 

Calpernia smiled as she read the response sent from Lucius. Her spies had alerted her earlier that news of a new rift as well as the rumors they had circulated about the seekers had reached the Inquisition. It seemed all players were in place; now all that was left to do was to wait and let the game play on. She felt the air shift as a long shadow stole away from the dim lamp light. The Tevinter knew, without turning, that her master had appeared. 

“It seems I was right to have put you in charge of this.” 

The deep gravelly voice made her turn, her eyes lowered in submission; a sign of respect to a being she could never dream of surpassing. “That is too early to say. There is still much that can go wrong.”

That much was true. There was always the chance that the seeker would choose to travel with that Trevelyan bitch to address the rift her master had newly opened before traveling to investigate the seekers’ whereabouts. If that happened the plan would have to be abandoned and they would have foolishly lost a strategic ally. Corypheus had plans for the seeker’s; though there was little doubt that the remaining seeker’s could overpower both women, especially since neither was a mage. Still, even pawns had their uses. Calpernia sighed and tossed the letter from Lucius on her makeshift desk amid her spies other reports. Patience was the least of her virtues and it seemed, she would once again, have to rely on it in order to see her plan through.  

 

* * *

 

Cassandra leaned against the cold stone wall as she listened to Leliana relay the numerous reports she had received from her agents concerning the huge rift that had appeared in the Western Approach. She resisted tapping her foot in impatience. She had been searching for her order since the Inquisition had formed and she was anxious to know why they had, so far, stayed so hidden. Lucius’s behavior had been disturbing at best when they had passed each other in Val Royeaux all those months ago and, even though she had all but left the order, there were still those that had remained that carried a fond place in her heart. 

“Cassandra?” 

The seeker snapped out of her thoughts and flicked her gaze to the hooded woman. She thought she could detect the hint of a playful smirk twitching in the corners of the redhead’s shadowed features at catching her during a momentary lapse in attention. Her previous annoyance rekindled, Cassandra pushed away from the wall and approached the war table, careful to keep a suitable distance away from both the spymaster and the Inquisitor.

“I apologize Lady Nightingale… my thoughts were with those that are missing. I had hoped by now to hear the news you say you have received.”

Leliana suppressed the urge to grin roguishly at her counterpart. The seeker only used that particular moniker when she was in an extremely bad mood. As tempting as it was to delicately push at the warrior’s buttons, regrettably, time was of the essence and they had all wasted more than enough of it.

“I will not keep you waiting any longer then. My agents have reported that the Seekers of Truth are holed up in Caer Oswin and have been for some time..” 

Cassandra jerked her head to stare intently at the spymaster. “Caer Oswin? Are you certain? That is the seat of the Order of Fiery Promise! There is no reason for the entire order to be in that location unless…”

Leliana nodded, excusing the interruption as she continued. “The implications are dire indeed, which is why I am sure you will agree that we will need to split our party into two teams to tackle both threats at the same time.” 

Cassandra opened her mouth to agree but stopped short, her eyes cutting over to glance at the beautiful noble to her right; brow furrowed she turned her glare back to Leliana. “What you are suggesting is dangerous Leliana. To do so means that I must either choose to leave the fate of my order in the hands of others or abandon my duty to defend the Herald on the battlefield…” 

Leliana held up a hand, silencing the thoughtful protest. She knew what she was asking of Cassandra. She was asking her to trust the life of not only the only weapon they possessed that could effectively seal the rifts in the sky but also the woman the spymaster was more than sure the seeker loved. It was either that or trust the future of her order to those who could not understand it. 

“Peace Cassandra, I would not ask you to abandon the Inquisitor nor would I ask that you do the same to your order. Blackwell can stand in your place at her side and, even though his skill cannot surpass your own, even you cannot deny the man has talent in the field of battle. We shall send Lady Trevalyan, Blackwell, Solas and Varric to seal this new rift.” 

She paused, as the seeker’s jaw clenched and stubbornness flashed within that ruthless gaze and made a rare impromptu decision she was sure would put Cassandra at ease. “I will accompany them if that will quiet those doubts in your mind. Meanwhile I will leave the assembly of your own party to you. Choose who you would have accompany you from the remaining companions as you know best what skills will be required for this. Does this plan meet with your approval?” 

Cassandra took a deep breath, silently trying to dispel her sense of unease. It helped to know that Evelyn would be with Solas, whose healing arts were unparalleled and that Leliana herself would accompany them all. The seeker knew if the battle proved to be overwhelming or if Evelyn’s life were in danger, Leliana would not hesitate to do what had to be done even if it meant abandoning the rest of the team to an uncertain fate. She could not deny that it was a sound course of action and nodded curtly at the former Left Hand. 

“It helps to know that you will accompany them Leliana. I thank you for understanding my concern. I will take the rest of the melee fighters and rogues with me. It will not do to storm Caer Oswin with magic users. If the situation calls for it my order will neutralize them first. I also understand it that Cole and the Lord Seeker have met once before; perhaps a familiar face will be needed to help Lucius see reason.” 

“Excuse me? Do I not get a say in what course of action we take? Is this not a council meeting? What of Josephine and Cullen? Do they not get a vote in what course is set?” 

Evelyn had been watching the verbal play in silence as the enormity of the situation became clearer. Since becoming part of the Inquisition she had not fought away from Cassandra’s side except for once and that campaign had proven to be a disaster; a fact that obviously needed to be brought up once again. 

“Do any of you not recall that the one battle campaign I attempted without the seeker at my side ended in a retreat with Blackwell needed a fortnight to recover from the wounds he suffered? Clearly the warden and I are not a good match on the battlefield.” 

She paused turning towards Leliana, “I’ve yet to test your mettle on the battlefield Sister Nightingale but even if the tales of your skills are not exaggerated, they are the same as mine. I fail to see why we must split apart what we know to be a successful team just to attack on two different fronts. Why do we need to address the seeker’s now of all times? They have been missing all this time and I’ve yet to see their absence affect a thing. We found them and it does not look as though they are going to be moving from this fortress any time soon. Would it not be more prudent to attack the breach with our best and then address the seekers after?” 

Evelyn watched as Josephine nodded in agreement and looked to Cassandra for her sure support only to find the seeker looking out into the courtyard, her face frozen in serious contemplation. She started towards the other woman, concerned by her silence but stopped as Cullen’s tired baritone answered. 

“Cassandra cannot leave the seeker’s in the thrall of whatever has occured between the Lord Seeker and the Order of Fiery Promise.” 

Evelyn turned to look at the commander, the pallor of his cheeks, the raw red of his eyes. The withdraw seemed to be sucking the very life out of him. Lyrium was a cruel leash indeed but she could not help but admire the man for wanting to rid himself of his dependency. She frowned as he continued, moving to look out of the other window to the same courtyard. 

“They are not just an order of missing men and women… they are Cassandra’s family, the only ones she acknowledges and she must do all she can to save them. It is a feeling I understand all too well.” 

The Inquisitor watched as he turned that tired blue gaze towards her, his voice sounding far away, his thoughts clearly on his own flawed order. “And because they are family, it must be her that decides if they are worth saving… and if not then it must be her that strikes the killing blow.” 

Evelyn turned to look at the dark silhouette and nodded slowly. She could understand the fierce bonds of camaraderie formed during battles for life and death. Cassandra herself had told the rogue that the seekers were the only home she had ever known and Evelyn felt a sad smile touch her lips as she remembered that night by the fire so many months ago. The dam of memories broke free and flooded her mind as she stood and stared at the woman she had shared them with; memories of their first kiss, the slow teasing build up of the inferno of sexual tension between them and the night that frustration had broken. The rogue could still remember the way the seeker had tasted, the rare smiles and even rarer laughter. She tore her gaze away and shifted it to each of the members of the war council before her eyes found Cassandra once more. 

“Leave us.”

Cassandra turned at the command in that familiar voice, a command that warranted no argument from the other councilors within the small chamber. Her eyes found Evelyn’s as one by one the other members of the war council filed out of the room one by one. It was no surprise that Leliana was the last to go, her lilting voice whispering softly before closing the door behind her. 

“Take your time and leave the preparations to me. I will send for the both of you when it is time to depart.” 

Alone once more, Evelyn stepped forward, her hand reaching for the seeker’s only to be met with a voice that sounded laced with steel. 

“Tell me why you are afraid.” 

The Inquisitor cocked her head to the side slightly, a brief moment of confusion settling in upon her as she wondered how the seeker could have known just what she was feeling right then, before realization of her words from earlier dawned upon her. She plastered on what she hoped was a convincing smile as she defaulted to humor in order to deflect the seriousness of the question. 

“Well… I would be a fool not to be. You are sort of a force of nature are you not?” 

Cassandra frowned as she recognized some of the first words she had exchanged with the newly minted “Herald of Andraste.” Shaking her head, she waved away the teasing compliment much as she had the first time. “That is besides the point. That is not what was meant when you spoke those words to me earlier.” Sighing, the seeker raised her eyes and looked deeply into the monochromatic swirls of green that flashed behind the other woman’s bright unflinching gaze.

“I know that there are risks to exposing our… familiarity. I know that such knowledge in the wrong hands could prove disastrous for, not only our personal reputations but also, that of the Inquisition. If this is your concern it is well placed and yet I find myself undeterred but if you cannot respect what it is we have or once had enough to tell me that this is so, then perhaps it is best that we let go whatever feelings we might have…” The seeker trailed off as a soft voice cut above her words.

“Tell me you love me Cassandra.”

The warrior flushed at the command and hesitated. They had only ever said the words once to each other, in a moment of passion and such feelings had never come up since. She huffed her response, frustrated by the constant shift of hot and cold emotion. 

"I could demand the same of you but that does not address the question I have asked.” 

Evelyn sighed and turned away, her voice raw from the emotion the choked from within. “I don’t want to do this; fight on the eve of what may be the last time I see you. I don’t want to think about what it would mean to me to lose you now.” 

She paused for a moment to brace her bent arm against the wall, resting her head upon it as the Maker cursed and unwanted tears blurred her vision. Closing her eyes to stop the unwelcome flow she plowed forward. 

“I cannot protect you from those risks and I would rather have you at my side as just a comrade in arms then to lose you to my enemies for no reason but being the object of my affections. I would give anything to keep you safe, even my own potential happiness...but now I may not have a choice. Our paths are diverging and there is nothing I can do to stop…” 

She looked down as strong fingers curled around her bicep, pulling her arm away and she looked up into the dark hazel she so loved to lose herself in. 

“We have a duty beyond ourselves to all of Thedas; you are the only one who can stem the flow of evil that spills forth from the rips into the Fade and I… I may be the only seeker left untainted by the corruption that may or may not have swallowed the whole of my order. Do not be afraid… Leliana will protect you with her life and her skills are not exaggerated and I… I will burn Caer Oswin to the ground if it is the path that brings me back to you.. Words. Emotions. These are not the favored weapons in my arsenal… but… I” 

Evelyn yanked the slightly taller woman forward; crushing together their lips silencing the confession of an emotion she knew they both felt. She backed the seeker against the large wooden table, her hand sweeping aside the heavy pieces that marked supplies, missions and troop movements before leaning the seeker back as she slowly devoured every inch of bare skin she could reach. She dimly heard the flapping of wings to her back as strong fingers fisted in her hair. A sharp peck to her free hand caused her to pull back, a yelped curse escaping her as she flung her injured hand out to shoo the raven away. Glaring at the unwanted intruder, Evelyn noticed the small scroll of parchment that hung from the bird’s tethered talon. Sighing in disgust, for she knew only one person who would have the gall to send such a messenger, she reached forward ripping the paper from its tie, eyes rolling as she read the spymasters words: 

_“You didn’t truly think I would leave the two of you alone long enough to resume whatever activity I interrupted earlier… Preparations are almost complete and your presence has been cordially requested in front of the stables.  You should also know I have given Poe the instruction to peck you every few minutes until you have arrived… his beak can be quite sharp…”_

Evelyn crumpled the note in her hand and yelped as a sharp peck hammered into her ungloved flesh once again. “Damn bird! Give me a minute! Peck me again and your mistress will be eating crow the entire way to and from the Western Approach!” The soft chuckle of the woman beneath her drew her attention and the rogue returned the light laughter with a exasperated grin that quickly faded as a soft touch cupped her cheek.

“The quicker we depart, the quicker we can return.” 

Evelyn nodded and moved back, extending her hand to the other woman; pulling her up from the table and back into her arms, pleased when Cassandra returned the tight embrace and warm breath mused her hair. 

“Remember what I said… I will take whatever path brings me back here to you…” 

Evelyn nodded, “And I will be here when you return.” 

Cassandra allowed the ghost of a smile to touch her lips briefly before a stabbing pain stole the pleasant warmth of returned affection away. She shook her hand, releasing the slim redhead to grasp the hilt of her sword as the voice normally reserved for battle roared forth; 

“Maker take you bird!”

Evelyn felt her shoulder shake with unsuppressed amusement as she watched Cassandra unsheathe her sword and swing it unsuccessfully at the nuisance Leliana had sent. Hope blossomed in her chest, erasing her earlier un-ease at the prospect of taking the field without her seeker at her side. She had never seen anyone best the impressive warrior before her, except perhaps the spymaster’s bird. Lips curved into a smile, she reached forward and stilled the enraged warrior before her. 

“Come. You said it best… the sooner we depart the sooner we can return.” 

She paused to give the inquisitive messenger a long look before continuing, “And the sooner we return the sooner I can exact vengeance on this damnable creature.”

Evelyn watched as the raven took flight with a loud “qwork” and exited the window to fly towards the stables below before extending her hand to Cassandra once more. 

“Well my lady, shall we?”

Cassandra surprised herself by taking the proffered hand, lips twisting into a slight smirk as she moved towards the door, “Lead the way Inquisitor.”


	15. Fall of the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra attempts to tackle the fortress at Caer Oswin as Evelyn and the spymaster face the latest rift in the Western approach.

It had felt almost surreal standing there in the shadows of the stable as their entire group of companions joked and talked amongst themselves as if nothing of importance was due to happen next. Evelyn swept her eyes over the companions who had joined her on this unwelcome journey. Varric, as usual, was loudly spinning some sort of tale in Blackwall's ear as Solas spoke in hushed tones with Leliana. Evelyn briefly paused her own thoughts to see if she could catch any of the spymaster’s conversation, curious as to what the former Left hand of the Divine would have to say to an elven apostate, but the words were too hushed to hear. She found herself glad to have been left to her own devices such as they were. 

The parting between her and Cassandra had been anti-climatic at best, though; it was unsurprising considering that they had been in the midst of everyone else. Evelyn wished time had allowed for more words to have been said between them than what little had been uttered in the war room. She let a smirk twist her lips as she shook her head at her own duplicitous thoughts. Truly had they more time she would have ended the frustrations of the day by pinning the infuriating warrior to the table and taking her right then and there. The rogue felt her lips quirk as her imagination provided an image of her lover splayed out on the war table, breasts thrust proudly in the air, back arching under the combined onslaught of Evelyn’s fingers, lips and tongue. The thought made her drawn a sharp breath and then freeze as a low chuckle resounded closely behind her. 

“Thinking of a certain someone? Chastely of course, I presume.” 

Evelyn turned to glare at the spymaster, catching the devious smirk on the woman's face from beneath the hood. Feeling supremely irritated at having been caught and just the smallest bit childish, the Herald of Andraste sneered and stuck her tongue out at her fellow rogue. 

Leliana dipped her head in acknowledgement before urging her horse forward and past the leader, but not before turning to give a parting jab before catching up to Varric. 

“I am sure Cassandra would object to your brandishing of that particular weapon Inquisitor, especially at one such as I given our shared proclivities.” 

Evelyn sputtered; her wit failing her as she tried to think of a retort but by the time one came to mind Leliana was already deep in conversation with the dwarf. Shaking her she chanced a look back towards the fading keep in the distance and wondered if her seeker had embarked on her own mission.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, huffing slightly at the teasing barbs being thrown her way by the Iron Bull. The not so subtle suggestiveness was not lost on her but she refused to deign a response; which seemed to delight the raucous elven archer accompanying them. Between the two, Cassandra was beginning to doubt she would arrive at Caer Oswin with her sanity still intact. 

“All I'm saying is that you seem more distracted lately; less frustrated. Your fighting style seems to have relaxed since we first met. Might I guess the reason?” 

“She's finally getting snogged that's what's it!“ 

Cassandra groaned and sighed as the Iron Bull’s laughter rang out. She turned and glared at her travel companions, her response sharp. 

“Maker preserve us, we are NOT discussing this.” 

Her remark brought more laughter and the seeker sighed. It would be at least another three days before they reached Caer Oswin. She was impatient to reach the secluded keep and desperate to know why her order now resided there. There were so many questions she wanted answers to and a part of her feared what answers such questions would bring. She wished fate and ill timing had not conspired to separate her from the Inquisitor. Though young, Evelyn’s council in this matter would have been sorely welcomed. She had already proven a talent for sifting through details and emotions and finding the best course of action. Cassandra bit her lip; she missed her more than she had thought she would. It comforted her to know that Leliana had abandoned her own work to see after the Herald but guilt still tugged at her for having to rely on another to take her place as protector.   A soft whisper sounded just behind her ear startling her from her thoughts. 

“She is thinking about you too.” 

Cassandra turned quickly and caught sight of the spirit just before sunlight caused his outline to blur and fade leaving nothing but a seemingly rider less horse behind her. Distracted by the Iron Bull and Sera the seeker had forgotten about the spirit/boy who she had chosen to accompany them. He was not her first choice for this mission; then again none of them save for the Iron Bull were. She had sent their best with the Inquisitor and left the mages behind for good reason, leaving her with little choice but to take the soft spoken rogue along with a blasphemous elven archer and a Qunari berserker. Cole unsettled her and today was no different. She did not have to guess to whom his cryptic message referred; his penchant for reading thoughts was already too well known. Instead she ignored the softly spoken words and turned back to face forward, determined to ignore the boy as well. 

“She is worried.” 

Cassandra bit back the low growl that thrummed in her throat, careful not to alert the other two companions to the unwanted conversation she was having with a boy who was more spirit than flesh. In a clipped tone she glanced back and replied, “Enough. It is not polite to pry into the thoughts of others.” 

She watched as Cole materialized, face half hidden by the overly large hat he was so fond of wearing. She could see the sadness that seemed to never leave his face as he looked at her and then away. Cassandra felt a tinge of guilt for her tone but the rogue disappeared before she could voice it, leaving her to her own thoughts once more. The heavy feeling that had settled upon her as she watched the Inquisitor’s party leave the keep without her had only grown stronger as the distance between them had grown. She had no words to describe it, only that it weighed heavily on her heart; confusing her because such a thing had never been present through all the times she had bade Galyan farewell. Then again she had been leaving her lover in the safety of a circle, not sending them out to face an unknown challenge. She sighed once more and studied the ever-changing terrain as her mind tried, once again, to work a plan around what they would do when they came upon Caer Oswin.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn gazed at the night sky and listened to the sounds of her companions as they found the sleep so often denied to her. She raised her hand, glaring at the pulsating green glow. The pain of this “gift” had slowly begun to sharpen as they neared the edge of the Western Approach, indicating that the rift they sought was indeed the biggest to date. Her arm had not ached this badly since she had temporarily sealed the original rift that had blown apart above Haven. She had forgotten just how distracting such pain could be. Irritated by her thoughts she sat up and studied those around her. 

Varric’s familiar snore was oddly comforting; Blackwall’s was grating and Solas, as usual, made no sound. Her eyes rested on the cloaked back of Leliana, her ears registering a scratch of quill to paper. Even now, amidst the wilderness, her spymaster worked to strengthen her ever-growing network. The firelight caught the glassy eyes of one of her ravens and Evelyn smiled softly as the bird gave her an accusatory squawk. 

“The pain of the mark keeps you awake, yes?” 

Evelyn tilted her head, curious as to how the woman had known something that even Cassandra has not picked up upon. Frowning she watched as Leliana tied the message she had been writing to the raven’s proffered leg before offering the bird her arm. Sharp talons marked the already marred leather for a moment before that same arm sent the bird into the sky. Crystalline eyes danced in the firelight as the armored rogue walked closer and took a seat next to the Inquisitor. 

“Does Cassandra know?” 

Evelyn felt her mouth tighten and shook her head no, her eyes darting to look at the spymaster from the corner of her eye. The cowl was still in place but she could see the sadness in the turn of those full lips. 

“How did you know?” 

Leliana turned away at the question and stood, forcing a jovial tone into her voice. “As your spymaster it is my job to know everything, no?” She turned to look at the young woman feeling her lips quirk at the knowledge that the noble was not buying the lightness in her tone. Sighing she sat back down, her heart heavy with memory as she sought to offer the other woman the comfort of at least knowing she was not alone. 

“My Warden suffers from a similar affliction, though hers is caused by visions and dreams instead of physical pain.” 

Evelyn grimaced at the word affliction. She hated more than anything to know that she was not the person she used to be, that the mark on her hand was a curse accidentally given to her by a ancient insanity determined to become a god. She spat the words back at the spymaster, “It seems to be the burden cast on those decided upon as humanity’s heroes.” 

Leliana nodded, “It is Inquisitor, but it does not have to be suffered alone. You have friends yes? Those who care about you; those who would do anything to help. You should not cast such aside in your time of need. Cassandra would want to know. Tell her. Hide your pain, if you must, from the rest but let the one you love share it.” She rose silently, noting the blank stubborn stare from her fellow rogue. The spymaster almost smiled. Such a look reminding her too closely of her own lover who still remained so far away. She kept her voice soft as she reached out to briefly rest a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, a sign of comfort offered freely in memory of the woman she used to be. 

“Rest Herald. I will keep watch tonight. We need you at your best.” 

Evelyn flinched at the light unexpected touch and nodded as she pondered the spymaster’s words. It was a rarity to be granted a glimpse into the other woman’s thoughts and the Inquisitor read the note of worry behind the kind words. She thought she had hidden her pain well but clearly nothing escaped the former bard. She lay back, arms folded beneath her head to look out at the stars that shone more clearly here than from anywhere else she had visited in Thedas. The soft notes of a hummed and distantly familiar tune filled her ears. She looked sharply over at the back of the former bard but the other woman gave no indication that she noticed.   Haunted and comforted by the slow cadence of a lost melody, Evelyn found her eyes drifting slowly shut; her body succumbing as the Herald of Andraste gave into the exhaustion she was so used to fighting against.

 

* * *

 

The sun shone bright, its heat burning into the burnished armor as the seeker pushed her mount up the steep incline. She had chosen the higher ground as a way of scouting the hidden keep but even the high vantage point did not offer any clues to how many of her order now resided there nor what defenses lay beyond the stone. The tall walls hid their secrets well and for all intents and purposes the structure looked abandoned. There were no sign of guards along the battlements, no flags to show the standard of who controlled the fortress. It was worrying and maddening at the same time. To enter the fortress was to enter blindly and risk injury to herself and the others but the seeker could see no other way around it. Cassandra glanced over at the tall Qunari at her side, the hard line of his jaw telling her that he too was unsure of the best course of action. 

“Well?”

The Qunari turned to look at the warrior beside him, shrugging his massive shoulders. “The way I see it, they have left us little choice but to storm the front door.” He grinned at the grimace the seeker showed at his words. He was anxious to begin what promised to be an epic battle but he understood her reluctance; the pain such a choice was sure to cause. He knew he would feel the same if asked to fight against his Chargers and in truth he was not sure he could truly do so if ever the order was given. Iron Bull wondered if the woman’s heart was in this mission, if she was truly ready to sign the death warrant of an order she had grown within. He had his answer in the steel look that came over the seeker’s dark eyes; her voice hard with conviction.

“Then it appears that we shall storm the keep. Maker help us.” 

Iron Bull laughed as he swung his axe up, resting the weight of it across his shoulders. “I think you mean Maker help them.”

 

* * *

 

Wood splintered as the heavy door swung aside, Cassandra moving swiftly into the darkness with Cole right behind her. Ducking behind wooden crates she watched as a pair of guards drew their weapons and advanced towards the light streaming in from the open door. The seeker and spirit moved as one each forcing a blade into the guards from behind, catching and dragging the now limp bodies away from view. Cassandra knelt down beside the bodies, removing their helms to study their faces. She breathed in relief when she failed to place the men. They were close to her age and she felt certain that she would have met them during the early years of training had they indeed been fellow seekers. A dark mark against the side of one man’s neck drew her gaze and she turned his head slowly to get a better look. 

The symbol was unknown but the brand itself glowed red with lyrium and the seeker shoved the dying man’s head away in disgust. More red lyrium, more death and forced servitude. If it were possible to eradicate the foul substance from this world she would see it done. Nothing, not even the taint of darkspawn, enslaved men more quickly than this substance dredged from beneath the earth. Standing once more she moved forward, motioning for the other members of her party to join. The doorway darkened with the Iron Bull’s bulk, Sera close at his side. The seeker pointed to the two doorways connecting the room and motioned for the two to investigate the one to the right. 

Cassandra waited in the darkness sword drawn, shield held high and ready for anything as Sera picked at the locked door. Her heart was racing, blood pounding, every nerve at the ready with the adrenaline achieved through battle. It was in these moments that she truly felt alive! The click of a lock coming undone had the seeker holding her breath. A breath that exhaled in quick irritation as the door swung open to reveal only another staircase and not the enemy she had been waiting for. 

“Dammit where is everyone...” 

The curse left her breath before she could stop it; Sera’s manic laughter burst forth as a response. 

“Ha! You cursed! Didya hear that Bull? Finally some action… this waiting is shite yeah.” 

Cassandra cursed again as the small elf darted forward through the doorway, her footsteps echoing up the stairs along with her sing song laughter. She saw the look of wry amusement passing over Iron Bull’s face. Irritation and anger rose up within her and she waved her sword towards the towering Qunari, growling harshly.

“I was a fool to think this would work. The element of surprise has been lost. Let’s go after her before that foolish girl gets herself killed.” 

Iron Bull chuckled and rolled his massive shoulders, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Cassandra watched as the warrior ducked under the doorway, his heavy footsteps thundering forward. She motioned for Cole to follow, her pace quickening as she heard the Bull’s battle cry and the clash of weapons. She had hoped to avoid a full on battle, she had hoped to meet with the other’s in her order - to speak with them, to uncover the truth behind the reason for their actions. 

Cassandra took the last step with a cry of her own and joined the fray, knocking one of the armored men to the ground with a blow of her shield, her sword thrusting fast and sure beneath the edge of the fallen’s helm to pierce his throat. The spray of warm blood burned hot across her scarred cheek and she turned to face her next attacker; her heart heavy as she took a knee and slid her blade across the attacker’s exposed midriff. She was a fool. A damned fool to hope for a peaceful resolution when peace had so often been denied. Maker take them all.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn darted away as an arrow hissed past her ear to sink into one of the glassy spider eyes that stared back at her. She shuddered as she wiped ichor off her cheek. She hated these creatures most of all. Give her demons any day. Red Templars no problem, but the thought of these hissing venomous creatures was more than enough to give her pause. She flashed a grin at the Nightingale, appreciating not for the first time, the other woman’s skill with a bow. They had been fighting enemies since dawn; the rift no doubt drawing all manner of creatures closer to its pulsating power. She was exhausted but exhilarated. After days of travel with nothing more exciting happening than Varric being thrown from his horse after accidentally firing Bianca while polishing her trigger the Inquisitor was primed for action, even if it meant fighting these cursed things. 

She flipped over the back of one of the quicker species and dug her dual daggers into its neck joint as it hissed and sputtered; rolling as a violent shudder bucked the hairy body beneath her. Evelyn landed on the floor and stood to find herself beside the other redhead. 

“Our seeker must love when you do that.”

The Inquisitor flushed at the familiar suggestiveness in the Orlesian’s soft lilted voice.   She had to admire the spymaster’s ability at weaving sexual innuendo into their infrequent conversations; the skill no doubt a holdover from the woman’s days as a bard. Glancing at the flash of crystal blue eyes, Evelyn shrugged and walked over to retrieve her blades from the spider’s corpse, wiping them clean as she walked back to the archer. 

“Jealous spymaster?” 

Leliana laughed lightly at the pointed suggestion and shrugged as she pulled her arrow free from the spider she had felled earlier. She enjoyed this sort of verbal sparring especially with a partner whose wit so greatly resembled her own. She fixed her fellow rogue with a bold stare, a smirk twisting her lips. 

“Very. I am practically quivering with envy” 

Evelyn exhaled hard at that low-husked tone and felt her cheeks burn once more. Try as she might she continually failed to gain the upper hand when matching wits with the former Left Hand. She opened her mouth to form a reply of sorts when a distinctive yell echoed from within the cavern they had been drawn into.

“Inquisitor! Nightingale! You might want to come out and see this…” 

The Inquisitor scowled at the trepidation in Varric’s voice, racing from the cavern towards an ever brightening and familiar green glow. She stumbled at the cave’s opening, her mouth agape at the massive tear in the sky. It was bigger by far than the original breach had been in Haven, the vortex exerting a powerful pull. Evelyn gasped as the mark in her hand throbbed to life, the pain ripping up her arm sending her to her knees. She barely felt the hand that rested on her shoulder or the call of her name through the pounding in her ears; her entire world narrowing to that point of burning pain. She jolted through the fog of pain as Solas’s serious visage entered her field of vision, his voice pulling her back to reality as he questioned if she was alright. Evelyn struggled back to her feet, allowing the mage to help her as she another wave of pain threatened to overtake her again. Everywhere she looked there were demons pacing, patrolling as the sky darkened around them all. Deep within that swirling vortex she could feel the dark magister; all his rage and envy pouring out to envelope her into this madness. 

Cursing, her rage unleashed, Evelyn lifted her hand towards the sky channeling her will into the pulse of pain and light that burst forth from her palm; grasping and shaping the fade, freezing its minions in hopes of buying her companions the time they needed to gain the upper advantage.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra leaned on her sword, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. There had been more enemies than she’d thought possible though none yet had been recognizable as fellow seekers. A quick flip of each helm has simply revealed yet another unknown face whose neck shone with that same Maker forsaken mark that glowed red even after death. The seeker grimaced and removed her own helmet to assess things as they stood. Her eyes roved over the Iron Bull and Sera, both showing signs of exhaustion from the rapid succession of battles as well as a myriad of minor scrapes and bruises. The spirit showed no signs of injury but Cassandra could tell his discomfort was growing by the way he continued to pace.

“What is it?”

Cole looked up from beneath the brim of his hat at the harsh command and dropped his gaze once more. The seeker intrigued him. The peace and rage within her remained always so perfectly balanced upon the edge of truth and justice. Her thoughts were logic, fracturing only slightly when they strayed to a certain someone. He turned to pace away, surprised to feel a gauntleted hand gripping at his arm lightly. 

“What are you not telling me Cole?” 

The spirit turned to meet the seeker’s gaze, his voice a whisper in the darkened room. “There is anger here. Fire. Pain. He knows it is you that comes and he fears your retribution. He wants you to end it, end him but you are taking too long. He fears the night, the dreams, the demon that calls to him from within.” 

Cassandra dropped the boy’s arm in shock, her voice demanding as she closed the space between them. “Who? The Lord Seeker?” She watched as the boy shook his head slowly, translucent blue eyes wavering as the edge of his outline blurred. Cassandra watched as the spirit faded, his parting answer causing her blood to run cold. 

“Daniel.” 

One word; that was all it took to send her years into the past. Her mind dredging up memories of a young boy whose eyes followed her every move, who she found sneaking into the training facilities after hours to practice a move he had seen her perform, who she had regarded as a lost puppy and took under her wing as her first and only apprentice. The silent determination, the passion in the young man inspired her to be better, to train harder and for years they had pushed each other to the brink of exhaustion in an attempt to be the best version of themselves they could be. Daniel had been a friend within an order where she had accepted she would find none and It had been a moment of sharp disappointment when he had stubbornly refused to follow her when she set aside the Order of Truth to take her place at the right hand of the new Divine. It had been the beginning of the end of the close ties that had forged between them but the fond memories had never faded. To have her worst fear confirmed; that he was he here, in this place, a prisoner to this cult of depravity… Cassandra growled, her strength returning fueled by the righteous rage she kept closely in check. Forgetting her allies, her mission she ran forward into the dark determined to test the authenticity of Cole’s words.   

Through hallway after hallway, door after door, the Iron Bull watched as Cassandra searched; the body count rising as others sought to halt her advancement. He knew better than to get in the seeker’s way when she was like this and truth be told he enjoyed seeing the raw power of the female warrior unleashed. Clearly this “Daniel” meant something to her. For a moment the Bull wondered at Cole’s disappearance but shrugged the thought aside as an arrow whizzed past his good eye. Turning towards the hidden attacker the warrior laughed deeply and tossed his axe from hand to hand, his booming response echoing in the dark corridor ahead, “My turn.” 

Sera grinned and fired back towards the direction the arrow had come from. It was always fun to see the massive Quanari smashing the little guys. A glimmer of movement caught her eye and she turned back towards the direction of the seeker, quickly notching another arrow. Unsure what the shadow was that seemed to be moving over the door, the elf fired into it her mouth falling open in surprise as her arrow incinerated. 

“Um… Bull… I think…” 

She paused as the veil of shadow covered the door. Curious she fired another arrow at it, shaking her head as that arrow caught fire and fell sizzling to the floor. 

“Andraste’s hairy tits we lost her!” 

Bull jerked his head towards the sound as he drove his axe into the shoulder joint of the last attacker. “What are you saying?” 

Sera ran to the doorway and pointed, “The seeker… some ass shadow is blocking the door. It’s magic innit? Scary shite, ate two of my arrows too. Lit them on fire like they was nothing and those were my good arrows!”

The qunari shook her head, frowning as he advanced upon the door. He could see the shimmer of something moving across the frame but inside he could see Cassandra kneeling to check on the men she had just slaughtered. He nudged the elf beside him, “Shoot another so I can see.” 

“Another?! You want me to waste more arrows on this magic shite door? You shoot it! Better yet smash it with your axe thingy.” 

Head cocked to the side, the Iron Bull considered the suggestion and studied the doorway for a moment before drawing his axe back with both hands and leveling a swing at the open door frame. He felt the blow land solidly for a moment before a rippling power arced out from the blade, sending a powerful jolt of electricity through his body, the shock propelling him back from both door and weapon. The burn lingered on his skin but it was not the pain that made his blood turn cold. He shouted at Cassandra, the feeling of dread choking him as the realization of what had just happened set in. He slammed his fist against the stone wall and growled, “Dammit… the Boss is going to kill me for this.”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra rolled her shoulders, ignoring the ache in her muscles. She turned back towards the doorway to see her companions talking… quietly amongst themselves. The seeker’s eyes narrowed; she was traveling with two of the Inquisition’s loudest… how is it that she… 

A cough echoed ahead of her and she turned, her thoughts lost as a groan quickly followed. Daniel. The word burst forth from her mind and the seeker moved towards the direction of the sound. There in the faint light that shone from atop the last flight of stairs lay her apprentice; his face ravaged and gaunt but recognizable none the less. Cassandra approached slowly, sword drawn and caught the familiar glint of humor that passed over the man’s dark eyes.

“Cassandra… you’re alive… good.” 

The seeker knelt and pulled her old friend up to a seated position. She scanned his face, noting the grey pallor, the cracks in his flesh, the red trace of every vein standing stark along his skin and the dark circles that surrounded his eyes. Hesitantly she took his armored hand in hers. 

“What have they done to you…”   

She watched as her former apprentice tried to speak only to fall into a series of coughs, blood splattering the armor of her greave. She shook her head, “No, never mind that. Don’t try to talk. Save your strength. I will get you out of here.” 

“No.” 

The brunette frowned at the word, her brow furrowing further as the ravaged face regarded her wearily. She watched as another round of coughing rendered the younger man speechless once more and bent lower in an attempt to better hear the soft words being rasped in that strangled tone. 

“They… They put a demon inside me… They fed me things… I can feel it growing inside me, eating at me from within…” 

Cassandra startled as her former apprentice yanked himself forward, hands grasping at her arm. The horror of the words he had just spoken settled upon her as the grip grew tighter. 

“You have to kill me… You have to stop whatever it is inside me…” 

The seeker gasped, her mind immediately rejecting the harshly rasped plea. To kill this man, her former apprentice… she could not, not even to save him from himself. Cassandra stood, backing away slowly as an anguished scream burst forth from the man and she watched as he struggled to rise, to move towards her. Her heart broke as she watched Daniel’s ruined body break down before her and she knelt once more at his side. The next words chilled her to the very core. 

“You have to find the Lord Seeker… he is the one responsible for all this… the destruction of our order…” 

Hazel eyes widened as those rapidly being swallowed by darkness met them and gleamed. She watched as the warm brown receded; the whites of her former apprentice’s pupils blackened and a deeper more sinister voice echoed from behind Daniel’s Ferelden brogue. 

“You’re a fool seeker. You should never have come here.” 

Cassandra stood quickly, drawing her sword as the demon within her friend rose to face her. She snarled at the sight, “Maker take you demon.” 

With a lunge she leapt forward to attack, her mind teeming with regret that it had come to this. A sharp crack to the back of her head sent her reeling and she turned away from the demon towards the unknown assailant, sword swinging wildly in an attempt to repay the cowardly blow. Herr sword met nothing more than air; the darkness of the room and the blow to her head made targeting her attacker all the more difficult. Another hard blow to the head sent her world swimming and, sight blurring, Cassandra collapsed to the floor, body stiffening as the searing stab from a slender blade parted the skin between her ribs. The seeker screamed with a combination of pain and fury, drawing on every ounce of her strength as she jerked her head back, slamming it into the unknown attacker. Another harsh crack to the back of her head sent the enraged woman to the floor once more as a coldly familiar voice whispered softly in her ear. 

“The demon was right Cassandra…. You never should have come.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agghh the chapter everyone has been dreading! (including me) Thank you, as always, for reading! And thank you for all the kudos and comments! I know there was a lot going on in this one and, hopefully, the back and forth was not too confusing. Forgive Sera's dialogue - I have not done as much character study on her so hopefully my portrayal was accurate enough!


	16. Questioning Betrayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn deals with injury and comes to terms with Solas even as Cassandra wakes to face her captor.

“Cassandra!”

Evelyn sat up heart pounding, lungs gasping for breath as she tried to recall the vivid dream that had forced her awake.  She winced as her entire body protested the abrupt movement.  Instantly a hooded shadow appeared, ghostly white hands pushing her back to the floor gentle but firm.

“Shhh do not move so fast Inquisitor, your injuries have not yet healed.”

The rogue shook her head in confusion.  “What injuries? Where are we?  What happened to the rift?”

Leliana studied the young noble even as she passed the latest correspondence to the agent waiting just beyond the tent. For days she had sat here watching their leader sleep; her body twitching from the dreams she seemed unable to escape.  More than once Leliana had moved to wake her only to hear the echo of Solas’s voice telling her to let the woman sleep through the nightmares, that sleep at this stage was more potent than any potion he had on hand to give.  She gazed into the impatient swirl of green that stared back at her as she considered how best to formulate her answer.

“I have spoken at length with Solas and he agrees, the mark is spreading. We have retreated within the cave we cleared. Varric, Blackwall and Solas remain ahead of us should any of the demons we failed to kill make another attempt on your life.”

The spymaster paused, watching as the younger woman looked down at her tightly bound arm.

“As to what happened to the rift, I know only what I saw. I saw you stand in defiance as demons landed all around us. I saw you fall as the hole in the sky pulsed and pulled at the mark on your hand. I saw you stand and through the sheer force of your will the world stood still….”

“Then why is the rift still here?”

Evelyn cut through the telling, uncomfortably aware of her spymaster's longest chosen profession. The way the woman weaved together words…  The rogue sighed angrily, her impatience giving way to impertinence. 

“It all sounds great until you realize that in the end I still failed. Is that how they shall sing the song of my ending?”

Leliana felt a wry smile tug at her lips as she shrugged.  “Who says they will sing about you at all Inquisitor?  There were never any guarantees to this course of action.  Cassandra and I took a chance, one I know both of us still believe in.”

Evelyn huffed and turned her attention to the rest of her injuries.  “No song?  Well at least with Varric here I'll get a book.”  

“Did I hear my name?  Good you're awake. You gave the sister here quite the scare.”

Evelyn’s chapped lips hurt from the wide smile she flashed the dwarf who had just entered the tent. It was good to know that the rest of the party had escaped injury unlike the last time she had failed in her leadership.  

“Varric!  Tell my spymaster that I'll at least have a book at the end of all this to boast my accomplishments.  She doesn't think they will even afford me a tavern lay when this is all over.”

Varric shook his head, “ I'm not getting in the middle of that argument!  I heard you yell our Seeker's name and wanted to see how her own mission went, a good writer keeps records of events… even those involving scary surlu women.  Yet… Where are the growls, the loathing stares… Did she step away?”

Evelyn felt her cheeks flush, remembering that she had awoken with the Cassandra’s name on her lips.  The feeling of foreboding that had weighed so heavily upon her wakening returned.  She shrugged the feeling aside and shook her head.

“I was dreaming…”

Varric smirked unable to resist needling the young leader. He had pegged the noble’s fascination with the snarling warrior early on; a fascination proven right when she had asked him to write a book just for her fellow warrior.  He had not missed the looks between the two either.  He turned and shot a sly grin towards his fellow rogues, his voice taking on a innocent tone.

“Do you dream of the seeker often then?”

The Inquisitor scoffed, “No!”  Seeking a diversion she turned to look at the spymaster.  “Though speaking of… Have we received any word from Seeker Pentaghast and the success of her mission?”

Leliana shook her head, “No. There has been no word from Caer Oswin.”

She watched as the Herald of Andraste frowned and listened as her and the dwarf traded friendly insults back and forth. She too was starting to worry. It had been little over a week since they had left Skyhold.  Knowing Cassandra as she did, the seeker would have set off immediately after their own departure.  The journey to the fortress would have taken a maximum of four days and Leliana could not imagine that it would take longer than a day at best for the seeker to ferret out what was happening within its walls.  They had talked extensively about this mission and Cassandra had reassured her that she would send word once the situation there was contained.  

If something has happened… No. Leliana rejected the very thought. She had witnessed the former Right Hand in battle time and time again and had never seen the other woman fall.  Cassandra was always coldly calculating when under attack and rarely reckless with the lives of others.  Thoughtfully, Leliana slipped soundlessly from the confines of the tent and pulled an agent aside, her tone brokering no argument. 

“I want eyes on Caer Oswin.  Send our swiftest rider immediately.”

“Yes Sister Nightingale.  Right away!”

Leliana watched as the man scurried to scrawl out the directive and looked back at the tent, brow furrowing as her mind worked out all the reasons as to why the seeker had not yet sent word.  Maker preserve them all if something had happened.

 

* * *

Lucius strode over to the collapsed Qunari and spat at the giant as he rolled him over with his boot. The rise and fall of the massive chest confirmed that the warrior was still alive; the snores rising from his slackened jaw proving the effectiveness of Calpurnia's sleeping spell. 

“Disgusting ox man.”

He turned to the woman standing within the shadows,  “Did our master say what to do with these two?  We have not yet attempted to subject the Qunari to the lyrium.  They are powerful warriors without its aid, with it they could be unstoppable.”

Calpernia moved her eyes from the Qunari to the elf that slept only inches away and then back to the Lord Seeker, careful to conceal her distaste for the man. 

“Our orders were to capture the seeker and bring her back for questioning.  Our master said nothing of her companions.”

She paused throwing the Lord Seeker a pointed look, “a task made more difficult by your meddling.”

Lucius shrugged aside the judgemental tone of the tall woman and smirked at the Tevinter mage in front of him.

“You do not know Cassandra as I do.  This is a woman who lives to battle.  Look.  Even now, bound with multiple head injuries and under your spell she fights still.”

Calpernia turned her attention to the twitching warrior that sat at her feet.  She watched as armored muscles visibly tensed, arms straining against the coiled rope that held them to the seeker's sides.  A part of her admired the visible tenacity the other woman possessed; such singular dedication to purpose was rare.  It was a shame that this warrior could not be turned to further Corypheus’s goals, but Calpernia knew such a thing would never happen. She shook her head and held out her hand, muttering the spell the dark magister had taught her.

The portal opened before her slowly and she nodded to the Lord Seeker; watching carefully as he grabbed the back of his fellow seeker’s armor and dragged her towards the magical gate.  Calpernia let the two pass before turning back to the warrior’s fallen companions.  Waving her hand she ended her spell and stepped across the threshold of the portal.  Overall she was pleased; her plan had worked better than expected.  Despite her distaste for the Lord Seeker, his input and knowledge of the former Right Hand had been instrumental in her capture.  Corypheus would be pleased indeed.  Closing the portal Calpernia stepped through to the other side.

 

* * *

The Iron Bull groaned.  He felt much like he did when he spent the night drinking his Charger’s under the table but he could not recall his bed ever feeling so hard.  He pushed his hand out, surprised to feel cold stone beneath his palm.  He opened his eye, the fog of sleep fading as he took in his surroundings.  A soft voice drew his attention and the Qunari turned to see Cole sliding his hands against the far wall, his voice echoing eerily in the darkness.

“No.  No.  I cannot hear her.  They were right here.  Right here.  The wall opened and...nothing, she is gone.  Gone.  Gone.”

The Iron Bull rose unsteadily, his voice hoarse from disuse.  “You’re not making sense.  Who is gone?”

Cole turned, his hands gripping his oversized brim pulling it down around his ears as he relived the memory.  “She, she, Cassandra is gone.  I heard.  I saw, but the Lord Seeker confused me.  He was flesh and then he was not.  Pain.  Her friend is gone and she is angry.  She doesn’t notice the man.  It hurts again... Confusion and then silence.  They took her.”

The Iron Bull growled and reached forward, shaking the spirit slightly.  “Where did they take her Cole?”

The spirit boy shook his head, eyes shifting towards the wall once more.  “The wall opened. It was like magic but seeker's can't use magic can they?  It must have been the lady; the lady with the cold smile.”

The Qunari grunted, releasing the boy. Listening to Cole always hurt his head but he had caught on to the gist of what the spirit was saying.  All that mattered was that the enemy had Cassandra. His blood burned at the thought and ran hotter still with the knowledge that he had somehow failed. Red had told him to watch the seeker’s back, to never let her out of his sight.  He had laughed, joking that Cassandra needed nobody to watch over her but had promised the spymaster he would. Bull cringed; all it had taken was a single moment in the heat of battle and he had forgotton that promise.  He had turned his back for one moment, one moment to attack a hidden enemy and…  

“Grrrrrrrr!”

Fist clenched, he slammed it against the stone once and then again; pausing as the sound of whispering reached his ears.  Turning he saw the wide pale eyes studying him from beneath the brim of that overlarge hat, the boy’s words echoing in the empty hall.

“There is nobody left here.  We should go.  Tell someone.  You blame yourself but you are not to blame.  They will see that.”

Iron Bull growled again, resisting the overwhelming urge to clench and shake the boy/spirit.  Instead he walked to where the slender elf still lay and scooped her under one arm as he pointed at Cole.

“Stay out of my thoughts and keep up boy.  We are going back and Red will want to speak with you.”

 

* * *

“Does it still pain you?”

Evelyn tilted her head, looking away from her unbandaged arm and into the inquisitive eyes that bored back into her.  Even now, after all this time, she could not shake the feeling that the elven apostate was hiding something from her; from them all.  A dark secret that blurred at the edge of his cryptic words, a purpose he seemed unwilling to divulge.  The rogue looked away from the intense gaze and shrugged.

“No more than it has in the past.  At least the worst of it has passed.”

Solas nodded, staring at the young woman in contemplation.  She continued to surprise and surpass his expectations.  She bore the mark well and had even shaped it to her will.  Her power has increased but it was taking a toll on her body; one that she seemed determined to undermine.  He reached out, his hand lightly resting over hers.

“You know, you are allowed to be human.  Being the leader of this movement does not mean you must be invincible.”

Evelyn scowled and shifted her hand away from the strangely gentle touch, her tone cold as she voiced her rejection of his sentiment. “I beg to differ but that is exactly what it means.  Through no fault or action of my own I am now considered a role model, a beacon of hope; Andraste’s chosen one.  None of those titles give me any right to be less than perfect.”

Solas pulled his hand away and nodded slowly. “I understand. I did not mean to make light of the burden you bear.  I only seek to try and lessen it any way that I can.”

Evelyn turned again to study the soft spoken man beside her.  His understanding surprised her; she’d had no reason to expect such.  She felt a frown touch her lips as shame crept into her at the unjust suspicions and projected venomousity she had allowed to color her opinion of this man. Perhaps she had been too quick to judge.

“I believe I owe you an apology Solas.”

The mage tilted his head, the young rogue’s words catching him by surprise.  “An apology?  I cannot think of why you would owe me such a thing.” 

The Inquisitor held up a hand.  “And yet that does not negate the fact that you are owed one all the same. I've been distrustful of you from the beginning; even thing you have proven a stanch ally and friend to me on more than one occasion.  I've spent the least time with you yet you've shown me nothing but patience and understanding…”

The elven apostate shook his head, chuckling softly, “I am an elf as well as an apostate who is actively helping to cleanse and restore a region that would have me treated as a slave or locked away in a circle.  I would say your suspicions were completely justified.”

Evelyn found herself lightly laughing at the statement as the Mage slowly re-bandaged her arm.  “Well when you put it that way…”

A loud bang shook the ground beneath them and Evelyn rose unsteadily to her feet; her dagger drawn and glinting in the green light that pulsated from the mage’s staff.

“Inquisitor!”

Evelyn watched as the bearded warden skid to a halt in front of them, breath panting.

“Good. You're alright.  You need to come see this.”

“Wait!”

Evelyn startled at the cutting command and turned to see a familiar cowl materialize from the shadowed wall.  She watched as Leliana walked over to the warden and stared him down, her normally soft litl hardened to steel.  “You would have her run back into danger warden?  She is not yet healed.”

Blackwall cringed as ice blue eyes regarded him, awaiting his response.  Defiant he bit back, “I am not asking her to run into danger Nightingale.   The rift is closing in on itself, the demons are fading now even as I speak.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued by this new development.  “The rift is closing on its own… but how…”  She paused and then shook her head.  “Lead the way warden.  I would witness this my own eyes.”

Evelyn took a step to follow them and halted as that same cutting voice focused on her.  “You will stay here Inquisitor; this could easily be a ploy to lure you away from safety.”  The Inquisitor scowled at the command and stepped forward again, her voice rising in opposition. “I do not take orders from you Leliana.  If the rift is closing I want to see it.  You have no right to stop me.”

The spymaster regarded the noble, her lips twitching in amusement at the youthful defiance that glared back at her and watched as the young woman took another step forward as though to incite another response.  The bard in her wanted to push back, to engage that defiance and see just how this chosen leader handled a break in the ranks but now was not the time.  There were too many eyes here to risk starting that sort of argument and it would prove nothing.  Before she could respond a deep voice cleared itself from behind her and she turned back to look at the lone warden.

“Um…I don’t mean to interrupt but... the rift…”

Leliana watched as Evelyn strode forward, passing her and falling into step alongside the warden, her voice carrying in the empty tunnels as she demanded action from the bearded warrior.  “Show me.”   The spymaster arched an eyebrow at the bold move and beckoned to the other two members of the party. “Come, we should all see this.”

 

* * *

It was the pain that woke her, it was the pain that she remembered last.  Cassandra winced, her eyes immediately closing at the first sliver of light that crept in.  Her head throbbed in time with her heart; a steady pulse that reminded her that she was still alive and that her head hurt like hell.  She shifted, tensing as she realized that her plate armor was missing.  Immediately she jerked awake, her mind registering the stiffness of muscles left in the same position for far too long.  The pale light stung her eyes and Cassandra froze as she realized that she was in a cramped cell.  The seeker darted her eyes, quickly taking in the dismal surrounding; startling as a cold laugh echoed from the shadows.

“Finally Cassandra.  I thought you would sleep all day.  He will be pleased that you have awoken.”

The voice… it rang familiar somehow yet her mind could not place it.  She growled and then lurched forward coughing as the guttural noise irritated the dry lining of her throat.

“Tsk, tsk Seeker Pentaghast.  You should conserve your strength.”

Cassandra spat at the floor and glared towards the disembodied voice; her own rasping harshly as she yelled out into the darkness, “Show yourself coward!”  She watched the direction the voice had come from, eyes trying unsuccessfully to peel back the layers of black so that she could identify her captor.  There it was… that cold laughter again.  The sound of it infuriated her as did the inescapable fact that she had been caught unaware.  She lunged forward wrapping her hands around the slender bars, shaking them furiously in her rage as that same voice continued to taunt her.

“Oh if only your beloved mentor could see you now.  How he adored you, his star pupil, his shining example of hard work and dedication.  He never saw you for the fame grasping, self righteous bitch that you have proven to be.  It is good that Byron did not live to see you as you are now; a weak willed woman who turned her back on our order...”

Cassandra stilled as a chill crept down her spine.  That voice.  She did know it.  The memory of a familiar sneering face rose to the surface of her mind and she spat the name from her lips.  The name drew more laughter and she watched as a shadow stepped closer, bathing its features in the cold light to reveal its owner’s identity.  

“Brava Cassandra; as they say “seek and you shall find.”

She glared at the man the order had chosen as Lord Seeker, the sneer on his pinched features a familiar sight.  They had never gotten along but she had not thought him capable of such… treachery.  The image of her apprentice Daniel begging her to end his life rose unbidden in her mind and with it a fresh pang of guilt mixed with grief.  She stared at the Lord Seeker through the iron bars as her mind tried to wrap around what reason he could possibly have for betraying their order, for selling their people to a monster, for… everything; a single word escaping her lips before she could stop it.

“Why…?”

Lucius laughed again, cold and jarring “You’ll have to be a lot more specific than that Cassandra.”

The warrior grit her teeth, her rage returning as she growled back.  “How could you, how dare you!  They trusted you, followed you and your leadership was their downfall!  How can you sit there laughing and smiling while the world crumbles around us all?”

Lucius turned from the burning hate of his fellow seeker’s gaze and stared back into the darkness; his voice echoing against  the empty stone that surrounded them.  “I dared because someone had to.  I did what no one else was willing to do, I did what my position and my conscious demanded of me.  You ask how could I?  I ask you how could I not?”  He turned to face the former right hand once more.  “Our whole order has been a lie.  This war between mages and templars is one of our creation and we are not fit to sit in judgement!  The Seekers are abominations Cassandra.  Our vigil… simply a process used to turn us tranquil, to turn our emotions inside and shape us into the cold ruthless killers we have all become.  You think you can walk away from it all unscathed but you are no different!”

Cassandra stared, stunned into silence.  Tranquil?  Abominations?  No!  Her mind rejected the words with a shake of her head as she gave voice to her disbelief, “Impossible!”  It had to be.  Tranquility was only possible with mages and the ritual itself was absolute; a ritual that she had, regrettably, had to use on more than one occasion when a mage lost the fight with a demon’s temptation.  There was no record of the rite being performed on a non-magic user nor of it being able to be reversed.  The implications that such acts could be possible were daunting.  She narrowed her eyes and fixed the Lord Seeker with a cold stare.

“You lie and even if such a thing were true, it would never justify your sentencing our order to die.  Their lives were not yours to take Lord Seeker Lucius.”

She spat the last three words, her hand moving towards the sword she had forgotten no longer hung at her side.  She clenched at the thin fabric of her breeches instead and glared.  “Is this why I have been taken then?  Am I the last remaining Seeker of Truth?  Who am I to be sold to ?  The Cult of Fiery Promise is no more; I made sure of that when I attacked Caer Oswin.  Or will you feed me whatever it is your gave to Daniel?  Am I to be turned into a demon as a part of your twisted desire to serve your master?”

Lucius laughed again and lifted an eyebrow towards the raven haired woman behind the iron bars.  “As usual Cassandra, you have failed to see the larger picture.  I stopped considering you a part of our order when you refused to walk away from the Chantry and the Divine.  I have no master.  For now Corypheus and my path are one and the same but his ambition is limited.  He can have the godhood for I want so much more.  I have no interest in what is done with you; you are merely a means to an end.  I simply helped lay the trap that you walked ever so willingly into.”

He paused, relishing the look of realization that dawned on the harsh angles of his fellow seeker’s face.  “Yes.  After months of searching for the remainder of our order with little success, our whereabouts suddenly become available at the same time a huge rift opens in the opposite direction.  Coincidence?  I think not.”

Cassandra felt her stomach drop as she looked back at the triumphant smile that twisted the Lord Seeker’s face.  No.  It couldn’t be.  The Inquisitor’s name left her lips before she thought better of it and with it came more of that same mirthless laughter.  

“You see now Cassandra?  This was never about you.  This was about your precious Inquisitor; your “Herald of Andraste”.  This was about exploiting a weakness the two of you were too careless to conceal.”

Lucius paused and nudged the bowl of gruel forward that he had previously placed on the ground in front of the seeker’s cell as he had waited for her to awaken.  His smile widening cruelly as he gestured down to the meal.  “As to what we plan to do with you… that decision rests entirely in your hands Cassandra.  I know it is not the fare your noble self is accustomed to but I would suggest you eat to keep up your strength.  After all we wouldn’t want you to go the way of apprentice Daniel now would we.”  With that said he turned on his heel and stalked back down the blackened hallway.  

Cassandra looked at the brown mixture with a mixture of trepidation and revulsion as the memory of Daniel’s rasping voice echoed softly in her mind.  _  “They put a demon inside me… They fed me things… I can feel it growing inside me, eating at me from within… Kill me, please”  _   She cursed and kicked the bowl of gruel hard, shattering it against the wall before sliding down the cold wall.  Cassandra felt the cold that had been pulling at her consciousness at last and hugged her knees against her body as she studied the food running slick down the wall.  She could feel her stomach clenching with hunger and she was unsure how long it had been since she had last eaten but the way the Lord Seeker had smiled… She needed her strength but she could not, would not risk such corruption.  

Cassandra closed her eyes and began to cite the Canticle of Trials under her breath.  She had not attempted to fast since her vigil; she’d never had a reason to but now she knew she had to try.  So far as she could ascertain she had been the only one captured unless Iron Bull and the others were located elsewhere but Cassandra had a feeling that her companions had been left behind.  She prayed that that was the case because it would at least give Leliana a trail to follow and knowing the spymaster as she did, there was no stone she or her agents would leave unturned.  

She paused in her recital as the memory of familiar green eyes flashed in front of her.  Cassandra cursed her own foolishness. She should have fought against her feelings for the Free Marcher.  She knew too well the consequences of war and what it meant to sacrifice one's own happiness on the altar of duty.  She should never have dropped her guard and let the other woman in.  The Lord Seeker was right; she had been careless.  Her choice had done nothing more than risk the cause in which they were all risking their lives for.  She had painted a target on Evelyn’s back and the Herald had marked the same on her.  

Eyes flashing and mind made up, Cassandra stood and stared out into the darkness.  She would not cower like some frightened animal. They would have to try harder if they wanted to cage her here.  The seeker knelt and systematically began to creep her fingertips slowly along every edge, every crevasse that made up the surrounding 4 walls.  Cassandra did not know how much time had passed but she knew she had a limited amount of time to try and escape.  She knew well what Evelyn would do the moment she found out.  The seeker only hoped that Leliana’s cool logic would be enough to stop the Inquisitor from foolishly following whatever trail had been laid down for her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was a fun one to write! There is more action/angst ahead of course Thank you as always for the kudos and reviews - they are very much appreciated.


	17. A Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrought with suspicions on the lack of communication concerning the operation at Caer Oswin, the Inquisitor pressures the spymaster to tell her what has occurred. Meanwhile the seeker makes a dangerous play in an attempt to take out her captors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an absolute BEAST of a week with flying back and forth from CA to TX. The silver lining in that cloud though has been my making good use of all my wasted time in-between flights by writing! So without further ado - I hope this latest is enjoyed :)

Ice blue eyes stared down at the parchment in disbelief as they slowly read back over the hastily written message.  Impossible was her first thought.  She had worked opposite the seeker for years, fought at her side and had never seen the other woman fail in her appropriated tasks.  Leliana put the paper down and glanced across the firelight.  They had emerged from that hidden cave two days ago to watch the monstrous rift as it closed in on itself.  The five of them had made quick work of the handful of demons that had escaped the closing vortex and were now but a few days away from Skyhold.  

The raven that had flown into the camp had surprised her but the spymaster had hoped that it was word from Cassandra; something that she knew would ease the anxiety their Inquisitor was trying hard to conceal.  Evelyn had only asked once if there had been any word but as each day had passed Leliana had noticed the Inquisitor grow more and more quiet.  She shifted her gaze away as she rolled the parchment up, slipping it into her sleeve and observed the young Free Marcher.  

Leliana watched as the charismatic woman laughed at whatever it was that Varric had said and then turned to nudge and tease the easily flustered warden.  She was too far away to hear Blackwall’s grumbled response but whatever was said caused the two rogues to laugh harder but even the spymaster could tell the laughter never reached the other woman’s eyes.   Eyes that seemed to glance her way more and more since Leliana had sent this latest raven on its way.  

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as the former bard turned away from her and frowned slightly.  She had watched the spymaster’s face register the faintest hint of surprise; a rare sight indeed since the formally trained bard was always careful to keep her features an emotionless mask.  Whatever had been written on the latest message had definitely caught the spymaster unaware.  Making her excuses, the Inquisitor stood and silently walked over to where the hooded woman sat.

“Anything you wish to share?”

Leliana looked up and quirked her eyebrow at the noble as she shrugged aside the question.  “Merely correspondence from one of my agents, nothing to be concerned about.”  She nodded to the other scrolls lying within reach.  “Even from this far away I must keep an eye on the various strands of information I gather in order to further our cause.  Some of it is trivial but some of it could be the turning point between who is an ally and who is an enemy.”

Evelyn glared back and shook her head at the vagueness of the answer given.  “Yet none but the last has given you any pause, hence why I ask if there is something you wish to share.  Perhaps an update on Seeker Pentaghast?  It is unlike her not to send a report.  If I find you are keeping things from me spymaster…”

“Oh but I keep many things from you Inquisitor.  Much of what I do is in the dark, the things I have seen, the acts I have ordered to be committed in the name of the Maker would make even your skin crawl. If you mean to issue threats you should be far more precise.”

The words themselves were mocking but Evelyn did not miss the coolness in her spymaster’s tone nor the direct challenge of that icy gaze.  The sight of such dredged up the memory of the first time the Inquisitor had witnessed the cold logic that seemed to drive the former Left Hand.  From her first time encountering the hands of the departed Divine, Evelyn had thought that the quiet redhead was the lesser of the two threats facing her at that moment.  She had quickly discovered just how wrong that assessment was when she overheard the foreboding sister ordering the torture and subsequent death of a double agent.  Evelyn had kept her silence, feeling as though it was not her place to dictate how this woman did a job she was so clearly good at, but the incident had stuck in her mind.   While Cassandra’s passion and righteous anger were the clear driving force behind the seeker’s actions, this former bard was much harder to read.  Over time the Inquisitor had learned that cold logic was the force that drove the Left's actions that and an absolute belief that she was doing the Maker’s work.  This was a woman who would stop at nothing and sacrifice everything including herself just to see her agenda done.  

Evelyn shook her head and retreated from the line she had just toed as she dropped her voice to barely above a whisper to avoid being heard by any but the woman in front of her. 

“Forgive me Sister Leliana.  I am just concerned. It has been almost two weeks since we last heard anything and I…”

She paused and looked back at the laughter that rang around the campfire where Varric was currently regaling her other two companions and the detachment of soldiers who had accompanied with one of his many tales of the Champion.

“I would be worried about any of them given this timeline. They are my comrades, my friends.  They have chosen to believe in me; to follow me and I would do anything to protect them.”  

Evelyn paused and turned to stare back at the spymaster whose sharp gaze was now hidden by her cowl.  “Leliana… You know who she is to me… I need to know that she is alright.  You must know that if nothing has been heard from her by the time we reach Skyhold that I will leave immediately with whomever will accompany me to seek her out even if I must go alone.”

Leliana held up a hand and shook her head no. “I know you care for her Inquisitor, as do I, but we both know Cassandra would not have you risk your life for hers. She would say that your life must come before us all and she is right. You are the people's only hope and the only one who can close the..”

“We had seen that that's not entirely true Spymaster.  What of this last rift?  Who closed it?  It wasn't I as you well know.”

Leliana paused.  The young woman was right and it troubled the spymaster to admit it.  Had she not seen the phenomenon with her own eyes she would have doubted the retelling of such a tale.  The sight of the massive hole in the sky closing on its own put the reputation of their entire cause in jeopardy as well as the singular power held by the woman they had chosen to lead them all.  It was this power that stilled the hands of those who would put forth petty grudges ahead of the common good and convinced those who would declare as enemies to instead pledge their assistance as allies.  To lose this would be to lose their greatest bargaining chip.  It was a small miracle that only herself and the Inquisitor’s close companions had witnessed the phenomenon.  She studied the young leader, weighing the risks of relaying to her the words sent by the Iron Bull.  Leliana knew she had only a small window of control over the situation.  She was not foolish enough to call the Herald’s bluff; she had witnessed her fellow redhead’s impulsiveness and knew that the other woman would not hesitate to form a rescue party in order to go after the lost seeker.  Reaching what she prayed was the right decision, Leliana reached forward and rested a gloved hand on the other woman’s arm.

“I know who she is to you Inquisitor and out of respect of that I will tell you what it is the raven carried, but you must promise that you will not react; that you will listen to everything that I sa…”

Evelyn felt her heart plummet.  The quietness of the spymaster’s voice, the seriousness of her words threatened to drop the young rogue to her knees.  She twitched her arm violently, throwing aside the gentle touch, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper as she cut across the spymaster’s deceptive lilt.

“So help me Leliana, if she has been injured and you have kept this information from me I will…”

“She has been captured.”

The four words were so unexpected that it took Evelyn several seconds to register and she stared slack jawed at the spymaster.  Cassandra captured?  Impossible.  She studied the crystalline eyes that stared so carefully at her and shook her head, voicing her disbelief.

The spymaster nodded, her mouth tightening as she relayed what little she did know.  She watched the play of emotions flit across pale features, the heat swelling behind that swirling green gaze as a single question was fired back at her.

“Who?”

Leliana shook her head, “I do not yet know.  I have dispatched agents to investigate Caer Oswin, I will interrogate the three who came back myself but there is little else that can be done.  We know that magic was involved…”

“Solas!”

Leliana paused and glared at the noble as the tall pale figure of the apostate rose from the fire and moved towards them.  She hissed at the Inquisitor, her teeth gritted in frustration.  “What are you doing?  The less people that know about this the better!”

Evelyn glared at the redhead as she beckoned the mage closer.  “If magic was involved, then Solas is our best resource at the moment.  I have witnessed Cassandra’s ability to burn lyrium.  It only makes sense that whatever magic was used against her must either be unique or very powerful.”

The spymaster closed her eyes and massaged her temples, her voice succinctly measured as though she were talking to a child.  “I did not say that magic was used against her; only that magic was involved.  I know our Seeker’s abilities well enough.  Cole is our only witness to her abduction and even he is unclear on the exact order of events.  Iron Bull and Sera were placed under a powerful sleeping spell and there is much they did not see.  I do not know what help our apostate is going to be able to provide with so little to go on.  It would have been more prudent to wait until we reached Skyhold.”

Solas listened carefully as the two powerful women before him argued back and forth, his mind analyzing the minute details.  He schooled his face to hide his own surprise at discovering that Seeker Pentaghast had been taken.  He could not see what advantage such action would have other than to deprive the Inquisition of a well known supporter and the Inquisitor of a powerful ally in battle.  He listened as the former Left Hand of the Divine divulged the few details that she had garnered and his ear perked at hearing the strange terminology assigned to the event by the spirit boy.  The elf held up a hand and waited until both women ceased their hushed bickering and stared expectantly at him.

“I think I may have an idea…”

 

* * *

Cassandra gasped awake as cold water splashed across her chest and face; the echo of a woman’s laughter ringing in her ears.  “Wake up Seeker and stay kneeling; you are in the presence of a God.”

She looked up, her eyes widening in abject horror to find the unmistakable shadow of their enemy towering above her.  She glanced towards the woman’s voice, studying the harsh features illuminated by the glow of red that seemed to pulsate from the dark magister.  It was not a face she recognized but it was one she would not soon forget, Cassandra vowed as she stood to her feet and ignored the tremors of weakness that came from her self-imposed fast.  She watched as dark eyes widened in surprise at her defiance and cringed as a deep gravelly laughter echoed all around.

“Lucius was wrong to believe a mere handful of days would take all the fight out of one such as this.  See the fire of hatred in her eyes?  We could deprive her of everything and she would live to feed off such emotion.”

Cassandra spat in the direction of the dark magister as she braced herself against the bars of her cage.  The sudden movement made her head spin and she struggled to keep herself upright.  By her count it had been four days but she could not be certain; the wounds inflicted to her head made keeping the time much more difficult.  Head pounding, stomach aching she looked up and glared at her captors.  A moment passed before she caught the cold gleam in the woman’s eye and Cassandra grunted under the force of magic that attempted to push her back to the floor.  It was pointless to resist, a futile waste of what little strength remained in her.  She could not risk using her abilities, not in this state.  Glaring at the mage, Cassandra allowed her body to kneel once more on the floor, not in worship to the horror that remained in front of her but to her meditative stance.  She closed her eyes seeking the Maker’s focus, her mouth forming familiar words as her mind fought against the wildness of her thoughts.

_ We plan and the Maker laughs. _

Here before her stood the creature that had killed Justinia, that had helped destroy her order, that had brought chaos and death to Thedas, that was a threat to Evelyn’s life and she was powerless to stop him.  It would have been almost impossible for her to fight such a monster at full strength but now… to even attempt it would have been suicide at best yet, she had to do something.  Cassandra clenched and unclenched her fist, slowly drawing on her powers.  She sought not to burn the lyrium in this mage’s veins but she wanted to at least show that she was not beaten.  With a growl she released, vanquishing the magical force that bore her down; smirking at the surprise that flitted across the other woman’s cold features.  Cassandra stood and stared up at the magister, her mouth twisted in contempt.

“You are wrong.  I do not hate you.  You are beneath such emotion.  You are a murderer of innocents, a plague on this world that I would see ended.  You claim the Maker has left?  Open this cage, give me my sword and I will send you to his side once more.”

Corypheus stared down at the defiant woman, faintly amused by her fearlessness. He had grown used to the deference afforded to him by his display of power.  He tilted his head to the side before turning to look at the former slave at his side.

“Well, shall we give this seeker what she asks for?  Shall we open her cage, give her a weapon and watch her die or did you have further use of her?”

Calpernia sneered and shook her head.  “Her precious Inquisitor will come whether this seeker is alive or not.  My spies tell me that the Nightingale has been told; with the careful trail we have been sure to leave they will be here within the week provided the Sister does not merely keep the information to herself.”

She paused, staring at the bright hazel eyes that glared back at her.  “What say you seeker?  You know the Nightingale best, although by all counts the two of you have never been that close.  Would she keep such news from everyone else and leave you to rot or would she organize a rescue party?”

Cassandra shook her head, her eyes narrowing. “As you said, the two of us are not close.  Enough talk. I have given you my challenge, now will it be met or do the two of you intend to talk me to my death?”

The former slave studied the ferocity of the seeker’s stance and contemplated which course of action to take.  She had hoped this woman could have shed light on the former bard.  There would be little warning once the songbird made her move. Keeping the seeker alive served no real purpose; she was not their true target.  Her life or rather the threat of her death, could compel the Inquisitor's compliance or it could spark an incredible anger in the brash noble; it was a factor she had struggled with in the planning of this abduction.  She looked towards her master and shook her head.

“I think the Seeker is prepared to die; I think a part of her even wants to as long as she does so with a sword in hand.  Why else would she refuse the food and water that that despicable Lord Seeker has left for her day after day?  The rats are benefiting and growing fat on her stupidity while she grows only weaker.”

She sneered at the woman who lifted a single eyebrow at her in response, her fist clenching and unclenching.  There was something familiar about the action and Calpernia’s eyes widened with remembrance at the same time the air around her crackled to life.  She felt the lyrium begin to burn within her veins and she hissed and clawed at the pale skin of her arms; her voice choking out the words in an attempt to warn her master.

“Ma...master…. Leave now.”

Corypheus had felt the air thicken and though he had long overruled his need to ingest lyrium as a fuel for his own powers, he felt his blood stir as the red lyrium deposits he had grafted to his skin began to pulsate.  He knew well what the seeker was attempting and a part of him wanted to pit his own resilience against such a power but he could ill afford to lose Calpernia to such a game.  She was his perfect Vessel, a key part of his rise to power and he did not have time to prepare another.  He raised his arm and commanded the stubborn seeker to stop.

Cassandra turned her gaze towards the dark magister, one of the seven who had dared to enter the Golden City; whose sins blackened it into a blighted ruin.  This mage who dared to call himself a god, to declare the Maker an abandoner.  Her anger escalated and Cassandra dug deeper within herself, her muscles trembling from lack of sustenance, from days of disuse.  She had never attempted to draw forth so much power at a single time and she knew the risk she was taking.  This monster would never leave her alive, he would tear her world down around her and destroy all that she had ever fought to save.  Evelyn’s face flashed before her eyes and she closed them and let regret wash over her as she thanked the Maker for what little time she’d had with the young woman.  The Inquisitor had taught her much about herself and disproven many beliefs she had long held.  It was good to know she was worthy of being loved once more.  She banished the raw emotions away, leaving the rage to burn anew.  The smell of burning flesh assaulted her senses as the pain caused her fingers to curl into claws, every nerve felt afire.  The world tinged red and then white as the power she commanded consumed her and she screamed; her voice joined briefly by two others even as everything went black.

 

* * *

Iron Bull watched with trepidation as the Inquisitor’s party trudged through the open gates, greeted by the welcoming cries of the soldiers and other members of the Inquisition.  He saw a slender hand raised in welcome to the crowd but he felt the sting of those burning green eyes staring up at him even through the slit in the young woman’s helm.  There was little point in wondering if she knew or if Red had managed to keep his brief letter a secret.  He turned away from the procession as footsteps echoed behind him and he turned to tower over one of the Inquisition’s many agents who presented a folded piece of parchment with the red seal in the shape of a bird. He nodded and waited until the agent left to open the summons. 

_ She knows and your presence will be commanded before the council shortly.  Weather her wrath well and bring our elven archer and Cole with you; the Inquisitor will have questions for you all.   _

He read through the words twice before folding the stiff paper and held it over the torch to his right.  He had spent far too long in the Ben Hassrath to leave such letters exposed to the prying of other eyes; he and Red had that in common at least.  The qunari leaned against the battlements, lost in thought as he pondered the fucked up situation he now found himself in.  He had joined the Inquisition because it just made sense to be on the side of the one person who could actually close the big gaping holes in the sky.  It also was a lucrative assignment for his Chargers, not to mention it had given him the opportunity to take down scores of annoying mages, mad red templars, demons and giants.  There was even the possibility of a dragon or two in the mix; an idea that made his blood run hot with an excitement even sex could not awaken.  The Iron Bull snorted and pushed away from the wall.  Fat chance of that happening now without the Seeker in their midst.  

He contemplated the raven haired warrior as he slowly made his way down the battlements and into the great hall.  To say she was an admirable warrior was putting it mildly.  Besides being easy on the eyes, he appreciated her wan sense of humor and the easy way she deflected his not so subtle advances.  It had pleased him to see the way the Herald made her smile, even though the two of them had been very careful to hide what was developing between them.  He found it appropriate that two immensely powerful women could take such pleasure in each other; pleasure he was sure to imagine from time to time when he lacked a proper bed warmer.  The thought made him smile as he walked onwards to the war council chambers.  Had the seeker been a qunari or even interested in the Qun she would have made an amazing Agun-athlok but now… The warrior slammed his fist into the stone wall that led to the ambassador’s rooms, startling a few of the diplomats from Orlais that insisted on hanging around the Great Hall for a chance to meet and woo the young woman leading them all.  He flashed a grin at the affronted nobles and continued through the small door.  

 

* * *

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back, her blue eyes following the slender figure that paced before her.  To say Evelyn Trevelyan was restless was putting it mildly.  Upon entering the keep, the young rogue had immediately begun issuing orders to ready fresh horses, sending messengers scurrying to the stables and kitchens for supplies.  She had already dropped her daggers and armor off at the armory to be freshly sharpened and shined.  She was taking no chances and every moment her departure was delayed was sending the woman into a fouler mood.  The spymaster cleared her throat as the council door opened and the tall muscular frame of the Iron Bull entered followed closely by a cursing Sera and a semi corporeal Cole.  The spymaster caught the flash of anger in her fellow rogue’s green eyes and reached out to stop the younger woman from whatever action she had planned only to have the silken cloth of the Inquisitor;s tunic slip through her gloved fingers.  Leliana watched as that slender frame launched itself against the massive bulk of the qunari, surprised when the ferocity of the attack drove the large warrior back.  

Evelyn drove her fists into thickly muscled pecs hard, again and again; her mouth clamped closed for fear of what she might say.  To his credit, the qunari accepted her blows but then again why shouldn’t he - she was in no way a match for him in strength.  Seeing that her fists were making no impact, the Herald moved back and grabbed the first marker she could reach from its position on the war table and jabbed the point of it into grey flesh causing a trickle of blood to form and fall.

“Enough!”

Evelyn turned to glare at the source of the reprimand, surprised when a much deeper voice echoed from behind her.

“No.  It is ok; the Boss has every right to be mad.  I failed her; I failed us all.”

The Inquisitor turned back to look up at the reaver’s face, surprised by the words and shamed by the qunari’s acceptance of her violence towards him.  She could read the sadness in his remaining eye and knew that the warrior blamed himself.  The sight of such did what the reprimand did not and Evelyn reached forward and gently removed the marker from the warrior’s chest, her voice tight with emotion as she spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

“No.  If anyone has failed it is me.  I am sorry.  I should never have attacked you.  It was very… unInquisitorly of me.”

She felt the heavy weight of the warrior’s hand as it rested on her shoulder, the gruff voice strangely soft to her ears.  She looked up, allowing the familiar touch for a brief moment as the mercenary flashed her a crooked smile.

“We will find her boss.  The seeker is tougher than most.  No doubt those bastards are regretting their decision to take her at all.”

Evelyn felt her lips twitch with a wry grin at the truth of the words and the memories they called forth; fond memories of the seeker’s blood curdling cries during battle, the sickening smack of her shield as it flung their enemies aside, harshly accented words stating her unique point of view as she fought to win the few arguments she started and the stubborn set of that strong jaw when it was clear the seeker was not going to get her way.  The memories cheered her and pained her all at once in a confusing mixture of emotion that the Herald flung far away from her mind.  She did not want to feel them; the good or the bad.  Emotion would only hinder her once they began their search.  Back straightened the Inquisitor shook free that heavy hand and turned to the only companion who had the ability to shed any light on what had happened to the one she loved.  Watery blue eyes stared back at her as a soft voice began a tale she would have to hear thrice to believe.

 

* * *

The scent of charred skin greeted her as she slowly blinked past the heavy fog of unconsciousness brought forth by her rash actions.  Cassandra trembled as she rolled to her side, coughing to clear her scorched throat; her eyes slowly scanning the area around her.  The dungeon appeared empty, unchanged save for the blackened state of its stone walls.  Maker, what had she done…  the absence of bodies and the fact that she still lived to draw breath told her that she had not accomplished her chosen task; that she had once again failed.  She closed her eyes and sighed, the twisted sound of her stomach growling echoing in the silence.  Hazel eyes immediately flitted to the fresh bowl of gruel that lay steaming within arms reach of the iron bars that continued to hold her prisoner.  The smell was foul but it took every ounce of her will to not reach out and consume the unwelcome fare.  The clicking sound of fast claws alerted her to the fat rats the Tevinter had mentioned earlier and Cassandra watched as a dark shadow waddled closer, grimacing as her mind toyed with a foul idea.  

Before she could think better of her decision the seeker reached out, grasping the fur covered body, practiced hands snapping its neck in a sickening crunch.  Bile rose to her throat as her hands twisted the broken neck further, thin bones breaking the surface of the skin as the heat of blood dribbled and slowly warmed her ice cold fingers.  Closing her eyes she lifted the still warm body to her lips and let the thick drops of blood touch her parched lips.  She had read once of seeker’s resulting to such methods when faced with extraordinary circumstances but still the iron tang caused her throat to convulse rhythmically and Cassandra flung the rat’s corpse from her lips and curled into herself as her stomach clenched in revulsion.  She lay there, breath coming in harsh gasps as she fought to control her body’s reaction.  Minutes passed, maybe hours before she felt compelled to crawl in the pale light and pick up the rat’s body once more.  The fresh blood had congealed and the animal was no longer warm but she could not let that stop her.  Her attempt to scorch the Tevinter mages had drained her of almost everything and the chill that had settled over her body told her that death was not far behind.  Better to scavenge on the raw meat of vermin that to risk the corruption of whatever the Lord Seeker had fed Daniel.  

Spine steeled, Cassandra jerked at the matted fur, pulling it away from the rat’s body, separating the gamey stands of muscle from poisonous organs.  The first taste gagged her but she fought the convulsion of her throat, forcing her throat to swallow as her starved stomach roared to life.  It felt like mere seconds before the small pile of meat was no more and yet her stomach continued in its demand for more.  Cassandra listened as more claws echoed in the dark and closed her eyes, praying that the Maker could forgive so desperate an action.

 

* * *

Evelyn only half listened as the members of the war council argued the pros and cons of each proposed course of action.  In truth she was miles away and lost in memories.  Hearing Cole recount the events that had befallen her lover had only served to feed the rage within her.  It had taken the tightening grip of her spymaster on her forearm and the soft words of Solas to calm her enough to allow the young man to leave unscathed.  To think she had thought him loyal!  It was clear his only loyalty was to himself and the twisted sense of justice he felt towards his own special gifts; gifts that no doubt allowed him to hear every unspoken thought she had directed his way.  

Cole’s witness had not revealed anything more than what they had already suspected from the sparse intel previously sent by the Iron Bull but it did help solidify the identities of Cassandra’s attackers.  Exactly how Calpernia and the Lord Seeker had ascertained the nature of her and the former Right Hand’s relationship was still unknown but from the spirit boy’s description it could not be anyone but.  Leliana was in an uproar, convinced that their had to be spies in their midst but Evelyn was not sure.  A memory whispered at the edge of her thoughts, something the seeker had mentioned not long ago but the exact nature of the words eluded the Inquisitor.  It frustrated her to no end but three nights without adequate sleep had rendered her mind a useless tool and her patience non-existent.

“Enough.  We have wasted enough time arguing this.  Now is the time for action.  Clearly Corypheus wants my attention and he has it.  Let me gather our companions and find him and this Calpernia myself!”

The unexpected outburst ceased the constant bickering and the tension thickened within the room.  Unsurprisingly it was Josephine who broke it, her voice soft as she sought to dissuade the Inquisitor from such an action.

“Please your Worship, I know Lady Pentaghast is an irreplaceable member of our cause, a stalwart warrior and perhaps the next Divine, but none of these are reason enough to risk your own person.  Surely this is a task you can trust to others?”

Evelyn shook her head and slammed her palms flat against the table, the action scattering several map markers.  Her voice deadly soft as she turned to look each of her advisors in the eye, conveying the seriousness of her words.  

“I will be the one to lead this search.  I do not care about the risk and this is a mission I will entrust to nobody save myself.  Cassandra has been placed in harm’s way directly because of my own carelessness and I will not suffer another moment of “trusting others” to right my wrongs.”

She held up a hand as two of the three advisors opened their mouths to protest.  “No.  My decision is final.  I do not expect you to understand.  I do not expect you to accept it either, but I do expect you to follow my command.”

Evelyn paused, allowing her words to sink in, her eyes studying the worry etched across those pretty, dark Antivan features and the stubborn scowl that furrowed the brow beneath the curly blond hair of her templar commander.  She stared at the two until both nodded their compliance and then turned her attention to her spymaster.  The red haired bard’s silence in the matter had surprised her for all that the former Left Hand had argued during the journey back but she was glad she did not have to deflect her feelings on the matter as well.  

“Spymaster, have your agents uncovered any clue as to Calpernia’s whereabouts?”

Leliana shook her head, her voice devoid of emotion.  She felt numb inside.  This mission Trevelyan was determined to lead put so much at risk but she had seen, riding back to the keep, that the other woman was not going to be dissuaded.  No, the only way to stop her at this point would be to restrain her and it was not a move the spymaster could do without undermining the authority they themselves had given her.  She sighed,  “No.  There has been no sighting of the woman but my agents have uncovered more on Corypheus himself, some of which may point towards a possible holding location.”

Evelyn lifted an eyebrow, her head tilting in thought before nodding at the other woman to continue.  She listened as the former bard wove the story of the magister’s supposed origins; a tale that seemed too incredible to be real.  According to the research her agents had just completed at Weisshaupt the self titled “Elder One” was indeed a magister from old Tevinter, and not just any magister but a High Priest, one of the seven who had sought and blackened the Golden City.  She listened as Leliana explained that the importance of such a revelation, Evelyn’s patience could only take so much and she interrupted what was sure to be an enlightening tale to demand that the spymaster get to the point.

Leliana huffed in annoyance and paused in her storytelling, a rebuttal ready on her lips but she kept her peace.  She knew why the Inquisitor acted as she did and the spymaster knew if their positions had been reversed and it was her own Warden that was being held against her will that Leliana would be reacting similarly if not worse.  A glare told her that she had held her tongue too long and the former Left shook her head to clear her thoughts and divulged the location her agents had uncovered hidden in the archives of the Warden’s grand records.

“Corypheus was the High Priest of Dumat; the Ancient One whose awakening began the First Blight.  There is a shrine dedicated to this ancient god, a shrine located in Northern Orlais.  It would make sense that he would take lodging there.  The shrine might even be a source of his power but we cannot be sure of that until it has been scouted, which my agents are doing even as we speak.”

Evelyn nodded briskly and walked towards the door.  “Good.  Then it is settled.  We will seek out this Shrine of Dumat.”  She turned the handle on the wooden door, surprised at the talon marked glove that covered her arm and the soft words whispered for her ears alone.

“Maker guide you to her Inquisitor, and may He see you both back to us safely.”  She paused for a moment, her grip tightening as her eyes glinted from beneath the dark cowl.  “And if anything has happened to her… may you show them His justice.”

Evelyn flashed the bard a crooked grin, her own voice just as quiet.  “Do not worry.  If anything has happened to her, there will not be a Shrine of Dumat or an Elder One when I am done.”

Leliana released the slender arm and watched as the Inquisitor slipped from the room.  She turned to the still surprised faces of Josephine and Cullen and shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews and kudos are welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	18. Death and Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor travels bring her closer to where she believes Cassandra is being held. Meanwhile the seeker is met with an unexpected visitor before facing off against the dark magister once more. Evelyn finally catches a glimpse of her seeker but not in the way she had imagined.

Evelyn urged her horse further, mindful not to push the animal more than was safe.  They still had leagues of ground to cover and such animals were hard to come by the closer they drew to the northern border of Orlais.  She’d had to fight not to take every one of her companions; every one of them clammering for a spot on the rescue mission with Varric, surprisingly, the most vocal about coming with her to “save the seeker.”  He had claimed the research material, so auspicious a mission would afford him, was simply too good to pass up but Evelyn suspected that the dwarf had reasons he would likely never divulge.  Though the two of them argued vehemently there was a certain level of camaraderie between them that spoke of a grudging respect born out of battling and traveling together.  She had acquiesced to his impassioned pleas, choosing the archer for his carta contacts rather than his supposed worry over the woman she loved.  

She had also decided to take the Iron Bull, convinced that the qunari wanted nothing more than to right the mistake he had made.  Evelyn knew that had she left him out of the group he would have likely followed them with a noisy band of Chargers at his heels.  Dorian was a given considering his Tevinter background.  Who better to accompany them into an ancient shrine than a man who had grown up immersed in the history of such.  Solas had been a last minute addition, although the mage’s reluctance to come had been odd to say the least.  When they had spoken of rescuing the seeker back when they had not known who it was that held her, the mage had been all too ready to accompany her, but now he seemed hesitant and withdrawn; no amount of questioning having pried the reason from his closely guarded words.  The reasons did not matter; she needed the mage.  He was the most talented among them at the healing arts and walking into a potential confrontation with the creature (she refused to call it a man) that had torn the world almost asunder without that would have been a foolish decision even by her own standards.  

The elf’s silence was not encouraging and Evelyn chose, instead, to jog her horse alongside the Iron Bull and Dorian and enjoy the flagrant flirting and sexual banter that was ever present when the two men were together.

“Say Dorian, you Vints like riddles right?”

The mage sighed in exasperation and shook his head at the teasing qunari at his right, ignoring the faint chuckle from the woman at his left.  “No, but I am sure that is not going to stop you from telling me one is it…”

The Iron Bull laughed and cuffed the smaller man on the shoulder, his voice resounding loudly enough so that any one passing within a few hundred feet would hear.  “Oh you will like this one; I picked it up at the Pearl years ago… now listen carefully.”

The qunari paused for dramatic effect before lowering his voice slightly, his mouth curled in smirk as he recounted the riddle.  “I heard of something rising in a corner… swelling and standing up, lifting its cover.  A knowing wench grabbed at the boneless wonder with her hands and a bride covered that swelling thing with a swirl of cloth.  What is it?”

Dorian glared at the smirking Qunari and shook his head, “Must everything with you be about sex?  Can’t you just do as our lovely Inquisitor does and admire me in silence from afar?”  He raised an eyebrow as the warrior laughed and commanded him to answer the question.  Sighing once more, the Tevinter shrugged and pointed between the Iron Bull’s legs, his voice a bored droll.  “Although I seriously doubt any bride would have you... look between your legs and I am sure you will find the answer soon enough.”

Iron Bull laughed and clapped the slender mage on the back, ignoring the way his expression of camaraderie caused the other man to fall against the neck of his horse.  He shook his head and brought his horse alongside the other man’s, nudging his shoulder while tossing the Inquisitor a wink.  “Wrong little man!  Its dough! Dough! Ha!  Now who is guilty of making everything about sex?” 

Evelyn smiled, chuckling softly at the mage’s exasperated groan and the thunder of the qunari’s resulting laughter; enjoying the rare lightheartedness of the moment briefly before returning her thoughts to the task at hand.  They were almost assuredly walking into a trap; something both her and the spymaster had agreed upon.  If the maps were correct then they were less than a week from the shrine, less than a week from her seeker.  Evelyn’s heart swelled, her mind filling with bittersweet memories of their parting, those harsh beautiful angles that never failed to draw her eye, and the unmistakable accented tones that could simultaneously chill her to the bone or weaken her knees.  She could see those features, hear that voice so clearly in her mind even taste the sweet tang of the seeker’s skin.  Cassandra would no doubt be furious; she would no doubt admonish Evelyn’s recklessness but the Inquisitor could not find it in herself to care.  She was prepared to face whomever held the warrior and when the battle was over, when the shrine was clear of all their enemies…

The Inquisitor felt her lips curl in the ghost of a smile.  She would despoil the shrine’s very altar and use it to apologize to Cassandra for everything in her own sacrilegious way.  She felt a tremor roll down her abdomen as the muscles clenched in pleasure at the thought of stripping the armor from that toned body and pressing it back against stone, candles burning in a chamber filled with relics worshipping the Old Gods; filling that sacred hall not with hymns of legendary acts but with the gasps and low moans that were sure to welcome her eloquent confession of guilt.  Evelyn felt her lips curl into a slow smile.  Yes.  She had much to apologize for; for attempting to drive the other woman away, for not being careful to conceal her feelings, for putting the seeker in danger just to name a few.  She was snapped out of her fantasy by a gentle nudge against her arm as her horse drew to a stop.  The Inquisitor turned to see a mischievous glint in the single eye that studied her from above.  She lifted an eyebrow at the qunari; her action causing the Iron Bull to flash a devious grin her way.

“Don’t worry Boss, we will find the seeker and when we do I’ll drag the rest of the boys away so you ladies can get… reacquainted.”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, studying the tall bulky warrior.  “How did you…”

The Iron Bull shrugged, releasing the Inquisitor’s reins to allow her horse to continue forward as he chuckled to himself, voice dropped in a conspiratorial tone.  “You make her happy.  She hides it well but when she thinks nobody else is looking she gets this far away look in her eyes then glances your way and smiles.  She makes you happy too Boss and it’s good.  Stress relief you know, and if you ladies ever want to mix…”

Evelyn punched the towering grey bulk in the arm and glared, “Do NOT go there!” She rolled her eyes as the qunari warrior laughed boisterously in response and spurred her horse forward.  Despite the inappropriate insinuation, the qunari’s words warmed her; to think one such as she had the ability to make so taciturn a woman smile.  Her eyes caught the apostate watching her from the corner of his eyes, his look one of contemplation and worry.  Concerned and feeling as though she ought to make sure everything was alright, Evelyn nudged her horse alongside the elf.  “You’ve been quiet since we left the keep.”

She watched as bright eyes met her own, unreadable and ageless; the elf’s voice almost too soft to hear above the winds that blew all around them.  “I have been listening to the Fade; the veil is weak here.”

Evelyn tilted her head, regarding the apostate.  They had talked once about his forays into the Fade; about how it allowed him to go back in time, to see and experience the past through another’s eyes.  She was curious to know more but found herself hesitating to ask.  She was not a mage and had little to no understanding of the Fade and the power it held beyond the strange tear in the palm of her hand.  

“There is much about Cassandra that I admire and there are many reasons one such as she should be saved but you are not ready for this Inquisitor.”

The Herald furrowed her brow and frowned at the apostate, “What do you mean I am not ready Solas? Ready for what?  To face our enemy head on?  Hasn't that been the end goal from the very beginning? You would have me abandon the field in favor or retreat or abandon one of the first people who believed in me?  You would prefer that we leave Cassandra to the mercy of Corypheus and his lackeys?”

The mage looked into the stormy eyes on the woman he had agreed to follow.  He could sense the growing anger in the Free Marcher; an anger that simmered and bristled whenever the seeker’s name was mentioned.  He cleared his throat and looked away from the growing storm.

“We both know the reason you are leading this mission Inquisitor, let us not pretend with one another.”

Evelyn flushed, her voice tight with controlled anger as her hands fisted in the reins.  “Solas…”  

He glanced back and held up a hand, “I do not say such things unkindly; the responsibility that has been thrust on your shoulders is not an easy one.  Who could fault you for seeking another with whom to share it?  But to place your seeker above the lives of all of Thedas… to risk all for the sake of one is foolish and it is a mistake that may ruin us all.”

The rogue opened her mouth to refute the statement, stammered for a moment and then stopped.  There was truth in the apostate’s words; the same truth that had been in the spymaster’s, a truth she was hard pressed to deny and one she would ignore all the same.  Yes, what she had proposed was a risk but when she tried to imagine a world worth saving without the seeker in it… she could not.  She stared ahead, silently rocking with the rhythm of the horse beneath her.  Evelyn could feel the mage looking at her but she was saved from responding by a loud cry as an arrow wizzed dangerously close to her face and her horse reared in alarm.  

“Watch out!”

The Inquisitor grabbed for the pommel, her gloved fingers closing on nothing but air as she pitched over the back of her mount. 

 

* * *

 

Lucius stood in stoic silence as the dark magister raged.  He glanced to the figure that lay sleeping on a thin cot, the faintly sweet smell of herbs and burnt flesh permeating the room.  Inwardly the Lord Seeker was impressed.  Even he did not have the ability to fire lyrium hot enough that it caused the type of burning that had covered the Tevinter woman’s body.  Not even the Elder One had not escaped unscathed; the red deposits of pure magic that remained fused to his ravaged form had blackened in the heat radiated by the Right Hand’s attack.  The snarl of his name turned his attention back to the tirade and the armored warrior found himself in the grip of a clawed hand that forced him to his knees.

“Nothing in your reports of her indicated she was able to wield such power!  My vessel lies ruined almost beyond repair… You should have warned me Lucius…”

The Lord Seeker gasped for breath as the steel like grip released him, flinging him to the ground and magic forced him further into the stone.  The pressure was unbearable and the knight grunted, teeth grinding as he fought the scream that threatened to release from his lips.  He watched in horror as his armor began to dent and bend to the Elder One’s will.

“I… didn’t… knowwwww…”

The words were choked out and then screamed as a loud snap reverberated throughout his body and the warrior cried out as two of his ribs cracked in two.  Pain radiated like fire through his chest, panic setting in.  He tried to draw breath but heard the tell tale wheeze, tasting the blood that sprayed up between his lips.  He tried in vain to call forth his own powers to dispel the magic but his thoughts floundered and he screamed again as another bone cracked beneath the weight of a god’s rage.

 

* * *

Cassandra trembled, her stomach churning as her eyes opened.  For a moment she faltered, not knowing where she was until the unmistakable stench of death hit her full force and her eyes caught sight of the decimated carcass that lay at her side.  The warrior gagged and rolled to her knees, stomach heaving as she lost what little she’d been able to gag down.  Cursing the seeker slammed her fist to the ground, tears of frustration blurring her sight.  

“I would never have expected a member of the famed Pentaghast line to make a meal on rats.  Then again I would never have thought a woman such as you could come so close to harming a “god”.  You indeed full of surprises my lady.”

Sharp hazel eyes jerked towards the sound, the voice sounded familiar in her ears but she could not place it.  Did her list of captors never end?  Cassandra growled in the darkness towards the corner where the words had generated from.

“Another follower of the false god?  Pitiful.  Show yourself coward!”

She watched as tall man stepped into the light, his clothing simple yet elegant; a noble to be sure, but it was the familiarity of the face that stared back at her that had her racing towards the iron bars of her prison cell.  

“You!

Bann Trevelyan chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the warrior shake the immovable bars, Nevarran curses exploding from between chapped lips.  The dungeons had not been used since his grandfather’s day but it was good to see that the structure was still able to do that which it had been built to do.  Had it not he was more than certain he would have already forfeited his life and he had no intention in going out in such an undignified manner.  He waved aside the other woman’s rage, flashing a crooked smile at the seeker.

“My my if you are this animated between the sheets it is little wonder my youngest is so taken with you.  Perhaps, as a reward, the Elder One would grant me a night before sending you the death you seem so eager for.”

The sight of that familiar grin staring at her from such an unfamiliar face had Cassandra paling as the noble’s words sank in and she backed away from the bars, her hands curled into fists.  “You wouldn’t dare.”

The tall man shrugged and held his hands out to the sides, his eyes glittering in the guttering torchlight.  “Wouldn’t I?  I’ve already betrayed my daughter, so what makes you think I would hold you, her heretical lover, to a higher standard?”

The seeker glared and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Why would you betray your family and what makes you so sure that she and I are lovers?”

She watched as the tall man turned and folded his arms behind his back and began to pace, another trait he shared with the daughter he seemed to care naught for; his deep voice resonating quietly in the stillness of the dungeon.

“I did it because I could.  I did it because I wanted to and you, my dear seeker, handed me the very key.  I have hated my little Evie since the moment her first breath stole away my wife’s last.  I have watched her grow with the privilege and resources my name has provided only to squander both inheritance and opportunity with her amoral actions.”

He stopped and turned towards the seeker, stepping closer to the cell, his voice dropping to a cold hiss.  “You have not known my daughter long Seeker and therefore your ignorance of her can be forgiven but I can assure you that she does not have it in her to succeed.  Evelyn will crumble under the responsibility you and your fellow hand have placed upon her.  She is no leader and certainly our land deserves better than to be shaped by the likes of her.”

“And Corypheus would be the better choice?!”

The Bann laughed mirthlessly and sneered down at the tall woman in front of him. “That fool is nobody’s choice.  He is a means to an end.  Your Inquisition has already weakened him but such power under my leadership will destroy him outright.  I have no intention of worshiping one of the very mages whose actions brought with them the Blights; my ambitions encompass so much more.”

Cassandra studied the man in front of her.  Watching him was like watching a more predatory version of Evelyn herself.  The two of them moved with the same controlled fluid grace, spoke with the same cadence; even the Bann’s smile mirrored that of his daughter.   Her fists tightened with the urge to wipe the cocky smile away but even though his impassioned speech had drawn him closer he still remained just beyond her reach.  For a moment her mind wandered to what Leliana would have done had she been in the same position and bit back her snicker of disapproval.  Had the spymaster been the one caught in this snare she would have no doubt talked or seduced her way out and judging by the glint of concealed interest lurking in the Bann’s eyes the later would have had more a chance to succeed.  But Cassandra was not the spymaster and things like words and seduction did not come naturally to her at all.  Instead she backed away from the bars of her cell and leaned against the wall, letting the exhaustion and resignation creep into her voice.

“So what happens now?”        

The Bann shrugged, “We wait.  We wait to see if Calpernia’s plan will work; we wait to see if your precious “Inquisitor” is foolish enough to come for her not-so-secret lover.”  He felt his cold grin grow wider as the tall warrior snorted under her breath and watched warily as she pushed away from the wall.  He could admit that he found the Nevarran fascinating and had ever since their brief meeting; the predatory look in her kohl lined eyes along with the slow graceful way she paced the small cell reminded him of exotic animals he had read about somewhere - and like those animals, this seeker was just as dangerous.   Even knowing such the Bann found himself moving closer to the cage, drawn close by fascination -  his footsteps halting as a cold voice called from the dark.

“Keep your distance fool.”

The voice sent a chill up his spine and the nobel turned as the tall figure of the corrupted magister floated down the stairs.  He’d yet to deal with the Elder One directly; his point of contact being the former slave that was currently suffering the effects of the seeker’s attack.  He hid his annoyance and bowed his head in a show of deference as he stepped aside, his eyes lifting to study the second standoff between god and seeker.

Cassandra squared her shoulders and glared up at the lyrium infused darkspawn.  She felt her lips twist in a wry smirk as she noticed the once bright lyrium had blackened against his flesh.  Her last attack had not killed the twisted mage but it had at least caused injury and if he could be injured than he could be killed.

“I see that you survived but what of the woman who…”

The words halted between her lips as fingers curled around her throat, impossibly long nails digging into her skin as the magister’s inhuman arm darted through the iron bars.  The words that hissed from that lipless mouth reeking of death and decay.

“You will not speak to me again without my leave mortal.  Your tone, indeed your very look offends me.  My vessel lies on the brink of ruin and I have crushed the leader of your order beneath my heel.  One more word and I shall do the same to you.”

Cassandra had no choice but to hold her tongue as she struggled to breath through that crushing grip; her mind warring with the shock of Lucius’s death and the satisfaction of knowing she had at least thwarted the Tevinter in the completion of another one of his many goals.  She did not fear dying; if the Maker’s plan was to call her to his side then she would readily face her fate but not without a fight.  She closed her eyes, her mind drawing forth images of those gone to the Maker before her and of those she would leave behind.  She focused on them, channeling the effect as she once more called forth her ability, her concentration shattering from the unexpected echo of heavy footsteps and the sound of someone new.

“Master, they are near!”

Cassandra gasped as a force threw her against the stone and groaned as air rushed into her lungs, blinding her as a wave of lightheadedness swept over her.  She looked up, shocked to see the distinguishable uniform of an Inquisition scout for a brief second before the figure escaped back up the stairs leaving her along with the Bann and his master once more.  The pleased hum of noise drew her attention and she watched as the magister drifted closer, his hand sweeping the door to her prison aside as iron bands wrapped tight around her wrists.

“It is time to play your part seeker.”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn winced as she felt at the bandage still wrapped around her head.  Solas and Dorian had offered to heal her but she felt it better to save their magical abilities for the battle ahead.  The bandits had caught her by surprise.  They had made quick work of the group but the Inquisitor found herself once again cursing her mind’s tendency to get lost in thought and feeling.  She had felt a fool for thinking she had been able to keep her burgeoning relationship with the Nevarran a secret.  That frail hope had been shattered by the bet that had been revealed within camp the night before by a smug Dorian.  The Tevinter had seemed delighted in his telling her that her acquisition of the seeker’s affections had won him a heavy purse from both Vivienne and Blackwall.  She found herself staring at the mage in disbelief before a thunderous laugh had broken the silence.  Evelyn had turned her glare towards the Iron Bull who admitted that the group had suspected inasmuch after the infamous duel between the two women but things had not been confirmed until Varric had been asked to write that surprise chapter.  The rogue seethed, her cheeks flushing as she inwardly cursed the dwarf’s indiscretion. The Free Marcher felt her lips curl with satisfaction when she thought of the hell Cassandra would rain down upon the dwarf’s head when she found out what he had done. 

Cassandra…

The name was enough to pull all her emotions in opposite directions.  Lust gave way to fear even as worry warred with the prideful knowledge of the seeker’s own substantial abilities.    She knew the seeker would not give in or give up without a fight but would it be one she could win?  That was the question that stole what precious little sleep the rogue had been able to get because she knew the answer; she knew that the warrior held no qualms about giving her life to a greater cause and if her death would bring something positive, Evelyn was more than sure that the seeker would meet it head on.  A quiet voice pulled her from the depth of her thoughts and she turned towards the sound.

“The air is stirring.”

The Inquisitor held up her hand, halting the long line of soldiers and companions.  She strained her ears to hear what the hedge mage had but to no avail.  She turned towards the slender elf, intent upon obtaining an explanation of those four words when the tear in her palm exploded, pain spiraling up her arm as the mark bathed the world in green light and a voice hissed from beyond the void.

“Have you come to meet your doom mortal or to lay your burdens at the feet of your new god?”

Strong winds swirled around her, the tear in the sky widening as slender hands clenched into fists and the noble glared upwards shouting, “You know why I’ve come…”  She paused as she felt the pull grow stronger, the air growing thinner with every breath…

With a gasp the noble fell to her knees as the world around her shifted and changed; the mark on her hand an agony she had no choice but to endure.  Evelyn closed her eyes, teeth gritting through the pain.  Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear the echo of her companions exclaims of surprise as a chilling cold pierced her.  She clenched her fists, gathering her strength as she stood once more, her eyes opening to the nightmare unfolding before her.

It was like waking to a dream, something out of the Fade itself and eerily reminiscent of the visions that had plagued her ever since the sky had been torn open.  There stood a new enemy, just as dark and twisted as the one they had come to face; her lover held captive and suspended in the air, arms chained.

“Cassandra!”

Evelyn yelled again, her concern growing when the tall warrior failed to respond.  She whirled her attention to the grotesque figure that held the seeker captive and snarled, “Release her or...”

  
The voice that greeted her was like none she had heard before.  Smooth and yet grating, superfluously deep and yet it hissed a chill into the air “Or what?  Will you beg me as you did Him when he offered to take the mark away?  He has no use for it now; has been ruined by you, the only cure left is death.  A death he has sent me to collect.  I am Nightmare and the choice of who shall fall is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 5k hits??? Wow - seeing THAT is both humbling AND inspiring. As always the kudos and comments are forever appreciated. Thank you for reading this sporadically updated work! We are nearing the an amazing reunion but FIRST the bad guys must be dealt with - I apologize for the cliffhanger but it seemed wickedly right to leave it off at that moment. Never fear a new update is near (well... nearish...)
> 
> And before I leave off the lame riddle Bull told is sadly not my own, but was borrowed from an old book called "Pope Joan" - it seemed fitting in a medieval sort of way.


	19. Escaping the Nightmare pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor prepares to take on the Nightmare in an attempt to free her seeker from its clutches

The Herald of Andraste stood frozen in place as the thing that called itself “Nightmare” slowly shed its skin.  She watched as long jointed legs burst forth from the humanoid shell, the cloak falling to reveal the seam of the monster’s flesh covered spine breaking to reveal a row of thorny spikes.

“No!”

Evelyn turned away from the horrifying transformation and looked at the source of the sound, her jaw slackening as she felt the waves of magic pulsating from Solas, his normally scowling eyes white with rage.  She watched, transfixed as he lifted his staff.  The young rogue grunted as her body was jerked back, the world rushing around her before a blinding light forced her eyes closed and a sharp pain resonated from the back of her head, re-opening the wound from before.  She reached out, grasping at nothing and let the darkness take her.  

“Inquisitor, you must wake.  Wake up.”

The low voice kept repeating itself, soft and urgent and Evelyn struggled to comply as her body was shaken gently.  For a moment she was unsure if she really had woken from the dream.  It had seemed so vivid.  Her friends had all been there and so had Cassandra although the sight of her did not bring the comfort the young woman had craved.  Her seeker had been suspended, hoisted above them all, protected by a field of magic and deaf to all her cries.  She tested her vision, brow furrowing in confusion to see the same green tinted sky surrounding her.

“Good.  Forgive me Inquisitor, I did not mean to take the decision away from you but the danger was too great.”

Evelyn frowned at the elf.  “What decision…”

She paused, the thing that had been lurking at the shadows of her memories resurfaced and its ultimatum along with it -  _ choose who shall fall _ \- the voice crept along the edge of her mind.  She turned to the elf, realization dawning as the clarity of rage purified the fog of confusion.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!”

Solas winced and reached to place a reassuring touch on the young woman’s arm only to have his hand knocked aside, a leather clad fist missing his face by inches.  He looked at the sight of the Iron Bull holding the enraged leader back and nodded his head once in thanks.  That she would react in such a way was not a surprise.  Still he should have anticipated the reaction.  The elf studied the Free Marcher in silence, waiting until her fury burned through her.  It lasted longer than it should have.  By the time the young noble quieted, her eyes were half lidded with exhaustion and the qunari was lowering her to the ground.  Quietly, Solas walked to her side and knelt beside her, his hand coming to rest on her forehead.  He snatched his hand away as sharp teeth snapped in its direction and could not stop the twitch of his lips.  Even now, when her energy was at the edge of lassitude she still fought to make her mark.  Lesson learned he refrained from touching the young woman, instead choosing to plead his case before her.  

“Hear me first Inquisitor before you judge my actions.  I did what had to be done.  Nightmare is a demon grown fat on the fears of the world.  He is not to be taken lightly.  I believe he will honor his agreement with Corypheus and force you to choose who to sacrifice.  By taking you away, I have delayed that choice.  My only regret was that I was unable to take you further.  We are still in the fade and we have not escaped this demon completely.  It will find us and when it does you are going to have to face both the demon and the choice it has been tasked to give you.”

Evelyn refused to look at the apostate as he spoke but as his words drew to a close she shot him a scathing glare, her lips curled in distaste.  “I’ve half a mind to give him you Solas.  What do you think, would he take an apostate  _ somniari _ in lieu of an inquisitor or a seeker?”

Solas stood quietly, frowning.  Though her pronunciation had been off, the young woman was not incorrect with its definition for his unique talents; that she would know such a word was impressive in and of itself.  He considered her rebuttal.  He had no doubt that the Nightmare would find him an interesting option; in fact he was the only alternative option that stood a chance of causing the demon to pause in its ordered task.   He shook his head.  No.  There were too many tasks he’d yet to complete an even though he knew and believed this young woman was the key to defeating the twisted magister he could not afford to allow sentimentality to cloud his judgement.  Solas kept such thoughts to himself and bowed his head, a gesture of respect.  

“I do not know if he would be willing to take another but if we are to find out we must make our way back to it and face him once more.”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, her mouth twisting as a familiar pain ran a jagged path up the arm that held the mark.  She pushed the Iron Bull aside and stood up almost chest to chest with the apostate, her voice cold as she looked him in the eyes.

“Fine.  You will lead us back and I will decide then what must be done.”

She watched as the elf bowed his head once more and motioned for her to follow.  She took a step forward and stopped as a dark voice echoed in the stillness of the fade.  She darted her eyes to her companions wanting to know if she alone heard the words echoing in her mind as the voice dredged up her deepest fears and made them tangible.

_ You plunder aimlessly into the Void, unsure who to trust - wearing a title you will never be worthy of for you have always run from the responsibility of thus as you tear down the very ones you claim to love.  Love.  The very word itself recoils in you.  Your love is a curse Inquisitor.  Your mother loved you, carried you even though the doctors warned her of the risk you yet you killed her all the same.  Marguerite succumbed to your persistent seduction, her marriage prospects ruined by the scandal.  That bandit girl, whose name even you cannot remember, warmed your bed long enough to take an arrow meant for you and now this Seeker of Truth, who lies within my grasp, her only thoughts of… _

“Silence demon!”

Evelyn screamed her fury, almost grateful as a crop of shade demons rose from the shadows.  The rushed forward daggers flashing, demon ichor splattering as she pierced the cursed flesh.  Her heart raced, her mind replaying the demon’s words over and over in her head before being replaced by images she had always fought to forget.   _ Bann Trevelyan. _  The dark hate in her father’s eyes every time he looked from the portrait of her mother to her.  It had taken her years to identify that emotion, having always assumed those long looks were borne from his disappointment in her or from the loss of a young pretty wife.  She had tried so hard to win his approval until she realized she never would.  

_ Marguerite _ .   The prettiest girl in Ostwick and Evelyn had to have her for no other reason than to say that she did.  It was a game, a way to test all the skills learned during her misspent youth even knowing that she cared nothing for the girl.  Winning her over had not been easy but the taste of victory had been sweet up until a meddling servant had walked in and seen the rogue on her knees between her naked mistress’s thighs.  Evelyn had run then, worried of an angry father or a jealous suitor and with no intention of picking up where she had left off.  Her captured prey had had other plans and Free Marchers everywhere had chittered about the dogged pursuit of the jilted lover in a scandal worthy of Orlais herself.  Thinking back to it now Evelyn had no idea what had happened the Marguerite, a thought she found unsettling after so many.

_ The sweet bandit girl _ .  The Nightmare was right; Evelyn did not remember her name, if indeed she had ever thought to ask it.  She had spared the young girl after the bandit’s she had been a part of had attacked the noble.  Evelyn had only kept her on for company and a pretty face to warm her bed.  She had not thought of the blond’s feelings; never even considered that she would have any.  When the girl had taken an arrow meant for Evelyn, the rogue had regretted the loss but never as much as she did at this very moment.  The Nightmare was right… she was as careless with love as she was with life.

_ Cassandra. _  The seeker’s face rose in her mind and with it a pang of longing followed by a stabbing guilt.  This was her fault.  It she had never pursued the warrior neither of them would be here at this moment.  They would be traveling Thedas, righting the rifts and other various wrongs while Evelyn slowly burned with unrequited lust  She shut her eyes for a moment.  If she could go back… if she could do it all over again… she would never have challenged the Right Hand of the Divine to a duel, never had made a kiss the prize.  She would have buried her desire for the seeker in a sea of faces and bodies.  The world would have been safer for it.  Evelyn winced as the grating voice returned, taunting her further.

_ Oh don’t give up now, keep fighting, keep running, keep feeding me your fears while your precious seeker wastes away in my grasp.  You are in  _ **_my_ ** _ world now Inquisitor and in my world, I can NEVER be defeated! _

 

* * *

 

Cassandra tried to flex her arm, the cramp in her muscle begged for relief but the motion would not come.  She opened her eyes, startled to see the Blasted Hills of Orlais in the distance.  She glanced around, taking in the once familiar sights of the castle where she had spent her vigil.  She had not thought to ever see this place again and could not imagine how it was she came to be here, though it was something she had secretly longed to do - especially when the noise level of Skyhold threatened to tear apart her sanity.  The last thing she remembered was…  Cassandra scowled, brow furrowing as she fought to remember where last she had been.  Her mind felt weighed down as if mired in fog, all her memories seeming too heavy to draw forth.  A soft growl echoed below and the seeker clutched at her abdomen as she tried to focus her mind on anything but the gnawing hunger.  Was she being tested again?  She had never heard of a seeker performing their vigil twice but maybe… just maybe…

_ You were the example they had to live up to _ .

Cassandra turned towards the sound, frowning at the emptiness that greeted her.  “Who is there?  Show yourself.”  Her voice rasped from disuse, her throat burning as another voice broke the silence.

_ You were older than all of the new recruits, too old to have been given to the order but too royal, too angry and too beautiful to ignore. _

The seeker spun again, eyes darting as she tried to discover the owner of the disembodied words.  Her first vigil has been completed in absolute solitude; she should be alone for this second one and yet… there was a presence here, one she had not noticed before but one she could no longer ignore.  She reached for the sword at her hip, taking comfort in the cold hilt that seemed made for her hand.  Cassandra paced in a slow circle, arm tense and ready to draw, her voice echoing off the stone, “Show yourself spirit, demon whichever you are!”

_ You were uncontrollable, driven by hatred and rage and yet out of all of us you were the one who achieved glory; they still tell the tale of the Hero of Orlais… they will never stop telling it... _

Cassandra huffed and shook her head, “I am no hero.  I could never have done it alone; I did not do it alone.  There were others there, others just as brave, others...”

_ Others like your lover…. _

The seeker bristled again, her anger flaring at the words.  “You will not bring him into this.  You will show yourself or we are done.  I will not be played with.”  Her ultimatum was met with silence and for a moment Cassandra thought she had driven the meddlesome spirit away until she noticed the sunlight fading behind the hills, the shadows of the keep growing longer before her very eyes.  She startled as a figure stepped from the darkness; white hair caked with blood, but with a face she would recognize anywhere.  She stepped forward, heart pounding.  Her mind refusing what her eyes were seeing.   “Byron… is that you?  But… how?”

_ Regalyan was not a fighter, he was sweet boy who only wanted to help but you pulled him forward into your mad desire for glory all the same.  And after the battle was over who was crowned with songs and titles… not the mages… not Galyan.  He was forced back into the prison of another circle.  He was ruined the day he met you; ridiculed by his fellow mages for his infatuation with a Seeker of Truth, with the Hero of Orlais who could only spare the very briefest of moments in the span of years and then he died trying to resolve a war you allowed. _

Cassandra shook her head, rejecting the twisted truth of her mentor’s words.  “No, that was not how it was.  I tried to leave him behind but he refused.  He followed me, wanting to help.  I did not want the title of Hero, I still do not.  Please…  Byron you must understand…”  She allowed her voice to trail off as her old mentor faded into vapor and mist.  A cold, familiar laugh echoed from behind.  She turned her head to watch as Lucius stepped from the shadows; face bloodied and bruised, armor crushed all around him.

_ What is there to understand Cassandra… your opinion does not matter here.  Your Inquisitor is gone, your Chantry has been decimated and you are left standing alone once again.  Corypheus has won and the time of Heroes is forever over.  All that is left for you to do is bow… _

“Never!” Cassandra roared at the shade and swung her sword to attack.  Laughter filled the room as her sword once again cleaved through air.  

_ You think you can kill me?  Wake up princess, you are too late.  I am already dead... _

The seeker seethed at the unwanted title to which she had been born, and watched in horror as translucent hands peeled away the ruined breastplate to reveal the carnage that lay within; torn flesh that showed the shattered bone within.

_ Witness the wrath of a God and know that your own time draws near.... _

She watched as the apparition faded away, unsure if she was asleep or awake.  The sight of Byron had torn at her, his accusation shook her foundations and the sight of Lucius had only caused the caged anger within her to awaken once more.  What did it all mean?  Why was she here?  Had she died as well?  Was  **this** the Maker’s side?  No.  Cassandra shook her head.  She refused to believe that this was the end; that this place was where she would spend the rest of her days.  She turned to the open gates, the Blasted Hills of Orlais beckoning her in the distance and ran towards them only to crash against an unseen barrier.

The sound shattered around her as the warrior fell sprawling across the floor even as a sinister darkness settled over the castle, voices within voices echoed inside her own mind as her body pressed tighter to the floor, held down by an unmovable force.

_ You leave when I say you leave.  Be patient Seeker.  We wait for you savior.  We wait to see what means more to her; you or her own pathetic existence.   _

The thought that the Inquisitor could be trapped in the same sort of dream had Cassandra pushing against the pressure, gasping as the air around her thinned.  She blinked, lungs burning as she watched the familiar castle surroundings shimmering before falling all around to reveal the inky darkness that could only be the Fade.  The Seeker felt her head spin as the air grew even harder to breathe.  She fought the heaviness of her eyelids, the sinking weight against her muscles, her mind lulling even as she struggled to hold onto lucid thought, succumbing to its command even as that cold voice whispered to her once more.

_ Rest now, dream more... your time has not yet come. _

 

* * *

 

Evelyn sagged as she accepted the Iron Bull’s arm, exhaustion continuing to creep through her limbs at an astonishing rate.  She looked around at her companions, each of them displaying varying levels of weariness.   How many demons had they killed?  How many more would they face until they were able to find their way back through this labyrinth of horrors.  Fade spiders seemed to be coming from everywhere; her armor was already covered in a mixture of their sticky webbing and ichor left over from battle.  She glanced up at the sky as she straightened up.  The green vortex that swirled above them taunting her with the promise of freedom.  If she could but make it to that tear in the sky, she knew she could rend it asunder and take them home.  Green eyes slanted back towards the apostate studying the man carefully.  Solas had been unnaturally silent since their conversation but his tranquility did nothing to calm the persistent anger that still seeped into her thoughts.  Cassandra had been within her grasp, almost close enough to touch and now…. Evelyn was beginning to doubt she would reach the seeker in time; doubts that the Nightmare was only too happy to expand upon as it gave voice to every fear, both old and new, felt by herself and her companions, whispering among them.  

She listened as the demon thanked Varric for his unknowing assistance, for bringing red lyrium to the surface, for assisting Hawke as she tore apart Kirkwall.  The dwarf reacted to the jibes as he did anything else, with a threat and a joke.  Evelyn watched as Dorian bristled under the suggestion that the demon could not tell the difference between the mage and his father, even though from her own scant knowledge the two men could not be more different if they tried,  She witnessed the rage that boiled beneath the Iron Bull’s carefree visage as the demon offered to use the qunari as a vehicle back into the real world.  The Inquisitor knew not what the demon taunted Solas with, for all that she had tried to learn the elvish language the words exchanged between the two were not known to her but she remained curious nonetheless.

“We are close now Inquisitor.”

That calm understanding voice grated her nerves and the rogue whipped her head towards the apostate, ready to unleash a torrent of insults at the mage, to demand that he tell her what fear the demon had spoken to him of but the words died in her throat as the shadows around them began to move anew.  Evelyne watched in abject awe as demon after demon stepped into existence, covering them from every angle.  There were so many, too many to fight and yet she did not see another way.  Flipping her daggers she flung the blood that coated them to the ground, readying her body for another round of battle, pausing as another figure stepped from amongst the shades, hooded and instantly recognizable by the additional limbs that protruded from its sides.  

_ You must know by now that fighting me here is futile Inquisitor.  For every demon you slay another two shall rise in its place.  I will ensure that you and you alone are saved for last.  I will force you to watch your comrades fall, watch as I take control of their minds.  You can end this now… decide.  Surrender to me and I will send your seeker and friends back into your world.... Surrender and I will end the pain that races within your arm… surrender and… _

Evelyn watched as a beam of light pierced through the apparition of her enemy; it’s howl of rage echoing as the Nightmare disappeared leaving a thin robed figure in its place, the regalia worn was instantly recognizable even before the unknown spectre turned to face her.  Evelyn watched, astonished as the demon horde shrank away from the brightness of the light, disappearing back into the shadows.  Impossible was the Inquisitor’s only thought as she stared into a strangely familiar face.  She could not remember ever meeting the one they had called Divine Justinia V but the smile that greeted her was one reserved for an old friend.  

“You’ve done well my child.”

The titled Herald recoiled from the familiarity of the phrase and shook her head to the contrary.  “You can’t mean that.  You died, I lived.”  She would have said more but the age spotted hand that raised halted her next words.

“There is much that should be said but there is more that must be done.  I cannot hold the demons back for long; that they even fear my presence is a surprise indeed.  You must reach the demon known as Nightmare and defeat it.  You must save Cassandra and to do that you will need help.  Follow me.  I can take you there.”

Evelyn nodded and made a move to follow the woman but stopped as she felt a touch on her shoulder, Dorian’s soft voice in her ear.  “Caution Inquisitor.  We do not know if this is the Divine.  It could be a spirit or a demon sent to lead us astray.  We do not have the seeker here to verify her identity.  You were the last one to see Justinia alive; is this truly her?”

The rogue studied the figure in front of her, her fractured memories of that moment in Haven were a blur.  She could not definitively say that the woman in front of her was the Divine.  She had watched the orb that had marked her hand pull at the woman’s essence; watched as it drained what little vigor had remained in the old woman before the leader of the Chantry had knocked it from the magister’s grasp.  Evelyn gasped as her fractured memories of that day came together in a blinding moment of clarity and she was pulled back to the events that had led her to this.  For the first time she could remember, she could remember everything.  She could remember running for that glowing orb, grabbing it and screaming as pain unlike any she had never known seared her palm.  She could hear the scream of rage coming from Corypheus as she had thrust the anchor towards him, feeling the power of it rushing through her as the world exploded all around.

Evelyn groaned as she fell to her knees, her scarred hand falling to press flat against the ground as she sought to pull away from the memory.  It had been her, she was the one who had destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the one responsible for the explosion at Haven, all those deaths - mages, templars, the Divine.   **She** had ripped open the sky,  **she** had thrust Thedas into chaos.  Guilt and horror churned in her stomach and the rogue raised her hand to her mouth, recoiling to find her cheeks wet with tears.  Evelyn could not remember the last time she had cried and now… after everything she had been through this was not the time.  Fist curled she slammed her other hand against the ground and stood defiant as she shook Dorian’s hand from her shoulder, voice raw with a cacophony of emotion she was not ready to deal with.

“We are in the Fade.  This could be anyone, but she did help us and right now, we can use all the help we can.”

Turning to Justinia, the Inquisitor fixed the older woman with a long stare before nodding in acquiescence.  “I do not know if you are the Divine, nor do I care.  Take us to Cassandra.”

She watched as the spirit nodded, the Divine disappearing even as her voice lingered, “Come, I will prepare the way ahead.”

Evelyn turned and followed the path in front of her, jogging in her haste to find the seeker.  They had tarried too long and she could feel that fear swelling inside her, overshadowing all others in its wake.  

 

* * *

 

Cassandra groaned as she tried to open her eyes.  Memories swam all around, glowing reminders of her past and present.  She tried to focus on what little she knew.  She knew that somehow she was trapped in the Fade; that somehow she was in the thrall of a powerful demon who seemed to know her every thought and hidden fear.  The gaps in her knowledge were frustrating and she fell on old familiar habits as she closed her eyes to recite her favorite passage from the Chant of Light. 

“I cannot see the path.  Perhaps there is only the abyss.  Trembling, I step forward, in darkness enveloped.  Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.  I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  For there is no darkness in the Maker’s light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.  I am not alone.  Even as I stumble on the path with my eyes closed, yet I see the Light is here.”

That same mellifluous voice broke through her focus, whispering as seductively as a lover.

_ Do you really think the Maker hears you seeker?  Do you think he is here now with you in the Fade?  Foolish woman.  Your entire life has been a lie and yet you stubbornly cling to your faith, even now when all the evidence points to the fact that He has abandoned you.  Open your eyes seeker, there sits the Black City in the distance.  Your Maker has fled, leaving you with what?  Faith?  Faith is always misplaced both in people and in things.  Think of your Inquisitor.  She was not sent by the Maker, she was never Andraste’s Herald.  She is a fraud who killed your Divine; your faith in her is for naught. _

Cassandra bristled, shaking her head, “You will die here in the void demon.  If not by her hand than by mine.”  Her snarl was met with laughter and she gasped in pain as the force imprisoning her tightened its grip around her, choking the breath from her.

_ You?  What can  _ **_you_ ** _ do seeker?  You are trapped.  Helpless in my grip, waiting on a rescue that will never come.  Do have faith though; it is, after all, the only thing you have left. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... this was a mean spot to end it BUT take heart, pt 2 is being beta'd and should be up before the weekend. (the entire thing ended up being an almost 9k beast!) I hope this chapter was not too confusing with all the disembodied dialogue (but let's face it... the Fade is a confusing place.) As always, thank you all for the kudos/comments!


	20. Escaping the Nightmare pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> escaping the Fade...

Evelyn stabbed both daggers into the last wraith standing between her and the only way forward.  It was impossible to know if they were going the right way.  At times the rift above them loomed close enough to touch and others, it felt a if she could spend a lifetime wandering the crisscrossed paths and never draw any nearer than she was right now.  It was taking everything in her power to not run ahead, to not seek out the Nightmare so that they could end this orchestrated game of hide, seek, fight and die.  She was tired of battling demon after demon, tired of hearing the sinister voice overhead that sought to sow dissension and fear.  She studied the bright figure that moved ahead of them in an attempt to distract her from the impatience that rushed through her.  Evelyn refused to believe that the spirit helping them was that of Divine Justinia.  Though her own faith was… fractured at best, non-existent at worst, she could not fathom that a woman whose sure faith had won her the Sunburst throne, would be abandoned by the Maker she so lovingly worshipped only to wander aimlessly within the imagined realm of a demon gone out of control.  As if sensing her thoughts, the Inquisitor watched as the spirit stopped and turned it’s pale watery eyes upon her, the Orlesian lilted speech heavier than before.

“I know what thoughts are plaguing your mind Inquisitor.  I truly cannot tell you if I am Divine Justinia or just a part of her that once was.  All I know is that I feel compelled to help you; to risk what little existence I have left in order to aid your cause.  Saving the seeker Cassandra, restoring the both of you to Thedas; and your companions too of course, is fundamental in stopping Corypheus and ridding the world of the corruption he has thrust upon it.”

Evelyn frowned and nodded once; the kind words both soothed and grated her nerves.  “If that is true then why is it taking so long to reach her?  It feels as though we have faced and destroyed a third of this so called army and there is seems to be no end in sight.  I don’t know about spirits but we  **humans** can still tire, can still become fatigued…”

“It will not matter how close we draw if you have not decided upon a course of action Inquisitor.  The time for indecisiveness has passed.  We are very close now and the Nightmare will not wait for a decision.  It wants you, not Cassandra and it will use all its power to convince you to stay here in the Void.”

Solas’s quiet voice cut over hers and the rogue turned to glare at the elf, her previous vexation with the apostate unforgotten as her anger at his earlier actions flared briefly, abating only when she saw the sadness in his eyes.  Though she had not asked, he had remained quiet throughout the journey, relinquishing his task of leading without argument; assisting her in battle as he always had.  Evelyn thought of her earlier threat of handing him over to the demon, of his quiet acceptance of even that fate and shook her head, mouth set in a grim line.  Sighing, the Inquisitor forced herself to let her resentment go; she needed allies not enemies here.  She stared the mage down, her voice clear in the crisp silence, “I will not leave her here Solas, nor will I choose to remain in her stead.  I will find a way to win and see us all safely home.”

The stubborn arrogance in the noble’s tone made the elf’s mouth twitch with brief amusement and he found himself glad that the endless fighting had not dampened the young woman’s spirit, even if such a thing blinded her to the real danger they were preparing to plunge within.  He hesitated to jerk her back to the reality that it was unlikely that this was a battle they could win, that someone would have to stay behind, that a sacrifice would have to be made in the end but the rebuttal died on his lips as he saw the unsaid knowledge lurking behind the conviction in her eyes; he didn’t have to say it, the young woman already knew.  Instead the apostate watched as slim shoulders squared and the Inquisitor turned back to the spirit leading them.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Evelyn tried to put as much brightness as she could in her tone but faltered, grateful for the Nightmare’s abnormal silence in this one moment.  She heard Varric chuckle and watched as the dwarf ran a careful hand along the recurve of his crossbow, wiping away the demon blood that had splattered upon it. She looked at each of them; the qunari, the two mages, and the dwarf and knew one of them would have to be sacrificed, to be left in the Fade to battle the monster while the rest of them escaped… but who...  The Inquisitor shook away the thought from her mind, startling as a warm touch bled through her blood stained armor and soft words spoke within the confines of her own mind, its owner’s dulcet accent unmistakable.

_ When the time comes I will be the sacrifice that buys your escape. _

The noble flicked her eyes up to look at the Divine, brow furrowed as her mind fought the surge of relief the words brought her.  She wanted to argue, to insist that it be one of them but the words hung in her throat as she watched the spirit nod and turn once more to the path forward its form fading, burning brightly till only a glowing essence remained.

_ Come, the way ahead is clear and the demon knows you are here. _

Evelyn surged forward, following the spirit quickly as it led.  With every turn the rogue tensed with equal parts hope and trepidation, searching for a glimpse of her enemy and for the seeker in its grasp.  Her pace quickened as the breach above her drew her near; her hand flexing from the surge of power that seemed to course through her every vein.  Evelyn shook the tingling sensation away as she rounded the next bend in the long path, halting as a meaty hand gripped her shoulder stilling all movement.  She looked in the direction she had been turned by the qunari, her mouth falling open in horror.  Spiders dripped from every dark fissure as demons dragged their bodies back into existence from the ground up.  The Free Marcher watched as a huge shadow shifted into the light, revealing a spider as tall as the sky itself led by none other than the corrupted figure of the Nightmare.

_ Welcome Inquisitor _

Evelyn tensed as that hissed greeting reverberated around her mind; her eyes darting around the scene as she tried to pinpoint where the seeker had been placed inside the macabre reception.  Her eye spotted the wavering force field and she allowed relief to shatter within her for the briefest of moments before allowing aggression settle back in it’s place.  She pointed a double bladed dagger at the aspect and snarled, “You have what you wanted…. I have come to take back what is mine.  Release her demon!”

“Boss!”

Evelyn felt herself thrown to the side as a huge axe swung down at her feet, splicing open the head of a pride demon that had started to rise beneath her.  She flashed the Iron Bull a wry grateful smile and accepted the hand that hoisted her back on her feet.  Her thank you died on her lips as the mob of demons crowded closer, pushing all of them towards the raised platform upon which the Nightmare stood, it’s minatory voice echoing all around.

_ So Inquisitor…  a decision been made then?  Have you decided which of the two of you will remain whole and which will spend it’s eternity here with me?  Who shall be free and who enslaved to my will? _

Evelyn drove her daggers into the demon closest to her, blades flashing as she wove a complicated dance of maneuvers that left only death in their wake.  She watched as her companions did the same, attacking the first wave of enemies.  She studied the corpses as they faded only to be replaced anew with fresh soldiers who cried out to rip, kill, and burn.   Evelyn stilled her movements as a thought raced across her mind and she found herself backing up towards Dorian, her voice low as she bumped into the handsome mage.

“There will be no end to them and and we will break long before they do .  Do you recognize what magic has trapped her there?  Can you break the field that is holding Cassandra?  I have a distraction in mind... if we can free her, we can run.”

Dorian slanted his eyes towards the hovering ball, magic prickling as he studied the threads of power that had been used to bring such a thing into existence.  Strangely enough it reminded him of his time with Alexis, of the experiments they used to do, of the boundaries they would push in pursuit of the magister’s goal of saving his son.  It was old magic; Tevinter magic from a time before modern day Thedas had truly formed... but did he have the power to dispel such a thing without harming the seeker it held?  He glanced at the young woman he had chosen to follow before sending a wave of lighting into the horde before them.

“I honestly do not know.  Are you sure about this?  There is a chance I could miscalculate, a chance I could hurt the seeker within…”

Evelyn closed her eyes for a brief moment as she weighed the possible risks of such action and nodded once, her voice harsh in her resolve.  “That is a chance I must be willing to take here and now.  The greater the risk the greater the reward; I have to believe in that Dorian.  I cannot leave her here and I refuse to sacrifice anyone else in her place.  No.  This ends now.  We cannot stay here and we cannot fight an entire demon army.  Pull away from the battlefield, gather yourself and give me your best.  The rest of us will continue our attack.  Slam your staff against the ground as a signal and I will attack the Nightmare head on.”      

Dorian frowned, his brow furrowing in concern.  “I do not like this but I cannot argue that your plan is not a good one.  Indeed it may be our only chance to set things right.”  He reached up and stroked the tip of his mustache in thought, watching as the large qunari cleaved into another pride demon left frozen by a blast of ice from the elven mage.  “Very well.  I will do all I can to free your seeker.”  He felt his lips curl in amusement at the visible relief on the redhead’s face and nudged her with his elbow.  “But you’ll owe me one Inquisitor.”

Evelyn let herself smile for the first time since they had fallen into the demon’s lair, letting laughter creep into her voice.  “Dorian, if you manage to free Seeker Pentaghast from that unholy circle, I’ll pay whatever price you deem fit.”

The mage laughed as he threw fire into the horde.  “Be careful promising such things to a man like me Trevelyan, for I will take you up on that.”  He watched as the rogue flashed him a crooked smile before disappearing into the fray, daggers flashing once more.  Dorian watched for a moment as he sent another mind blast into the fray before turning his attention back to the floating sphere, studying it and the spider guarding it.  Memories of a spell he and Alexis had once created niggled at the edge of his mind, taunting him with it’s similarities to the magical sphere, making him wary of the unseen differences.  He caught the questioning look his fellow mage threw him as he slipped away from the center of the group, shifting slowly in the direction of the trapped seeker.  

Evelyn threw herself into battle, slicing into demon after demon and ignoring the Nightmare’s voice whispering in her head.  Why the creature had not attacked was beyond her, but she felt glad for it’s indolence.  Her emotions spiraled, changing with every demon she faced; anger spiking as she cut down a rage demon, her limbs fighting lethargy when pitted against a sloth.  She fought memories of dusky toned skin and soft moans when facing a desire demon as well as the flood of arrogance only a pride demon could bring forth.  The rogue let the emotions take her, consume her being as she fought to end as many of the horde as she could; keeping just enough of herself back as she waited for Dorian’s signal.  She glanced at the Tevinter, noting his position and moved to the Iron Bull’s side.

“Bull, cover me.”

The quiet voice edged through the berserker rage, dousing it.  The Iron Bull blinked as the red mist cleared his eyes, surveying the pile of bodies that littered the rocky terrain on all sides of him.  He chuckled in amusement at the sight, for all their power demons were disgustingly easy to kill.  He turned his head, eyeing the giant spider.  Now  **that** was an enemy worth pursing.  The qunari looked at the slight woman at his side and grinned.

“Not sure where you’re going or what you have planned but if it includes me attacking the big one Boss, I’m in!”

Evelyn glanced at the looming spider that guarded her seeker.  It did present a problem.  Even if Dorian managed to break Cassandra’s prison with his first attempt the seeker would be left vulnerable to the giant monster’s attack.  She quickly assessed the situation, motioning to Varric since he was the closer of her remaining companions.  The Inquisitor watched as her fellow rogue let loose a barrage of arrows before joining her and the Iron Bull at the edge of battle.  

“So this IS a party.  I knew it.  Don't suppose they have any drinks here do you?  All this fighting has built up quite a thirst”

Evelyn shook her head, flinging two knives at a pair of shades that were slithering too close for her liking.  She watched as Solas froze the others closest to the group, noting the pensive look on the elf’s face before turning her attention back to the dwarf.

“I don't know about you but I wouldn’t want to drink anything they offered in this place.  The poisonous swill of your infamous “Hanged Man” had  **got** to be better than here.”

Varric laughed and sent another wave of arrows towards their enemies.  “Touché Inquisitor.  So what's this meeting about then?”

Evelyn nodded towards Solas, “Dorian is going to try and free Cassandra, while Bull and I attack the Nightmare and it’s giant fucking spider.  I will need you and Solas to hold the horde at bay.”  She paused as the dwarf looked at her with an incredulous expression.

“You really ARE crazy!”

The rogue laughed and felt her lips curl into a smirk, “Well I can't say sanity has ever been my strongest trait but,” she paused her gaze falling on the unconscious seeker for a moment before looking back at the stout archer.  “This is the only plan I can think of that holds any chance of all of us escaping this demon’s hell.”

Varric studied the reluctant hero.  She had always reminded him a little of Hawke, but never so much as in this moment.  They shared the same grim determination to save the world and the ones they loved at the risk of their own fragile existence.  Just as Hawke had risked her life to defeat the Arishok to save Isabela so was the Inquisitor prepared to take on a powerful demon to save her seeker.  Such deeds inspired and befuddled but he could do naught but respect it and take good notes of course.  

“You really must love her then… Very well, me and Chuckles over there will do our best to unleash hell and leave the real baddies for you and our Qunari friend here.”

The Inquisitor let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and nodded as she flung another knife into the crowd of demons before clapping the dwarf on the shoulder.  “Thank you Varric.  Go let Solas know and if you can get closer to the breach.  Once we free Cassandra we are going to have to make a run for it. I can distract this demon but I am not fool enough to believe that I cannot defeat it by myself.”

 

Varric nodded before throwing a miasmic flask towards a rage demon to his left watching for a moment as the demon’s course faltered.  He glanced at his fellow rogue and smirked, “if anyone stands a chance it's you just don’t overdo it.  I'd hate to have to come to your rescue again.”

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before tapping the Iron Bull on the back.  “Ready?” The large warrior rolled his shoulders and readied his axe, eyeing the large arachnid with a pleased predatory grin.  “Ready boss.”

 

* * *

Dorian eyed his companions, noting how they had paired off and smiled at the tactival approach.  For a woman who had never had any military training the Inquisitor certainly had a natural flair for it.  He smiled at the thought, feeling an odd sort of familial pride in the redhead wondering if he had he ever told her they were very distant cousins?  It hardly mattered now, there were far more important matters at work, but the mage made a note to remind himself to do just that once they escaped this hell.  The Tevinter shrugged aside the errant thought and prepared to unleash the spell he had worked on so long ago with Alexis, bringing his staff down hard on the ground, watching as the world around him exploded into action.

As the crack of the staff reverberated Evelyn darted through the horde, vanishing and reappearing as she twisted her way towards the center ignoring the snarls, the hiss of enraged demons -  her eyes set only on the Nightmare in front of her.  Adrenaline flooded the rogue as she reached the center and she gave a shout of triumph as she swung her daggers down, gasping as the demon’s image faded and a deadly voice whispered from behind her ear.

_ I see a decision has indeed been made Inquisitor.   Good.  I disliked waiting. _

Quickly the Inquisitor pivoted out of the way as she pushed her daggers behind her, feeling the metal sink into something solid as an outraged roar shook the very Fade.  She threw down a smoke bomb to conceal her next movements as she circled the demon, stabbing at its shadowy form as rapidly as she could, a surge of hope pushing her muscles past their fatigued state before being thrown back by a loud explosion.

Evelyn grunted as she slammed hard into the rock floor, her breath knocked from her as she fought to look past the smoke and debris.  She could see the outline of the qunari warrior and hear his deep laughter as he hacked into and at the monstrous spider that loomed above them all, dodging both the beast’s fangs and webbing.  The continual flashes of fire, ice and arrows told her that Varric and Solas were still attacking the demonic horde.  She looked towards the last spot she had seen the Tevinter; her heart beating rapidly when the mage was nowhere to be seen.  She swallowed, stomach churning as she struggled to get to her feet.  Fire raced along her back as she felt the curve of talons tearing through steel, leather, muscle and flesh.  Refusing to cry out the rogue fell forward as she reached back, feeling the uneven edges of her torn flesh.

_ Clever, clever girl but I will not relinquish my prize so easily _

The voice dripped with amusement, the sound enraged her and Evelyn struggled to her feet amidst the sinister laughter that beat a war drum in her head.  The smoke around them was clearing and the Inquisitor thought she saw a familiar robed form slipping away at the edge of it.  She chanced a look towards the spherical prison that held the seeker, eyes widening when she realized that it was no longer there.  Chest hammering, blood rushing the noble looked for a sign, any sign that could tell her that her foolhardy plan had worked, that Cassandra had escaped.  She frowned as a strange warmth bled into her and a familiar calming voice drove away the Nightmare’s vexing cackle.

_ You have done well Inquisitor.  It is time.  Run and do not look back.  Run and take your friends with you and if you could… pass along a message from me.  Tell Leliana that I am sorry I failed her too.   _

Evelyn looked around for the spirit, her thoughts shattering in a hundred different directions as she saw demons slowly resurrecting all around her.  

_ Go.  Now. _

She heeded the command and ran; ran without thinking, ran without looking, ran for the opening in the sky vaguely aware of the companions that were following closely at her heels.  She stumbled, almost falling as a robed figure came into view ahead of her holding the still unconcious seeker in his arms.  A howl of rage drew her attention from the welcome sight and Evelyn looked back to see the Nightmare advancing on them.  The strange warmth from earlier seeped from her body as pain returned and the Inquisitor fell, only to be born back up and tossed over the shoulder of the Iron Bull.  She watched as the bright light expanded across the Nightmare’s path, obstructing the demon from view.  Evelyn wanted to watch, wanted to witness, to honor the sacrifice being made in her stead but there was no time.

“Boss, do your thing.”

Evelyn turned, raising her marked arm to the sky, ignoring the flash of pain to summon the last of her strength to break open up the rift.  With a shout she unleashed the mark’s power, watching as the tear opened to reveal a starlit sky.  She felt a familiar pull; the feeling of her body leaving the earth and thought she heard a soft voice telling her to lie back before she succumbed to the pains that wracked her body.  Evelyn turned to see the seeker lying beside her, dead wardens all around and she reached towards the welcome sight, unsure if the vision was real.  Tentatively she tangling her fingers with the other woman’s as a flood of emotion swept through her.  The Inquisitor felt her lips twitch in a slow smile before giving into enervation, her eyes closing with the finality that Cassandra was safe once more.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY they are back together! As always thanks for the reviews and kudos :)


	21. Coming To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Journey back to Skyhold - the beginning of conversations and recovery

Cassandra groaned as something moved beneath her, jostling her back into the light.  Light… The seeker opened her eyes, hesitant to accept what she saw.  The Fade was gone, replaced by sunlight, by warmth and the seeker tipped her head back to breathe in the experience of such fully.   

_How?_

The question pounded in her mind as familiar voices edged into her hearing; Varric’s laughter, the rumble of the Qunari mercenary’s reply, the Tevinter’s dismissive tone.  How did she get here?  How did she escape the Fade?  Slowly the fog of her thoughts faded as the puzzling pieces of recent events fit together in her mind...   

Evelyn!

Cassandra jerked upright eyes darting, ears straining for a sign, any sign of the other woman’s presence but none were forthcoming. Tentatively the warrior crawled towards the opening in the caravan wincing as a vice grip wrapped around her stomach and she fell over clenching at the rippling waves of cramping hunger. 

“Stop the horses!” 

Cassandra barely heard the command, flinching as the canvas shifted and white light blinded her.  She felt a gentle touch against her head and another voice called for food and water.  The seeker twitched away from the unwanted touch and turned to glare at the one who had the audacity to put the offending limb on her in the first place. 

Dorian drew back at the flash of anger in the seeker’s eyes and fought the smile that threatened to give his relief away. It had been 3 days since they had fallen from the Fade; 3 days of carefully monitoring the seeker’s vitals, of forcing thin broth between parted lips in an effort to replace strength sapped by starvation.  He glanced back at the other caravan, catching his fellow mage's ruminative look followed by the subtle shake of his head; it appeared the Inquisitor slumbered still.   

“What has happened?  Where is the Herald of Andraste?” 

The choked voice surprised the mage and Dorian quickly shook his head.  “Do not worry Cassandra, our Inquisitor is fine.  She rests in the caravan to your left.  We are safe, for now.  You both needed time to heal, to recover your strength.”  He was not surprised when the seeker stirred, lifting her head to gave towards the outside world. 

“Where are we?  How long have I been unconc…” 

Cassandra stopped as her mouth was filled with hard bread and she scowled at the unwelcome sight of Varric who only smirked back as she reached up to tear the food from her lips, halting her movement as her stomach protested loudly.   

“You need to eat Seeker, you’ve lost so much weight we can hear you rattling around in your armor.”

Cassandra frowned and defiantly took another bite of bread.  She paused a moment to swallow, washing the stale flavor away with a gulp from the canteen that had been placed at her side as her mind filled in some of the blanks.  Somehow they had found her, rescued her.  The idea wounded her pride but she couldn’t deny the sliver of gratitude that washed over her.  Without their interference she, no doubt, would still be a prisoner in the Fade or worse dead.  Unbidden a memory resurfaced, a memory of a dark dungeon, of cultured words and a familiar crooked smile; a smile that brought with it anger and a pang of worry.  The warrior surged forward, a low growl escaping her lips as both Dorian and Varric moved to stop her. 

“Cassandra please..” 

“Seeker..”

“Do not touch me again or you will both regret it.  You shall not keep me here.  I have been a prisoner long enough.” 

She paused in her tirade to push past both men and stood on shaking legs as she eyed the second caravan.  Cassandra forced herself forward, fighting the fatigue of her body as she took slow steps, her hand reaching for the thick canvas flap pulling it open to peer at the woman lying within.   

_Evelyn._

Cassandra felt her heart quicken and thrust down the swell of conflicting emotions that rose within her as she stared at the sleeping slender form.  Dull red hair cascaded against the wooden floor of the cart as the Inquisitor twitched in sleep, small noises escaping parted lips.

“Her back was torn to shreds by the demon’s talons.  Solas and I patched what we could but she is far from healed.  There is a fever that still persists… she drove herself beyond the point of exhaustion in her attempt to save you.”

Cassandra turned towards the soft spoken words, her scowl faltering slightly as she fought the urge to go to the other woman.  Instead she steadied her hand against the side of the cart and shook her head.  “I never asked her to do this… I never would have…”  Her voice hardened and the lines furrowing her forehead grew deeper.  “She is the Inquisitor, her life is far more important than any of ours.”  The warrior paused and turned to glare at the Tevinter at her side, her hand curling into a fist as she turned towards the mage, rage pouring through her - propelling her to reach forward and grab at the white robe, her following words deadly and soft. 

“Where is Leliana?  Where is our spymaster?”

The mage studied the swaying figure and threw up a hand of caution to the dwarf who had slowly shifted to the Seeker’s side.  He felt the hand at his throat tighten, warning bells went off loudly in his head as light hazel eyes darkened quickly and he felt a sudden dip in the magical energy that flowed through his body.  The feeling persisted for the scarcest of moments before fading and Dorian watched as the dark haired seeker fell to her knees, a muttered curse escaping in panted breaths.  The hand clawing at his throat loosened, sliding down his chest to rest against the hard ground.   

“I am sorry.  I should not have done that.”

The mumbled words were hard to make out and Dorian watched wearily as the warrior stood shakily once more, dark eyes betraying the exhaustion even an infamous stubborn streak could not hide.  It was hard to imagine this woman standing, much less attempting an attack in her condition, which was almost as bad as the Inquisitor.  During his examination he could feel the slackness in the seeker’s muscles, the prominent ridges and bumps of jutting bones and see the pale, slightly jaundiced appearance of normally dusky colored skin.  All of which bespoke of prolonged starvation.  The mage shook off the apology and extended his arm to the seeker.  “Think nothing of it Cassandra but I must insist that you rest now.  You have undergone a horrible ordeal and your health has suffered greatly for it.  I am sure our Inquisitor would agree.”

Cassandra shook away the tremors that agitated her arm and placed it on the mage’s even as she ignored the kind words.  She turned towards the Inquisitor’s cart and jerked her body towards it, her tone a rough rasp spilling over chapped lips.  “I will rest Dorian once the Inquisitor is awake.  There is much that has happened, much that she needs to be made aware of.  I should never have left her side nor will I do so again.  Move my things to her cart, I will help care for her until we reach Skyhold.”

Dorian studied the hard angles of the older woman’s face, the stern set of her jaw made it apparent that no amount of arguing would sway her from her decision and so he acquiesced and ordered the scout accompanying them to do as the seeker bade.  He waited patiently as the men and women gently shuffled their leader to the side, distributing the supplies among the other carts.  The mage watched Cassandra watching the sleeping Inquisitor and felt a slight smile tug at his lips.  It was almost endearing to see the naked concern on that normally scowling face.  Feeling cavalier he offered the seeker his hand once more, almost smiling at the answering huff of annoyance; the seeker’s infamous stubborn streak manifesting itself as the warrior struggled into the cart, being careful to avoid disturbing the sleeping rogue.  He caught the pointed look and nodded, smirking slightly as he pulled the flaps of canvas closed, softly instructing the scouts to allow to allow the two women their privacy.  He looked up as a shadow fell over him and watched as the Iron Bull made a crude gesture with his massive hands smiling smugly.  The Tevinter scowled and shook his head, “Not bloody likely.  The Inquisitor’s injuries are still healing and the Seeker can barely stand.”

The qunari shrugged and chuckled, “So they take it slowly.  Should we warn the scouts away just in case?  Stop and make camp?”

Dorian shook his head, his eyes rolling as he shot the bulky warrior a reproving look.  “No.  We continue forward.  As weak as our seeker is right now I still do not want to deal with her wrath if we delay the journey back to Skyhold.”  He watched as the qunari shrugged once more before tossing the massive war axe across broad shoulders and ordered the party forward.

 

* * *

 

Leliana paced the breadth of the war room, hands crossed behind her back as she pondered the reports that had recently poured in.  She had kneeled earlier in thanks to the Maker when she read through Dorian’s assurance that both Cassandra and the Inquisitor were safe; after the loss of Justinia the spymaster was not sure if her spirit could take the loss of another so close to her so soon.  Though she and the Hero of Orlais had certainly not gotten along at first, being thrust together by Justinia and traversing the whole of Thedas had endeared the cross woman to her.  She had come to value that brash honesty and steadfast faith the seeker was so well known for.  Leliana allowed the ghost of a smile to touch her lips for a moment as she recalled their first meeting; the young warrior’s distrustful scowl and dismissive manner contrasting greatly with Leliana’s own easy going deceptive nature.  She had wondered how Cassandra would compare to Elissa; both were warriors, both had been named hero and both, it seemed, detested the title and all the acclaim that came with it.  Within minutes of that meeting, Leliana had deduced that the similarities between the two women stopped there.  Where Elissa was sweet, Cassandra was abrasive; where Elissa resisted command the seeker wore it as easily as her ever present armor.  

Truly it was a miracle the two of them got along as well as they did.  The former bard enumerated on the memory as well as others that had been made as the two of them had been dragged from corner to corner of the continent under Justinia’s orders.  Leliana sighed as she pushed away the bright notes of such thoughts in order to concentrate on the darkness of her earlier musings.  The second report the Tevinter had sent was of a more disturbing note; Adamant abandoned, countless wardens lying dead with signs of ritualistic sacrifices having been made.  How the group of them had ended up near the fortress was beyond the Spymaster, there were gaping holes in the mage’s account; holes she was anxious to have filled as soon as the group made it back to the keep.  The report, though disturbing in it’s own right was not what had her pacing the floor of the war room in the dead of night.  Leliana paused and reached to pick up one of three blood splattered journals that had been delivered by Ritts just hours earlier, her eyes scanning over the contents once more.    

_Nubulis, day 13_

_Commander Clarel has ordered us to continue our research though I hardly see the point.  The Calling is growing stronger each day; the song… it calls to me… calls to my brothers and sisters in arms.  The song is sweet and it makes me long for home and yet we all know no home awaits us.  We all hear it; from the seasoned to the newly initiated.  The older wardens are concerned… as am I… I thought there was more time…_

The spymaster flipped the pages, her normally smooth brow furrowing deeply; more entries made in a similar note the last sending a cold chill down the former Left Hand’s spine.

_Molioris, day 8_

_I can feel the corruption setting in.  The Commander believes that the only way to combat this is to try and end the Blights for all time.  There is a mage here, a blood mage who claims to know a way but I am not so sure.  We have written to our Ferelden brother’s who confirm that they too are experiencing the Calling… the search for former Commander Cousland along with the cure she has been seeking has been abandoned and the fortress is in a state of madness.  Already there is talk of an alliance with the Venatori, of creating a demon army large enough to enter the Deep Roads and kill the old Gods and all of the darkspawn.  If this is what must be done then I shall do it but Maker… is there no other way..._

Leliana closed the journal and laid it back on the rough oak of the table. She fought back the violent urge to sweep her hand across it’s surface and send the various operation markers flying.  Her Warden’s face flashed in her mind as a wave of longing shook her to the core.  How many months had it been since she had seen that sweet face, tasted shared passion on plush lips?  Truthfully it had been years, but the spymaster could still feel the ghost of those last touches on on the rare occasion she allowed herself sleep.  Still… even though the years had melted away, they had always communicated but how many months had it been since their last correspondence…4… 5?   _Six_ her mind whispered as the spymaster closed her eyes, willing away the thought that something might have happened to her love.  No.  She refused to entertain that idea.  Surely if they were forever parted her heart would have known; surely the Maker would not be so cruel.   _But he can be… the events at the Conclave proved it… they proved that no matter how dutifully one believes, no matter how much one gives, no matter how much is done in His name… it will never be enough... and Elissa had not a tenth of Justinia’s steady faith.  Surely if Justinia could be struck down so easily..._ Leliana shook her head and resumed her pacing.  No, Elissa was still alive she was sure of it or at least that was the mantra that drummed behind the spymaster’s temples until the first rays of dawn indicated a new day and the pragmatic woman tucked away her cares to focus on the tasks at hand, trying her best to patiently await the return of Cassandra and the Inquisitor.    

 

* * *

 

Cassandra studied the delicate features of the woman whose indomitable will had captured her heart.  The seeker shook her head in abject awe.  To think that she was in love with a woman and not just any woman but the leader of the Inquisition, an Inquisition she, herself, had begun… such a thing would never have crossed her mind but now… such a thing was a reality… one she hesitated to admit that she drew much comfort in knowing.  Slowly the warrior reached out and covered the other woman’s hand keeping her touch light so as not to wake the wounded rogue.  Evelyn had defied reason, risking her own life to save Cassandra’s even though the seeker had demanded such a sacrifice never be made.  The sheer romanticism of the effort was not lost on the seeker but the truth of it stung all the same.  She was not used to being the one who was saved and she felt out of her element in knowing how to respond to so selfless an act.  She felt the hand beneath her own twitch and pulled back, startled when heavy lashes parted to reveal familiar green eyes.

“Seeker…”

Cassandra immediately shook her head, her voice raw with choked relief as she rushed to stop the rogue from speaking.  “Save your strength Inquisitor.  I am fine.  You are the one that has everyone worried now.”

Evelyn blinked slowly and refocused her gaze on the welcome sight of the warrior at her side and then scowled at the use of the title she was still unaccustomed to answering.  The rogue swallowed thickly, closing her eyes as she mumbled, “that's not my name.”

The seeker felt her lips quirk at the familiar argument, her cheeks flush as a memory surfaced of exactly when and how the Inquisitor had achieved her goal in making the warrior use her given name.  The tiny flickering flames that softened the world around them, the heavy blankets that provided a warmth that steadily grew more and more unnecessary by the unexpectedness of the Inquisitor’s passionate embrace… Cassandra scowled, quickly berating herself for the train of her thoughts.  Maker preserve her, she sounded almost as hopeless as one of Varric’s novels.  She flicked her eyes to the rogue to find the younger woman staring at her expectantly.  Cassandra made a show of rolling her eyes and huffing before giving in to the other woman’s unspoken demand.  “Fine  I suppose I can give you at least that Evelyn.”

The rogue chuckled softly and flashed the stern warrior what she hoped was a cheeky grin.  “That's a start Cassandra.  As soon as these blasted wounds heal we can talk about what else you can give me.”

The seeker rolled her eyes once more at the flirtatious response enjoying the way her given name rolled off her fellow noble’s tongue, her own lips parting in a surprising huff of laughter. “It is good to know that some things never change.”  She started to shift away, to find the food and water she had requested be left in case the Herald awoke but a warm hand on her’s stopped the motion and Cassandra found herself trapped in Evelyn’s piercing gaze.

“I am glad I - we, weren't too late…”

The seeker pressed a single finger to the Inquisitor’s lips, stilling them as those soft words brought with them ample unwanted flashbacks reminding Cassandra that the two of them had much to discuss, the least of which was the Inquisitor's own father.  Seeing the unspoken question in those green eyes, the seeker supplied a partial answer as she moved her hand away.

“The fault lies with me and me alone. I should not have left the party behind at Caer Oswin; I should not have allowed my anger and concern to cloud my better judgement.  I should not have allowed myself to be taunted and tricked into such foolish actions. My instructors were forever telling me I was too brash and I proved them right, yet again.”

She paused and turned away, her eyes closing in recrimination, self-loathing washing over her, tinting every word.  “I put you and everyone else in danger with these actions”.   _Just like Galyan._  Her mind whispered slyly, echoing Byron’s accusation to her in Lucius's slimy voice and the seeker grimaced, wondering when the sharpness of that nightmarish memory would fade.  She felt a calloused hand caress her cheek as well as a sharp grunt of pain that made her turn swiftly to look at the woman lying next to her.  Cassandra felt the electric tingle of energy against her skin for a brief moment before the mark on the Inquisitor’s hand flashed and sizzled, filling the wagon with green light.  The seeker scowled, noticing not for the first time the hiss of pain that accompanied that flash of green light.  She paused to voice her concern, pausing only as a more troubling thought rose in her mind; the mark only acted like this when they were close to a rift. Hurriedly the warrior struggled to her feet, pulling open the flap of canvas to look around, a shout of alarm resting at the edge of her lips should she have witnessed any concern among the accompanying troops.  Instead of scurrying scouts or the rush of armed companions the seeker was met with curious glances and respectful nods.  Cassandra growled slightly at her own foolishness and let the heavy material fall as she stumbled back to a seated position.

Evelyn watched the scene curiously.  She had never seen the normally graceful warrior so jumpy or so clumsy.  A frown tinged her lips and she studied that familiar form, noting the sharpness in areas that had once been gently sloped, the fitted tunic leaving little to the imagination.  The Free Marcher frowned and waited till the seeker had seated herself before pushing forward with the question that had started to gnaw at her mind.

“I want to know what happened at Caer Oswin.”

The seeker cut her eyes towards the redhead and shook her head slowly before turning away, her head tipping up as she tugged a drink from the canteen Dorian had given her.  She felt a hand on her forearm and slid away from the warmth of that touch, her brow furrowing.

“No.  What happened at the fortress; how I was captured and how I ended up in the Fade is a story I will only tell once and it is one that the Council should hear as well.”

Evelyn tensed at the gruffness of her lover’s voice, pushing down the ache of wanting to offer comfort but knowing such gestures would be refused.  Instead she steeled her voice, carefully measuring out her next words.

“Answer me one thing then Cassandra; did they hurt you?”

Cassandra turned towards the young woman, searching those familiar green depths as she looked past the carefully structured question to the unvoiced other’s that burned in the intensity of the Inquisitor’s gaze.  The seeker shook her head, her answer tumbling from her in a rush to calm that wave of anger she could feel building in the lithe body beside her.  “No, they did not touch me.  The worst I endured beyond captivity was a condition of my own making.”  

She paused at the searching look and continued even as she pulled the small satchel of travel staples towards her, digging into its contents as her stomach reminded her once again of the torture she had put it through.  “After I had learned what was done to one of my fellow seekers, I could not trust what little food was provided; I would not risk the contamination of my body so I fasted, focused and fed on the words of the Maker and conserved my strength when I could..”  The seeker closed her eyes as she bit into the overripe fruit she had found within the bag, her body shuddering as it eagerly accepted the offering of food.

Evelyn nodded at the admission; it was so like Cassandra to put herself through abject hell for the sake of an idea.  The Inquisitor flicked her gaze back to the sight of her seeker watching in rapt fascination, her eyes growing wide, as a trail of fruit juice escaped those parted lips and slipped slowly over the seeker’s angled jawline and down the column of her neck to disappear into her leather underarmor.  The Inquisitor swallowed as her mind shifted, her mouth suddenly dry as she longed to follow that bold path, to taste the sweetness of the fruit on her seeker’s lips and claim her prize anew.  The rogue felt her body twitch in a warm flash of desire and winced slightly as fire reignited across her back.  She reached behind her feeling the thick bandages that had been wrapped around her back and grimaced as the memory of how her injuries had occurred rushed back to her.  It was her own fault really and the noble could have groaned at the irony of the situation she found herself in.  She had won; she had defied the wishes of her council, she had saved the woman she loved, escaped the damned Fade and landed a striking blow to the dark magister’s grand plan but all her own plans for celebrating so magnificent a victory had come to a grinding halt.  The irony of it made the rogue chuckle softly before flashing the seeker a warm smile as she thrust her hand forward and plucked the half eaten fruit from Cassandra’s hand, ignoring the snort of protest.  Evelyn bit down on the soft flesh and let an indecent moan bubble from her throat, her eyes darting to catch the familiar flush that colored the seeker’s cheeks; satisfaction warmed her in knowing she was not the only one that longed for a more physical reunion.  To her horror a clear sharp voice called out from somewhere outside the moving wagon.  

“Keep it down in there, the soldiers can hear you.”

The warning was immediately followed by a deep familiar snicker.  “Aw Mage Boy let the two of them catch up.  They’ll have to wrap it up soon anyways, might as well let them have their fun.”

“Don’t call me “mage boy” you... you... beast of burden!”

Evelyn felt her own cheeks burn at the thread of the loud conversation and caught the indignant look her seeker tossed towards the sound before hazel eyes met gr and the Free Marcher could not stop the laughter that leapt to her lips.  It felt like ages since she had laughed and she was surprised to see the seeker’s shoulders shaking slightly though no sound escaped those thinly pressed lips.  Still smiling, the rogue offered Cassandra back her fruit and hummed as her fingertips tingled from the gentle brush of the seeker’s hand.

“They know then.”

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at the low murmured statement and shrugged slightly.  “It seems our secret was not so secret after all.  Although I do appreciate the lot of them trying to humor us in thinking that it was.”  The rogue paused and felt her smile falter slightly.  “Does that bother you… that they know?”

Cassandra pursed her lips, pausing to take another large bite of the rapidly disappearing fruit.  Carefully she weighed the question in her own mind as she slowly chewed, swallowing before answering.  “It bothers me only in that it has painted a target on us both and that you would so foolishly risk your life for mine -”  The seeker paused at the huff of indignation that sounded to her left and gave the rogue a pointed stare.  They’d had this argument once before; the argument that the Inquisitor’s life and survival must come before all else - for who else in Thedas could close the rifts that threatened to tear apart the skies once more.  Taking the last bite of fruit the seeker continued, her voice softening slightly, “But it is good that they know.”             

The admission surprised her.  Evelyn had not expected the seeker to say as much, especially given how hard the other woman had fought to keep their relationship a private affair.  She started to say something but paused as a heavy bag fell into her lap.

“Eat Evelyn.  From what I heard the Iron Bull say earlier I gather we are not far from the keep.  The others will want a full report on all that has occurred and I think you will need your strength.”

The rogue flashed the dark haired woman a slight smirk before digging through the bag, her hand closing around a stale loaf of bread and dried meat.  “But seeker… you should know better than anyone that strength and stamina are not necessarily the same thing; and it's the latter of the two that will see me through the intensity of my council’s questioning.”

Cassandra felt her cheeks flush again at the mischievous glint that twinkled in the Inquisitor’s eyes as she caught the wink at the end of the suggestive statement.  Shaking her head the seeker grunted in mock disgust as she too pulled more foodstuffs from the bag of supplies and joined the other woman in silent camaraderie.  There would be plenty of time to talk again after they reached Skyhold.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! (and of course for the kudos and comments - they are always inspiring)


	22. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war council de-briefing has tempers flaring as Cassandra recounts what befell her after Caer Oswin

Leliana studied the two women standing opposite of her.  She had never seen Cassandra look so worn and the Inquisitor was not appearing much better.  She had read Solas’s reports on both their healths.  Evelyn’s wounds were healing but the mark was still taking a toll on the young woman while Cassandra appeared to have been half starved to death.  It was little wonder both appeared ragged.  If the situation were not so dire, the spymaster would have been the first to suggest that the council’s line of questioning be put on hold for a few days, but with the destruction of Adamant looming against the question of where the seeker’s had gone on top of the… disturbing incident of a rift that had seemingly closed all on its own, an incident the spymaster had witnessed with her own eyes… they could ill afford to wait at all.  Leliana caught the unspoken question in Josephine’s eyes and nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back and shifted her weight.

“We have received several reports concerning the events of your journey to the Fade Inquisitor, as well as what was discovered once you returned.  So too have we heard about the abandonment of Caer Oswin, but little else has been uncovered to put to rest the question of what has happened to the Seekers of Truth.  I hesitate to ask but it seems that only the two of you can fill in the gaps for us all.”

She paused and fixed her fellow hand with a concerned look as she softened the edge of her voice.  “Cassandra… were you able to identify your captors?  Were you able to discover the fate of your order?”

Cassandra drew a deep breath and closed her eyes as she allowed her weight to rest against the cool stone wall.  The tremors had returned once more and she refused to appear weak before her peers.  She had been waiting for the question, dreading the thought of reliving those dark events within her own mind yet Leliana spoke true; she was the only one who could shed light on the disappearance of her order as well as identify the other players who had been involved.  She nodded and began.

The senechal listened in rapt attention as the seeker described what had befallen her in her usual brusque factual way, but despite the even tone Leliana was shocked at the depth of deception Cassandra had uncovered.  The Lord Seeker had betrayed the entire order.  He had sold his brothers and sisters to the enemy and fed his soldiers to the destruction of demons.  He had allowed them to be experimented on, all at the behest of an ancient being even HE did not believe was a god.  A part of Leliana ached for her friend; for having to face such betrayal, for having to give the only apprentice she had ever known a clean death in order to save him from the corruption that threatened to take over.  It took the former bard back to another lifetime, to a dungeon not far from where she now stood, to a moment where she’d had to slide a knife across a friend’s throat to free him from the pain other’s had inflicted simply because of his association with her and Marjolaine.  The seeker’s tale only intensified and the spymaster listened carefully as Cassandra described the dungeon in which she was held.  The appearance of Corypheus and Calpernia were unsurprising, it only made sense for the two of them to be involved.  Leliana was impressed by the seeker’s sheer willpower as she described her attack against the pair.  That she had even succeeded in wounding the both of them in her weakened state was commendable; a true testament to the devastation that could be wrecked with the warrior’s impressive skills.

“But after that moment I was met with a new face; one I had seen but once before…”

Leliana lifted her brow at the faint pause in Cassandra’s speech and followed the seeker’s gaze to find her staring at the Inquisitor with a look of pained disquiet as if she were apologizing for what she would say next.

“It was... Bann Trevelyan.  He said…”

“No, that's impossible!”

The bard watched as the Inquisitor sprang to action, fists clenched as stomping footsteps brought her to stand before the seeker.  She saw Cullen start and held up a hand to still his desire to intervene.

Evelyn searched Cassandra's eyes for any mistake, for any uncertainty to her identification.  Seeing none the rogue turned back and glared at the cowled figure in the corner, her voice dangerously low.

“Leliana I want him found NOW.  I want him uprooted from whatever hovel his ass rests within and brought here NOW.”

Cassandra reached for the Inquisitor, her fingertips brushing the soft fabric of her tunic, her voice rough from the strain of recounting the events that had befallen her.  “Inquisitor, we have greater concerns to focus our attent -”

“No.”

Evelyn turned and fixed the taller woman with a glare, repeating her earlier outburst.  “No.  Right now this is MY greatest concern.  He hates me, he has always hated me and that I can forgive BUT for him to harm the one I - “

“He did not harm me.  At worst he taunted me but he never laid a hand on me Inquisitor.”

The redhead jerked her head from side to side before fixing her eyes on her spymaster once more, refusing to lose herself in Cassandra’s patient gaze.  “I care not.  Find him Leliana, find him now or I swear by every relic the two of you hold holy I will find him myself.”

Leliana nodded once, more to cool the rise of the young noble’s temper than anything else.  She blamed herself.  Cassandra had come to her after the Winter Palace and told her of the words she and the Bann had exchanged but the spymaster had thought nothing of it.  The man's hatred of his youngest was well documented and his remarks, although scathing, were to be expected.  She failed to detect the hidden malice in them and as a result she had misread the threat the man had posed.  His capture could not be their greatest concern but that would not stop her from putting her very best on his trail.  Her attention was recaptured by the Antivan ambassador’s cultured tone.

“Please continue Lady Cassandra.”

Cassandra threw another look towards the young rogue whose back was now to her shaking with what she could only assume was tempered rage.  She wanted nothing more than to go to her now, to soothe the anger seething beneath the now mostly calm surface.  She knew such emotions all too well but now was not the time, not when there was so much more to tell.  She turned her gaze towards her fellow hand and revealed, what she was sure would be, the next bombshell.

“We have a spy Leliana.  I only saw him once, but I would recognize him again.  He came down to the dungeon’s with Lucius garbed in the same manner as your own agents.  I did not hear what was said but it could explain why I was targeted.”

Leliana grit her teeth.  Of course double agents were expected; a contingency she planned for but to hear her worst fears confirmed was unsettling.  Her mind flew into action, hatching plans within plans.  She would have to clean house now; she would have to re-vet all but her most trusted agents.  The task itself was daunting but there could be no further mistakes.  She had already allowed Bann Trevelyan to slip through her scrutiny and she could ill afford dissension within her own ranks.  The Left Hand turned and briskly walked toward the door, opening it to signal to Charter who she had placed on stand-by following the de-briefing.  

Evelyn watched as the cowled figure spoke in hushed tones to, what she could only assume was one of her fellow redhead’s agents.  Her mind was reeling already, blood pumping at the sheer nerve of her father.  How could she have let this happen?  How the hell did he find out about her and Cassandra?  And why would he align with Corypheus of all people?  Her sire had always been a sanctimonious prick, forever going on about the Chantry and all the good deeds he had funded.  To think he would give all that up, risk his “good name” on such a gamble was… unimaginable.  Evelyn caught the seeker  looking at her, worry etched within the harsh angles of her face.  She shook her head, waving aside Cassandra’s concern.  A part of her wanted to rail at the other woman still, to demand to know why she had not said something during the ride back to Skyhold but such actions were futile now.  A light touch to her arm pulled the Inquisitor back to the present.

“Are you alright?”

The Free Marcher fought the desire to lean into the touch and forced herself to pull back from it as she fixed the taller woman with a hard stare. “Why did you not tell me on the ride back?  We were alone.  You could have told me then Cassandra.”

The seeker winced at the harsh hiss of words and nodded at the truth of them.  Evelyn was not wrong.  She could have told her, should have told her but the words were hard enough to force from her lips just this once.  Cassandra could not imagine telling such a tale over and over again.  She shook her head.  No.  The course of action she had chosen was best.  

“What’s done is done.  I am telling you now Inquisitor.”

Evelyn felt a growl vibrate low in her throat at the stubbornness of the expected response and glared at the seeker, a sarcastic response at her lips.  Her snarky reply was cut short by the icy lilt of Leliana’s voice drawing her back to the task at hand.

“What of Lucius Cassandra?  Where is the Lord Seeker now?”

The seeker paused her response, her mind projecting a memory from the Fade nightmare; a memory of crushed bone and flesh torn beneath a malignant smile.  She shook her head and sighed.  “I know not.  When I was in the Fade  I saw him or a vision of him.  He told me he was dead, though I do not know if such a declaration is true.  I do know Corypheus held him responsible for my attack and nothing we have learned of this darkspawn creature has indicated a forgiving nature.”

Leliana nodded in agreement.  “Yes, in all likelihood the Lord Seeker is dead but I will assign agents to search him out all the same.  I have already instructed Charter to find Bann Trevelyan and bring him here.  She will not fail; she is my most trusted agent.”

Evelyn nodded curtly, “Good. And when you do find him I want to be there for the interrogation Leliana.”

The spymaster frowned, hesitant to allow such a thing to be witnessed.  She had no intention of going easy on the noble and one way or another the odious man would pay for his part in Cassandra’s capture.  Leliana studied the leader in front of her.  It was clear that the other woman’s earlier anger had not abated but even though she and her father were not close could she stomach watching the methods the spymaster had perfected over the years?  Should she bear witness to that possible brutality?  Shaking her head, Leliana refused the request.

“No.  It is best you leave that to me Inquisitor.  Be assured that all our questions will be dutifully answered before I release the Bann for the sentencing of his crimes.”

The young rogue bristled, “Sentencing?  What sentencing?  There will be no such thing, I will take his head myself!”

“Careful your Worship, doing so may do more harm for our cause than good.”

Josephine flinched as a sharp green gaze was turned on her, red brows raised in a sign of disbelief.  The ambassador rushed to defend her warning before the leader’s infamous temper escalated further.

“The people know who you are my lady and so they will know that this man is your father.  No matter the estrangement, there are many who would be shocked by a daughter ordering the public execution of her sire.  There will be others still who will be outraged should said execution be performed by that daughter.  I know you will next say that there will be no trial but I implore you Herald, there must be one.  Even if Leliana’s spies are successful in routing the Bann from wherever he is without notice, surely there are those within our own keep that will learn of his stay here.  Failing to provide a public reason for his imprisonment would only stir the rumor mill.  I understand your anger truly but there must be a better way.”

Leliana nodded, “Our ambassador is right  Inquisitor, but there are many fates that are worse than a quick death no?  Think of those you have already sentenced; Ser Ruth, Gereon Alexius… both of them begged for death and yet you chose not to recompense their demands.  Instead you forced them to live, to awake each day bearing the weight of their crimes…”

“Ha! If you think my father will beg for death you are mistaken spymaster.  And as far as him waking each day with the thought of those he has wronged; his regrets will only be that his plans were thwarted, that his youngest bested him and that he has lost.  He is not a man who accepts defeat.  If I leave him alive then he will spend every minute of waking schemeing to take me down once more.”

Cassandra flinched at the harsh bark of laughter that escaped the Inquisitor.  From what little the seeker had been able to gather of her captor, Evelyn was not mistaken.  The Bann seemed uniquely determined to destroy what he considered the least of his children.  An idea came to mind and she cleared her throat, pausing as all eyes in the room turned towards her.

“A solution if I may.  Since I am the wronged party, perhaps it best that I be the one to demand satisfaction from the Bann.  This will -”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, shaking her head a low growl escaping her lips.  “The hell you will Cassandra.  I will not permit you -”

“Permit me!?  You may command me in battle Inquisitor, you may decide what actions I take within the Inquisition but your authority stops there Trevelyan.”

The rogue recoiled at the harshness of her lover’s tone, wincing at the accented snarl of her family name.  Cassandra had rarely used her surname and that had only been at the beginning of their acquaintanceship.  To hear it now, after so much had passed between them…  No, Evelyn shook the wounded feeling aside - fighting the urge to plead with the woman.  She had almost lost her once; she could not… would not stand by only to risk losing her again.

_ Weak _

The Nightmare’s voice returned to breath softly in her ear and the Free Marcher flinched at an accusation she could hardly deny.  What she felt for seeker did make her weak in some ways, but in others it forced her to find her strength; it was impossible to separate one from the other.  Clearing her throat, Evelyn equivocated and stepped towards the tense warrior.

“I did not mean that the way it sounded Cassandra…”

Josephine interjected, the Right Hand’s suggestion had struck just the right note of justice, a point she wanted to make before the two lovers began another argument  Clearing her throat she burst past the Inquisitor’s almost apology.  

“Allowing Cassandra to battle the Bann would be both pleasing to the public and resolve the issue of allowing your father to keep his life.  The Bann is no warrior and there are few that can best our seeker.  Since he is directly responsible for her abduction it is only fair that she be allowed to meter out his just reward no?”

Evelyn glared at the smiling diplomat, her mind hatching a myriad of ways to get back at the eternally polite Antivan.  She looked to Cullen and Leliana for support only to be met with short nods of agreement.  The rogue sighed heavily, her shoulders falling as she accepted her war council’s seemingly unanimous decision.  “Fine have it your way - since you all so rarely agree on any course of action  It appears that my opinion does not matter and the council has spoken.  Let us move on.”

Leliana felt her lips twitch at the backhanded compliment followed by the pout that shaped the other woman’s lips.  With the weight of the world on such slim shoulders it was easy to forget just how young their elected leader was.  The spymaster nodded and took command of the de-briefing once more, steeling her emotions for the next thread of conversation.

“The reports mentioned your time in the Fade Inquisitor as well as a certain spirit who…”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra drew back, having already heard Dorian’s version as they had stowed away the horses in Master Dennet's care.  She did not want to think on the possibility of Justinia’s spirit trapped in a never-ending nightmare.  Maker’s breath… after all that dear woman had given, to think she would not immediately go to the Maker’s side… the seeker shook her head.  No, such things did not bear thinking about.  Such issues only confused and drew on the insecurities of faith.  She watched as the two redheaded rogues conversed back and forth with small pauses as Cullen and Josephine voiced their own inquiries.  She studied Evelyn even closer, her earlier anger at the presumptuous command forgotten as tired eyes followed the shape of slumped shoulders.  It had surprised the seeker that Leliana had called the meeting even knowing what little she had gathered concerning recent events.  Cassandra suspected the Left of having her own agenda, one which she was clearly struggling to leave for last.  The journey to and out of the Fade had not been all that the Tevinter mage had revealed.  He had also let slip that their return had placed them in the center of what appeared to be a ritualistic massacre of Grey Wardens; something Cassandra found almost impossible to believe.  The order of Grey Wardens had existed even before her own and carried with it a heroic legacy.  The men and women who entered service did so with no hope of being remembered for their sacrifice but took it upon themselves to protect the whole of Thedas from horrors most could not begin to fathom.  They tainted their bodies to serve and walked towards their assured deaths serving still.  The seeker knew that the order did not shy from blood magic, a fact that had enraged Cassandra to no end as a youth, but to sacrifice their own people…  

Hazel eyes narrowed as arms crossed, impatient to move past the discussion of the Fade.  If it were up to her she would prefer to bury that memory and never visit it again.  She watched as Leliana made small notes on a piece of parchment before tucking it into her glove, blue eyes sharpening beneath that ever present cowl as Cassandra released a huff of annoyance.  

“This is not the time nor the place to play games Leliana.  The Inquisitor is almost dead on her feet and I am not far behind her.  Ask what it is you really want to know so that this meeting can be adjourned.”

Leliana tilted her head, surprised at the ease in which Cassandra had read her and the veiled ferocity behind the words.  For all that her associate professed to hate the Game she was uniquely adept at reading it.  The spymaster caught the questioning look tossed between herself and the seeker by the Inquisitor and forced her own annoyance at the interruption aside.  Cassandra was not wrong in her assessment and truthfully there was little either of them would be able to tell her about the destruction of Adamant since by all accounts both had been unconscious or nearly so by the time the party had escaped through the rift.  The spymaster bowed slightly, her tone much lighter than her mood.

“Very well.  You both can go; I will speak to Dorian and the Iron Bull concerning the other matter.”

Evelyn started to ask what other matter but stopped as she caught the spark of warning in dark hazel eyes.  She wanted to know what she had missed; what had occurred that so clearly had unsettled the normally level headed bard.  She remembered nothing but the pain being etched across her back and the solidness of the qunari’s broad shoulders as he had hefted her over them like a sack of potatoes.  She had awoken to the welcome sight of Cassandra, unsure of where she was but relieved to know that the woman she loved was alive and, for the most part, well.  The Free Marcher felt a gentle tug at her arm, responding more to the husked rasp of Cassandra's voice than the light touch or actual words.

“Come Inquisitor.  I will escort you to your quarters and send for a healer.  Wounds from demons should not be taken so lightly.”

She turned to follow, missing the puzzled look that passed over Cullen’s face and the exchange of small smiles between the spymaster and ambassador.  Instead she fell in step behind the seeker, allowing herself to be led away from the war room and up to her quarters.  Her appreciation the view afforded her did not distract from the light limp that disrupted the seeker’s normally confident step nor the worrying slowness of her own movements.  Evelyn once again cursed the timing of events as the door to her quarters opened.  The last time they had been together in this part of the keep she had been at the seeker’s mercy, unease mixing with anger and desire as she fought to keep hold of the will to end things.  In that she had failed miserably and considered herself a fool for even trying to sever the bond the two of them shared.  She did not know what the future held, nor if she would even survive to see it, but whatever time she had left she wanted to spend it with this brash woman who had so quickly captivated and changed her very outlook on life.  

 

* * *

 

 

“You are quiet.”

The rough accent broke through her thoughts and the Inquisitor blinked as she realized they had come to the first step.  She felt the questioning stare and rose to meet it, flashing the warrior what she knew was a tired smirk.

“I was simply enjoying the view.”

Cassandra snorted and shook her head at the light tease, a part of her gladdened to hear it.  The familiar turn of the rogue's lips did nothing to disguise her fatigue and the seeker wondered if the both of them would make it up the single flight of stairs.  Had this been any other time the seeker would have offered to help her friend, even carry her up steps but Cassandra was warrior enough to recognize her own limitations.  She had sorely miscalculated just how weak a forced fast could make one feel.   She let her back rest against the wall and tipped her head back as she exhaled, content to offer a brief moment of rest in the guise of conversation.

“I have not been this drained since my first week of seeker training.”  She turned and cast an apprehensive look at the woman beside her.  “I do not know how it is you are still standing.  I helped Solas change your bandaging as you slept, the demon… suffice it to say the scars that will be left behind may even put Leliana’s to shame.”

Evelyn chuckled softly, her natural wit turning her response towards jest.  “I’ve heard scars are all the rage this season.  When is the next ball?  I’ll have to employ an entire battalion to fend off those Orlesian ladies.”  She paused to appreciate the brief laugh accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll before tilted her head, brow furrowing slightly as she joined the seeker on the wall.  “Leliana has scars on her back as well?”

She watched as the seeker nodded once, a faint smile playing on her lips.   _ Her lips _ .  The thought brought with it a myriad of memories that spurned her forward.  Ignoring the pain in her back Evelyn stubbornly pushed away from the wall and curved a single hand around the taller woman’s neck.  She tangled her fingers in the short hairs at the base as she pulled those lips towards hers. She swallowed the soft gasp, answering it with one of her own as she tasted Cassandra for the first time in what seemed like months.  Evelyn pressed her body against the seeker’s, leaning into her, gripping those generous hips in an effort to stop her hands from roaming as those lips softened under her, parting slowly.  Teasing flicks drew the seeker’s tongue forward to tangle with her own as the kiss slowly grew heated.  She slid her hand lower, cupping the hard curve of muscle and pulled the warrior closer as her thigh slipped between Cassandra’s earning a husky but reproving whisper of her name.  Evelyn groaned as she pulled away, tracing the other woman’s jaw line, pressing kisses along the edge, hiding her regret in the crook of the seeker’s neck as pain warred with the desire pulsated in her veins.

“Maker Cassandra I want you but…”

Cassandra nodded as the soft words panted against her skin, the exchange had rendered her breathless, the trembling in her limbs returning to remind the seeker of her own weakened state.

“I know, but we should stop for now.  I will send for a healer so that you can rest.”

Evelyn nodded, nuzzling her lover's neck, lips brushing the delicate curve of her ear, “I don’t want to stop… these past few days, I’ve thought of nothing but the moment I could have you back in my arms… of all the ways I would say I was sorry, of all the ways I would prove just how grateful I am to have you back with me but I cannot...  my back feels like I’ve been rubbing up on a rage demon and I need to lie down.”  She paused and turned her head to look into the seeker’s eyes, her voice barely above a whisper.  “Will you come back to me once the healer leaves?”

Cassandra pulled back and shook her head as a incredulous chuckle escaped her lips. “You can not be serious?  Neither of us are in any -”

Evelyn shook her head a wry smirk gracing her lips.  “Not for that.  As much as I want to rip your clothing from your body and do any number of unspeakable things that might make you do more than whisper my name I know trying right now is futile.  No.  I ask because when you are near, the mark is quiet and the nightmares stay away…”  She let her voice trail off at the sharp look directed at her and internally cursed her choice of words.  

Cassandra pushed away from the wall, reaching down to lift the marked hand with her own, a scowl of concern marring her features.  “What do you mean the mark is quiet?”

Evelyn slid her hand away from the gentle touch and let it fall again to rest at her side as she ran her other through her hair.  “It is nothing Cassandra, forget I sa -”

“I thought the pain had went away after the Breach was closed in Haven.  You told me it was so.  What has changed?  How long has this been going on?”

The questions came at her in rapid succession, the seeker’s gloved hand grabbing her arm to raise the hand in question, reminding the Inquisitor of Haven and the first time she had met the brash Right Hand of the Divine.  The rogue yanked her arm away, her voice cold.  “Please.  I don’t want to talk about this right now..”

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue, to force the issue but closed it again, giving the other woman a curt nod, her lips thinned with the effort of allowing the matter to rest.  “We will speak of this another time Inquisitor.  Wait here and I will send for a healer.”

Evelyn sighed at the use of her title and waved the seeker away.  “Very well.”  She watched as the warrior marched back to the door and disappeared into the great hall.  The rogue leaned against the cold stone and winced.  She reached her hand back, feeling the heated flesh, wondering just how bad the wounds would scar, how long they would take to heal.  The Inquisitor turned to glare at the stairs and then back at the door, shrugging aside the seeker’s command to wait as she took on the first stair and then the other.  Sweat beaded at her forehead as she grit her teeth, determined to make it to the top before Cassandra returned unsure if it was stubbornness or impatience that was driving her forward.  She heard the sound of a door opening, then voices and she cursed under her breath, forcing herself to move faster, ignoring the surprised accented curse.  Two stairs left and her gait faltered, strong hands gripped her hips, steadying her as Solas’s voice washed over her.

“Careful or you will re-open the wounds Inquisitor.  The demon’s talons flayed apart your back and my magic can only do so much at a time.  You should be resting, not fighting with the stairs.”

The Free Marcher turned to glare at the elf, annoyed by the amused upward turn of his lips but held back the quick retort that threatened to spring forth.  Instead she shrugged off the hands that held her steady and defiantly climbed the last two steps.  Her body sagging into the warmth of Cassandra's as the warrior pressed against her side, leading her slowly towards the bed.  Evelyn fell on her stomach, letting her eyes drift shut as she sank into the plush mattress of the Orlesian monstrosity that took up the majority of her quarters.  It was the one luxury she had allowed herself, much to Josephine's delight and it was one she was most grateful for now.  She felt soft hands pushing her tunic up and turned her head to see the look of pained empathy on her seeker’s face as the cooling rush of healing magic washed over her.  Evelyn grit her teeth as every muscle screamed into life before she felt her body slowly relax and the tension in her back released, driven away by magic.  The rogue fell into a pleasant lassitude that was only broken only by the sound of Solas’s sigh, signaling his exhaustion.  She closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her before the spell wore off.

Cassandra watched as the livid skin beneath the thick scars seemed to crawl under the healing light and felt the hand clasped in her own flex and then tighten.  Guilt washed over the seeker as she, once again, mentally berated herself for failing in her duty to protect the woman beside her; her mind imagining just how much worse the injury could have been.  She had seen worse certainly but seeing such injuries visited on a friend or brother in arms was very different than seeing them on the body of the person you loved.  Her eyes flitted from prone figure to the focused mage, the latter’s soft sigh pulling her from her thoughts.

“That will be enough for now Solas.”

The mage nodded, relieved and released his spell before gently tugging down the young woman's tunic.  He reached into the pouch at his side and handed the seeker a small vile.

“She will need this once the magic completely leaves her body.  The muscles are still stitching and this will help… alleviate her discomfort.”

He watched, faintly amused as the seeker’s high cheekbones seemed to flush, a dark eyebrow arching upwards.

“You assume I am sleeping here?”

The elf shrugged and gave the now scowling warrior a bemused smile, “I assume nothing seeker Pentaghast.  I know only that were it me who was fortunate enough to have someone go through such a thing and risk so much for, I would certainly stay by their side no matter what others might presume.” 

He paused as he gathered his things before turning towards the stairs to leave, amused by the faint huff that rolled of the intimidating woman.  Solas turned and cast an amused look at the seeker, noting that she had not released their leader’s hand.  

“But perhaps that is just me.”

Cassandra glared at the retreating healer, sighing as the door below opened and shut.  She looked at the relaxed figure that lay so still in the bed and then at the hand squeezed tightly inside her own.  It truly was pointless to pretend anymore. The seeker slowly extricated her hand from the Inquisitor's and settled into a nearby chair.  Evelyn had said her presence warded off the nightmares, Cassandra mused as she felt her own exhaustion creeping in.  She shook aside the unwelcome heaviness and stood once more to pace the room. If the Herald needed her she would stay and do all she could to ensure the younger woman was given the chance to heal.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY conversation driven and so I apologize if this was a hard read to get through :/ This should conclude my two filler chapters - time to start closing some plot points! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and the comments/kudos!


	23. Surprises in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender moments interrupted, verbal sparring, an embarrassed commander, one grumpy seeker and an incorrigible rogue. A little smut and a bit of fluff before the darkness of the next chapter.

Warmth tickled the edge of her jaw as even warmer hands slipped beneath her tunic. Cassandra rolled away from the sensation, her senses slowly returning as slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind, hands splaying to cup her breasts even as soft lips nuzzled her neck.  She winced as sunlight burned her eyes and gasped as dexterous fingers slowly circled a portion of her body that, clearly, had already awoken.

“Evelyn…”

The response behind her was a purred chuckle, deep and rich and full of promise as those fingers continued to move slow tortured promise.  

“I do love it when you say my name...seeker.”

Cassandra felt desire pulse thick and heavy in her veins as one hand drifted lower, the other continuing its earlier tease.  For a moment the warrior was confused, she did not remember coming to bed, her last memory was of pacing and…

_ Oh _

Clearly the Inquisitor was feeling much better.  

The seeker slowly exhaled a shaky breath, stilling the hand that had slipped part ways beneath the waistband of her leathers and shook her head although the words that would have stopped the rogue’s touch would not leave her lips.  She arched into the bold stroke and shuddered as teeth scraped along her ear, before warm huskily delivered words fanned the flames of need Cassandra was doing a poor job of controlling.

“I know you'll say it's late, that others will come looking for us, that I am not fully healed and neither are you but…”

The seeker turned in the clasp of those slender arms, her eyes meeting the bright shards of green that stared down at her as the soft words continued to weave around and through the other woman like a spell.

“I want you…. I want to peel away every barrier,  lose myself in this, in us for as long as the world will allow…”

Evelyn slowly pulled at the laces of the seeker’s pants, fingertips brushing the bunched quivering muscles beneath.

“I don't need to be fully healed to make love to you Cassandra…”

She watched as light hazel grew ever darker with every whispered brush of her lips against that olive skin, encouraged by the seeker’s silence and the light pants of breath that puffed against her own skin.  She lowered her lips, brushing them over the edge of the other woman's collarbone as she brushed her fingertips across parted lips. 

“I want to start here… Kiss you until every thought forming behind your eyes is of me… Until blood is rushing in your ears for want of my touch…”

Evelyn locked eyes with the warrior, fingertips trailing lower to tease at the edges of cloth covered breasts.

“Then I will taste you here, suck and tease until you beg me to place my mouth elsewhere…”

She leaned forward brushing her lips over the seeker’s, tongue darting out to taste, to trace the edge of that part, darting away when Cassandra surged upwards, a low growl rumbling from the seeker’s throat.  The glare her actions earned her made the Inquisitor's lips curl into a feral grin, her heart swelling at the huffed pout of annoyance laced with desire.

“I do not beg.”

Evelyn chuckled, confident in her abilities as she leaned down, pausing to answer the gruff assertiveness before capturing the seeker's mouth with her own.

“You will.”

  
  


* * *

 

Leliana felt her mouth quirk into a wry grin as she surveyed the loft the Right Hand called home.  The neatly made blankets suggested that the seeker had not slept there but Cassandra was infamous for being an early riser so that assumption was not guaranteed.  The spymaster had not slept.  Instead she had grilled the Tevinter and Qunari for answers regarding the state of Adamant, sent out countless ravens to her agents in the field while sending scores more to retrieve any and all information that could be salvaged.  A fearful restlessness drove her and the bard had been hoping to draw the seeker into a duel, an argument, anything to take the Left’s mind off the countless what ifs that haunted her.  She turned on her heel and left the stifling heat of the armory to check the training yards and then the hall before turning her attention to the door that led to the Inquisitor’s rooms.  Leliana raised an eyebrow at the sight of a guard standing in front of that entrance and she stepped forward.

“I wonder if I might have a word with our Inquisitor.  Is she still abed?”

Leliana watched as the guard cast a worried glance towards the wooden obstruction before making an audible swallow as he nodded, his voice stammering.  “Y… yes.  I was told her Worship needed to rest, to heal and recover from the last expedition.”

The spymaster smirked for a moment before she purred and sidled closer to the soldier, her eyes gleaming from beneath the cowl.  “Oh were you?  And just who gave those instructions hmm?  Perhaps a very grumpy seeker?”

She almost chuckled at the vehement shake of the soldier’s head, his pale skin flushing a deep red as a muffled noise sounded from behind the heavy wooden door.  The spymaster was sorely tempted to send the guard away, to interrupt what she believed to be going on in the rooms above them.  She opened her mouth to order the guard away, closing it in surprise as the young man saluted a figure to her left and she turned to find a bedraggled Commander Cullen staring at her in confusion.

“Sister Leliana, I did not expect you to be down here in the hall this morning.  Did you come to check on the Inquisitor as well?”

The spymaster started to affirm the Commander’s guess when a high pitched sound cleaved through the air, turning the man’s face into the picture of concern.

“Was that… the Inquisitor….”

He started towards the door, startled when a vice grip clamped down around his forearm and looked at the former Left Hand.  She had changed much since he last spent time in her presence.  They had never been close, indeed they tended to fall on separate sides of every argument but Cullen could not deny the former bard’s capabilities and talents.  It was hard to reconcile in his own mind the light hearted girl he remembered meeting all those years ago inside the White Spire with the deadly woman who now stood before him.  Most of her facial features were masked by the shadow of her office but he thought he caught the glimpse of turned lips and frowned at such an odd reaction as another muffled sound bled through the door.  Cullen pulled his arm away and pointed it at the entrance., “That does not sound… normal.  I know Solas treated her last night but perhaps we should..”

“I think it best we leave our leader be Commander.  I am sure she will be down… later.”

Leliana turned to lead the former templar away when the unmistakable grunt of Cassandra’s voice resounded clearly.  She paused, taken aback by the rushed reaction of the man standing at her side.  One second he was there, the next had the rogue staring at an open door.

 

* * *

 

Stars exploded behind her eyes for the second, no the third… Maker help her she had lost count of the number of times those agile fingers had left her breathless in sweet release only to be driven higher still by a well versed tongue.  Cassandra felt the beads of sweat cooling on her skin in the chill of the morning air; the combined heat of their activities had driven the older woman to open the doors out to the balcony.  She slid her fingers along the Free Marcher’s jaw, pulling the slender woman up her body, intent upon returning any of her many favors.  The seeker tasted herself on the rogue’s lips and groaned softly, rolling the slender frame of her lover to rest back against damp sheets.  She barely registered the slamming of a door and pulled away, looking up as the thud of heavy boots flew up the stairs.  Hazel eyes widened at the shock of a familiar face  appeared frozen at the foot of the stairs.  The seeker watched in abject horror as the ashen features of Kirkwall’s former Knight-Captain turned a unique shade of red before the man stammered an apology and heavy boots thundered a swift retreat.  Cassandra whipped her head around as a burst of laughter escaped the woman beneath her.  The seeker was mortified.  Cullen had… just walked in… had just seen the two of them… naked.  She shook the paralyzing thought from her mind and sat up.  How was she to work with the man now?  And Evelyn… Cassandra scowled at the Inquisitor, her voice harsh even to her own ears as she cut across the infectious laughter.

“How can you laugh at a time like this?  That was….. He saw the two of us..”

“Naked?  Together?  Come now Cassandra that can’t have been the first time our dear commander has seen a naked woman.   Although…. “

Evelyn paused, her voice trailing as she re-imagined the position the virginal former templar had just caught them in.  She grinned back at the seeker, leaning forward to kiss at the corner of the frowning mouth before continuing.

“That might have been the first time he has seen two together in such a… compromising position.”

Cassandra ignored the press of that warm mouth as it teased as she huffed in agreement, her previous relaxed mood returning as a languid caress tickled the length of her spine, only to be shattered in the next breath at the sound of a voice cleared behind them.  She turned to see a devious smile shining beneath the shadow of the spymaster's cowl and gasped, sputtering in rage as she grabbed the edge of a sheet to cover herself.

Leliana couldn't still the bubble of mirth that trickled past her lips.  Cullen’s swift retreat had bewildered her.  She had not intended to interrupt these two but she had worried if perhaps she’d been mistaken in her earlier assumption as to the cause of the varied sounds she and the Commander had heard. When the former Templar pushed past her as though an abomination was on his heels, Leliana had not known what to think and thus had climbed the stairs to see for herself just what could frighten a battle hardened warrior like Cullen so.  To see her fellow hand so scandalized was almost worth her friend’s embarrassment, though the utter lack of care or concern on the Inquisitor's face was intriguing. While Cassandra covered herself, the woman sharing her bed seemed to not care who saw her naked form.  Leliana quirked an eyebrow at the young woman, her wordless inquiry met with a carefree shrug.

“You're the spymaster, I figure you just naturally knew what everyone looked like naked.”

Leliana shook her head, another soft chuckle escaping her lips as she watched Cassandra throw a tunic over the Inquisitor; the seeker’s cheeks a most interesting shade of red as the warrior hastily dressed.  Catching the hard glare from the seeker, Leliana turned to give the two a measure of privacy, though at this point it was merely a courtesy.  

“Has something happened Leliana?”

The question caught the spymaster off guard and she turned to find Cassandra brushing past her to stand out on the balcony while the Free Marcher leisurely fastened the buttons of her tunic.  The former bard flashed the younger woman a wry smirk.  “I had hoped to tempt Cassandra into a dual or an argument this morning, whichever came first -”

“She did,” came the bland reply followed by a wolfish grin from the rogue and Leliana had to choke back her shocked laughter as a fierce growl echoed from the balcony.  Clearing her throat, the former bard continued as if nothing untoward had been said.

“As I was saying your Worship… I came -”

“You too huh?”

The spymaster gave an exasperated sigh and glared at the noble who had reclined back against the headboard, regarding her with an amused expression.  Leliana rolled her eyes and tucked her arms behind her back.  “Clearly you are feeling much better this morning Herald.”

Evelyn flashed another devious grin at the former lay sister before glancing at the tall warrior who was slowly starting to pace the length of the balcony.  Even from across the room she could feel the disapproval of her lover and with a reluctant sigh she dropped the teasing demeanor.  It was rare for her to beat the bard in a verbal spar and having already scored two points, the noble figured it best to stop while ahead.  Instead she nodded absentmindedly at the spymaster and waved her hand, “I am.  Solas has proven very gifted in the art of healing.”  

Leliana nodded, “Good, I am glad to hear it…”

Evelyn stood and pulled her breeches up in a smooth motion, tying the laces tightly before turning back to the cowled figure.  “I doubt you will know but since you rumored to know all… any idea why our esteemed commander felt it necessary to barge into my quarters this morning?

Leliana shook her head, stepping back to allow the other woman a margin of space when the lithe figure plopped down at the foot of the bed to begin pulling her boots back on.  “I know many things Inquisitor but that is not one of them.  He was standing at your door when I arrive however, if I may be so bold to suggest…”  The bard paused and raised a single eyebrow at the young Free Marcher.  “You may want to go and smooth things over with him before our next council meeting, he looked very… flustered.”

Evelyn chucked as she laced her boots and leaned back, shrugging her shoulders.  “I refuse to believe our commander is a virgin, he is simply is too pretty, but I agree… council meetings are… loathsome enough without there being added tension in the room.”  She stood, stretching before running a hand through her hair in a vain attempt to smooth the tousled locks, surprised to see Cassandra had re-entered the room, her arms crossed over her chest.  

“You will forgive me if I do not accompany you in this.”

Evelyn grinned at the scowling woman.  “You mean you don’t want to see the look on his face when he sees us in the same room clothed?”

Cassandra snorted, “Hardly.  I think you are better adept at dealing with Cullen’s broken heart than I am.”

“Broken heart?”

The seeker grunted as she nodded, fixing the Inquisitor with a hard look.  “Surely you have noticed the long looks, the way he follows your every word?”  She blinked back her surprise as the noble shook her head, an odd look of bewilderment crossing her features.

Evelyn turned as a bright laugh escaped the spymaster to her right and she regarded both women with a blank stare, convinced she was being made the butt of some unknown joke between the two hands.

“Impossible, he’s never said a word…”

“I did warn you to stop flirting with everyone did I not?”

The rogue turned towards the seeker, surprised by the smug look that twisted her previously scowling features.  She rarely saw such on the other woman’s face and the Free Marcher narrowed her eyes at the warrior.

“No.  You commanded me to, which I promptly ignored by the way.  Besides, I needed something to distract me from the business of having a hole blasted into my hand by some mad darkspawn…”

Leliana cut in before the conversation escalated further, though it was amusing to see the two of them argue like some old married couple.  It reminded her of when she and Elissa had traveled together and with those memories returned the dread of not knowing where her love was.  Shaking away the feeling of despair the bard cleared her throat, “Regardless of the cause, the damage is done and must be mended.  Now, Inquisitor, I believe a last saw Cullen making a beeline for his tower.  Go there.  Speak with him.  I will entertain Cassandra in your absence.”

She delivered the last line with a wink, hiding her grin at the incredulous expression on the Herald’s face.  The spymaster practically purred as she nodded in the seeker’s direction, a smirk twisting the corners of her lips.  “Do not worry… I am sure I can show our Right Hand a few other things her moniker can also be used for...”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes for a moment before standing, quelling the urge to threaten the other rogue.  As good as she was, she had seen the Left Hand on the battlefield enough times to make it very apparent she was nowhere near the other woman in terms of skill.  Giving a very seeker like grunt, she waved the other two woman away and resigned herself to the awkwardness that awaited her in the tower across from her own.    

Leliana watched the young leader go before turning to the warrior on the other side of the room, laughing when the seeker raised a shaped eyebrow at her, her low voice gruff, “I know well enough what a Right Hand can do.”

The spymaster chuckled and motioned to the warrior, “Oh yes… I know, I saw.”  She watched as the other woman’s cheeks reddened slightly and smiled.  “Come my friend, it is late and I wanted to cross words with you as well as swords.”

Cassandra nodded, a smile ghosting her lips as she followed her fellow hand down the stairs and out towards the training yard.  It had been ages since the two of them had sparred and she welcomed the challenge.  Turning to the left she looked towards the commander’s tower and wished the Inquisitor the luck she would no doubt need.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn took the stone steps slowly, a haunting dread seeping into her as every step pulled her closer and closer to a confrontation she was not looking forward to.  She racked her brain, straining to remember just what she had said all those months ago.  From what little she could remember, she had said far worse to Iron Bull and Dorian and neither of them had taken her meaning beyond the playful banter ( _ although there was that one afternoon she had arrived to find the qunari in her bed making a joke about riding the bull…) _ The Inquisitor paled at the memory.  Ok, perhaps she had been a little overt towards certain party members but had that included Cullen?  

Too soon she found herself staring at the wooden door that led that very man inside and Evelyn could feel her nerve slipping.  As much as she enjoyed verbal sparring, apologies did not come naturally and the thought of facing a man she might have misled was… sobering to say the least.  Sighing, the Free Marcher squared her shoulders and raised her hand to knock at the door, surprised when it was flung open leaving her face to face with an equally astonished Cullen.

“I… Inquisitor… what… what brings you here?”

She could see the pale cheeks turning red and Evelyn sighed heavily, “I wanted to see if you were ok.  I am sure… that must have been… surprising for you.”  

Cullen felt his face flush further as his traitorous mind supplied a very detailed image of the Inquisitor and the seeker, both of whom he’d had more than a passing interest in.  It was an image that would no doubt haunt the cold nights alone as he fought the need for lyrium that clawed from within his veins.  He forced himself to meet the shifting colors of the Inquisitor’s eyes and swallowed hard as he stammered his assurances.

“I… admit, I did not expect to find you… and Lady Cassandra… my apologies your Worship… I should not have entered your chambers without…”

“No you shouldn’t have, but the damage is done I suppose.”

The harsh tone was a direct contradiction with the smile that seemed to tug at the young woman’s lips and Cullen found himself relieved that that young leader was not more upset.  A loud banging followed by a bellowing war cry drew both commander and noble to the edge of the battlements where they witnessed the rare sight of Cassandra and Leliana sparring amidst a group of admiring soldiers.  Both moved with a thoughtless grace, their movement languid and deadly as they shuffled around the training circle.  Evelyn could see bets were being made and she turned towards the Commander with a grin on her lips.

“Care to place a wager?  I’d lay 2-1 odds my seeker bests our bard.”

Cullen felt his cheeks flush at the possessive tone in the other woman’s voice and cursed his Chantry upbringing as he returned the young woman’s smile, his head shaking.  “You are at a disadvantage having never seen these two spar before.  Lady Cassandra easily outweighs our spymaster in strength but she will lose the battle by letting her emotion get the best of her.  My money's on Leliana, I’ve yet to see her loose to the seeker.”

Evelyn chuckled and leaned over the battlements to watch the match closely.  From her vantage the two were evenly matched and at one point she was sure Cassandra was mere seconds away from a win.  She turned to the former Templar and raised an eyebrow.  “Care to double the odds?”

Cullen shook his head and pointed down at the yard, “Too late Inquisitor, the battle is lost.  You owe me coin.”

Evelyn felt her jaw drop as she turned back towards the training yard in time to see the glint of a dagger tipping the hard angle of Cassandra’s chin.  Dear Maker she needed to train with the spymaster!  She felt the air atop the wall shift and her eyes darted to the side just in time to see a large raven transforming into a familiar form.  She pushed away from the wall, surprised to see Morrigan staring expectantly at her, a pale finger crooking towards her.

“Inquisitor, a word if I may.”

Evelyn frowned slightly.  She had not seen the arcane advisor since arriving back in Skyhold after the ball and had not expected to see her today.  The method of arrival was even more curious indeed.  Intrigued the Inquisitor turned towards the commander and shrugged, “Seems I am wanted by more than just one person today.”  She watched as the flushed man turned redder still and chuckled silently to herself, grateful for the former Knight Commander’s easy going nature.  She watched him nod before leaning over the wall to yell at the soldiers to get back into formation.  Turning towards the Witch of the Wilds, Evelyn followed, wondering if the day could possibly get any more interesting.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write and I wanted to give a lighter piece before delving into the ever dreaded Temple of Mythal quest. As always, thank you all for taking the time to read and for the kudos and comments!


	24. Eluvians and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan introduces the Inquisitor to the Eluvians with the promise to try and find a cure for the mark; Solas visits Trevalyan's dreams with promises of the same and the derangement of Corypheus' powers are revealed. Pt 1 of the Well of Sorrows quest

Evelyn followed, transfixed by what the apostate was telling her and confused to find herself walking past the forgotten Chantry.  Memories of her last time here flooded her mind, memories of seducing Cassandra, of almost succumbing to the magic of that night herself.  She could still smell the incense that had burned in that small room, taste the heat of the melting wax and the seeker herself.  The thought made the rogue smile fondly and she caught the questioning look given to her by the mysterious witch.

“Tis not so often one sees such a smile when passing a decaying place of worship…”

Evelyn felt her cheeks flush and waved the teasing question aside with a shrug, “Well… I am supposed to be Maker sent… one would think I should smile at such things…”

Morrigan chuckled under her breath, she enjoyed the barbed wit this woman the faithful had named as the Herald of Andraste displayed.  It was not so unlike the vapid sister she had traveled with all those years ago but without the sanctimonious righteousness and annoying focus on the mundane.  She had been surprised to see how the years had changed the self-styled Nightingale, although in her eyes such change was an improvement.  Gone was the endless chatter, replaced by cold hard pragmatism and deadly intent.  She found herself wondering what the Hero of Ferelden would make of her lover when and if they ever reunite.  The apostate cast the thought aside.  It had been years since she had seen Elissa Cousland, years since the brash warrior had hunted her after the fall of the Archdemon and years since she had given what little assistence she could with regards to the stubborn woman’s desire to cure the taint that, even then, was shortening her life.  The apostate had wondered if such a cure even existed, but now wasn’t the time for such renumeration.  Morrigan nodded at the questioning look in the young noble’s eyes and pointed towards the next room over.  

“There lies what I wish to show you Inquisitor.”  She flung open the door, her lips curling in a rare smile as she took in the sight of the ancient artifact she had so easily bent to her will.  She was convinced its existence was the only thing that had kept herself and Kieran safe from the meddling of Flemeth all these years.  She was taking a great risk in showing this young noblewoman such a secret but she was not without her own selfish motives.  Enlisting the Inquisitor’s help in making sure Corypheus did not obtain access to the strange network of hidden doorways was simply pragmatic.  Without that network she would have to risk traveling out in the open with her son and that she would not do. 

Morrigan smiled at the thought of the boy.  Already he was proving himself a most rare child indeed.  Although not a mage, his grasp of magic was firmer than her own had been at his age.  He was an enthusiastic reader, his thirst for knowledge was only eclipsed by his ability to put to use the things he had read.  It comforted her that the only traits he seemed to have inherited from his sire were his eyes and playful nature  More than anything he was a good boy, cautious when needed and…  Her thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of her companion’s throat and Morrigan raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

“Tis not often one sees such a smile when viewing a big creepy mirror…”

Morrigan laughed at the clever rephrasing of her earlier tease and pointed to the structure.  “This is no mere mirror Inquisitor.  What you are standing in front of is an ancient Elven artifact known as an Eluvian.”  She watched as the young woman walked back and forth in front of it, her green eyes studying the mirror closely.  The apostate found herself amused by the show.  It was clear the Inquisitor had never heard of an Eluvian, yet alone seen one, but she walked as if this were an everyday occurance, her voice holding no awe, only skepticism.

“I see… and just how did this… Eluvian come to be inside the keep.  I have been to every room in the castle, including this one and it was not here when we first uncovered this place.”

Morrigan laughed, “I assure you that it was.  You can find Eluvians all over Thedas if you know what it is you are looking for.  They are nigh invisible to the naked eye unless activated, as this one is now.”

Evelyn marveled at the structure and then turned back towards the witch.  “What does one do with a magical mirror?  Surely you don’t stare into it and ask if you are the fairest one of all?”  She paused and flashed the apostate a smirk, her eyes quickly appraising the slight flush that came to the other woman’s cheeks as she rolled those unique golden eyes before turning back to the mirror.  “How are they activated?  Is there a secret phrase?  Does one have to possess magical abilities to unlock them or can anyone do it with the proper knowledge? 

Morrigan rolled her eyes at the cheeky response, curious as to the Inquisitor’s reasons behind the rest of her questions.  In truth she was unsure if one needed to be a mage in order to use the mirrors.  Briala certainly was not one but the elven race did seem to produce more mages than any other.  It was not inconceivable that the newly minted Marquise of the Dales had some latent ability, though Morrigan found it more likely that the former handmaiden had help in achieving her ability to use the Eluvian network.  She felt those unsettling eyes on her adn realized she had not answered the Inquisitor’s inquiry.  Scoffing at her straying thoughts the witch cleared her throat and pointed to the mirror.

“Twould be easier to show you.”

Evelyn watched as the apostate walked through the shimmering mirror and hesitated before following, her curiosity fully piqued.  It felt like nothing she had every experienced, an odd pull at her body, an icy rush, white light slowly fading to a foggy Eluvian filled graveyard; the massive mirrors seemed to be sunk into the ground almost at random as the very air shimmered around the two of them.  She blinked, her eyes refocusing on the woman in front of her, red lips curved into a smile as a long pale arm extended towards the scene.

“If this place had a name it has been lost… I call it the Crossroads, a place where Eluvians join wherever they might be…”

Morrigan waited, watching inquisitive eyes as they swivled and darted, taking it all in.  She remembered having a similar reaction upon first laying eyes on this world.  A laugh escaped her as the young rogue spread her arms and turned, excitement shining on her face.

“It’s incredible!  Extraordinary!  How can such a place exist?”

Morrigan shrugged, the answer to that question was one of the many mysteries she’d yet to answer.  “Who can truly say?  The ancient elves left no records of this place, no roads, only ruins hidden throughout Thedas; this is how they traveled from place to place… though no more.”

She walked through the paths, pointing at the various ruined doorways that littered the area.  “As you can see most have been broken, others corrupted or simply unusable for one reason or another.  There are but a handful that can be opened from this side, but very few.”

Evelyn studied the flashing yellow eyes... brow furrowing as she tried to peice together how Morrigan even knew about such a place.  “But you are no elf… how is it you found this place?”

Morrigan chuckled at the question, turning to walk deeper into the Crossroads, “My travels have led me to many strange places Inquisitor.  Necessity led me here to this place.  It offered… sanctuary for a time.  It has allowed me to stay hidden and it allowed me to help a friend do much the same thing.”  She saw the slight frown of confusion on the young woman’s face and hurried to explain.  “Not all the mirrors lead back to our world…”

Evelyn’s eyes widened, “If they don’t lead back to our world then… where do they lead?”

Morrigan smiled, “To places that are in between much like the place we stand in now…”  She paused looking around anew at the familiarity of the place.  It felt much like a second home to her now, a place she had made her own whilst hiding from Flemeth, studying the stolen grimoire, growing strong enough to face her mother should she ever have to again.  She had only ever shown this world to one other, a friend who had met her offer with skepticism instead of the youthful exuberance this Herald was showing.  It was a… pleasant change  She noticed the patient look on the Free Marcher’s face and shook her head again before continuing.  

“Forgive me Inquisitor, I digress. As I said earlier, few can be opened from this realm, others await to be unlocked and some stay open, the trick is finding which is which.”

Evelyn looked around at the endless field of frames and then back at the yellow eyed witch.  “You say some must be unlocked?  How can you tell which is which?  Is there a map?  A key?”  She crossed her arms, curious as to the low chuckle that rose to answer her question, that haughty voice echoing slighting in the still emptiness of this place Morrigan called “the crossroads.”

“A key can be many things Inquisitor.  I possess both knowledge and power and oftentimes that is enough.  I know of only one other who is both aware of these passages and possesses a way to access them but I have never seen her here.  Indeed I do not know if the key she uses even leads to this area.  This world is boundless and even I have not discovered all there is to know of this place.”

The Inquisitor frowned, her mind racing to figure out why Corypheus would want such a thing.  Being able to move between worlds could be useful for a self-proclaimed god, but she could not see the impatient magister taking the time to learn such a vast and chaotic network.

“And you think Corypheus wants to come here…. Why?  What use would this place be to him other than a means to get from one place to another?”

Morrigan tilted her head in thought.  She had asked herself that same question upon discovering the ancient temple and the only answer she could come up with was that it was not about the Eluvians themselves but rather the uniquness of this place.

“This place…. It is not the Fade, not exactly, nor does it lead there but it is very close.  The veil between the two is thin; the thinnest I have ever experienced.  Here my own powers are augmented by such.  Someone like Corypheus could tear away the veil that separates the two and enter the Fade…”

Evelyn gasped in understanding, “Just as he wanted to do with the anchor…”  As if responding to her words the mark flared, tendrils of burning pain raced up her arm sending her to her knees.  Morrigane was instantly at her side, gentle fingers unclenching her fist to study the glowing connection.

“It senses the Fade close by… it longs to fulfill its purpose… the more you fight it… the angrier it grows…”

The softly spoken words startled the rogue and she looked down at her palm, twitching as the witch traced the open scar before yellow eyes stared at her.

“This mark will eventually claim your life Inqusitor…”

Evelyn nodded and stood, pulling her hand from that witch’s touch.  “I know… Solas said as much and with every rift I close I can feel it spreading.  Even now, compared to how it was in Haven… the mark is significantly bigger.”

Morrigan nodded, impressed with the courage of the young woman.  “Most would not calmly accept such a fate.  Does your seeker know?”

Evelyn shook her head and fixed the witch with a hard stare.  “No, and I would keep it that way.  There is enough to distract us all without that knowledge being bandied around.  I will tell Cassandra in my own time.”

The apostate bowed, “Very well.  None will hear it from me.  I will look where I can to see if I can find a way to bind the mark to your will.  I would save such as you from that fate if I can.  Now, let us leave this place.  Corypheus’s army masses and decsneds upon the ancient temple.  Your actions have forced his hand.  He is desperate and if he is able to make it here… he will win.”

She turned, leading the Inquisitor back through the maze of mirrors back to the one that led to Skyhold.  She felt a hesitatnt hand touch her arm breifly and stopped, turning back towards the young woman, a single brow rising in question.

“Thank you for showing me this Morrigan… and any help you could offer with this… mark… would be appreciated….”

Morrigan nodded once and turned back towards the mirror, waving her hand across to activate it before stepping through the barrier.  Evelyn took one last look and followed.

 

* * *

 

She sat on the floor, her back against the cold stone as she studied the mark on her hand.  Morrigan had confirmed what Solas had warned so long ago and saying it out loud herself made it seem much more real.  Real… Evelyn scoffed at the word.  The whole world had been turned upside down, her life more so than any one else and she was debating reality.  She sighed heavily as she pictured what the conversation with Cassandra would look like if she told her the truth of what was going on with the mark.  Already the seeker suspected she was hiding something but thus far the other woman had not pushed but Evelyn knew such an inquiry was coming.   She picked at the edge of the magical wound, wincing every time, but the pain kept her grounded and helped still the restlessness that the conversation with the witch had stirred.  She glanced at the still glowing mirror and wandered back into that place where time stood still, where there were doors to other worlds…  She wanted to cross into that realm, to leave this place, this responsibility, these… feelings and the old her would not have hesitated for a moment.  Now, however… 

A vision of Cassandra crossed her mind, her rare true smile, those eyes usually light but darkened with a desire that still took the both of them by surprise, that voice that could be at once commanding and gently seductive…  Evelyn shook her head.  She couldn’t leave now…  She thought of all those that had joined her, that followed her into the fray, into the very Fade itself and shook her head again.  No.  She owed them too much to run now...  The mark flared hot again, a small cry escaping her clenched mouth, brow furrowing as she thought she heard the echo of her name.  She heard the sound again, louder this time and scrambled to her feet as the door opened to reveal the very woman who had been occupying her thoughts.

Cassandra studied the wan look on the leader’s face, the hollow expression that so often indicated that she had caught the other woman in deep thought.  Her eyes surveyed the room, widening in surprise at the glow of the massive mirror that stood at it’s center.  Hesitantly she approached, brow furrowing as she felt the warm glow of lyrium within the mysterious structure.

“What in the Maker’s name is this…”

Evelyn moved forward pushing herself between the seeker and the Eluvian.  “This is an Eluvian… it is what Corypheus has been seeking… this is why his army is massing in the Arbor Wilds.  He means to take the mirror that rests within the ruins of the temple, to enter a world where the veil is thin and rip it down so that he may achieve the dream I stole from him.”  She watched as confusion crossed the warrior’s face, then understanding followed by suspiscion as Cassandra pulled her backwards, further from the mirror.

“Step back Inquisitor, this reeks of dark magic.  How did this come to be in Skyhold?  Does Leliana know?  Solas?”

“Peace Cassandra, Morrigan says it is safe and I..”

“And what?  You believe her?  You barely know her Inquisitor and if what Leliana has said is true this is a woman who does nothing without furthering her own agenda.  I do not trust her,  **you** should not trust her.  Just because Celene sent her -”

Evelyn frowned and shook her head.  “I can’t explain it… I know what I saw in that place, what I felt and I -

“YOU WERE THERE!?”

Cassandra gripped the rogue’s upper arms, her eyes studying the other woman’s, carefully re-assessing her, her voice thick with disbelief.  “You… how could you do such a thing alone… you are too important… the Inquisition cannot -”

Evelyn pulled back, slipping from the seeker’s grip, anger and hurt flooding her emotions, her words escaping her before she could stop them as she thrust the mark towards the taller woman.  “Cannot what?  Lose me?  Look at me Cassandra…. Look at what your “Maker’s touch” is doing to me.. AHHH!

She fell as the mark ignited washing the room in its sickening green hue, the Eluvian behind her cracking in reaction to the mark’s power, her other hand gripping her wrist as a slicing pain shot up her arm.  She barely felt the warmth of Cassandra kneeling beside her, the careful touch of her hand only serving to send even more tendrils of pain as Evelyn clenched her hand into a fist, eyes shut as she fought for control.  She felt the vibrations of heavy footfalls, heard the sound of Cassandra issuing an order to bring Solas at once but it all felt very far away.  She let herself be laid back against the cold stone floor, soft words being spoken against her ear, reassuring her all would be well.  Then Solas was there, cold hands on her forehead, a foul potion being poured between her lips as a single word sent her into the void.

“Sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn groaned softly, her hand reaching up to shield the light from her eyes.  She blinked as she set up, her eyes surveying the room.  She did not remember coming to bed… indeed she still felt as though she were dreaming…  The room looked much like the one she had shared with Josephine back in Haven but that couldn’t be right… Haven was gone… destroyed by Corypheus…

She blinked again and found herself standing in front of a familiar cabin, her head turning at the sound of greeting to see Solas walking towards her.  Evelyn frowned, “Solas?”

The elf nodded in greeting, his voice warm as he bade her to follow him.  “Yes Inquisitor?”

She looked around again as she fell into step besides the mage, following him down the path towards the Chantry.  “I… I don’t understand.  Are we in…”

“Haven?  Yes.  I thought meeting here would be easy… Haven is familiar, it will always be important to you.”

The rogue opened her mouth to speak, but closed it in the next second as she looked at the small village that had become a second home to her.  The sounds of soldiers training, the hum of Flissa as she greeted another patron into a tavern she was so proud to call her own…

Seggritt

Adan

Minaeve

They were like ghosts called back into life, they laughed and smiled as if nothing had happened, as they had before Corypheus had come…

Evelyn turned from the sight, her heart heavy with the fresh feeling of failure.  She had failed them all that day.  She had watched the town burn, too worried about fighting off the red templars to save those trapped in the flame, too confused in the chaos to even realize they had needed saving until it was too late…

She blinked to find herself back inside that dungeon, dark and foreboding, the single lamp above still flickering.  She remembered waking here, waking bound and on her knees, waking to the sound of a voice she had come to love, a voice that had sent a shiver of fear through her body the first she had heard it hurling accusations at her.

“I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor… you were a mystery, an impossibility… I ran every test I could think of, studied the Fade yet found nothing… Cassandra suspected me of duplicity… she threatened to have me executed, to be made tranquil if I could not produce a result… 

Evelyn felt her lips curl into a fond smile, “That does sound like her… but I cannot see her doing that… she was upset… grieving…

Solas shook his head, “There was conviction in her eyes but there was little I could do.  I told her it was unlikely you would wake… how could you… a mortal sent physically through the Fade...I was frustrated… she even more so…

Evelyn frowned, finding herself back outside the walls of the Chantry, the Breach pulsating brightly above them as the apostate continued.

“I did not trust her, nor she me… I was ready to flee but there was nowhere I could have gone to escape the Breach.  I told myself, one more attempt, one more try to seal the tear in the sky myself… I called on every trick I possessed, the most powerful of all my spells but it was for naught… no ordinary magic would effect it… but then you woke, you woke and this anchor with you and I knew I could not flee, not when you held the key to our very salvation..

Evelyn scoffed as she held up the anchor of which he spoke, “A key that will take everything from me…”

Solas stepped forward, his hand covering the mark, folding his fingers around the young woman’s hand to pull it closer to him.  “Yes… it very well might…”  He let go and turned to stare at the sky.  “Being here in this dream state seems to have calmed the anchor for now but I cannot keep you here indefinitely Inquisitor… I know that with every rift you seal the mark grows stronger… I know it is weakening you but… you must stay strong Evelyn… with Corypheus gone there may be a way to seal the mark here, inside the Fade… but I dare not try such magic until he is defeated…”

Evelyn felt her hand slip from between the elf’s fingers and and sighed, brow furrowing at his words.  “A dream state….?”

Solas chuckled softly and stretched his arm out, “Yes, this is a dream… now wake up…”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn set up, wincing at the sunlight pouring through the balcony door, blocked momentarily by a rapidly moving shadow that came to stand at her side, a familiar voice filling the silence. 

“Inquisitor, you are awake!”

Evelyn felt the bed sink beneath the seeker’s weight, the warmth of the other woman bleeding into her side as rough hands clasped her own and dark anxious eyes searched her face.  She opened her mouth to speak, wincing at the pain in the back of her throat  Immediately she felt a waterskin pressed into her hand, that thick accent telling her to drink and she complied, eyes closing as the smooth cold liquid trickled down her throat.

Cassandra watched closely, brow furrowed as the Free Marcher drank deeply.  She berated herself for worrying, for even considering that this woman might not awaken once more, much as she had in Haven when first they met.  It was a smack to her pride to admit that she had feared the worst for the young woman as she had fallen, her free hand gripping at the glowing mark.  Curious the seeker looked down at their intertwined fingers, the mark still glowed but it seemed calmer somehow, less malevolent in its shine.  She could hear the echo of the Inquisitor’s words in her mind, the shout of pain and rage as she held up her injured hand, voice raised as she commanded the seeker to look, to look and see what the ‘Maker’s touch” had wrought.  Cassandra had puzzled on those words as Evelyn had slept, repeating them over and over in her mind.  She knew the mark pained the younger woman, how could it not… but she had never seen such lost desperation in those eyes before… almost as if she wanted to give up…

The seeker scowled as she cleared her throat before cautiously questioning the woman beside her.  “Are you still in pain?  Shall I ask for Solas to come back?”

Evelyn shook her head, her thoughts still lost in the strange dream she’d had of herself and the mage… if indeed it was a dream, she was still trying to puzzle that one out for sure…  She looked into familiar hazel eyes, all at once touched and made wary by the concern she saw there.  Slowly she pulled her fingers free, flexing them slowly, surprised by the quiet of her mark.  It seemed that whatever Solas had done had worked for the time being… perhaps there was truth to his theory that only her mark could be healed in the Fade… 

The thought brought her back to the other thing she did not want to think of, to the fact that in order to even try such a cure she must first end the darkspawn magister.  She wanted to rush to the Arbor Wilds, to face him in that ancient temple, to force a final confrontation and damn the consequences but strategically she was at a disadvantage, having lost the wardens as potential allies (Leliana was still investigating their absence), and failing to completely sever the possibility of a demonic led army.  As it stood now Corypheus would have a larger force and until Dagna could figure out how to mimic the effects of Cole’s amulet she could not risk forcing an army of mages to take on demons - the risk of corruption would be far too great.

“You are lost in thought again… should I leave?”

Evelyn looked at the seeker and gave the woman a wan smile.  “No.  I would have you stay but I need to meet with the council… will you come?  Your opinion would be valuable.”

Cassandra nodded solemnly, “Lead the way Inquisitor.”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn watched as the four of them argued back and forth across the table, moving markers here and there, debating the pros and the cons of each potential action.  It reminded her of when she had awoken after the loss of Haven; Leliana and Cullen arguing fiercely, Josephine’s attempts at diplomacy were ignored as Cassandra’s harsh tone asked biting questions of all three.  The Inquisitor found her frustration at her council growing and slammed her fist down on the table, effectively silencing all parties.  She ignored raised eyebrows and taken aback looks as she glared at the lot of them, her voice biting with reprimand.

“You argue as if we had time for such trivialities.  Corypheus is marching to the temple, he  **will** beat us there.  I have seen what will happen if he should succeed, I have seen the inside of the Eluvian and felt the thinness of the veil there.   **If** he captures that mirror everything we have worked for, everything, everyone we have sacrificed will have been for nothing…”

She cast a look a Josephine, “Have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds.”  She turned to Leliana ordering the spymaster to have her fastest agents meet them there, effectively giving them a force of spies to slow the march of Corypheus’s army until Cullen could mass the rest of their forces there, leaving the rebel mages to protect the keep.  It was a risk she knew, but if Corypheus mustered his demons she could not afford to have the mages turn on them.  Evelyn slammed a dagger into the table, right over the very spot where the temple lay, her voice trembling with rage, “Decision made… now  **move** !”

She caught the smirk beneath the purple cowl as Leliana brushed past her, and watched as all three quickly left the war room, presumably to issue the orders she had given.  She turned, surprised to see the look of pride on Cassandra’s face and lifted a brow in question.

“You are not the leader I would have chosen, but there is no one else who could do what you are doing.  I am proud to fight at your side Evelyn.”

She opened her mouth to speak and found herself pressed back against the war table, mouth captured in a bruising kiss as rough fingers carded through her hair.  She gasped in surprise as sharp teeth bit into her lip, tugging at it to signal an end to the pleasant assault, that Nevarran accent almost a purr.

“Once this is over… I hope to stay here… at your side that is….”

Evelyn felt a smile tug at her lips as she rested her hands on the seeker’s hips.  “That is my hope as well Cassandra…”  She playfully pushed the seeker away, capturing those long fingers with her own, tugging the tall warrior behind her.  “But first… let's stop a dark magister shall we?”

Cassandra chuckled and nodded, following the young rogue out of the war room.  “Lets.”

 

* * *

 

It felt good to be back in the field, to be traveling with her companions, enjoying the constant banter amidst the growing sound of battle as they neared the elusive temple.  Evelyn glanced at the apostate that had insisted on traveling with them and hid her smile.  Morrigan gave as good as she got, her remarks both biting and witty, the power she had bragged about were, if anything, understated.  Evelyn had never seen a mage manipulate the elements the way the witch did or with such speed.  Almost as quick as Varric with Bianca, the apostate was capable of tossing flame from one hand, ice from another systematically freezing and burning their enemies, all the while using entropy to weaken the rest of those who surrounded them.  It was effective and distracting as hell.  Evelyn had to remind herself to not watch as the witch dispatched red templar after red templar.  She caught the disgruntled glare in her seeker’s eyes having been caught staring once again, an amused chuckle to her left told her the witch knew it as well.  Chiding herself, the Inquisitor threw herself into the fray, leaving both women behind.

For the first time in months the mark seemed contained, the usual peircing pain having been dulled to a low throb.  She was unsure what exactly Solas had done but she was grateful and promised herself that before everything was said and done she would find some way to pay him back.  Evelyn bent at the waist as she exhaled heavily, the burn of her muscles demanding a rest as the rest of her companions dispatched what few enemies remained.  She felt a gentle tug at her arm and looked ahead to see the long corridor ahead, its entrance framed in stone, Cassandra’s low pitched voice in her ear, 

“We are close now…”

Evelyn shrugged of the sense of fatigue and moved forward, noting the sounds of fighting ahead.  Her heart raced as Solas cautioned that Corypheus was near, her body keyed up to finally face the thing that had put her here in the first place, who had marked her body with his ambition.  She slowed to a walk, eyes darting for any sign of the dark magister.  Templar bodies with jutting spikes of red lyrium littered the grounds and she felt a hand at her shoulder, soft words breathed against her ear, “Watch closely Inquisitor.”

She turned to see yellow eyes looking at her and peered over the balcony, ice filling her veins as she watched an unmistakable figure sauter forth towards the strangely dressed elves that barred his path forward, the cold voice unmistakable as it echoed across the courtyard in assurance that none, least of all these, could keep him from the well of sorrows.

The name struck something within her, a dark echo, and Evelyn turned to look at the arcane ambassador who merely shrugged, eyes staring darting to stare at her own for a moment before looking back ahead.  The Inquisitor followed that gaze, watching as the magister strode forward, bright light trapping his body for a moment before a clawed hand reached forward to crush the face of the elf closest to him.  Evelyn shielded her eyes as the light grew brighter before being pushed back by the explosion.  She scrambled back to her feet, looking down at the bridge ahead in disbelief when she saw no sign of her enemy.

“Impossible…” she breathed, ignoring the cries of warning from her companions as she leapt down to take a closer look, crouching to study the place where she had last seen his body, her hand reaching to trace the scorch mark that had been carved into the stone.  She looked up to see the band of templars that had been accompanying the would-be god running across the bridge, their de-facto leader flashing her a dark smile before disappearing further into the temple.  She heard a gasp as a gurgled sound bubbled to life accompanied by the crackling of electricity and she turned to watch as the corpse of a fallen Warden rose from the ground, his body torn and shaking.  Alarmed, Evelyn reached out her arm caught in a vice grip by the seeker at her side as the man gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees, darkness seeping from every orifice.  

“It… cannot be…”

The Inquisitor turned towards Morrigan’s voice, chilled by the horror so clearly etched across her porcelain features and turned in time to see a clawed arm burst forth from the warden’s body.  She felt her arm pulled in one direction, turning her as Solas cried out for everyone to run across the bridge now…

The mark in her hand thudded once, the pain sharpening with every beat of her heart as the cry of Corypheus’s dragon sounded out overhead.  She ran, pulling her arm free from Cassandra’s grasp, moving across the bridge towards the massive doors that lead deeper into the ruins.  She skidded across the stone, rolling and then back to her feet to help push those doors shut as the great maw of the dragon sped closer.  She could see the fire pulsing in it’s throat, the glow of it threatening to overspill.  She stood at the slowly shrinking opening, arm raised in defiance as the creature flew at her, pouring all her energy into the mark, releasing its power even as the pain brought her to her knees…

Cassandra’s mouth fell open, her arms forgetting to push as she watched the woman she loved face down their impending death.  She heard the grunt of the qunari beside her, watched as the doors moved closer together, green light bursting from the Herald’s palm.  The temple shook with the archdemon’s cy of rage and Cassandra gave one final push at the stone structure against her hand, the force of their combined movements, the spray of fire from the dragon’s mouth and the rift magic all working in tandem to throw them all back.  The seeker winced as her head banged against the stone floor, rolling to her feet she stumbled forward through the dust and debris, her voice hoarse as she cried out Evelyn’s name, her heart falling as she recognized the slender figure lying prone on the ground.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading/reviewing/liking :)


	25. Escaping the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Mythal's Temple - harrowing escapes, hidden truths, a snarky witch, an angry seeker and a little "fun" wordplay - Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the tags for this story have been updated as well as a paragraph added to the first chapter denoting my "world state" Since I am taking the events of Inquisition and twisting the overall storyline as well as throwing in plot twists it was pointed out to me that my readers (all you dear peeps) might like to know that sort of information soooo it has been updated.
> 
> Now without further ado...

Evelyn gripped her arm, ignoring the spiking pulses of pain as she slowly surveyed the bodies strew about the temple grounds.  The mark had not fully recovered since she had forced the powerful surge of magic needed to block out the attack of the magister’s dragon. Indeed she had been next to worthless as they had pushed past every trap, puzzle and enemy the temple had thrown their way.  Cassandra had shielded her from it all, pausing only after the last enemy lay dead to flash a worried half smile her way, but Evelyn had tossed aside her lover's concern.

Templars, ancient elves, and Inquisition soldiers lay scattered about, blood soaking into dirt and stone.  A senseless loss of life.  She had not meant to anger these ancient elves, she had wanted to recruit them to her side but it had not been meant to be… the only positive was that their way to the Well of Sorrows was now unobscured.  She stared as the clear pool, the shifting colors whispering against the silence.  Something in that water called to her at a deeper level and a part of her yearned to answer it.  She took a step forward, halting as a warm hand wrapped around her upper arm, Morrigan’s voice in her ear.

“The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, a power that can both be used to defeat your enemy and perhaps find a cure for his mark.  Can you truly afford not to use it?”

Evelyn turned and glared into the bewitching golden eyes, studying the other woman for any hint to what her true purpose could be.  She had made no secret of desiring the well’s power, indeed she had even momentarily abandoned the party in order to stop the one who meant to destroy it.  A wealth of knowledge lay hidden in the murky depths  **if** the ancient elf was to be believed.  And if he was right on that account then surely he was not wrong about the danger of drinking of such.  Still…  She broke the witch’s gaze to stare once more at the small body of water.  To be bound to a god… what that would feel like… would it make her immortal…  the thoughts pecked at her, overlapping in her mind.  She didn’t know if she believed in the Maker, let alone the elvish gods but there was no denying that great power lay here.  Evelyn looked across the water at the unopened Eluvian and then back at Morrigan, her brow furrowing as she listened to the soft words being uttered.

“I did not expect the well to feel so… hungry.  It calls to me, warm and inviting, a living temptation.”

Morrigan paused and locked eyes with the young leader at her side.  “I am more than willing to pay the price for such knowledge as this well might possess.  I am also the best suited save for your elven apostate to bend the well’s power to my will…”

Evelyn turned as heavy footsteps drew closer, her eyes falling on Cassandra as the seeker stepped forward, light hazel eyes edited to glimmering slits at the sign of familiarity between herself and the witch.  The rogue winced at the cold venom in the seeker’s voice.

“I do not like this Inquisitor.  She is far too eager, too willing to do this no matter the cost.”

Morrigan seethed at the interruption and turned to glare at the other woman, her voice haughty.  “Why hide it hmm?  Tis no secret, to restore this lost knowledge there is much I would risk.”  

The witch watched as the brash warrior took another step towards her, armored gauntlet draped casually across the hilt of her long sword.  Morrigan had little doubt that if given the proper motivation this seeker would have no qualms about running her through.  She had heard much about this former Right Hand and could feel the disapproval and suspicion rolling off the other woman in waves.  She watched as the Inquisitor stepped forward, leather covering metal as the young leader laid her hand over that of her lover’s.  Morrigan hid the automatic sneer that curled her lips.  It was like looking through the past and watching the lay sister calm her Cousland making the witch more than happy that she, herself, had never been snared in so pathetic a trap as romantic love.  She was drawn back to the present by the snarl in the warrior’s voice.

“And what would you do with it?  This knowledge? You could be worse than Corypheus…”

Morrigan laughed and shook her head.  “You would have us walk away then?  Leave this source of power to someone else for fear of what might be?”

Cassandra studied the bright yellow eyes that shone back at her, unblinking.  She did not trust the witch nor the motives that drove her.  Leliana had warned that Morrigan was powerful and selfish and that any offer she might make was hardly out of a desire for the greater good.  The seeker had seen the far off look in her counterpart’s eyes, knew there was more that Leliana wanted to say but the spymaster had always held her secrets close.  Even after years of working together Cassandra knew hardly more than she had when they’d first been introduced.  Shaking her head she fixed the apostate with a glare.

“So we are to trust your word that you will not turn and use this for your own agenda?”

Morrigan laughed again and turned to look at the Inquisitor who, thus far, had remained silent, the oddly colored green eyes studying her closely.  She stepped closer, her voice lowering slightly, for Evelyn’s ears only.  “All I can give you is my word that I will use this power to help further your cause.  I accept the risks.  Allow me to drink Inquisitor.”

Try as she might, Evelyn could not read the pale figure in front of her.  She wanted to believe Morrigan, wanted to trust that the apostate would not put first her own agenda but Cassandra's words had sparked a feeling of unease that she could not shake.  She turned from that patient stare and studied the still water in front of her.  There was a part of her that yearned to drink of the well herself, to soak in that ancient knowledge, to learn the origins and mysteries of a class of people she had never truly contemplated until her hand was marked with their magic.  Evelyn took a step towards that whispering pool when a light touch drew her back.

“Inquisitor…”

She turned to see Cassandra looking at her, eyes burning with a familiar intensity, questions and concerns she was not ready to face.  Evelyn shook her head, flashing the tall warrior a weary grin before turning back to the waiting witch.

“You are not mistaken Morrigan, there is power here and it is calling to me as well…”

She paused, holding her hand up as the apostate opened her mouth, no doubt to deliver a well thought argument.  Evelyn shook her head and pressed on.

“I do not know that it is wise to trust you… I know next to nothing about what drives you but I know that such a power would be wasted on myself.  The only other person here who might benefit from such a thing wants no part in it so I must trust that you, in all your knowledge, can recognize the threat that Corypheus is to us all and that you will keep the word you gave me while within your Crossroads… The well is yours.”

Morrigan tilted her head slightly, a smile ghosting her lips, relief flooding her. For a moment she had seen the glint of greed and desire reflecting in those pale green orbs, had feared her desire to possess that rare knowledge would be be denied in favor of another.  She turned towards the well once more, welcoming the growing whispers and stepped forward, pausing at the edge as her eyes caught the inscription that had been placed on the other side.  

A thrall to Mythal... Pure nonsense.  Morrigan took a step, feeling the water deep in through her boot,  Another and she was knee deep.  Another and the water rose to her waist, it's caress as warm as any lover, the whispers growing louder, more disconnected.  She stretched her hands out, fingertips skimming the water and closed her eyes as the chanting grew around her, louder, faster until a key note sent her to her knees, cool water rushing overhead.

Evelyn ducked, throwing a hand across her face as the well rose, its water escaping the edge of the pool.  She wiped the moisture away, her eyes darting to find Morrigan collapsed against still wet stone.  She stepped forward, shaking off the warning grip of her seeker before cautiously approaching the prone figure.  The Inquisitor kneeled, reaching out, startling as the witch twitched and rose, lips mumbling elvish words Evelyn had yet to learn or understand.  Her brow furrowed as the apostate assured her she was intact, that she was still the same but even now, even in this moment of vulnerability Morrigan was as hard to read as ever.  Evelyn opened her mouth to question the other woman further when Cassandra’s voice rang out.

“Inquisitor!”

Evelyn turned, her gaze distracted by the spark of magic beneath her feet as plumes of dark smoke rose from the cracked ground.  She heard Morrigan’s gasp and looked at the witch, eyes widening as she followed that yellow gaze to the far end of the temple where they had first exited.  There stood her enemy, his lyrium ravaged face twisted with rage as a discorded voice rang out in anger, “No!”  She watched him rise, the scar on her hand tingling, energy crackling as he raced closer.  She felt the tug of a hand on her arm and turned towards Cassandra as Morrigan’s arm rose, bringing life to the Eluvian behind them.

“Into the mirror… now…”

Evelyn commanded, her feet stumbling as she fought the iron grip that pulled her backwards, determined to not leave until the last of the party had entered the Eluvian.  She saw the look in Cassandra's eyes and shook her head.  “Go.  I’ll be right behind you.”  The stubborn set of that rigid jaw told her that the warrior was not going anywhere and she turned to look back once more at the darkspawn that hurtled towards them, gasping as what little water that remained in the well rose, a shadowed figure cocooned within halting Corypheus in his tracks.  She wanted to stay… to see what or who could startle the magister so but felt her body tugged back again and gave into the strength of the seeker pulling her into the shimmering glass, gasping as she fell to the other side, wincing as her body fell against solid ground.  Evelyn rolled to her back, sitting up, her eyes darting around in confusion to find herself back in Skyhold, in front of the very Eluvian Morrigan has first taken her through.  She watched as the witch approached the still shimmering glass on unsteady feet, a wave of her hand dispelling the magic that fueled the mysterious mirror.  

Evelyn rose, eyes fixated on the apostate, brow furrowing once more as Morrigan breathed, “It is done.”  She saw the unsteady sway and darted forward, catching the slender woman in her arms as she fainted before gently lowering her to the ground.  Amused eyes opened to look at her, full lips curving into a wry smile.  

“You are too kind Inquisitor… most would have let me fall.”

“You should know by now I am not most Morrigan.”

Morrigan sat up, eyes closing briefly as she sought to slow the hurricane of knowledge pouring through her mind.  Too many thoughts; so many voices to sift through.  She arched a brow and regarded the Inquisitor once more.  She had been uncertain that this woman was going to allow her to drink from the well.  Indeed the way the rogue had weighed the logic of such a decision it had sounded as though she would drink herself.  The witch looked past the pale Free Marcher to the even paler elf that stood behind her.  The man intrigued her now more than ever.  He clearly knew what the well possessed and yet he seemed to want no part in it; an oddity she could not explain.  Though she’d had little dealings with elves, the ones she had met seemed obsessed with regaining their past, the glory of their lost ancestory; even those that dwelled within the alienages, though they made a show of pretending that they cared not for their history.  Solas seemed to be an exception to that desire.  The voices that whispered within her mind silenced immediately when the elf’s eyes met her own, a dark feeling of foreboding washing over her under that inscrutable gaze.   _ What did he know that she didn't she wondered...  _  Morrigan shook the thought off as she rose back to her feet, glancing at the redhead to her left.

“I need some time… Inquisitor… there is much to sort through and no doubt your war council will want to hear what happened as soon as they return.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and nodded, watching as the apostate slipped from the room, the rest of the party following until it was just her and Cassandra alone in the room.  She could feel the seeker’s eyes on her, could feel the unspoken concern and the rapidly fading patience so often associated with the brash Nevarran.

“The mark… it is growing worse.”

The words were spoken as a statement rather than a question and Evelyn nodded once as she raised her hand to peer down into the depths of shifting green that shone from the cut across her palm.

“Yes,” she breathed and lifted her eyes to look at the seeker.

Cassandra studied the younger woman, this Free Marcher who had been chosen to lead them all, her friend, her… lover.  She paused in brief wonderment again that such a thing was possible and how long it would take her to get used to referring to the noble as such.  Her brow furrowed as her eyes fell once more to the mark and wondered just how long the other woman had been hiding her pain, hiding her fear.  The seeker had though the threat of the mark had been thwarted by Solas back in Haven.  To have borne witness to the pain Evelyn suffered, to know that there was nothing she could do to help…  she had not felt this helpless since she watched the Temple of Ashes explode and felt the crushing weight of the knowledge that she had failed in her duty, that the Divine was dead and the sky had been torn open.  Cassandra stepped forward, her hand sliding beneath the other woman’s, gingerly coaxing the mark closer, her thumb tracing the jagged edge of that broken flesh as she struggled to form the words to a question she did not want to ask.  She watched the light in Evelyn’s eyes shift, much like the wound in her palm and cleared her throat, wincing slightly at the rawness of her tone.

“Can it be stopped?”

She caught the sigh as it escaped the other woman’s lips and felt the marked hand pull away from her grasp, watching as the Inquisitor turned from her to stare at the cold glass of the Eluvian.  Cassandra fought the urge to press forward, to wrap her arms around that slender frame, to whisper the stubborn words of encouragement and faith that threatened to spill from her lips, to vow that she would not allow such a thing to take the rogue from her, that the Maker would not be so cruel but she knew such words would fall on deaf ears.  So she stood, silent as she waited for her answer.

The Inquisitor studied the seeker’s reflection, her hands curled into fists, as she fought against the knot of emotion strangling her words.  She was not ready for this, she was not ready to confess the seriousness of her condition, to voice her probable fate, to break this woman’s heart with the certainty that the future held no happy ending for the two of them. Evelyn closed her eyes, her mind casting out for an ambiguous answer when she felt strong arms encircle her, pulling her into Cassandra’s warm embrace.  She melted into the touch, forgetting her worry, surprised by just how badly she had missed so simple a thing.  

Cassandra had read the answer to her question in the subtle twitch of those soft lips, the barely concealed grimace, the darting of those green eyes as they had looked away from the shimmering of her reflection in the dull magicless glass.  The seeker was warrior enough to know that the entire lot of them were living on borrowed time; that at any point death could descend and take one of them without warning.  This was war and war she understood but to be killed slowly by a wound that the world demanded remained unhealed… that she could not fathom.  Cassandra wanted to comfort her friend, assure her lover that all would be well but the words stuck in her throat.  She could not force the lie from her lips so she did the next best thing and pulled the other woman to her, breathing in the scent of her skin, feeling the tension bleed from her slender limbs.  

“Whatever happens we will face it together.”

The words tickled the skin of her cheek and Evelyn turned to look at the serious expression on the other woman’s face.  The way that rough voice stated those words sent a shiver through the young noble’s spine and she felt a wild urge to act on that feeling, to turn in Cassandra’s arms and reaffirm the connection they had, to revel in the exchange, the closeness.  She wanted to forget the mark, forget her duty, forget the mad look on her enemy’s face as he realized she had, once more, thwarted his plans.  Evelyn let her eyes drift close and reached up, trailing a finger along the hard line of her lover’s jaw as she turned, her lips sliding over the seeker’s slightly chapped ones.  She felt the rush of breath being stolen from her lungs as Cassandra inhaled sharply into the kiss, but Evelyn pushed forward, uncaring.  She traced her tongue along the edge of the seeker’s bottom lip before sucking it between her lips, teeth dragging at the flesh as the responding groan vibrated through her.  She felt her lips curl into the beginnings of a grin as the arms around her tightened, trapping her as Cassandra’s mouth slanted over hers, the stroke of the warrior’s tongue sending fire through her veins.

Cassandra felt the desperation in the kiss, recognizing the need for action instead of words and knew this was Evelyn’s way of silencing their conversation.  A part of her thought to pull away, to question her lover further but the lips that pressed hungrily against hers were effectively distracting and she gave into the need that was quickening in her veins.  Fingers fisted in leather as she pushed that slender body against the wall, hips pressing, legs tangling as nimble fingers worked at the straps of her armor.  A muffled sound in the distance prickled the back of her neck and Cassandra pulled back, hand falling to her hilt as a pale hooded figure slipped in through the barely open door, worry twisting the features of a familiar face.

 

* * *

 

Leliana quirked an eyebrow at the scene, quickly realizing that she had, once again, interrupted the two of them from what she was sure was a much needed moment of stress relief.  Her agents had reported the party’s return and she had swiftly descended her tower, eager to hear the report directly from its source and to also share what she had learned with regards to the events at Adamant.  The Wardens had all but disappeared from almost every corner of Thedas save for their headquarters buried out in the south of the Anderfels , the only clues as to their location was found within the few pages of a blood stained journal she had been able to decipher.  The reading of the author's thoughts had been disturbing enough without the implication of what the ancient order planned to do.  The few agents she’d had assigned to seek out the Wardens location had finally returned and their news was not good.  Even now the order appeared to be gathering in Weisshaupt, in numbers that were usually only seen at the start of a Blight.  Every command post had been abandoned from here to Nevarra, to past the Antivan Sea leaving nothing but the impression that the Wardens had left their posts in a hurry; meals left uneaten, personal belongings remained unpacked only just a few signs of the level of rushed retreat.  And at the heart of it all… there was still no sign of her love, as if Elissa had disappeared from the face of Thedas.  Leliana tried to tell herself that her concern for what was happening with the wardens was greater than her own personal interest but even she could not charm herself into believing that great a lie.  Cassandra’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she jerked as she felt the light pressure of a hand against her forearm.

“What is it Leliana?  What has happened?”

The spymaster almost laughed at the concern in the seeker’s voice.  How naked her emotions must be for Cassandra to read them so clearly!  Although the thought was not wholly so ludicrous.  The two of them had worked together for years and even though the seeker could be willfully blind at times she did possess a remarkable clarity for reading people (a gift Leliana had told her would make her a formidable player in the Game would that she ever deigned to play it)  Slowly she shook her head, eyes roving from seeker to Inquisitor as she gave voice to what all she had uncovered, watching as concern gave way to intrigue which quickly turned to alarm - the Inquisitor’s notorious fiery temper cutting across her words as green eyes flashed with emotion.

“Then we will go to Weisshaupt immediately.”

Cassandra shook her head, her voice lowered as she hissed at the impetuous woman beside her.  “We have just returned from battle,and  **you** are not completely healed Inquisitor - “

Evelyn shook her head, “No.  I can heal on the journey there.  We cannot ignore this.  Dorian told me a little of what we stumbled into from our escape from the Fade and with these journal entries… Corypheus is a danger yes, but if the Wardens are summoning a demon army we cannot simply ignore that in favor of a darkspawn who thinks he is a god -”

She paused as Cassandra’s brow furrowed, watching as lips parted to argue and held up a hand before turning to her spymaster.  “Leliana call a meeting of the war council, send for Blackwall, Morrigan and Fiona as well, I want their opinions as well.”  Evelyn watched as the now familiar cowl covered Leliana’s face once more, waiting till she heard the soft opening and closing of the door before turning to address the furious seeker at her side. 

“Cassandra…”

She let her voice trail off as fierce amber eyes glared at her for a moment before the tall warrior began to pace the small confines of the room, the heavy footfalls of her boots echoing off the stone walls.  Evelyn watched, waiting for the flash of temper to fade before attempting to explain her other reasons for wanting to go so soon when all of a sudden the steps stopped and she found herself pinned to the cold stone wall dark eyes staring down at her, the breath knocked from her lungs.

“You were raised amongst the nobility… did you sleep through your history lessons?  Weisshaupt is a fortress!  Its walls unscalable even by scores of darkspawn during the Second Blight - “

Cassandra paused her tirade to draw breath, her scowl deepening in disbelief as the red headed flashed her an all too familiar roguish smile.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're achingly beautiful when you're angry?”

Cassandra snorted and glared at the Inquisitor, determined to ignore the compliment.  She rolled her eyes at the young woman who only chuckled in response, her own tone full of ill disguised disgust as she jammed a finger at the other woman's chest, ignoring the screech of metal as her gauntleted finger slid against the chainmail.

“Do  **not** change the subject! We cannot -”

Evelyn slid her hand over the seeker's silverite pauldron, feeling the sweat dampened strands between her fingers as she yanked the warrior's mouth down to her own, silencing Cassandra's harsh words.  She felt the warrior try to pull back and chased her retreat, fisting her hand in the seeker's hair, her other hand gripping the wide curve of the other woman's hip, anchoring their bodies together.  The Inquisitor broke the kiss to whisper between hurried pants that she did not intend to storm such a fortress, her hand falling to yank at the stubborn leather ties of the seeker’s pants.  She pressed forward again, her lips trailing along each inch of skin she exposed as her other hand worked loose the straps and buckles of the seeker’s plate armor, breathing broken excerpts from the scores of poetry she had perused for this woman mixed with low curses and phrases from what little she’d memorized of the Chant of Light all during her early days of planned seduction.

Whatever happens with us… your body will haunt mine…  the innocent wisdom of you… your touch… firm, protective, forever...these memories we make seal our bond… “

She paused, letting the heavy plate crash to the floor, eyes fixated on the darkening hazel of Cassandra’s eyes, on parted lips, listening to the seeker’s stuttering breath as she slipped her hands beneath the white tunic, pushing it higher as she slid her palms along heated flesh, cupping full breasts as she leaned forward to scrape her teeth along the edge of a flushed ear.

“I tried to resist this… you… but fate or circumstance brought us together… pushed us into each other’s arms and I will not forsake you… in my heart burns a flame, unquenchable, all consuming… never satisfied….”

Evelyn swallowed Cassandra’s moan, her fingertips teasing one point to hardness and then the other as her left hand trailed down, slipping between rough leather and smooth skin, past the now familiar thatch of curls and into silken heat.  She pressed deep, curling and sliding in rhythm to the rough gasps and low moans escaping her warrior’s lips.  Evelyn fixed her lips to a jutting collarbone and sucked hard, marking her lover as she looked up, watching Cassandra arch back as her body rocked against her hands movements.

_ Threnodies? _

Cassandra struggled against the electric jolts of pleasure racing through her body, her muscles jerking with each stroked thrust, wanting to hear more.  The huskily whispered words weaving a spell around her, their uttered cadence in time with those sure movements.  It was beautiful, blasphemous, and perfect and the seeker was determined to fight her own release if it meant hearing more.

“You know my heart… take it… take me… and know I am not worthy of anything… of you least of all….”

Cassandra gasped as silence descended, long slender fingers twisting just right, curling, pressing.  Her eyes flew open to see the intensity of the Free Marchers stare, barely catching the words that breathed against her lips before the world exploded behind her eyes.

_ Tell me I have sung your approval… for you are the fire at the heart of my world… and in you I shall burn. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this (as well as my delay in responding to reviews) I bet you all thought I'd given this up - NOT A CHANCE - but.... life (i.e. work) hath interfered again. I've been so busy this chapter sat half written on my laptop for over a month - crazy! Anyways I do hope my scattered brain doesn't show too glaringly. 
> 
> As always the kudos and comments are appreciated - I do love the feedback :)


	26. A Meeting of the War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having thwarted Corypheus once more, a meeting is called to assess the Warden threat and Varric brings a friend.

Evelyn ignored the raised eyebrows from both her spymaster and ambassador as well as a flushed commander as she slipped in through the war room door.  She caught Cassandra’s eye and felt her lips twitch as she fought the smirk that threatened to form, her treacherous mind taking her back to earlier events.

 

* * *

 

_ “More…” _

_ Evelyn leaned up, capturing the seeker’s lip between her teeth, sucking at it slowly before pulling the other woman against her in another slow kiss as her fingers flexed within clenched heat.  The heat of that rough Nevarran accent sent goosebumps along her skin and she pulled back, chuckling slightly. _

_ “More of… what?  This?” _

_ Her thumb brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves she had been stroking earlier, eliciting a sharp gasp from the warrior, following by an iron grip holding her wrist still. _

_ “No…I mean… yes but… ” _

_ Evelyn nibbled a slow path from ear to collar, her thumb twitching earning her another ragged groan from the seeker.  The rogue smiled and raised an eyebrow, moving her thumb again.  “But what….” _

_ Cassandra felt her eyes roll up as those deft fingers found a new sensitive spot to stroke and she bit back a low moan, forcing her hips to remain still even as the Inquisitor’s other hand pulled, tweaked and teased her breast.  She choked out her words as her grip loosened and she was filled again by the other woman’s knowing touch. _

_ “More of what you were saying earlier…” _

_ The Inquisitor almost purred as she leaned forward, resting her head against the seeker’s, whispering broken phrases from memory in-between her panted breaths and Cassandra’s low groans as she recommitted herself to giving the other woman exactly what she asked for. _

 

* * *

 

“Inquisitor?  What say you?”

Evelyn blinked, suddenly aware of the seven pairs of eyes now staring at her.  She caught the concerned look Cullen shot her, completely ignoring her spymaster and ambassador as she cleared her throat, “I apologize Commander, what were you saying?”

To his credit the solemn warrior simply nodded and repeated his earlier statement in which he had detailed out the best strategy he could come up with for laying siege to the unsiegable.  Evelyn shook her head no as his plan drew to a close.

“While I can appreciate that this is the best plan we have at the moment, I will not risk using the bulk of our forces to lay siege to something that has been deemed unsiegable -”

Cullen furrowed his brow as he folded his arms behind his back, pacing the floor slightly, voice shaking slightly from effects of his forced lyrium withdrawal.  “Then what do you suggest we do Inquisitor?  A show of force will be needed to take on the Wardens.  We have no way of knowing how many are there - we cannot just walk up to the door and ask to be let in -”

He broke off as the door across the room swung open and watched as Varric sauntered in with an all too familiar figure, a woman he was not entirely sure he was happy to see.

“Actually that is exactly what we are going to do.”

Evelyn turned, her brows rising in surprise as the Champion walked past her, the sharp curves of her armor catching the light as she thrust a finger forward towards the Anderfels, and turned to look straight at her.  It seemed Varric had not completely exaggerated what he had written about her.  Even now, Evelyn could read the cocksure attitude in the swagger of slender hips and in the gleam in that too blue eye as it stared at her from beneath an unruly shock of black hair.

“That was your plan all along Inquisitor?”

The Free Marcher turned and shot Varric a look, who only shrugged his shoulders and gave her a half contrite wink.  Evelyn turned back to the infamous Ferelden and chuckled, “I wasn’t going to be quite as dramatic but… yes… that is the idea.”

Hawke laughed and pulled a dagger from seemingly nowhere, slamming it into the wooden war map right at the heart of Weisshaupt.  “I’m sure Varric has told you that I have a flair for the dramatic so this shouldn’t come as quite that big of a surprise.”

Evelyn grinned at the other rouge, her lips twitching as a familiar grunt sounded to her right and she felt the seeker brush past, watching as Cassandra reached over and plucked the dagger from the table, a sneer of contempt on her face as she eyed Varric, her voice barely above a snarl.

“I  **knew** you were lying to me Varric.  You knew where the Champion was all along.”

She did not wait for the dwarf’s response, turning her attention - instead - to the tall lanky woman before her.  Cassandra let her eyes rove over the Champion of Kirkwall, assessing her from head to toe.  She had read the dwarf’s book from cover to cover before Justinia had tasked her with finding the elusive woman who had single handedly and systematically rallied the mages to rebellion.  It was almost surreal to have her standing here before them all in this room; all the rumors that she’d been fed that had sent her traversing the whole of Thedas - always arriving just too late, all the while feeling the clock ticking, sensing the Divine’s disappointment.  The seeker jerked as she felt the warmth of a hand lightly gripping her bicep and tensed as Leliana’s melodic voice breathed across her ear.

“Let it go Cassandra…”

The seeker pulled from that light grip and shook her head, glaring at the now smirking woman before her, a growl low in her throat as she took a step forward, to do what - she wasn’t sure.  Another step found her face to face with the Ambassador who flashed her an understanding smile, dark head shaking, eyes falling to look at the naked blade in the warrior’s clenched fist.

“I often find myself telling Sister Leliana niceness before knives - I did not think I would one day have to say this same phrase to you as well Lady Pentaghast.”

Cassandra huffed, swallowing her rage down for the sake of diplomacy, ignoring the collective sighs of relief that seemed to echo in the small room.  She sneered, flinging the dagger towards the rogue who caught it effortlessly before advancing on the dwarf who had been scratching down notes.  She reached for the quill and snapped it cleanly in two, tossing the ruined pieces aside.

“You and I are not finished dwarf.  Had you not hid the Champion, she might have been able to end the chaos before it truly began.  If she had been at the conclave perhaps she could have prevented all of this from happening.  I hold you responsible for what happened, for the deaths of all those -”

“That's unfair Cassandra, there's no way Varric could have known-”

Evelyn stopped as a pair of murderous hazel eyes fell on her, fidgeting under that dark gaze for a moment, watching as Cassandra turned on her heel, her low voice muttering something about all rogues and fought the smile that tugged at her lips.  She would soothe the seeker’s hurt pride later… for now… there were more pressing matters before her.  Clearing her throat she studied the Champion in silence for a moment, curious why she had waited until this moment to appear.  As if sensing her unasked question the other rogue stood from her perch against the wooden table, slipping the dagger into a hidden sheath, an armored hand pointing towards the icon that marked the fabled Warden headquarters as blue eyes scanned the room.

“If you know of me then you know that my sister is a Grey Warden.  When Bethany and I last spoke she was being reassigned to Amaranthine - something to do with old texts - but her party never made it.  I have searched the route they were reported to take and there has been no trace of them.  When I heard Sister Nightingale was attempting to track them down as well I came here -” 

“So when it is your sister you are willing to come out of hiding but not for the good of Thedas as a whole?”

Evelyn turned towards her lover’s voice, eyeing the deceptively relaxed stance Cassandra had now taken against the far wall.  Arms cross over her chest, only the pale knuckles on her hand indicated the barely concealed irritation.  The Inquisitor turned to look at Hawke, all laughter gone from a playful gaze now turned colder than ice.  A second later the ice was gone and the playfulness was back, if not in the eyes then in the jovial tone.

“My, my, someone is a sore loser…”

Marian paused sizing up the formidable warrior.  She’d known about the Right Hand’s directive and known enough people to just keep out of reach of this Hero of Orlais.  She had grown up knowing the story - who hadn’t - and tales of the seeker’s ferocity in battle hadn't exactly made the Champion want to be found.  True she had sided with the mages in the face of Meredith’s insanity, true it had been Anders - someone she had considered a bit mad but still a good friend - who had blown the Chantry sky high, making her more than an attractive scapegoat for the events in Kirkwall.  She did not think it mattered that she had killed her friend for his actions, she did not know if the seeker cared that the Templars of Kirkwall were little better than beasts for the way they treated the mages under their care, all she knew was that she was not going to be blamed for it all and so she had ran.  Looking back on it now it had been the coward’s way out.  If Varric had not already written to her to tell her that the “thing” they thought they had slew in the depths of that prison hidden away in the Vimmark Mountains had somehow risen from the dead and had Bethany not disappeared she might never had emerged but she was here now and that had to count for something.  

For a brief moment she was tempted to employ all her considerable charm on the other woman, who was far more attractive than her sizable legend had reported - something she was sure Isabela would have appreciated - but the furtive glances between the warrior and the Inquisitor were enough to clue in even Merril (bless her) that there was something more than a working relationship going on between the two women.  Deciding against her original idea the rogue cleared her throat, fixing the seeker with what she hoped was a sincere look, Hawke took a step forward, forcing the usual sarcasm from her tone.

“In answer to your question, yes.  There is nothing I would not do for Bethany, including come out of hiding.  I don’t owe Thedas but I do owe her.  Our entire family is gone because of me, directly or indirectly it doesn’t matter.  What matters is that she needs me.  Alone I do not stand a chance of charming open the gates of such a fortress - even with my helpful moniker -  but with the Inquisition behind me there exists the smallest of one that the Wardens will open their gates and let us in - if for nothing more than the bragging rights that such a powerful organization came and sought an alliance with them.”

She paused and turned to look at the woman who could make or break this mad plan, relieved at the dawning light in the shifting green eyes.  Hawke quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, lips quirking.

“What say you Inquisitor?  Will this plan work for you?”

Evelyn turned from the Champion looked over at Blackwall and Fiona, curious as to their silence but before she could formulate the question Leliana’s voice rang out.

“Before we agree to such madness messere Hawke, I want to hear from our resident Warden and former Warden as well as any others relevant points of view.”

Evelyn bit back the smile that tugged at her lips at the furrow in Cassandra’s brow when the spymaster enunciated the word relevant - a remark made pointedly to the seeker alone, no doubt.  She was even further impressed when the warrior remained silent and turned her attention to the brooding bearded man standing uncomfortably at the very farthest corner of the room.  

“I would pay closer attention at what the former leader of the mage rebellion has to say if I were you Inquisitor.”

The words were a hushed whisper against her ear and Evelyn turned slightly to see the glint of yellow eyes to her right.  Morrigan did not often volunteer advice and the Inquisitor wondered just what the apostate knew that she did not.  The Free Marcher sighed and refocused her attention on the slight elven woman to Blackwall’s left, listening as the former Warden verbalized the likelihood of the gates opening, her voice ringing clearly in the silence of the war room.

“It is hard to say Sister Nightingale.  To my knowledge the First Warden has never been approached by a foreign power seeking an alliance.  The oath of the order prevents such things, but if the Wardens have called the order home, it is very likely something is amiss that would make such an offer more attractive than it would have previously been.”

Leliana nodded, her brow knitting in concentration as she mentally reviewed her own knowledge of the order.  Though it was a clear violation of her oath, there had not been much Elissa had not shared, including the mystery for how the Wardens obtained their seemingly mystical abilities to sense the darkspawn.  They had never discussed Weisshaupt though and to her knowledge Elissa had never even been there.  Curious, she turned to Blackwall and asked for his thoughts on the matter, unsurprised when he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and stammered that though he had been with the warden’s for several years he had never made the journey to the Anderfels.  Would that they had the time she would write to Alistair but every moment they delayed was a moment they chanced to lose to whatever it was that had demanded the Wardens pull every member of their order from the corners of Thedas.  The spymaster looked down at the bloodstained diaries and took a deep breath before looking over at the Inquisitor.

“It is your decision Inquisitor.  It is hard to say what the Wardens will do and they could very well simply shoot you on sight.  Even if they were to invite you in, there is no way of knowing what you would be walking into and you would potentially be facing a force that would largely outnumber you.”

Josephine shook her head, “No.  We cannot allow her to go.  Lady Trevelyan is the only one who can close the rifts -”

Leliana held up a hand, stopping her old friend with a shake of her head, “The situation is grave Josie and yes, we can ill afford to risk the Inquisitor on such a gamble but…”

She paused for a moment, her eyes surveying the young woman they had all agreed upon as their leader.  This noble who had stumbled whole from the Fade had risen to every challenge they had thrown at her.  She had proven herself a capable leader and tactician.  The spymaster felt her lips curl slightly, Maker’s breath, she had even captured the heart of Cassandra Pentaghast.  Leliana let the corners of her lips turn down slightly again and looked over at the Right Hand.  Her next words would no doubt anger her friend, but it was a risk she was more than willing to take.

“We also cannot afford to have the Wardens as our enemies.  We cannot risk facing both them and the templars together on the battlefield.  I have fought with the Wardens in the past, I have seen the destruction they are capable of doing against an enemy. The fact is that we do not have eyes in Weisshaupt and we cannot be sure what the order is doing but it cannot be good.  Hawke is right.  There exists a very slim chance they will open their gates if we approach them under the guise of an alliance, a chance made greater if such a request comes from the Inquisitor in person.”

Evelyn nodded and looked around the room at her council and friends, her eyes falling to Cassandra whose dark eyes were unreadable at their current distance but whose body language clearly spoke of her displeasure with what Evelyn was sure was a steadily growing number of things.  Still… Leliana had a point and the spymaster had yet to be proven wrong.

“Then it is decided.  We will march to Weisshaupt.”

Surprisingly Cassandra remained quiet but the scowl on her face had deepened.  Evelyn watched as Hawke and Varric exited the room followed closely by Fiona and Blackwall.  She moved to take a step towards the brooding seeker when a warm arm slipped through hers and she looked over at the ambassador in surprise, an eyebrow raised as she was tugged towards the door, her mind barely registering Josephine’s words as she looked back to Cassandra.

“I know there is much you must do Inquisitor but if I may have a moment of your time, there are several key points that must be discussed before you make the journey to the Anderfels…”

Leliana watched as the ambassador skillfully maneuvered the flustered leader out of the room.  She caught Cassandra’s questioning scowl and beckoned the Seeker to follow, relieved when the normally bullheaded woman fell into step behind her.  She had been certain her former counterpart would resist, would force an argument about the wisdom of what had just been decided but thus far she had remained quiet.  Leliana studied the stiffness of the taller woman’s gait, the faint redness at the tips of her ears; tell tale signs that the formidable Nevarran temper was only just being held at bay.  The spymaster opened the door to the battlements, wincing at the brightness of the sun and turned towards her former counterpart, watching as a dark brow raised and leather encased arms folded over an armored chest.

“This is a suicide mission Lelia-”

“Cassandra, I need your help.”

The Seeker stopped, taken back by the request.  In all their many years together she had never seen the calculating woman before her look more lost, even when they had walked through the destruction wrought by the explosion of the Conclave, even as they had both come to realization that everyone who attended was dead she had not seen Leliana look  so devastated.  The warrior uncrossed her arms, taking a step towards the other woman.

“What has happened Leliana?  What is wrong?”

Leliana turned from the naked concern that shone so clearly on those familiar chiseled features and cleared her throat as she walked to the edge of the battlements and looked out over the Frostback Mountains.

“Since I agreed to serve as Justinia’s Left Hand, I have not seen her.  We have always written to one another, though it can be weeks, sometimes months between our correspondence I have always understood that there are places her mission can take her that make getting a letter out impossible but…”

The spymaster turned now and looked at the dark warrior at her back, blue searching hazel. “It has been almost a year and there has been no word.  My agents have uncovered nothing, my ravens come back - my letters still attached and unread and then I hear of the Warden’s abandoning their posts, the journals that were found in Adamant, the mentions of blood sacrifices…”

Cassandra nodded at the pause.  There could be no mistaking who “she” was.  It had taken the seeker over a year after Justinia had forced the two of them together for her to decipher that Leliana was the bardic lover referred to in the myriad of stories and legends told of the infamous Hero of Ferelden.  It had surprised her and even now, after so many years of working with one another, it was hard for her to reconcile the stories of that younger Leliana with the woman who stood before her now.  The woman in the tales surrounding the Hero of Ferelden had been lighthearted, almost frivolous at times - a direct contradiction to the cool calculating spymaster and former Left Hand to the Divine.  Cassandra frowned slightly, her thoughts troubled as she wondered once more just how much that office had changed the former bard.

“You will help me then, yes? Cassandra?”

The seeker caught the chagrined expression staring back at her and sighed her apologies.  “Forgive me, my thoughts escaped me for a moment.  What do you need me to do?”

Leliana turned away and stared at the men training below for a moment before turning back to the seeker, the words she knew she must speak threatening to stick in her throat.

“If the Warden…  **my** warden is amongst those that have been turned by Corypheus… if she is possessed… if she attacks with her order… you must be the one to face her… you must be the one to strike the killing blow...”

Cassandra scowled, shaking her head, mouth opening to protest when a firm grip halted her words.

The spymaster paused and stepped closer to her former counterpart, wrapping a gloved hand around an armored forearm, squeezing hard.

“I trust no other with this.  I know you know what she means to me, who she is to me… what we are to each other.  I know you will not let this knowledge get in the way of your duty and I know that if anyone can reason with her, it will be you.  I trust your judgement Cassandra... if you believe she cannot be saved you will do what needs to be done and if she can… I know you will fight with every ounce of your being to bring her back to me alive.”

Leliana paused and swallowed hard, her eyes searching the seeker’s before continuing, her voice cracking slightly, “I do not know if she is with them, but if she is… if you have to..”

Cassandra nodded placing her hand over Leliana’s.  “I will do what must be done but I will pray the Maker has kept Warden Cousland safe from harm.”

The former bard slipped her hand away, denying herself the comfort of a friend’s touch, slipping back behind her walls, hiding the relief those words gave her as she nodded.  Turning away she looked over the mountains once more.

“May the Maker watch over you Cassandra.”

The warrior nodded, hearing her dismissal and turned to walk back towards the keep, pausing for a moment to look back at the cowled figure still silhouetted by the full moon.

“May the Maker watch over us all,” she whispered before ducking into the warmth of the building.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments - I do appreciate the feedback and, though I am horrible about replying back in a timely fashion, I will respond eventually :) This was a fun chapter to write - I've been wanting to pull a snarky Hawke into the mix for some time now and playing her off Cassandra is oddly enjoyable. Thank you for reading!


	27. From Ferelden to the Anderfels : The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins the long trek from Skyhold to the Warden base

A rare curse escaped her chapped lips as the toe of her boot caught on the jagged edge of a rock for the second time that morning.  Cassandra glared at the offending stone and kicked at it, sending a shower of dust into the foggy air.

“My my seeker, I would have thought getting bent on a fairly regular basis would have tamed that temper or is our Inquisitor not giving…”

Cassandra turned, feeling the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment as she glared at the dwarf, pointing a mailed gauntleted finger at him, forcing her words through clenched teeth.

“You will  **not** finish that sentence dwarf, I have yet to forgive your previous duplicity…”

She paused as she heard a soft chuckle and whipped her head around to look at it’s source, unsurprised when she caught the sly smirk that twisted the Champion’s lips, watching as the Ferelden dropped a small bag of coin into the Varric’s outstretched hand.

“A sucker’s bet to be sure but so worth it to see the Hero of Orlais blush like a virginal maid.”

Cassandra deepened her scowl and huffed as she turned around shaking her head slightly.   _ Rogues _ .  She jerked as she felt something warm brush against her sleeve and turned to see Inquisitor pulling close to her side.

“He really gets under your skin doesn’t he?”

The seeker rolled her eyes and cast a glance over at the smirking dwarf, listening for a moment as he traded quips with the Champion of Kirkwall.  She sighed and shook her head.

“He spun me a story and I believed every word.  I believed he had no idea where the Champion was or how to contact her.  He made a fool of me and I let him.  If only I had more vigilant, if only I had…”

She stopped as the shorter woman nudged her, a red eyebrow arching slowly.

“Would it have changed anything if you had been able to find her Cassandra?”

The seeker pursed her lips thoughtfully.  It was not the first time she had asked herself that question since the explosion in the sky.  It was a question that had kept her up many a night, guilt choking her.  In truth she did not know if anything would have changed.  There was no guarantee that Hawke’s presence would have stopped what had happened.  In truth Varric probably had the right of it in that Hawke would have perished along with everyone else who had attended the Conclave and then where would that have left them.

Evelyn watched her seeker’s face carefully, curious as to what thoughts were causing the brief flashes of emotion to flit across her sharp features.  She startled to feel the faint touch of fingers lacing loosely with her own; Cassandra’s roughed morning voice soft in her ear.

“I cannot regret the way things have happened.  It is as the Maker has planned and… it brought me to you, for that I am grateful.”

The Free Marcher blinked, surprised by the unexpected outward show of affection as she felt the seeker squeeze her hand before releasing it to once again rest on the hilt of her sword, dark eyes staring straight ahead as her gait quickened, long legs taking her once more to the head of the party.  Evelyn felt a slow smile tugging at her lips as she watched her lover move away.  The warmth of that response had been wholly unexpected, especially after enduring the seeker’s silence through most of their journey thus far. 

“Does that mean you’re forgiven then?”

Evelyn turned towards that Ferelden accent and raised a brow in question, “I wasn't aware I was in trouble.”

Hawke chuckled and shook her head, catching the amused look Varric shot her and winking down at the man in return before turning her attention to her fellow rogue.

“Interesting, so is this a game you two play - silence now, screaming later?  I’ve had my share of make-up sex but the two of you blow so hot and cold I…”

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes at the subtle suggestivity and shook her head, a smirk twisting her lips as she allowed herself to fall easily into banter with the other rouge.

“I think someone is jealous…”

Hawke scoffed lightly, “I’ve hardly seen anything to be jealous of from the two of you… but maybe if there is screaming later…”

She let her sentence trail off, giving the redhead walking at her side a salacious wink, surprised when a disapproving voice called out from the head of the party.

“There will be no screaming.”

The Champion of Kirkwall looked at the warrior still striding ahead of them and then down at Varric and then back to Evelyn before losing the tenuous hold on her laughter.  She caught the slight turn of the seeker’s head, a flash of a scowl and felt her lips part in a wide grin.  She had always wondered why Isabela had loved to torture Aveline so but marching now with a woman who, even Aveline, would have trouble besting in a one on one battle (and who managed to somehow out prude even the most prudish woman she’d ever met) she could see the appeal.  She flashed a wicked grin towards Varric who was eyeing her with amusement she raised her voice slightly and leaned over to the Inquisitor.

“You know… if you  **really** want to make her scream there is this great trick Isabela taught me that - “

Hawke paused as she felt the vibration of booted steps, heard the clanking of armor in swift motion just moments before her vision was filled with, what she was sure was the former Right Hand’s sternest look.  She tilted her head up slightly, fighting the roll of her eyes that she had to do so in the first place, and smirked at the glaring warrior.

“Well well… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell both of you although I’m really much better at showing than telling -”

The Champion stopped as a snarled tone of disgust escaped the woman in front of her and waited expectantly for the coming tirade, a smirk still tugging at her lips.

“There will be no tricks.  There will be no showing or telling…”

“Less talking, more marching then?”

Cassandra paused for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh that was followed by the sound of the Iron Bull’s deep laughter.  She turned to the qunari in question, fixing the man with a scowl as he walked past her, his heavy hand coming to rest on her shoulder briefly.

“Better to pick the battles you can win eh seeker?”

The warrior huffed and turned on heel, leaving the rogues behind to once again take her lead at the helm of the party.  Evelyn watched the scene, shaking her head slightly at the incorrigible grin the Ferelden woman shot her before leaning forward, her voice lowered in hopes of not being overheard.

“So… about this trick….”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra exhaled as she slipped the last armor strap free and pulled the heavy breastplate away, relieved as cool air washed over her sweat stained tunic.  Maker she hated traveling in full armor in the heat of the day!  She stiffened as she heard the rustling of tent flaps and turned to see fire colored hair framing a too pale face emerge from the outside and relaxed slightly.  The motioned to the other woman to sit and kneeled in front of her hands gently taking the Inquisitor’s bandaged one, turning slowly to ensure that the wrapping had held.  They had encountered a rogue group of templars a few miles before camp and despite the insistent warning from the others, the Inquisitor had entered the fray, dispatching two of the men before Cassandra could reach her side.  She held back her disapproval, noting that the other woman did not appear injured but instead, invigorated from the fight.  

“It only hurts when rifts are nearby.”

The seeker lifted her head to admonish the other woman, her eyes widening as a slender arm snaked around her neck, pulling her off balance.  She barely managed to catch herself from crushing the Inquisitor and gasped as strong legs wrapped around her hips, lifting and flipping her over onto her back.  Cassandra opened her mouth to question the Herald’s actions, eyes widening in surprise when her words were cut off by the heated press of the other woman's lips.  Warmth flooded her and for a moment she let herself get swept away, a low groan escaping her as bared hands pushed beneath her tunic to palm at her breast band.

Evelyn smirked and replaced her lips with her unmarked hand, shaking her head.  “Shhh you wouldn't want the whole camp to hear.”

Cassandra flushed, remembering suddenly where they were and jerked her mouth free, her hand encircling the Inquisitor’s wrist, pulling the slender hand away from her chest, her stomach muscles twitching as those fingers slipped free to trace over the skin of her abdomen.  She glared at the redhead and hissed, “what are you doing?”

The Inquisitor chuckled as she slid her left hand lower, tugging at the seeker’s sword belt before looking fondly at the woman scowling beneath her.

“What does it look like I'm doing seeker?”

The warrior huffed and sat up with the intention of ending the ill-timed seduction, grunting in surprise as her shoulders were pushed back to the ground, slender thighs spreading wider on either side of the seeker’s hips as the Free Marcher sank down, slim hips rolling against her.  Cassandra shuddered almost violently as every nerve in her body came alive, goosebumps racing across her skin, the points of her breasts hardening in protest against the tightness of the material restricting them.  She caught the triumphant gleam in her lover’s eyes for a moment before pink lips descended to press soft and then hard against her own.

Evelyn could feel Cassandra’s heart racing beneath her hand, her mouth catching and muting the low sounds escaping the seeker as, now ungloved, hands clasped her tightly.  She could hear the rest of their party as they set up camp; Varric telling some sort tale, the Champion’s rich laughter mixing with the louder and deeper tones of Iron Bull.  A tug at her hair drew her attention back to the woman under her and she gasped against that warm mouth as Cassandra rolled her over, stretching atop her, ending the kiss to pant lightly against her lips.

The warrior shook slightly as she sought to regain control over herself. The young woman's boldness was intoxicating and were they alone, the seeker would not have spared the rest of the world a second thought.  But they were not alone; the crescendo of voices outside the tent was evidence enough of that.  Cassandra braced the weight of her upper body on her elbows, her intent of rising stopped by the feeling of slender thighs as they wrapped around her hips, holding her fast as that quick clever mouth found all the spots on her neck that made the persistent throb between her thighs, pound harder.  

“Inquisitor…”

Evelyn smirked as she used the tip of her tongue to trace the shell of the seeker’s ear.

“That's not my name seeker….”

She nipped at the flesh below, earning Evelyn a sharp gasp as well as a hard thrust between her legs.  The smaller woman chuckled in return, her laughter turning into a soft moan as the seeker ground against her, chapped lips pressing against her own.  For a moment she thought she tasted Cassandra’s surrender, she thought she had won.  An excited shiver raced up her spine as she tugged at the padded jerkin still covering the warrior’s chest when the sound of canvas shifting froze them both.  She opened her eyes to see a familiar grin flash at her followed by a quick wink before the Champion of Kirkwall’s face disappeared, her voice louder than it needed to be.

“I don’t think they will be joining us.  It seems they are having a private meal - though why  **I** wasn’t invited is beyond me…”

They heard the raucous laughter that followed as Varric told Hawke she must be losing her infamous touch, that Isabela would be so very disappointed.  There was more laughter and  Evelyn met Cassandra’s stormy gaze, groaning as her fingertips scrambled to hold the seeker in place lest she exit the tent to defend their honor.  She gave up after a moment, seeing the dark red flush that stained those high cheeks.  Propping herself up on her elbows she studied the tall warrior as she angrily paced the confines of the tent, waiting for the inevitable tirade that she was sure would follow.

“Cassandra…”

The seeker turned her hard gaze towards the woman lounging on their bedrolls, her irritation fading for a moment at the chagrined look on that beloved face.  It returned instantly as the racket resumed outside and she tore her gaze away from the Inquisitor to glare at the pale rough material that separated them from the rest of the world.  Cassandra reached out, determined to quell the ribald noise, stopping at the warm press of a hand against her back, soft words in her ear.

“Leave it be.  They are just blowing off steam, anxiety before battle in the way they always have done.”

The seeker turned, brow furrowed, voice a harsh whisper as she shook her head.  “No, I can not leave it be.  They are disrespecting you.  Our leader.  It is not right I -”

She stiffened as a warm finger pressed firmly to her lips, dragging down before being replaced with even warmer lips.  She let herself be drawn into this new form of conversation, surprised by the way that slender form melded so firmly to her own, gasping as that clever tongue pushed forward to tease at her own.  Laughter faded, replaced by the pounding of her heart and the seeker wrapped an arm around the smaller woman lifting her slightly with her ardor, her other hand pulling at the leather straps that covered the Inquisitor;s chest.  

Evelyn smiled into the kiss, her own hands resuming their earlier goal of pushing aside the layers that hid the other woman from her, jerking as a flash of pain suddenly shot up her arm and she cried out clenching her fist, teeth grinding as she slipped from her lover’s arms, dropping to her knees as green light bled into the room.  She jerked away from Cassandra’s careful touch, the slightest pressure causing nothing but more agony.  The rogue cursed, eyes watering as she fought to control the pain.  She heard someone shout but it sounded like it was far away as her vision began to fade in and out.  Battle cries sounded all around her; chaos unfolding as though in a far away dream.  

 

* * *

 

_ Searing pain brought her back to reality and her eyes snapped to an angular face, gnashing her teeth as Solas pulled her to her feet. _

_ “Inquisitor - come with me now.” _

_ The Free Marcher shook her head no and tried to pull from that vice-like grip, her eyes darting around the tent as she looked in vain for Cassandra, her mind a tangle of thought as she fought to piece together what all had occurred.  Another shake of her arm almost put her to her knees and she tried to jerk away again, ignoring the cold chill that crept up her spine as a loud scream pierced the air. _

_ “You must come now!” _

_ Evelyn shook her head, eyes turning to glare at the bald mage, widening in disbelief as she watched his eyes grow brighter and brighter until they were the sickening color of the rifts themselves.  She gasped, mouth agape in horror as a voice completely unlike the soft-spoken one she had grown used to resounded in her ears. _

_ “This mark is mine!” _

 

* * *

 

“Evelyn!”

She sat up, her body shaking as Cassandra’s iron grip dug into her shoulders.  She winced at the worry etched on that stern brow and started to assure the other woman that she was ok when she noticed they were no longer alone.  She startled as the slender elf took a step forward, her body tensing with a jolt but she forced herself to look at that face as it came nearer to view.  His eyes were the same shade they had always been and full of concern as he knelt down and gently touched her scarred hand.  The voice was familiar as well and she let him examine her even as she reflected on the strange nightmare.

“What happened to her Solas?”

Evelyn turned at the voice watching as Cassandra drew the elf away to the corner, their voices dropping to hushed tones as the Inquisitor looked down at her marked palm, the sickly green color making her appear in a state of decay, as she tried to puzzle out the dream.

 

* * *

 

“It is as I have always feared seeker, the mark is getting worse.  With every rift closed it is taking more and more out of her.”

Cassandra huffed, her voice more stern than she intended as she glared down at the man.  “But she has not closed a rift for days, not since the Temple of Mythal.  You cannot tell me there is no solution for this -”

She paused as the man’s soft voice cut across her own.

“I have told you my solution Cassandra, though it is not the one you want to hear.  I am not without talent but even this is beyond my abilities.  At best I can delay the inevitable but like it or not the only solution I know of is to cut the mark away from her body -”

“That is not happening.”

Solas sighed, unwilling to argue his point again.  They had gone over this far too many times and had almost come back to the same conclusion.  Yes removing the mark would save her but without it they would damn the whole of Thedas.  He did not know whether to pity or admire the seeker’s resolve so he sighed once more and nodded.

“I will do all that I can.”

Cassandra nodded curtly, watching as the elf exited the tent before returning to the Inquisitor’s side, frowning at the sickly green color that emanated from her palm.  Solas was not wrong.  The mark was worsening.  She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing a prayer to the Maker; a prayer for His guidance, His intercession.  Surely he would not wish to take the life of the one He had blessed for, even if the mark  **had** come from Corypheus, it was being used to right that wrong.  The seeker opened her eyes when she felt a cool hand on her cheek, and watched as her lover flashed that roguish smile she had grown to love, her voice soft as that touch fell away.

“Everything will work out, you’ll see.”

Evelyn titled her head back, exhaustion mixing with the sleeping draught Solas had left behind.  She never saw the seeker’s sad smile or the tear that fell from her cheek.  She slipped into a dreamless sleep as calloused fingers tangled with her own.

 

* * *

 

The journey seemed to take forever.  Through the mountains of Orlais and then the harsh heat of Nevarra, skating along the edge of Tevinter, praying they did not catch the magisterium’s eye.  They had been fortunate to have encountered very few templars, bandits or rifts, allowing their leader to rest and heal though she fought them every inch of the way.  The closer they came to the Anderfels the more somber the mood of the party became.  Everywhere they turned they could see evidence of the wardens, their standards, their coat of arms, the heads of slain darkspawn decorating the spikes that littered the path forward while shards of red lyrium littered the remaining earth.  It was a scene worthy of a nightmare and Cassandra had seen nothing like it in all her travels.  She had been here once before years earlier during one of her first assignments.  She had tracked a group of apostate’s here, stopping them before they were allowed to claim sanctuary within the warden’s diminished ranks.  The roads had been clear then.

“Sweet Maker.”

The exclamation from Hawke was a surprise.  For as much as the woman blasphemed, Cassandra had been sure she was not a believer.  She watched as the slender Ferelden turned in a circle, blue eyes wide with disbelief.

“It’s like stepping into what would have become to Kirkwall isn’t it?”

Varric unslung Bianca from his shoulder, eyeing the smoking lands carefully.  He didn’t trust this place and he damn sure didn’t trust any warden other than Sunshine.  He could scarcely imagine her in such a place with the only light being filtered through layers of dust and smoke.  The dwarf narrowed his eyes and cast a glance towards the seeker, surprised when the warrior nodded, her deep accent echoing slightly as she ordered the men to make camp here.  It was a good move on her part.  He watched as one of the spymaster’s agents approached, handing the seeker a letter with an all too familiar red bird on the parchment - Leliana’s calling card.  There were not many people who impressed the author but she was undeniably one of them.  The woman wasn’t just good, she was scary good and her timing could not have been better planned.  The dwarf watched the seeker scowl as she read whatever it was the letter contained before turning on heel to presumably find their leader.  The man shrugged and took out an oil rag as he sat on a chunk of stone.  Whatever it was he was sure he would find out later.    

 

* * *

 

Cassandra paced and lent her hand to the men and women who were setting up camp.  She relished in the physical activity, anything that would allow her to process the words she had just read.

_ Cassandra, word has reached back to us concerning the state of the mark.  Know that my prayers are with the both of you now and that I will do whatever is necessary to keep such knowledge a secret. _

_ I have Bann Trevelyan in the dungeons.  He was caught attempting to infiltrate a group of volunteer soldiers.  The story is dull on details but know that he awaits the Inquisitor’s pleasure as soon as you all return. _

_ Do not forget your promise.  I await your report. _

_ L _

The note was burning a hole in her pocket even as the implications of them seared in her mind.  Leliana, was as ever, vague but the knowledge that the Bann had even attempted to infiltrate Skyhold send a cool chill down her spine.  There were too many “what ifs” to consider but the seeker was relieved to know, at least, that threat had all but been eliminated and the warrior found herself wondering what Evelyn would do with the man.  The Inquisitor had expressed nothing but disdain, a feeling that seemed well earned based on Cassandra’s limited interaction with the man.  Still, the bloodthirsty response that had greeted the news that her father had been the one to take the seeker had been unsettling at best.  She frowned at the thought as she tied off the last rope, bade a farewell and left the bustling group to find the young woman occupying her thoughts.  They had not spoken - truly spoken - for several days, both of them convinced of their own point of view.  Evelyn had not taken well to her forced lassitude, in fact their last conversation had quickly escalated into an almost childish silent treatment when she had found the young woman’s bedroll empty.  Thinking back on it now, Cassandra still felt she’d been in the right.

 

* * *

 

_ A quick search of the camp found the rogue sparring with one of their scouts.  For a moment Cassandra had been mesmerized by the flash of dancing blades; the two rogues darting back and forth then intertwined as deadly as any Orlesian dance before darting back again.  The moment passed however, replaced with a righteous fury that had caused the warrior to draw her blade, thrusting high enough to catch both sets of daggers, her glare silencing the scout into offering a hasty apology before returning to her duties.  Evelyn had scowled at her a moment, the challenge clear in her eyes, one Cassandra was sorely tempted to accept.  She was tired of the Free Marcher’s dark moods and the constant arguments for her to rest before they reached Weisshaupt.  She ached to teach the younger woman a lesson but feared exhausting her or worse causing injury so she sheathed her blade and made to take the Inquisitor by the arm. _

_ “Evelyn..” _

_ The redhead shook her head, daggers hidden once more, eyes narrowed, “I am not a child Cassandra.” _

_ The seeker scoffed, “I know that but you must rest, we are but days away from -” _

_ The Inquisitor clenched her teeth and all but growled, “And what then?  Will I rest while the rest of of you fight and die?!” _

_ Cassandra expected more and was surprised when those full lips clamped close and she watched as the rogue marched back towards her tent where she had, over the course of the next week, proceeded to talk to everyone but the seeker.  It irked the warrior but she let it go, content that her point had been made. _

 

* * *

 

She approached the tent cautiously.  Though Evelyn had made it clear she was not welcome company, Cassandra missed being in her presence; the bright laughter, the crooked smile that bespoke what she was sure was some sort of blasphemous thought.  The seeker sighed, begrudgingly admitting to herself that she missed the nights most of all where they had lain side by side and the ones where mutual desire found them intertwined most of all.  Uncertainty flooded her but she pressed on, calling the out the Inquisitor’s given name softly, mildly relieved when a familiar voice bade her to enter.

Evelyn looked up as the seeker’s tall frame came into view, ignoring the stupid thrill the sight gave her.  She had been avoiding her lover for most of the week while she played Wicked Grace with her other companions and responded to the mountain of correspondence being ferried to and from Skyhold.  It was good to see her now although she was not entirely pleased to see the letter being stretched out to her as that accented voice offered an explanation for her visit.

“Forgive me for intruding.  This came and I thought the news something you would like to see.”

A part of Evelyn wanted to reassure the brooding warrior that there was no need to apologize, that a visit from her would never be considered an intrusion but she stubbornly kept her silence as she took the letter, unwilling to be the one that gave first in this silent war of wills.  She watched as her seeker’s nostrils flared slightly when their fingers brushed and hid her smile while she opened her spymaster’s letter.  The rogue had to read the words twice over before they began to sink in and she looked to the seeker for confirmation.

“I am still willing to carry out his sentence, provided we make it out of this fiasco alive Inquisitor.”

The redhead frowned at the words.  In her elation she had forgotten Josephine's warning that she could not be the one to carry out her sire’s punishment.  She set aside the letter and studied that familiar face, eyes moving to feast on all the lines, angles and curves that made up the seeker’s body before returning to that dark stare.  For a moment Evelyn was tempted to meet the challenge in those eyes, to stand and finish what she had started weeks ago and relieve part of the tension building between them.  It was as if Cassandra was daring her to, her stance familiar, defensive and unconsciously provocative all at once and she gave no indication of wanting to leave.  The rogue wet her lips, heat blossoming beneath her skin as she watched the seeker do the same...

Evelyn stood swiftly, tossing the letter aside as she fisted her hand in the tall Nevarran’s hair, tugging her forward, mouths battling savagely as hands palmed and grabbed what they could.  She pulled herself up the seeker’s body, straddling those generous hips, gasping as rough hands palmed her backside, lifted her higher, holding her there as Cassandra’s groan reverberated against her lips.  They kissed as though it were a competition, cloth ripping as they strained to remove the barriers between them.  The Inquisitor panted as the seeker tipped them both, her back landing hard on the bedroll, breeches loosened and shoved down to her ankles; the ache between her thighs filled in one sure thrust.

“Fuck yes…”

 

* * *

 

Varric cocked an eyebrow at the sounds escaping the nearest tent before looking at the woman across him and held out his hand, “Pay up Hawke.”

The Champion huffed and tossed her friend a small bag of coin, her lips twisting into a smirk as another sharp muffled cry resounded. Before turning her attention back to the group.

“I just can’t win.  Either way I’m glad the two of them are making up.  It’s damn awkward when they aren’t speaking.”

She paused as another faint curse escaped, the sound taking her back to the last time she had seen Isabela.  Their last rendezvous had been months ago but the memories… The Ferelden shuddered and shook her head.  Those thoughts were better left for when she was alone in her own tent.  She caught Varric’s questioning stare and flashed him a smile. 

“Too bad we can’t bet on whose sounds those are.”

Iron Bull laughed, tossing back another long drink enjoying the fire that filled his chest.  “Oh we can.  My theory is that one was the boss.”

Hawke chuckled, “How can you tell?”

She watched as the qunari took another sip of that foul concoction of his, his remaining eye sparkling in the firelight.

“You've met our seeker right?  That muffled sound means someone’s hand is over someone else’s mouth.  I’m pretty sure the boss doesn’t care if anyone hears so…”

The rogue turned back towards the tent, head tilting in thought before turning back to the shirtless man.

“You do have a fair point.”

Iron Bull laughed and poured another drink as he nudged the Tevinter at his side.  “Of course I do!  Now if you’ll excuse me, a few more of us have some making up to do…”

Dorian scoffed and jerked away, “What are you talking about?  I never have anything to make up for - ah!  Release me, at once you daft brute!”

Hawke laughed, watching as the Iron Bull walked away, his boisterous laugh echoing as the soldiers cleared a path for him, the flustered mage thrown over his shoulder pounding at his back.  She felt a hand at her shoulder and looked up towards Varric.

“We should all get some sleep.  This next battle is likely to be worse than when the shit hit the fan in Kirkwall.”

Hawke nodded and watched the author walk away before poking at the fire, her mind falling back onto old worries.  Whatever the case, she just hoped Bethany was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this long journey is SUPER condensed (mostly because there is only so much marching one can lend oneself to verbally describe) I wanted this to be light hearted before I delve into - if my outline is anything to gauge this by - a very chaotic battle scene. I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I did the writing :) Thank you for the follows, the kudos and, as always, the comments. Happy Holidays!


	28. Wardens and Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inviting one's self to a massive fortress can never end well - especially when you don't know to expect the unexpected...

Even with a grueling pace, it had taken the whole of Funalis to reach the path that led to the Warden’s fortress and Evelyn was sure she had never been so glad and so weary to see anything in all her life.  It was little wonder few came so far and the harshest element of all had only just been reached.  She had read all there was (which had not been much) on the construction of the fortress.  Situated alongside a mountain, the only way up appearing to be a narrow staircase almost smoothed by years of use.  She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked over to see the Champion of Kirkwall looking over at the map in her hands.

“I hope this group of Wardens is not the shoot first, ask questions later type or we are well and truly fucked.”

The line was delivered so sardonically that Evelyn felt her sun chapped lips crack as she chuckled and shook her head in response.

“I, for one, didn’t come all this way to be used as target practice.  Surely a group this size shouldn’t rouse that level of suspicion.”

Marian looked around at the group, her eyes focusing in on the Tevinter and the intimidating qunari at his side before sliding back to the woman leading this merry mismatched band, lips twisted in a cocky grin as she shrugged her shoulders.  “Who knows what the Warden’s consider suspicious now days but I would imagine they have never had a group consisting of a dwarf, a Qunari mercenary or a Tevinter mage at their doors… or an Inquisitor for that matter.”

Evelyn eyed the men thoughtfully.  The Champion was not wrong in her assessment and she had considered the oddity of including such men but she did not dare leave the three of them behind.  Varric’s ability to use Bianca to decimate large groups of men was second to none.  Dorian’s unique skill set was too useful to have when facing such potentially overwhelming odds, as was the Iron Bull’s sheer strength and bloodlust - especially when he channeled his skills as a reaver and with the ingestment of dragon’s blood only enhancing his natural ferocity - she needed such aggression at her side.  Evelyn started to turn back to respond to the other rogue when dark amber eyes caught her own and she excused herself to fall in step with the tall warrior as they began a slow march up the weathered steps.

“Please tell me you have a plan for when we get there?”

Evelyn grinned at the exasperation in Cassandra’s voice and tilted her head thoughtfully.  “Um, you mean beyond knocking and asking if we can come in?”

Cassandra huffed, eyes rolling before fixing the now smirking woman with a glare.  “Surely you are joking?  That cannot be your strategy.”

The Inquisitor chuckled and shrugged, “Honestly, I haven’t give it much thought beyond that.  I figured a visit from both the Inquisition and the Champion of Kirkwall would spark enough interest for them to open their doors -”

“And after that?”

Evelyn raised her brow at the skeptical look on the seeker’s face and held her hands up.  

“What?  I figured we would just see what happened.  We have all fought together enough so that we know what needs to be done.  For example, you bash things, I stab them.  Varric shoots them, Iron Bull decapitates them and Dorian raises whom he can from the death pile and then sets everything else on fire.  Solas heals us and somehow keeps this damned mark from eating up my entire arm.  What’s left to plan?”

Cassandra shook her head, “You seem to be forgetting we have the Champion of Kirkwall with us.  Where does she fit into this cavalcade of chaos?”

Evelyn pursed her lips for a moment, grinning at the worried expression on her lover’s face before slipping her arm into the crook of the seeker’s, ignoring the jab from the heavy plate armor that adorned the other woman’s body.

“Cavalcade of chaos?  You’ve been reading too many of Varric’s stories again.”

She watched as color flooded the seeker, enjoying the sight for a moment; the pink of it reminding her of the shade that flushed her lover’s face, neck and chest right before she reached the peak of her pleasure.  Evelyn pictured Cassandra again in that moment, wondering when next she would see such a thing again, before wiping the grin from her face and dispelled her lightheartedness for a much more serious tone.

“My… restrictions have given me a lot of time to think on this journey Cassandra.  I’ve been playing different scenarios over and over in my head since we departed but until we are inside I will not know which one will work best.  While Hawke is, without a doubt, an asset, she has made it clear that she has her own agenda - one that will come before mine so I do not wish to count on her in a battle she may abandon halfway through.”

She watched as the warrior frowned, amber eyes turning thoughtful as she looked away.  Evelyn felt a trickle of foreboding walk down her spine and she stopped, halting the seeker in her tracks and turning the other woman towards her, brow furrowing in suspicion.

“You’re hiding something.

Cassandra stiffened; she did not lie very well anyways and doing so would have been futile so she made due with a half truth and prayed that the Inquisitor would not want to know more.

“I promised Leliana I would look into something for her, that is all.  I am not sure where the task will take me.”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the statement.  She knew the two women had worked together for almost a decade but Leliana had never struck her as someone who would ask for favors - not when she had a network of spies to do her bidding.  Clearly there was more to it than what Cassandra was saying but Evelyn was unsure if she should push for the complete answer.  She read enough history to know that the bard in the tales of the 5th Blight had been Leliana, that she and the Warden had become lovers and somehow, despite being separated for over a decade, were still together.  Evelyn looked at her seeker and wondered if they too would find themselves in a similar situation one day.  Cassandra had made it no secret that she wanted to rebuild her order but such an endeavor would surely cause them to separate for months at a time.   _ She is also a candidate for Divine _ , a sly voice whispered in her thoughts and the rogue frowned as she remembered the night she had finally broached the subject with the seeker.  

She had been angry when she had insisted Cassandra refuse to serve if named only to be told that if called to sit the Sunburst throne than the seeker would do so gladly.  It had been early in the relationship, but knowing the seeker as intimately as she did now, the noble couldn’t pretend surprise.  Refusing her duty would be akin to refusing a part of herself and while Evelyn feared for that future, a part of her felt relief - especially when she looked down at her mark.  Duty would help Cassandra heal; having a task she could get lost in would dull the pain she might feel when the damned thing finally took Evelyn’s life.    

Cassandra watched the light fade in the younger woman’s eyes and frowned.  Even now, as close as they were, she could rarely discern the rogue’s thoughts but she could read the shift in mood and reached out a comforting hand to place on that slender shoulder.

“I will be right there at your side my love.  I swore myself your shield and that I shall be, no matter what Leliana has asked me to do.”

Evelyn titled her head to look into the seeker’s eyes, the soft solemnity of her words were as much a comfort as her touch.  The Inquisitor nodded and reached up to squeeze that gauntleted hand before returning her mind back to the daunting challenge before them.

 

* * *

 

The sun was rapidly falling past the horizon as they reached the final landing.  Evelyn stretched, wincing at the chafe of the leather attached to her.  Her undergarments were soaked through but none of them had dared to remove armor.  She stole a glance at the warrior’s in the group.  She could not imagine making that climb in full plate armor; she had barely survived in her leathers.  The Inquisitor caught the Champion’s eye and together they strode forward, stopping at the massive doors as a deep voice called out, “Stop.  Identify yourselves.”

Evelyn looked up as hidden stone panels slid away to reveal rows upon rows of arrows aimed at their group.  She held up her hand, letting the mark show clearly as she cleared her throat to answer the command.

“I am Evelyn Trevelyan, Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste.  I am here with my companions to speak with the First Warden.   We do not come to harm.  There have been rumors concerning the order, rumors that we felt -”

“We know who you are Inquisitor.  The First Warden is not here.  Turn back.”

Evelyn felt her brow furrow and opened her mouth to demand to see who had been left in charge when she felt something brush past her arm and heard the thwack of metal piercing wood.  Her eyes located the sound, a wicked looking dagger sticking from the door, the lean figure of the Champion now standing in front of her.

“If you know who she is then you no doubt know me as well.  I do not care about what your order is up to.  I have come for my sister Bethany.  Give her to me and we will be well on our way.”

The deep voice seemed to rumble in mirthless laughter for a moment before responding coldly, “Your sister does not belong to you Champion.  She is a Grey Warden and therefore ours to do with as we will -”

There was a pause, a moment of silence that spanned several breaths and then a new voice responded.

“But you have long championed our cause Messr Hawke.  You have been a friend of the Wardens in the past and, through your meddling, you have allowed us to discover an end to the taint that corrupts us all.  In light of that we will allow you to see that your sister is unharmed.”

Evelyn watched as the arrows disappeared, the holes in the wall closing as the sound of shifting gears echoed loudly around them.  She felt a hand tug at her arm and stiffened as she felt Hawke’s lips brush her ear.

“That was too easy.  I hope you’re ready Inquisitor, things are about to get very exciting.”

The Free Marcher felt adrenaline pour into her veins as the other rogue released her arm, her eyes fixed on the heavy doors that were slowly creaking open as her fingers twitched to grab hold of her daggers.  She knew without looking that Cassandra was at her back and she watched as armored wardens poured forth from the fortress, surrounding them all.  They moved like puppets, coming to a stop all at once, helmets hiding their faces from view and Evelyn hoped it was simply her imagination that detected a faint red glow emanating from where their eyes should have been.  She felt the heat of Cassandra’s hand pressing against her back, turning her attention back to the entrance as a phalanx of warden mages marched out, parting to reveal the first person they had seen outside of warden armor; a man, bearded and dressed in a style similar to the venatori they had been battling throughout Thedas,  the staff in his hand marking him as yet another mage.  

“Welcome Inquisition and... Champion.  We have been waiting for you.”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes, lips parting to speak but Hawke beat her to it, that cultured Ferelden accent echoing slightly off the canyon walls.

“Oh, I see.  This explains the welcoming party then.  Well, we are  _ delighted _ to make your acquaintance… oh I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?”

Evelyn felt her lips twitch, hiding her smirk at the absolute sarcasm that dripped from the Champion’s mouth.  Hawke had a gift, Varric had not exaggerated that part of her.   The Inquisitor watched as the man’s mouth curled in a sneer, his staff pulsing with a light all too similar to the mark on her hand.

“I did not say.  My master warned me you might have joined yourself with this thief and these Chantry puppets -”

Hawke laughed and nodded at Varric, “I think we finally found someone who hasn’t read your book Varric.”

The dwarf smirked and shrugged nonchalantly, adjusting something on Bianca.  “Clearly or he would know you have a habit of allying yourself with thieves, well… certain ones that is.”

Hawke, smirked at the questioning look on the Inquisitor’s face and winked, “Only the good looking ones I assure you.”  She flashed the glaring seeker at the other woman’s back a grin before turning her attention back to the man in front of them, the humor in her voice dying, instantly replaced by frost. 

“Did your master tell you what happened to the people who try to go after  _ my _ “thieves”?”

Marian drew the dagger at her hip and pointed it at the mage, eyes narrowing slightly as the man sneered and made an unfamiliar symbol with his staff.  She braced herself for an attack, praying that the runes Sandal had placed on her armor would withstand whatever it was this foreign mage would throw at her.  She remained tensed, surprised when the mage’s staff stilled and yet no attack came.  Instead the line of mages rippled and a familiar face was thrust into view.

“Bethany!”

Hawke watched as her sister was dragged forward, her arms held in restraint.  She darted forward, halting as a flash of lightning exploded at her feet.

“That is far enough Champion, your sister remains alive and untouched… for now -”

“What have you done to her?!”

Hawke studied the last remaining member of her family, the listless eyes, ripped and torn robes, the red welts and purple bruises that marred the pale skin so like her own.  Blue eyes snapped up to glare at the sneering mage, her body shaking with a rage she was only just keeping in check.  A gargled sound caught her attention and she looked back at her sister, encouraged by the fire shining in her eyes, cracked lips moving and Marian barely caught the words.

“Make them pay sister…”

The Champion slowly slid her other dagger free, adrenaline coiling the muscles in her body as she twirled the blades, lips parting in a cold smirk, “Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn watched as the Champion darted forward in a blur of color, metal glinting, blood splattering as she decimated the two men holding her sister in the seconds before the entire scene exploded into action.  She watched as Dorian spun his staff, purple streaks of magic reanimating the two who had fallen under the Champion’s blades, heard the bloodcurdling cry from Cassandra as the warrior brushed past to stand in front of her, shield up, sword held at the ready and bolts flew free of Bianca to bury themselves into steel and flesh.  The Inquisitor spun as the Warden closest to her lunged forward, parrying his blade to sink her dagger deep into a gap in his armor.  She let him fall, blood running cold, as the mage in white lifted his staff, calling out words in a foreign language that suspiciously sounded like Tevinter - a chant full of harsh consonants and Evelyn watched as the Warden mages around them writhed in pain, crying out as they dropped to their knees clutching their heads, staves glowing.

“Maker… what is this…”

Evelyn turned to see the alarm written on Cassandra’s face and watched as the men on the ground stopped moving, rising as one, arms raising slowly, blades slashing and the Inquisitor watched in horror as the drops of red spray began to glow; the spots where the ground had been sprayed giving birth to shades in every shape and form.  

“Demons!”

Iron Bull’s bellow echoed over and over in the hollowed canyon and Evelyn fell the mark on her palm wake to life, throbbing as pulses of green energy crackled around her arm.  Glaring at the Tevinter mage she lifted her arm, pointing the mark at him and opened a rift above his head, pouring her power into it.  She felt Cassandra’s arms around her, catching her as she fell to her knees, eyes darting to watch as the mages fought the pull of the Fade, the sound of demonic shrieks filling the air as their corporeal bodies faded, sending their spirits back from whence they came.  She saw the Champion, her blades flashing as they finished off those to slow to move out of her way; her path leading her towards the man in white, who seemingly remained unaffected by the chaos surrounding him. 

“Can you stand my love?”

Evelyn turned to see the concern on her Seeker’s face and nodded, accepting the other woman’s help as she stood once more on shaky legs.  She felt Cassandra’s warmth leave her as the warrior turned suddenly, swinging her sword at an attacking Warden, her shield coming down to break her opponent's arm before her blade dispatched his head, painting the seeker in a fresh wave of red.  Even covered in gore, Evelyn still found her lover breathtaking.  She caught the flash of white teeth, a brief grim smile she returned before turning her attention to the fight.  The rift was losing its power and the blood mages had fallen still but, despite their enemy’s losses, they were still heavily outnumbered.  She caught sight of one of her companions and darted forward, dispatching a rogue Warden and injuring two more as she fought to move closer to Varric’s side.

The dwarf rolled away from a bolt of magic, firing a spray of arrows into the fray, his eyes quickly catching sight of his fellow rogue.

“Fancy meeting you here your Inquisitorialness.”

He paused to fire a bolt into the helm of an approaching Warden before flashing the redhead a wan smile.

“I know I’m repeating myself but Maker be damned if you don’t have the absolute WORST luck ever!”

He flung his caltrops down and flipped away to fire another burst of arrows into a group of gathering mages.  He fought to catch his breath, pausing to appreciate the quick bladework of the other woman as she cut down two more opponents.  He had known coming here was madness.  Curious as to why the rogue had sought him out he reloaded Bianca and caught the Inquisitor’s eye, his brow raising in question as he hazarded a guess as to her motive.

“You want me to distract the man in white right?”

Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at how easily he read her and nodded as she flung a blade into the eye socket of another Warden’s helm, ignoring the stab of regret she felt at ending another tainted life.  She had grown up on tales of the Wardens and how their order alone held the key to defeating Archdemon’s and ending Blights.  She cursed Corypheus for corrupting them and as she felled yet another, she wondered if this was not all a part of his plan.  Perhaps he really meant to destroy Thedas’ only means of ending the Blights before he caused the awakening or another of the sleeping old Gods.  She had already disrupted enough of his plans to ensure that the future she saw so long ago in Redcliff never came to pass but what if her meddling had caused his plans to change and here, even now, she was furthering his new ambitions by eliminating these deluded men and women…

She flinched as wetness splattered her cheek, the feeling pulling her from her thoughts even as a heavy weight crashed into her shoulder, almost sending her to the floor.  She shoved the dead warrior off her and nodded her thanks at the dwarf once more, chiding herself for allowing her focus on the battle to become distracted.  Evelyn turned away from Varric and pointed at the shimmering circle surrounding the Tevinter.

“I need that shield gone.  He has been protecting himself with magic all this time.  I know Dorian’s spells have yet to pierce those wards, and Bull’s axe has glanced off of it a few times already so I am wondering if precision could garner a different effect.”

She watched as Varric studied the dark haired magister, his brow furrowed in concentration for a moment before a wide grin split his lips.

“There was a trick I tried back in Kirkwall that might do well here.  It was a little something Fenris taught me - “

He paused as a sculpted red brow rose and chuckled as he slid a rune into place on Bianca.  “You’re right.  That is a story for another time.  Now, let’s see if my girl can turn that trick again..”

Evelyn chuckled at the turn of phrase even as she flung one of her knives at another approaching attacker before burying her daggers into the Warden who had been sneaking up behind her.  She caught sight of Cassandra fighting three on one, of Hawke shielding her sister while slitting the throat of another Warden; the body count rising.  The Free Marcher offered up a prayer to a Maker she still wasn’t sure she believed in as she watched the runed bolt soar free of Bianca, its trajectory crystal clear for that brief second before it collided with the magister’s wards sending a blast of energy out in its wake.

The Inquisitor’s footing failed as the blast knocked her back and she grunted as she collided with a solid mass behind her, probably Varric, sending both of them to the ground, their bodies skidding to a stop at the top of the long winding stone stairs.  Evelyn felt hands pushing at her and she lifted herself up, standing, mouth agape at the scorched earth around the spot where the Tevinter mage had stood.  She heard Varric curse and turned to give the man a hand, listening to the low whistle escape his lips as he assessed the damage of his attack, his hand stroking the grip of his crossbow.

“It didn’t do anything like that last time….”

Evelyn shook her head, eyes scanning fallen bodies stirring to life to assure herself that nobody else had been injured in the blast.  She watched as companion and warden alike stood and braced herself for the battle to resume before a piercing light shone in the doorway, its outline suspiciously familiar.  The rogue shielded her eyes and watched as single figure stepped through, heavy armor shining, emblazoned with the warden’s crest, a deadly sword raised.  

“Wardens.  Halt.”

Evelyn watched in amazement as every Warden standing immediately took a knee, the faint whispering of voices rising like a storm of insects above the heavy foot falls that brought the warrior closer.  

_ It’s her, the Warden, the Hero… Commander Cousland… she’s here. _

The rogue frowned as the warrior stopped just out of arm’s reach and she caught Cassandra’s eyes as the seeker stepped slightly in front of her, shield raised, sword at the ready, her own hands gripping her daggers tightly unsure if the approaching warden was friend or foe.

A low chuckle escaped the Warden’s helm, the voice was cold but undoubtedly female, “You call yourself Inquisitor, can you prove it?”

Evelyn switched her dagger to one hand and held up the mark for the stranger to see.  “Is this proof enough?”

The warrior surprised her again with a laugh and a shake of her helmed head.  “A mark proves nothing to me.  Anyone with access to a semi-decent mage can make a wound glow.  I’ve never trusted magic and I do not trust you.   Although…”

Evelyn watched as the warden turned towards Cassandra, a gauntleted finger rising to tap against the bottom of the winged helm.  

“Hmmm.  They say the former Right Hand of the Divine now stands at the Inquisitor’s side, a seeker and, if stories are to be believed, a hero herself, though why such a person would follow a mere slip of a girl I cannot imagine.”

Cassandra bristled at the taunting words and stepped forward.   “She is the Inquisitor and I follow her because she has been chosen by Andraste.  I believe her to be the only hope this world has of closing the rifts and restoring order to all of Thedas.”

Another laugh, this time warmer, and Evelyn felt her blood chill as the warden reached behind her to pull forward a silverite shield, emblazoned with a blue griffin, long sword glinting in the sunlight.

“So are you claiming to be the former Right Hand of the Divine then?  Are you a hero as well?  Interesting… I always pictured you as taller but I suppose not all legends can be true.  The accent is a nice touch though, I will give you that, but accents can be faked as well.  I guess you will just have to prove it then.  If you truly are her face me.  If you can best me then I shall leave the fate of my order in your young Inquisitor’s hand. If not, I will strike you down and command my brethren to finish off the rest of you.”

Cassandra glared at the commander.  The voice marked the woman as Ferelden and a noble but with her face covered, the seeker could not place her .  She felt a hand on her arm and turned towards the redhead at her side, stopping the protest with a look, before leaning forward to whisper in the Inquisitor’s ear.

“Do not worry Evelyn, there are few still alive that can best me in a one on one battle.”

Cassandra watched as the Free Marcher’s lips tightened before giving her a stiff nod - the cautionary touch dropping away.  She turned, slipping her helmet back on before assessing the other warrior, carefully taking a defensive stance, waiting for her opponent to make the first move.  

“Are you sure you want to risk yourself for another Seeker?  It did not end so well the last time.”

Cassandra seethed within at the barb, Justinia's face and the powerful explosion that decimated Haven rising in her mind for a moment.  She glared at the warden commander, snarling as she raised her sword. “Are we here to talk or to fight?”

The Warden laughed again and raised her own sword tauntingly, “Age before beauty then seeker.  The first move is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I get to bring back my Hero of Ferelden! I have been waiting to write this section of the story for awhile - although when I did, it took me FOREVER to get the dynamic I wanted. 
> 
> It's been a minute - and thank you to all who have read, kudos and commented - it is inspiring and motivating :) It took me a while to break my fabulous case of writer's block but the story came back to me and what started as an outline for 2 chapters is quickly turning into 4 
> 
> Thanks for staying with the story - I know I ended in sort of a cliffhanger but the next update will be very soon!


	29. Hero vs Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra takes on the Hero of Ferelden to determine who shall decide the fate of the Wardens -

Evelyn held her breath as Cassandra dashed forward in a blur of motion, her shield slamming into the warden’s, the force of it pushing the other woman back a few feet. The rogue felt her body jerk at the high pitched clang of metal scraping against metal.  She watched as the Warden seemed to effortlessly block blow after blow, the speed of her response almost unimaginable given the heavy plate she wore.  The Free Marcher had never witnessed anything like it.  She had never seen Cassandra take more than a dozen moves to slay her enemies but every advance from the seeker was blocked and immediately turned to an answering attack.  The Inquisitor cringed every time that strange rippling blade thrust towards her seeker.  She did not want to watch but she could not take her eyes away.  Thrust, parry, dodge, turn, slash, roll… it was a never ending dance, one that kept her pulse racing and heart stuttering in her chest

 

* * *

 

Cassandra cursed silently as her next attack was knocked aside and grit her teeth as sweat steadily dropped into her eyes from the heat of the helm.  She was now sure she had been mistaken in thinking that she had met this woman before.  She would never have forgotten sparring with one so skilled.  Another blow had her  sword arm shaking and the seeker found herself on the defensive now, her sword and shield battering back the flurry of blows.  Cassandra switched tactics - calling forth a trick her mentor Byron had once shown her, she pushed the next slash to the side and turned, swinging her sword in a high arc, lips parting in a smug smile as she noticed her enemy’s responded a half second too late.  She prayed silently to the Maker as she blocked the next volley of attacks, pushing all her thoughts into a single point of focus before unleashing a roar of rage.  The cry propelled her forward, breathing new life into weary muscles.  She gave a weak thrust right, taking the replying hit against her shield before releasing her sword and turning her hand to catch the hilt in her fist before slamming the pommel against the warden’s helm as hard as she could.  

The seeker watched as the warrior staggered slightly and flipped the sword around once more to slip the point right beneath the edge of the helm.  Chest heaving, the seeker threw off her helmet, her smile radiant through her heavy pants of breath as she looked down at the kneeling warrior, confident in her victory.  A sharp poke needled at her armpit in one of the few places her armor could not cover and she looked down in surprise to see the Warden's longsword pushed against her.  Not a victory then, but a draw.  

 

* * *

 

Evelyn stood still, hands clenched around both daggers as she witnessed the woman she loved held at the end of a sword.  The same dread that she had felt inside the fade crept over her.  Every instinct was telling her to attack, to protect, to not trust the word of this warden, this so-called hero but she held back - if only because the seeker too had her sword held at a vulnerable spot.  The smallest move from one would kill them both and she could tell from the stillness that it was something both warriors were all too aware of.  

The silence grew as the remaining warden’s, companions and the Inquisition’s soldiers watched and waited.  Seconds ticked by and minutes vanished; time itself standing still as the two women stared each other down..  The Inquisitor was surprised when the warden commander gave first, lowering her sword and rising slowly to stand face to face with the seeker.

 

* * *

 

The Hero of Ferelden stood slowly, wincing as her knees protested the weight of her armor, chuckling softly to herself as she slowly sheathed her sword before dropping the borrowed shield to the hard ground.  Her hands free now to rise towards the stifling helmet and pull it from her head.  Cool air kissed and chilled the sweat on her face and she opened her eyes to look at the seeker freely, without the limited view previously offered by her headgear.  Leliana had not been wrong after all; the Hero of Orlais was indeed a worthy opponent and as beautiful and deadly as her lover had described all those years ago.  

_ Leliana. _

The name, even whispered in her mind, breathed life back into her and she cast the helm aside to join the shield as memories of her lover flashed before her eyes. Pale scarred skin, silky red hair, blue eyes that seemed to swallow up her very soul...  Maker take it, how long had it been since last they had seen one another? Too long, she knew.  Elissa flashed her opponent a small smirk as she reached out a hand, unsurprised when the seeker refused to take it.  Instead, the woman leveled, what she was sure was the other’s, iciest glare, that Nevarran accent, harsh and unwelcoming as the seeker threw her own words back in her face.

“I am the Hero of Orlais, and this woman is the Inquisitor and, like it or not,  we have come, not to battle your order, but to investigate what has befallen it.”

Elissa nodded and let her hand drop, lips curling into a smug grin.  “There was never any doubt in my mind as to who you are Seeker Pentaghast.  Or is it Lady Cassandra?  I can never keep all your monikers straight.”

Cassandra glared at the younger woman that gazed back at her, annoyed by the smugness in her tone.  It was hard to tell her exact age with her dark hair pulled back in a girlish ponytail, the youthful glow in her skin a direct contrast to the dark grey eyes that looked as old as any withered crone.  The seeker grunted at the light tease and sheathed her own sword.

“If you knew who I was then why the charade?  Why force a fight you had no idea that you could win?  Why waste our time?  Do all wardens have such disregard for their lives?”

Elissa raised an eyebrow and shrugged,  “When one becomes a warden we have already thrown away our lives so how or when we die matters little.  If you must know a little bird once bragged to me of your skill and I have wanted to spar with you for some time - though I would have preferred that she had been here to see the first time our swords met.  Be glad she was not seeker or there would have been no draw.  Alas it was not meant to be.   I have always despised Orlais too much to have come looking for you there.”

Cassandra snorted and raised an eyebrow.  “A little bird?  You have spies in the capital?”

Elissa laughed again, shaking her head.  “Hardly but my little bird does.  Really seeker, do you still doubt who I am?”  Has my bird not also told you of me?”

Cassandra glared as she stared at the warden again.  No.  Impossible.  She quickly reviewed all that Leliana had ever told her about the Hero of Ferelden and then compared it to the warrior facing her.  Yes she was tall, yes she was highly skilled in combat and seemed to posses an annoying ability to take nothing seriously.  Her beauty… Cassandra studied her again… perhaps some might find such sharp features attractive… but all these things were hardly unique.  She searched her memory to think of a single identifying feature, eyes snapping to the to the breastplate that covered the warden’s chest; her voice tight with disbelief.

“If what you say is true… Prove it.  Show me.”

Elissa grinned and raised an eyebrow at the seeker, her voice wavering with mirth, “My chest huh?  But seeker, we have only just met… what would Leliana think...”

Cassandra sputtered and growled as her cheeks warmed with embarrassment, instantly irritated by having been made a fool of but she kept her temper in check as the warden slowly removed the heavy chest plate and yanked her tunic down slightly.  There, right over her breast bone was a red mark, not unlike the elves vallaslin, in the shape of a nightingale - irrefutable proof that the woman was who she claimed to be - unless the Left Hand had somehow convinced all her paramours to mark themselves with such.

The seeker remembered Leliana telling her about the mark during one of the many trips Most Holy had sent them on.  She remembered thinking it a ridiculously foolish and romantic gesture - one that had her musing for the rest of the trip what it would be like to be loved to such a degree.  The seeker chanced a glance at her lover standing off to the side, oddly quiet, almost patient.  It was strange to see, almost as strange as coming face to face with a woman Cassandra had been convinced was a ghost or at least a figment of her counterpart’s imagination.  Having her theories disproved was both, at once, elating and deflating.  A soft chuckle to her right drew her back to the present and she turned to see an all too familiar look of amusement on the Champion of Kirkwall’s face.  

Hawke, who had been watching in semi awed silence through the entire ordeal - half wondering what sort of convincing it would take Isabela to get a tiny little hawk tattooed on her chest, a line of thought that quickly grew dirtier the longer she entertained it and so she shelved the idea for when she would be alone in her tent later.  Her lips twitched at the familiar look of irritation on the seeker’s face and could not stop her laughter from bubbling up past her lips as the Hero of Ferelden’s identity was confirmed. She rested her hand on her sister’s shoulder, ignoring her sister’s tired plea to  _ let it go _ as she slapped the other against her thigh.

“And thus you find the elusive Hero of Ferelden, whom - and correct me if I am wrong - I believe was the first on your short list of possible leader’s for your “Inquisition”?.  Really seeker, are you sure your order is named appropriately?  From my brief experience with you, you seem to stumble upon your prey rather than find it first hand.  Shouldn’t you be called the Fortunes of Mishap?  Or maybe the As Luck Would Have It’s?”

Cassandra snarled as the familiar sound of Varric’s chuckle reached her ears, flushing slightly when the Hero of Ferelden cracked a smile at the jest and glared at the Champion who simply grinned and winked back.  Cursing the Ferelden’s sharp wit and dismissing the verbal jab to be addressed at a later date, she turned her attention back to the Hero of Ferelden.

“Leliana will be pleased to see you alive and well.  She has been worried about you.”

Elissa felt her heart pull.  A chance to see her love again was almost too much of a temptation to pass up but she dared not; not yet, not when she was so close.  She had almost given up her quest a few years ago when Avernus had informed her that despite his extensive research he was unconvinced that a cure existed, at least to those born without magic.  She had fled the keep, her hands shaking as she struggled to maintain the tenuous hold on the rage that continued to build within her.  Elissa had wanted to choke the life out of cursed warden she’d saved with her bare hands.  All those years wasted, chasing the unthinkable!  She had left Soldier’s Peak then and swore never go back, choosing instead to revisit each circle, refusing to accept that she could be so wrong - especially when she had learned that a Grand Enchanter had been cured of the darkspawn taint.   She had been on her way to meet with the former warden when her path had crossed that of an old friend.  A friend who had replenished her hope, a friend she had never expected to see again.

It had been strange to meet the Witch of the Wilds after to many years, to see her face unmarred by time and to witness the shadow of Alistair’s eager features on a boy so young.  It had been stranger still to hear the warmth and fondness that bled through Morrigan’s normally haughty tone when she spoke to and of her son.  Elissa could feel the Old God’s spirit in the boy, but unlike with the archdemon there was no song, there was no pull just a strange sense of overwhelming peace.  Even now the warrior could swear she had never slept as good as she had when the boy was near.  

It had been Morrigan who had shown her an avenue she had not known existed and Morrigan who had given her to the key to unlocking the strange doorways to another world, one too ancient to date and filled with a kind of magic that had existed before the gods themselves.  After wandering the endless doorways on her own, she had relented and returned for Avernus - who within months made more progress than she had in an entire year.  Elissa had promised herself this would be the last step of her journey and if no cure could still yet be found, she would accept her fate, embrace the dark taint inside her and return to her nightingale’s side until the darkness consumed her and called her home.  

“We will leave at dawn.  You should make ready if you plan to come with us but first, we will discuss what to do with your order.”

The Hero turned towards the voice of  the Inquisitor and studied the young woman for a moment.  She had already forgotten about the battle she had so graciously interrupted.  She looked around at the multitude of heads bowed, not in respect as she was sure this strange group of companions must think, but in shame - a feeling she was all too well acquainted with.  The warrior stared and contemplated the future for a moment before turning back to the young leader.

“Inquisitor I'm no fool.  I know what drew you here and i know the lies that were told that led my order astray.  You may not wish to hear it but i, like these wardens here, have heard this Corypheus’s call, but unlike these men and women I know what the true call of an Archdemon sounds like and am therefore unfazed by this new song that, even now, rings in my head.  I have found only one escape from it and it is a place where others cannot follow.  My own journey has not ended and as such I must return to that place again and soon.”

She paused, moving her gaze back to the woman she had earlier fought.  “Even though our duel ended in a draw, I would still honor the agreement i made prior to our battle.  I leave the fate of these men and women in your hands.  I must caution that the wardens you see before you are some of the strongest warriors in Thedas, our shared taint ensures it so but the same disease that strengthens us, leaves us weak against the corruption of darkspawn.  There are also two of the Old Gods still slumbering beneath us and so there will be two more Blights upon this world.  Until those have past - the time of the Wardens can not come to an end and so I must caution against any rash action you may or may not want to take.  Conscript them into your order, have them fight for you and end this madness once and for all or banish them to the ends of Thedas but do not slay them - that is my advice, take it or leave it as you may.”

Evelyn frowned at the tall woman’s words, her natural curiosity immediately piqued by the idea of a place that even Corypheus could not touch.  She rejected the warrior’s words though, for they advised against the very course of action she had been inclined to do.  They were already fighting the enemy on too many fronts - red templars, demons and the agents of Tevinter.  The Inquisition forces continued to grow larger day by day as more recruits made the long journey to Skyhold but to add a fourth enemy would stretch their resources far too thin.  Conscripting the wardens was out of the question, not when they had proven to be susceptible to Corypheus and not when she had watched her nemesis die only to see him shrug off the shell of a warden’s body to rise, yet, again.  

She caught Cassandra’s eyes and saw the concern in them, a silent plea for her not to do what she had done when confronted with the mages at Redcliffe.  They had talked about such a thing at length when they had still just been companions, after returning to Skyhold and with the memory of the future Corypheus would bring still fresh in her mind.  The rogue had given the seeker her word to not blindly allow anymore large groups to join without first seeking council - no matter what the benefits were.  Evelyn gave the warrior a grim smile and nodded.  No, conscription was out of the question and banishing them did nothing more than remove them from a known location to an unknown one where they could gather forces or join with their enemies.  She caught the steady grey gaze of the Hero and shook her head.

“Neither I, nor the Inquisition can afford to have another potential enemy at the moment nor can we allow such corruption within our own ranks.  No Hero, I am afraid all I can offer these men and women is death or imprisonment until the threat of Corypheus is over at last.  They are your order, you are the one who must decide their fate.”

Elissa growled softly under her breath, she was not used to having her advice ignored nor did she like the slight smirk that shown on the other woman’s face but she could not deny that the redhead had a point.  She looked out across the sea of bodies, both fallen and kneeling and sighed.  The words felt thick in her throat and she wondered if she would be remembered in the histories for this decision as well.  Unbidden a memory from the Blight rose in her mind; that perilous moment when she had to decide what to with the Arl of Redcliffe's son, a boy scarcely older than .  She had struggled then too, unsure whether to kill the boy outright or to use magic to save him - though she had immediately rejected Jovan’s plea that they use blood magic to do so.  In the end it had been Leliana (whose idealism grated her nerves) who had talked her through it, finally convincing her to allow what remained of the circle mages they had freed to try and save the boy. She had sent Alistair and Wynne to bring the mages back, pacing the floor in constant dread that she would have to take the boy’s life if they did not return in time.  They had not and she could remember the feeling to thrusting her sword into the young boy’s heart, the demonic howl of rage mixing with the child’s voice as the creature fought to save it’s own life.  

Elissa spat her distaste at the ground and cast the memory aside as she glared at the Inquisitor.  “If those are the only two options you will consider than imprisonment is the only choice.  I would rather consign my order to a few years behind bars than to put them all to sword but I warn you - if I hear they are mistreated you will answer to me - and I assure you I will hear it.”   

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the threat but let it pass.  She gave the taller woman a nod, “You have my word they will be treated with respect.  If it will ease your mind, I’ll put your so called bird in charge of them.”

The last words were said in jest and tugged a sardonic smile from lips, one that quickly faded at the dark look the Hero shot her.

“You will do no such thing.  Leliana has more than enough to occupy her time.”

Evelyn glared and opened her mouth to argue when a strong grip closed around her arm and she turned to look at Cassandra, brows furrowed.

“You should lead your men then Hero, follow us back to Skyhold and see for yourself the accommodations they will be afforded.”

Elissa shook her head, “No.  My journey lies in a different direction seeker.”

Cassandra snorted in disgust and shook her head, her voice dropping an octave as she stared into the Hero of Ferelden’s grey eyes.  “She needs to see you, she needs to know you are ok.”

Elissa averted her gaze and shook her head again as she bent to retrieve her helm and shield.  “I will send a letter with you explaining everything, but I cannot abandon my quest just yet, not when I believe I am close to its end.” 

Cassandra shook her head and glared at the warrior, voice a hissing whisper, “You have not seen her as I have, you have not witnessed what being the Left Hand has done to her and losing Most Holy has almost finished the job.  She is not the woman you knew.  She no longer laughs, or sings or takes any pleasure in life.  You are the only light she has left.  I do not even believe she still has her faith.  No.  You will come with us and you will explain this to her yourself.”

Elissa winced at the words, words made harsher because she could not refute their truth.  She could only imagine what being Justina’s blade in the dark had done to Leliana.  They had talked of such things when the former bard had received the summons.  The image the seeker spun made her heart ache but she dare not see her now - she would never be able to leave again, not after having that which she so longed for returned to her and certainly not after seeing what Cassandra described.  The Hero could scarcely imagine a Leliana who did not sing or laugh or tell stories - indeed that brightness which had been so off putting when they had first met, had grown on her, banishing her own darkness and filling her with a light she had been sure she’d lost with the murder of her family.  She was torn as she was so often now, between honoring her vow to be rid of the taint for good or returning to the woman she loved.  She had a duty to both… and to choose one over the other…

Elissa took a deep breath, calming the gathering emotions.  No.  Leliana would want her to stay the course she had chosen, she would encourage her to continue, she would… The warden cringed.  Of course she would do these things.  Leliana knew what the taint did, knew how desperate Elissa was to be rid of it… of course she would put that above her own needs. 

The warden stiffened at the pressure of a hand on her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she turned to see the stubborn gaze of this woman Leliana called friend.

“If you will not come to Skyhold, at least agree to see her before you disappear again.  She is loathe to leave her tower and webs but she will for the chance to see you Hero.  I do not know where you are headed but surely there is a place where you could meet.”

Again unabashed truth shone in the seeker’s words and Elissa found herself nodding her next words escaping her before she could stop them. “Fine seeker.  Tell her I will meet her the place where we last parted.”

Cassandra watched as the Hero turned on heel and marched away, pushing past the crowd of people, her anger and frustration visible in every step.  The seeker’s brow furrowed in confusion at the display.  She did not think it unreasonable to take time out from a quest to see the one you loved, especially when it was a journey that had kept the two of them apart for years.  She could not fathom the Hero of Ferelden nor the motives that spurned her forward.  For years she had held the relationship Leliana had spoken of as an ideal romance and had hoped and maybe even prayed that one day the Maker would grant her the same.  

Her eyes sought and found the Inquisitor as she stood amongst her other companions, a familiar grin revealing a flash of white teeth as the younger woman heartedly shoved at Iron Bull’s arm - no doubt in an attempt to cease the large warrior’s steady stream of sexual innuendo - almost as if she knew the seeker was watching her.  Seeing the sight brought with it a wave of tenderness Cassandra still unused to feeling and she felt her lips curl slightly in amusement as she recalled the earliest days of their companionship.  To call it a friendship would be false, for who would call their jailor and interrogator friend.  To think how they had grown from that fated moment beneath Haven… the seeker shook away the smile that briefly curved her lips and drew her attention to the group of Wardens who stood silent and anxious before them.  Dusk was quickly approaching by the look of the light and if they were to leave at dawn there would be much these men and women must do.  Cassandra opened her mouth to give the order, surprised when another voice rang out instead.

“Warden’s, gather our dead and prepare for departure.  We leave with the Inquisition at first light.”

The seeker watched as the wardens slammed a fist to their chests, grunting in response before moving to follow the order.  She admired the quick efficiency for a moment, watching as the remaining warriors paired off and began to gather their fallen. 

“Another reason to hate Corypheus.”

Cassandra grunted in surprise and turned to glare and the Inquisitor, huffing in mock irritation, “You know I do not appreciate being snuck up on… but yes, it is another reason we must stop him.”

The seeker paused, stepping aside to allow the warden’s room to move the fallen body of a mage, before turning her attention back to the woman at her side, clearing her throat awkwardly as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“You surprised me.  I had not expected you to remember our... conversation after Redcliffe.”

Evelyn chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the other woman.  “A conversation was it?  I seem to remember you threatening to throw me back in my cell if I ever made a decision like that again without the advice of my council.”

Cassandra snorted and scoffed, “Clearly it made an impression.”

Evelyn grinned in response to the churlish answer and laced her gloved fingers with the warrior’s, tugging the seeker forward with her towards the fortress.

“Speaking of impressions, I want to get a look at this place before we go.  Fiona said it was as much a shrine to the history of the Wardens as it was a fortress and this is not a journey I forsee ever making again.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be reluctantly led, “I am hardly the one to give a tour.  My duties as Right Hand and when I was with the seeker’s never brought me so far as this…”

The rogue laughed and turned slightly, a smirk playing on her lips.  “Good, then we can stumble around together…”

She paused, fixing the seeker with a wicked grin, “Who knows, this place looks to be monstrous… maybe we will get lost and you can reward me for making such a good decision…”

Cassandra flushed slightly, eyes immediately glancing around to see if anyone had heard the tease them before allowing a slow smile as she tugged the redhead closer, lips brushing the tip of her ear.

“Perhaps.”

The Inquisitor fought the shudder that worked its way down her spine, every nerve instantly brought to life at the huskily delivered intonation and released a shaky breath as she stole another glance at the tall seeker, before turning to tug Cassandra into the fortress behind her.

 

* * *

 

Elissa studied the map and the reports that lay sprawled across the large table, lip curling in distaste at the lingering smell of iron that seemed to permeate the room.  Blood magic, Tevinter… the words hung accusingly in the air and the Hero sighed as she closed the First Warden’s journal.  She sympathized with the fear her order must have felt hearing, what they believed to be, an archdemon’s song.  She remembered well her first encounter with the real thing all those years ago during the Fifth Blight and knew firsthand the terrifying dreams that came along with it.  

“Commander,” a voice called from the door, breaking her out of her darker memories, and Elissa looked up to see a solemn bearded man standing within the frame.  She motioned the other warden to enter before focusing her attention back to the map.

“Yes?”

The deep voice continued, “We have prepared the funeral pyre’s sir, is there to be a ceremony for the dead?”

The Hero looked up bristling at the suggestion, brows furrowing before slamming the her hands flat down on the wooden surface.  

“I will not honor those who practiced blood magic, nor will I hold a ceremony to remember the ones who summoned demons to battle, nor allowed some bastard from Tevinter to lead them into shaming our order.  No.  If there is to be a ceremony, you sir may preside over it.  I will have no part in this.”

She fixed the man with a cold stare and watched as he swallowed hard before saluting. The warrior turned on heel, leaving Elissa to her thoughts as she listened to the heavy footsteps that signaled the man’s retreat.  Her hand rose to clench at the persistant headache that always plagued her upon returning to this world.  

“That was a little harsh don't you think?.”

The Ferelden twitched in irritation at this latest interruption and lowered her hand to see the woman they called Inquisitor, leaning in the doorway.  “The truth hurts doesn't it or hasn’t your shadow taught you that lesson yet?”

Evelyn chuckled slightly, “My shadow?”

Elissa nodded, “You might not have noticed her in all the excitement… tall, covered in armor, glares and grunts a lot.  I’d call her a neanderthal but she isn’t nearly hideous enough to be called that...”

She stopped as a bright laugh rang out and watched as the other woman bent at the waist, shoulders shaking in amusement.

“Ha, a neanderthal?  I’ll be sure to never tell her you said that or we might have another duel on our hands.  The name is Evelyn by the way...

The Hero huffed and turned her attention back to the map, her eyes plotting the quickest and most direct route that would take her to the Chantry in Valance in hopes that the young noble in her doorway would lose interest and leave her to her thoughts; a hope that was quickly dashed as footsteps drew closer.

“So you and Leliana huh...”

Evelyn watched the brooding woman for her reaction to the news, intrigued by the way those sharp grey eyes rose and set on her, studying her carefully before falling back to the map.  The rogue frowned when the other woman only ignored the remark.  Disregarding the Ferelden’s silence the redhead pulled up a chair and took a seat, crossing her arms as she studied the fabled Hero for a moment before trying a different tactic.  Tapping her finger against one of the map’s markers, the Free Marcher continued in her quest to elicit a response, any response. 

“I suppose you know you’re a lucky woman right?  Leliana is quite beautiful, complicated to be sure, but lovely…”

She paused as steel grey eyes rose again, a shapely brow rising above the cold stare, “And what do you know of her beauty Inquisitor?  I would wager you only know that which she has shown you.  You judge her for her outward attributes but you know nothing of the woman behind the mask… that is where her beauty truly lies.  But if you must know, yes I know well how fortunate I am.”

Evelyn parted her lips to reply and stopped, feeling oddly admonished despite the levelness of the warden’s voice.  Changing tactics she left off the marker she had been tapping and fanned her fingers out over the map, drumming them against the weathered parchment.

“Will you be traveling with us then to… wherever the two of you will be meeting?”

Again that hard stare.  Evelyn was intrigued by the continued silence and sought to fill it as she rose and began to pace the small chamber.

“I have not had as much an opportunity to get to know Leliana as well as Cassandra or the others but from the few conversations the two of us have had, she has always mentioned you.  I find it odd that you do not do the same…”

Elissa bristled as much at the words as she did the sly look that crossed the Inquisitor’s face and the warrior found herself rising from her seat, hand shaking slightly as she resisted the urge to slam it against the table.  Her privacy was one of the few things left to her that she could truly call her own… to have her feelings questioned by this so called Herald…

“It is good to know that your association with the former Left Hand has not been the same as yours with the Right.  I do not understand what you are playing at Inquisitor nor what it is you want from me.  It is unwise to make assumptions about my feelings when you do not know me especially when yours are so glaringly apparent to the whole of Thedas.”

Elissa hid her smirk as the young woman beside her began to flush.  She had been amused when one of the newer members of the order had knocked on the door and informed her of the activity in the library.  She remembered Leliana telling her of the attractive and stoic Right Hand of the Divine and of the bard teasing that if the seeker had been interested in women that she would have been sorely tempted to seduce her.  Elissa had laughed at the time and merely dragged her lover against her, whispering that she was glad that the Hero of Orlais had no such inclinations before driving the other women from Leliana’s mind.  She studied the reddening young rogue in front of her for a moment before continuing.  

“Tell me then Inquisitor Trevelyan, did you and Seeker Pentaghast enjoy our library?  Did you find what you were looking for?  I have to applaud your diligence.  It must have been hard to concentrate with so much noise echoing about.”

Evelyn felt the tips of her ears burn and felt the skin on her face grow warmer.  She thought the library abandoned, especially with the majority of the wardens who had remained outside to carry out the command to prepare their dead.  Deciding to feign ignorance the rogue shrugged and gave the other woman a half smile.

“I think you would agree that some things are worth concentrating on.”

The Hero of Ferelden raised an eyebrow and ignored the statement as she resumed her study of the First Warden’s map.  She would need to check the crossroads to be sure but if her understanding of that mystic place was accurate then there should be a door within a day's journey to the secluded Chantry high in the hills or Orlais that had served as the former Divine’s first posting. She lifted her eyes to the woman still seated across from her and frowned.

“I think that I would like to be alone Inquisitor.  I assume you know your way out.”

Evelyn stayed seated for a long moment, contemplating the pros and cons of overstaying her welcome before rising, stretching her arms up to the vaulted ceiling and wincing at the sound of her spine popping as it echoed in the silence of the room.  She took a few steps towards the door before remembering that the other woman had never answered her earlier question.  She paused and turned slightly, calling out over her shoulder “So then, will you be traveling with us Commander?”

She watched carefully as those sharp eyes lifted once more, quietly studying her for a moment before falling back to the map.  The voice that had rung clearly above the sounds of battle almost lost in the answering murmur.

“No, we shall part company at dawn.  You may tell Cassandra that I would speak with her before you depart in the morning.”

Evelyn frowned slightly but nodded before leaving the brooding grey warden to her maps and her own thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this SUPER LONG chapter (ah so another cliffhanger of sorts but not to worry.. all will be revealed in time)
> 
> I hope you are all still enjoying the story thus far - comments/kudos are always appreciated :)


	30. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valance - a convergence of the past and the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are strict InquisCass fans this next chapter is exclusively Leliana/Warden so feel free to skip past if you'd like :) Chapter 31 will return to our rogue and seeker. (also forgive and feel free to point out any crazy misspellings or odd grammar - my beta reader is taking forever and I fear I've grown impatient...)
> 
> Enjoy!

Marian nodded again, wordlessly encouraging her baby sister to continue, her hand twitching to grab at her daggers and introduce them to any and all remaining mages that might have escaped the earlier slaughter.  She caught sight of a figure exiting the castle and watched carefully as her fellow rogue approached the pacing seeker, her eyes assessing the two women's body language before turning her eyes back to Bethany.  

The Champion seethed at the sunken, haunted look in her sister’s eyes.  It reminded her anew that she was responsible for all the Bethany had and continued to suffer.  She wondered again if her sister’s life would have been better had she not taken her into the Deep Roads; if she had listened to Mother and made her stay in Kirkwall.  The circles were horrible to be sure but was this cursed life any better?

A touch on her arm startled her from her thoughts and she was greeted by intent sunken brown eyes tinged with worry and Bethany's soft voice.

“You mustn't keep blaming yourself sister.  I wanted to go.  I wanted to help and fight and reclaim Mother's inheritance just like you.  If you had not thought to bring Anders with us, I would have died and while this is not the life I wanted it is more free than being caged within four walls.”

Marian snorted, “But they did cage you.  They locked you up for questioning them and refusing to be a part of their mad experiments with that damned Tevinter!”

She paused as Bethany flinched and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down as she pulled the other girl to her, hugging her tightly. 

“I'm sorry Beth, I didn't mean to startle you… I just..”

“Sunshine!”

Marian stepped back to let Bethany be wrapped in one of Varric’s rough hugs, laughing softly at one of his jests before inviting him to sit with them.  She half listened and refilled her drink, refusing to get drawn into the story, as the dwarf recounted what had happened after they all had left Kirkwall, how the seeker Cassandra had interrogated him and how it was that he had ended up fighting with the Inquisition.  She felt the warmth of her sister as she leaned against her side and wrapped an arm around the girl, thankful again that they had found her whole and alive.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra paced within the confines of the tent, her brow furrowed as she listened to Evelyn recount her conversation with the Hero of Ferelden, if that’s what it could be called.  Her ears still burned with embarrassment at knowing the two of them had not been as quiet as she had imagined, especially since she had been so sure they had been alone but that mattered little.  She could not reconcile the woman Leliana had described with the woman she had battled.  The Elissa the spymaster had always described was warm and endlessly generous.  This Elissa seemed hard and unforgiving and it stuck in Cassandra’s gall that she’d had to shame the other woman into seeing the woman she loved; at least that is what it seemed like to her.  She had left that out of the report she’d sent back to the former Left Hand, choosing only to include that she had found the Hero of Ferelden uncorrupted and that she had requested that they meet in the place they’s last departed.  It seemed like a lie but after all that Leliana had been through, Cassandra could not find it in herself to complain of the coldness her lover exuded.  She only hoped that once reunited the two of them would let down their icy walls and let the other in.

“You shouldn’t let it bother you Cassandra.  Whatever is between the two of them is their business.  They have been parted a long time and neither of them has led an easy life.  Who knows what kind of stain that can have on a relationship.”

Cassandra turned to the Inquisitor thoughtfully, surprised once again, at the wisdom in her words.  She found herself nodding before falling into the familiar rhythms of removing her armor and preparing for bed.  Dawn would come far sooner than she would have liked and she knew she would have to rise hours before if she was going to be able to marshall the now considerably larger group into action.  Down to leggings and a clean tunic, the seeker lay back, surprised when the soft warmth of her lover pressed against her side and she wrapped her free arm around the slender waist, pulling her closer, whispering against sweat dampened locks, “I hope you and I are never apart for so long a time.”

Evelyn stiffened at the gentle words, the mark on her palm throbbing as a reminder that such a parting might never enjoy a reunion.  Not wanting to damper the other woman’s mood, she chose to wrap her arm around the seeker’s abdomen, her fingertips tracing the outer edges of the muscles that twitched beneath warm skin, drawing senseless patterns until she felt the tension leave Cassandra and heard the soft heavy breathing that indicated a deep sleep that she soon followed.  

 

* * *

 

Elissa cinched the last buckle of her armor, noting how the black night was shifting into a deep blue morning.  She was startled by a rapid knock at her door and called for the intruder to come in, surprised to see two of order’s captains leading in a strangely familiar man.  The flash of contempt in his eyes reminded her of what she had seen him and she gladly accepted the chain that bound him, fist tightening around the metal as she yanked the unarmed mage’s knees to the floor.

“Forgive us Commander.  We caught him in the lower levels trying to escape.”

Elissa nodded and stared at the prisoner, “I believe you are to blame for the events that have transpired here… isn’t that right mage?”

The unkempt man spat at her feet and glared up, his greasy hair falling into his face.  “Me?  The Wardens have only themselves to blame.  I came offering an idea, a solution to the calling, a final measure to end all future blights.  You should be thanking me Warden Commander, not accusing me of a crime I did not commit.”

Elissa snorted and jerked the man’s face towards her own, holding his contemptuous gaze.  He reeked of blood and filth but she forced herself to hold his stare until his eyes dropped and she flung him back to the stone floor.

“As I have relinquished my command of the order I do not have the authority to carry out the punishment befitting of your actions maleficar,  therefore I will make a gift of you to the Inquisition and they can do with you as they will.”

She watched dispassionately as the mage spat and struggled, calling out that she was a traitor to her order, that she had no authority over him, that his master would come and exact revenge for the treatment of his loyal servant.  His calls carried even as the two captains dragged him away and Elissa scoffed, rolling her eyes as she fastened her sword belt.  She rarely entered the Eluvians in full armor, but she was unwilling to travel without it for now.  Avernus had warned her of rumors that a darkspawn, claiming to be a magister from Tevinter sought access to the elven network and she could not afford to be caught unaware if he managed to access one of its many hidden doors.  It was one of the many things she wanted to speak of with the former Right Hand.

A light rap against the door made her turn and she fought an amused smile to see the very warrior with whom she wanted to speak standing in its entrance.  She motioned to the empty chair, a courtesy she had denied the young Inquisitor, unsurprised when the tall seeker shook her head and leaned against the frame, studying her in what would have been a companionable silence had they indeed known each other as such.  Elissa could see the furrow in the warrior’s brow slowly turning into a scowl as she sat down in the chair she had offered and pulled out her sword and whetstone; drawing the tool slowly across the blade.  

“Leliana once told me your sword was made of a star metal… is it true?”

That rough accent broke through the silence and Elissa looked up and nodded, dropping her eyes back to the longsword as she made another stroke.  “We stumbled across it during the Blight and I was fortunate to have met a smith who thought he could shape it.”

She paused, running her finger along its edge before looking up at the stern face that glared down at her.  “It has never failed me in all these long years.”

Cassandra studied the shimmering metal and the woman holding it for another long moment before clearing her throat, “It shall be light again in a few hours.  I would speak with you before we depart Hero on a number of things.”

Elissa kept her silence as she continued sharpening her blade, mouth turning down at the corners as she noticed a small nick in the blade.  “What is it you wish to know seeker?”

Cassandra straightened up from her leaning position and moved so she could better see the other woman’s face.    “First, our soldiers informed me as I was walking here, that you had captured the man responsible for what happened here and released him to our care.  I thank you for that.  We will do our best to bring him to justice in Skyhold.”  She paused as sharp grey eyes snapped to hers, brow furrowing.

“Skyhold… you have mentioned this name before...   What happened to Haven?”

Cassandra sighed, “Then it has truly been a very long time since you and Leliana have spoken.  Haven was attacked within months of declaring the Inquisition.  The Inquisitor risked her own life to distract our enemy so that we could escape.  An elf who travels with us, Solas, led us to a dilapidated fortress in the Frostbacks, which we named Skyhold.  There is where our base of operations is now.”

Elissa frowned, a deep chill settling in her chest.  She could have lost Leliana and never known about it.  Her hand reflexively clenched and she winced as Starfang’s edge bit into her palm, the pain barely felt, as her mind thrust her backwards in time to moments spent with the bard and another time where she had almost lost her.  Elissa shook her head, her reservations about journeying to the edge of Orlais gone as she stood.

“I must go.  Now.”

She picked up the journals she had gathered, written in the First Warden’s hand and bundled them tightly before turning back to the Right Hand.

“But first… these journals detail the recent events surrounding the order, including the arrival of the Tevinter who I have placed in your Inquisition’s possession.  Leliana will want them when she returns.”

Cassandra frowned, “Why not give them to her yourself… after all, you will see her far sooner than I will.”

Elissa shook her head and looked squarely into the seeker’s hard stare.  “Leliana has always spoke highly of you seeker and she is not a woman who trusts easily and because of that… I am entrusting these to you.”

The Hero stood and walked over to the only window to grace the room and stared down at the courtyard below, watching the flickering of flames and movement of shadows in the dark of night.

“There are secrets within my order as I’m sure there are within yours; secrets no outsider should know, secrets I shared with her so that she might understand what it is she would face one day.  Those secrets are contained within those books and they must remain such.”

Elissa turned and fixed the Right Hand with a calculated stare.  “I ask that you do not read them, that you keep them safe until they can be passed into her hands.  Will you do this?”  

Cassandra took the proffered bundle, frown deepening.  “I do not understand you Hero.  I hope this quest you are on is worth losing all this time with her.  I am glad you agreed to see her before continuing it.  She needs you, whether she will admit it or not.”

Elissa turned away from that frank golden stare and crossed her arms behind her back, looking back out the window again, her voice a sigh of resignation.  “I do not need your understanding seeker, but I would like information concerning this… Corypheus.”

Cassandra scowled at the question.  “What is it you would like to know?”

The Hero stared down at the men and women milling around the scattered camp fires.  “I have heard he believes himself a god.  I heard his whispers within my own mind the moment I returned to this place.  I would know his agenda.  He is not the first intelligent darkspawn I have encountered, but he is the first that has tried to imitate our calling.”

The seeker snorted, “He wishes to enter the fade, to sit upon the Maker’s throne and rule in his stead.  He claims the Maker has abandoned this world.  The he has seen it with his own eyes.  What little we have learned of his origins indicate he may well have been one of the High Priests that began the Blights.  We know that he was the cause of the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the orchestrator of Divine Justinia’s death.  I can tell you no more beyond that.”

Elissa stood there, mulling over the other woman’s words.  So he was nothing like the Architect then.  A part of her was relieved, another bit back a flash of irritation mixed with despair.  Corypheus’s Tevinter roots would have, more than likely, yielded new magic for Avernus to try but how could she trust one of the creatures responsible for creating the very taint that flowed in her blood?  The noble brooded a little longer before shelving that side of herself and turned to the dark haired warrior.  “That will be all.  I am glad we got to meet at least this once Lady Seeker.  I would like to return to my preparations.”

The warrior nodded as she tucked the journals under her arm.  She heard the door slam shortly after her departure, the sound of it echoing down the narrow hall and saw the growing sheen of bright blue light… not unlike the one that had shown when they had stepped from the portal Morrigan had opened blazing from the small gap between wood and stone.  Eyes narrowing, Cassandra retraced her steps and pushed open the heavy door that led to the First Warden’s study only to find the Warden gone.  She made a disgusted noise and searched the room carefully, yet she could find no trace of the magical mirror.  Sighing, she left the room once more.  As least her curiosity about one point had been sated.  If Commander Cousland was using the Eluvians to travel it was little wonder Leliana and she had not found the Hero when they had been sent looking for her by the Divine.  It also meant the witch Morrigan was probably complicit in providing the warden the key to doing so.  Leliana would not be pleased.  Cassandra pushed open the door to the courtyard, eyes instantly finding Evelyn seated next to the fire with Varric and Hawke, surprised that the three of them would be up so early.  She watched as the rogue turned her way and waved her over.  Cassandra nodded, but could not stop the thread of thought that made her wonder how much longer she would be able to see this woman as relaxed as she was and what new surprises their own quest to save the world would bring them.

 

* * *

 

Leliana leaned down, whispering words of encouragement to the steed she had borrowed from the stables.  She knew she was pushing the animal’s endurance but the note nestled beneath her chainmail burned her to push and make as much ground as she could.  As loath as she was to leave her network, she could not refuse to see her love, not after so long with not even a word.  She slowed the horse down as she spotted a stream and walked the animal to where it could get a much needed drink and nibble at the grass while she re-read Cassandra’s hastily written note.  

 

_ Nightingale _

_ The conditions here were as you feared but we have prevailed and your Commander was untouched.  She awaits you at the place where you parted.  C _

 

It was admirably vague and Leliana smiled, amused to know that some of her lessons about subterfuge had sunk in.  It had been like pulling teeth to get the stubborn Right Hand to agree to code their correspondence but at least she had finally come around.  Cassandra’s stubbornness echoed a kind Leliana was well used to dealing with and she wondered how the two of them had fared meeting face to face for the first time.  It would be something she would be sure to ask her lover when she saw her.  The thought of seeing that dear face again spurred the Spymaster to pull her mount from her grazing to continue.  Time was precious and she could not be sure how long Cassandra’s note had taken to reach her and Elissa would not be able to wait forever so Leliana goaded the poor beast into a gallop once more.

 

* * *

 

When she reached the lonely Chantry two days later, both she and the animal slumped with exhaustion and sighed in frustration when she saw no other sign of life beyond the forever burning flames.  The rogue resisted the temptation to kick something, deciding instead to slip free one of her daggers and do a thorough search of the premise before allowing herself to relax.  Leliana activated her stealth and slipped into the shadows, slowly moving along the walls of the nave, eyes peeled for the slightest hint of movement, pausing in shock at the kneeling figure beside the altar.  Her breath left her a single rush and she stopped, frozen in motion as the kneeling figure turned to reveal a face that both haunted and blessed her dreams.

“Elissa….”

The name escaped her and in an instant the tall warrior was standing, crossing the Chantry and then arms like bands of steel were wrapping around her body, squeezing the breath from her in a way she did not know she had missed.

“Leliana.”

That softly cultured Ferelden voice rasped in her ear sent shivers down the rogue’s spine and she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist, burying her nose in the crook of the warrior’s neck, inhaling the scents of iron, dried sweat and the sweetness that has always been Elissa.  She felt a hand on her head, pulling at her hood and in an instant the moment was broken and Leliana pushed the warrior back, shaking her head.  She did not want her lover to see the dark circles that rested beneath her eyes, the sharpness of her cheeks from one too many missed meals or the iciness of her eyes.  She had seen the changes in herself and knew, at once, they would be apparent to the one she loved.

Elissa frowned at the action, reaching for the rogue once more.  “Leli… my love… don’t hide yourself from me…”

Leliana felt her walls rise up, the cloak of ice she had forced herself to wear fell over her shoulders, heavy and final, her voice sharp as she cut off the Warden’s softly spoken words.

“You don’t know what I have become, what I had to do to protect her.  You cannot imagine how many lives I have taken or destroyed and how could you… how could you know when you left me alone to do just that.  Fine.  You wish to see me yes?  Then here… look what loneliness had wrought.”

The Ferelden felt her words falter on her lips as the purple cowl was yanked down and her eyes roved over the woman she had not seen in years.  The strawberry locks of hair had darkened to the color of bloodstone, shining blue eyes now listless and cold. The hollowed gauntness of her cheeks spoke volumes and internally the Hero cursed the former Right Hand for being right in this.  She took a step closer and stopped as the sharp metal of a dagger was pressed against her throat, her lover’s voice as cold as ice as it whispered in the silence.

“Meet the Nightingale; a woman who knows all, who never sleeps and who will not hesitate to take down even the slightest threat.”

The last word was hissed and Elissa swallowed as the blade pressed tighter and she could feel the edge of it cutting into her skin, a trickle of what she presumed was blood ran down her neck, pulling in her collarbone.  She felt no fear and, instead, took a step closer, letting the blade sink deeper still.

“It was never my intent to leave you alone this long.  I believed Avernus was close but every experiment ended in failure.  I became as obsessed with finding the cure as he was.  I forgot time but I never forgot you.  If you need to punish me for this sin then I am yours, as I have always been, to do with what you will Leliana.  If I must meet the Maker today, then it would please me that it be your hand.  Just say the word my love and hold the knife still.  I will do the rest.”

Leliana looked into those familiar grey eyes, the strangely youthful appearance, rich brown tresses of hair tied back from that dear face.  A face that showed no fear, only sincerity and devotion and the Spymaster gasped, letting the blade fall in horror, her hands coming up to cover her face.  

Elissa drew the rogue back in her arms, cradling that armored frame as she pressed her face against the dark red hair, breathing in the scent of Andraste’s Grace that had always permeated her lover, whispering soft words against those locks.

“I love you…. I never stopped.  I cannot say there were days that went by without me thinking of you but never a night passed that you did not fill my dreams.  I think I am close to the end of this but… say the word… and it can be over now Leliana.  Tell me not to go back and I will stay, I will join your Inquisition and I will commit myself to helping ease the burden you have placed on yourself, taint be damned.” 

The Spymaster held herself stiffly in that embrace, eyes closed tight, denying the comfort of those softly spoken words as a warning bell rung in the back of her mind, cautioning her against allowing her walls to fall.  She felt a calloused hand on her cheek, tilting her head up and she opened her eyes to patient familiar grey.  She pressed the flat of her gloved hands against her lover’s chest, feeling the cool metal beneath them and tensed, ready to push the other woman away.

“Leliana…”

The sound of her name jolted her and she felt her armor slowly give, eyes falling to the thin red line that marred the pale skin of her lover’s throat before rising back to that steady gaze, her head shaking slowly.

“What a monster i’ve become…”

Elissa shook her head, instantly denying the hoarse statement, brows furrowing in concern at the rawness in the redhead’s normally smooth voice, her own rasping with guilt.

“You're not the monster… I am.  I've been so caught up in my own selfishness I abandoned you, I hurt you when I swore I never would -”

She stopped as a slender gloved finger pressed against her lips, the faint quirk of that kissable mouth making her heartbeat quicken slightly.

“Are we seriously arguing about who the monster is here?”

Elissa chuckled lightly, reaching to tuck a stray lock of red hair behind her beloved’s ear.  “I guess we are… It’s not exactly how I imagined our reunion to be but…”

Leliana felt her lips curling into a smile as she leaned into the touch, nodding.  “And how did you imagine it was going to be?”

The warden leaned closer, fingertips tracing the shell of the redhead’s ear before trailing down the side of that slender neck.

“Oh you know… less armor… more skin...”

She let her voice trail off  as blue eyes sparkled and her hand was captured by another, and the finger she had been using to trail along the former bard’s body was trapped between even white teeth before soft lips wrapped around it sucking slowly.  Heat flooded the warrior’s body and her hips jerked reflexively, eyes threatening to fall shut in order to lose herself in the sensation.  That purred lilt drew her back as the warm wet heat surrounding her finger vanished.

“More skin and….”

Elissa grasped the other woman by the back of her head, pulling her hard against her, mouth pressing, tasting, open and kissing.  She licked into that warmth, groaning at the familiar taste she had so long denied herself.  She felt sharp nails digging into her scalp, another hand slipping between the plates of her armor.  The warden shuddered, growling as she captured that hand and pinned it above the bard’s head, lacing their fingers together, holding it to the wall.  The need to breath had Elissa ending the kiss and she pulled back to stare into her lover’s eyes, startled by the heat and need that radiated from them.  Shifting her legs slightly, the warrior watched the hard shudder that wracked that lithely muscular body as she slipped her thigh between the other woman’s.  

“Leli…”

She whispered as she pressed that leg higher, lips falling to press along the pale curve of the redhead’s neck, mouth opening wider to taste the sheen of sweat intermingled with the scent of Andraste’s grace.  The sound of a door shutting forced them apart and Elissa drew her sword as soft footsteps drew closer.

“Leliana is that you?”

The former Left Hand pushed herself from the wall, sliding in front of her warden as she slipped the cowl back over her head, watching as a woman in Chantry garb approached.  The face peering out from the headdress instantly recognizable and instantly unwelcome.  

“Sister Natalie… what are you doing here?  I thought you were in Val Royeaux?”

The other woman stopped, eyes moving from one woman to the next, widening slightly in surprise.

“You are mistaken.  I have been here since Justinia died.  This place makes me feel as though she is still with us.”  

Leliana allowed the embrace, though it did nothing to relax her.  The other woman was lying, the former bard was sure of it.  Cassandra herself had reported seeing the this woman in the capital but she let the lie go, curious as to what had drawn the other woman to the remote Chantry in the first place.  Seeing the curiosity in the young woman’s face, Leliana decided to gauge her reaction by introducing the warrior at her side.

“Commander Cousland, this is Sister Natalie, a trusted friend.  Natalie, this is Commander Cousland or as most know her, the Hero of Ferelden.”

Leliana watched as the sister’s mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes moving from one woman to the other.

“The Hero of Ferelden?  You brought the Hero… your lover here?” 

Elissa frowned slightly at the note of accusation in the other woman’s tone and stepped forward, stopping at the light press of Leliana’s hand to her arm and the cautionary look in the now shadowed blue eyes.  She fell back, listening as the former bard recounted how she had received a message from the late Divine, both a missive and a riddle that asked her to come here and find what had been left for her.  The warrior hid a wan smile as the sister latched onto every word Leliana spoke, she has not seen the other woman work her craft since before the end of the Blight.  Observing her now it was easy to see just how good she was at manipulating people, a skill that had no doubt been honed in her position as the Left Hand of the Divine.  It was also… arousing as hell.  

The warrior scowled at the lewdness of the thoughts that continued to creep up from the back of her mind, wistful eyes following the gentle sway of the redhead’s hips, cheeks flushing when she caught the sly look thrown to her by the other woman.  It was the same look the Orlesian had given her countless times from across the campfire; a look that promised more was to come.  Elissa suppressed a shudder as the tip of Leliana’s tongue traced the edge of her lips and focused her attention more on the other woman that walked so cautiously at her lover’s side.  

She knew from previous experience all the weapons such robes could conceal.  After all Leliana had worn the exact same when they’d first met all those years ago.  The Warden remembered how surprised she had felt to see such behavior from an obvious member of the Chantry.  She had thought such people useful only for preaching peace, good behavior and prayer.  She had never given thought to the lives such individuals might have led before dedicating their lives to such a cause, never cared to before now.  Another turn brought them to a muraled room a dead end, and Elissa immediately felt the tension in the room thicken.  Throughout their walk, the two of them had deciphered the cryptic clues that had been left for Leliana in Justinia’s last letter; the last being here in a room with no exits.  The smallest of clicks had echoed in the empty room and Elissa’s eyes had immediately scanned for what the device had revealed.  She watched as two panels began to shift, a painting sliding upwards to reveal a hidden room and a small container inside it.  Grey eyes found blue and for a moment the Sister in the room was forgotten.  The Hero could see the surprise that flashed amid the whirl of other emotions clouding the redhead’s eyes.  She saw the immediate move towards that box and read the hesitation in that movement, surprised when the rogue turned and disappeared.  The flash of smoke was distracting but it did little to obscure the flash of purple the moved from one end of the small room to the other.  It cleared as the sound of a blade being drawn hissed and Elissa felt her eyes widen slightly to see Leliana pressing a familiar dagger to against the sister’s neck; the gentle lilt in that sweet voice replaced by something colder than steel.

“You must think my naive my dear Natalia.  Justinia has not been gone so long that I have forgotten who were her friends and who her enemies.  You, as I recall, were neither.  You kept yourself out of such things, always playing at the outer edges of every conspiracy but some of us were paying attention yes?  Now.  Enough games.  Tell me why you are really here?”

Elissa looked from the sister to the woman she loved and back again; the silence between the two growing as the battle of wills played out before her.  The standstill shattered by the sound of leather meeting skin.  The Hero watched as the young sister’s head was snapped to the left by the slap.

“Keep that pretty mouth shut if you must dear.  Your being here is evidence enough.  At every turn Victoire has tried to undermine the Inquisition and, at every turn, she has been thwarted.  Still… to send her agent here is a low move, even for her.”

The cold tone changed then, shifting to something warmer, pleasant and mildly seductive.

“It doesn’t have to end like this for you Natalie.  The Inquisition needs people of faith, people like you..”

“I was called to serve the Grand Cleric.  I will not betray her.  Kill me if you must Nightingale.  I am not afraid to die for my beliefs.  At least  **I** still know what I believe.”

Leliana sneered as the words were spat in her face, her grip tightening on the dagger.  It would be so easy… too easy… to simply slide the blade across.  A simple flick of her wrist and it would be over.  She tensed as a warm body pressed against her back, soft words murmuring in her ear as the hand holding the dagger was drawn away.  She turned to glare at the interruption, to reprimand such intrusion.

“Peace my love.  This woman is not a threat, nor is the one she serves.”

Leliana scowled, pulling to release her arm.  “You cannot know that.  I know Grand Cleric Victoire, I know how she schemes and how she plots and -”

Elissa shook her head, refusing to release the other woman.  “Then you must know she is not very good at it.”

The redhead sneered, lifting a brow at the warrior.  “And how could you possibly know that?”

The Warden shrugged, releasing the bard’s wrist.  “I know because if she was, she would not still be here to plot and scheme.”

Elissa watched as the other woman tried to maintain her icy glare before looking away and slipping the dagger back into its hidden sheath.  The warrior shifted her attention to the frozen figure still pressed against the wall, her voice stern.

“You need to leave.”

The sister shook her head, sliding along the wall, a trembling hand raised to point at the cowled figure.

“Th... the Grand Cleric will hear of this.  Ev.. every member of the Chantry will hear about this… your threats, your… sacrilege… you are not worthy to be the next Divine… you are a murderer… a whor-”

The last word ended with a gasp and the sister found herself nose to nose with the Hero of Ferelden, a steel encased hand gripping the front of her robes.

“Finish that sentence and I will bloody the walls of this Chantry myself.”

Elissa watched as the Chantry sister nodded, eyes moving to stare over her shoulder, no doubt at the very woman whom she had slandered.  The Warden shook the girl and dropped her voice to barely above a whisper.

“You have your life, now leave with it.  You will tell your mistress nothing and if I hear that you have, I will hunt you down and your life will be forfeit.  Now leave us.”

She released the girl and watched as she ran, tripping over the hem of her robes and scrambling back up to continue her retreat.  Elissa stared after her, even after the heavy doors slammed shut once more.  She turned after a moment, finding Leliana standing just within arms reach, arms folded across her chest, blue eyes sad and far away.  The Warden took a step closer, stopping as that gaze turned towards her.

“She is not wrong you know.  I am a murderer and I was little more than a whore under Marjolaine -”

Elissa stepped forward, hands gripping those slender upper arms tightly.  “She is wrong.  You do not kill for the joy of killing and the things you did when you were with that bitch no longer count.  She used you -”

Leliana shook her head slowly, pulling away from the comfort of such words, but not breaking the Warden’s hold.  “I let myself be used, I enjoyed it, I reveled in the power it gave me and I have taught my agents the same.  No my love, I am no better than she was.”

The spymaster frowned as a buried memory slowly rose to the surface.  Twinkling brown eyes and that smokey Orlesian purr whispered to her from the past.

_ We are the same, you and I.   _

The redhead cringed at that hauntingly familiar voice slithering up her spine.  The truth was that she had far exceeded Marjolaine years ago.  She now wielded a network and a power that her bard master could only have dreamed of, but she had paid the price for such yes?  Every decision, every death had slowly eaten away at the long harbored belief that she was the Maker’s chosen.  It had tarnished her, jading the former bard in more ways than she could count.

The Hero frowned at the shadows that passed over Leliana’s face and changed the subject.  They had gone over such things in the past and she knew it was an argument she would not win.  Something else Natalie has said was worrying her and she fixed the other woman with a gentle stare, willing her to meet her eyes.

“So then is it true that you are being considered as the next Divine?”

Leliana released a self-deprecating chuckle before turning towards the room that had been revealed, her hand wrapping around the small container that lay on the stone altar.

“Cassandra and I both have been named as potential candidates and though I am sure neither of us want such a thing, the College insists that we are the best possible successors to Justinia.”

Elissa felt as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her, chilling the blood in her veins, heart racing as she contemplated what such a position would mean for the two of them.  It would mean the death of the physical aspects to their relationship - if that was even what they could call it now after so long apart.  She studied the woman in front of her, hands clenching with the effort not to grab at the rogue, to turn her and continue what had been previously interrupted.  She could still taste the other woman on her lips, feel the heat that radiated from her on her hands.  Elissa wanted to kiss away the haunted look in those phosphorant eyes and rediscover every little thing she loved.  Her hands itched to feel the smooth texture of that pale skin, ears more than ready to listen to the breathy way the bard would say her name - that lilting voice thick and heavy with desire.  She had taken no lover since and rarely sought release on her own, determined to wait until she was free and then to take her just reward in the one she loved.  

Elissa reached for the bard, fingers clasping air as the other woman stepped beyond her reach, drawn by the sight of the shiny golden treasure that lay hidden beyond the uncovered secret panel.  She watched as Leliana reached for the bauble, slowly examining the object.

“No, this can’t be it.  There’s nothing here!”

That lilting voice rang harsh in the empty cathedral and the Warden watched as her lover turned, disbelief flashing within that bright blue gaze, a crash resounding as the bauble was thrown to the ground.

“Impossible!  Why would Justinia send me on such a fool’s errand if she had nothing more to depart?”

Elissa walked to the discarded trinket and picked it up, examining the surface for any sort of hidden compartment, light catching the edge of something she was sure Leliana had missed.  Looking closely she saw the words scratched into the lid, and looked back up.

“The Left Hand should lay down her burden.”

Leliana scowled at the words and strode forward, snatching the object from her lover’s hands, blue eyes quickly scanning the message in disbelief.

“She’s… she’s releasing me?”

The spymaster traced the words, words escaping her lips.

“A thousand lies, a thousand deaths… or more…  her commands and yet it is my conscious that bore the consequences…

Elissa interjected, stepping closer to the redhead, “Let it go my love.  Let her go.  You don’t owe her anything anymore.”

Leliana exhaled slowly, closing her eyes.  She could see Dorothea, as she had been before her ascension; that warm smile and kind eyes.  The image faded as dark memories assailed her; the people she had killed, the lives she had destroyed all for the sake of something greater than herself - another’s vision that had abruptly come to an end.  She stiffened when strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to press against cold steel even as warm lips brushed the curve of her ear.

“I would see you smile again my bird.”

The rogue leaned into that gentle touch, taking comfort where she’s accepted none before.  It was easy with Elissa.  Here she did not have to be strong, she did not have to be fearless, she did not have to be the Nightingale.  She turned in the embrace and stared into soft grey.

“Then let us away from here.”

Elissa nodded, fingers lacing with the other woman’s as she pulled the slender archer with her down the steps and outside the small cathedral.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this reunion turned out a little darker than originally anticipated and I have been writing and rewriting it hoping to shift away from that but somehow this version seemed to fit AND now must be split into two due to overall length. Don't worry Leliana/Female warden fans - those two have a "moment" coming up in the next chapter and we will be catching up with the Inquisitor and her party as well. 
> 
> As always - thank you for reading/kudos-ing and commenting! The feedback (and a healthy dose of pigheadedness definitely help the drive to complete this mammoth story)


	31. Alone at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana gets a much needed break with her Warden while the Inquisitor's party slowly makes its way back to Skyhold (wardens in tow)
> 
> Fluff & smut ahead - story is unbeta'd so forgive any grammatical no nos

“Fucking wardens!  Fucking Tevinter always fucking shit up…” 

“Language!” 

That snarl was her only warning.  Evelyn bit back her curses as the seeker charged her once more and she laughed as she knocked the long sword back with the dual bladed dagger she had recently purchased.  The slow progression had chiseled at both their nerves and with so many in camp, it was agreed that sparring would serve as a way to blow off the tension that was building.  (at least until they were alone once more).  It felt good to spar with the seeker and Evelyn could not remember doing so since that first time.  A grin split her lips, her memory of that moment distracting her from her opponent just long enough to earn a hard tap from the warrior’s shield.  The blow sent her sprawling and in an instant, Cassandra was kneeling beside her. 

“You shouldn’t let your mind wander.” 

The Inquisitor shrugged and got to her feet, her earlier smile still tilting her lips.   

“I was remembering our first sparring lesson.” 

She saw the taller woman’s lips quirk ever so slightly, accented tone teasing, “Oh, you mean when you tricked me into kissing you?”

The rogue winked.  “Well it’s taken us this far hasn’t it?” 

Cassandra chuckled and shook her head and fought the light feeling that rose in her chest, amazed and not for the first time, the turn of events that had brought her and this incorrigible Free Marcher together.  She sheathed her sword and nodded, lips parting to say something when the sight of Varric watching them caught her attention.  Her eyes fell to the sight of a pen moving across parchment; a sight that propelled her forward and unsheathed her blade. 

“What are you writing?” 

Varric looked up at the sword tip pressing down on his journal and smirked, “Oh nothing much, just little observations around camp.” 

He slid the paper from beneath the sword and made a note, chuckling when the entire book was snatched from his grasp.  He watched as the tall human’s eyes scanned through the pages, becoming wider as she, no doubt, read his latest entry. 

“What is this?” 

Cassandra scowled and looked down at the man who had been her nemesis across all of Thedas.   

Varric shrugged, “What?  I write what I see.” 

The seeker growled and threw the journal down, pointing her sword at the stocky writer.  “You will **not** write about the Inquisitor’s and my…”  

A wicked gleam entered the dwarf’s eyes and he smiled wide.  “Your budding romance?” 

Cassandra huffed and stabbed her sword through the bound journal much as she had when she’d interrogated the dwarf about Hawk’s whereabouts back in Kirkwall.  Varric’s loud laugh was not the reaction she'd expected and Cassandra scowled at the rogue, eyes turning to look at the Inquisitor who was now standing at her side. 

Evelyn looked from the seeker to the drawn sword and then down at the ruined book.  She raised a brow at the seeker before turning to the laughing dwarf. 

“Do I even want to know?” 

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Varric's deep baritone, words still carrying a hint of mirth. 

“Oh this?  This is just how the seeker and I greet each other.  I write, she questions and then stabs and since it's always the book and not me - I just let her be.” 

Evelyn watched as the warrior jerked her sword from the book and rolled her eyes towards the sky, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like a plea to the Maker.  She caught the slightly apologetic look her fellow noble tossed her before stomping away.   The Inquisitor turned back to the still smiling rogue who merely chuckled and leaned forward conspiratorially. 

“Just don't tell her I have a photographic memory or she might stab my head next.” 

Evelyn found herself laughing and accepting her fellow rogue’s invitation to drink; if she couldn't fight or fuck her way out of her growing impatience to be back in Skyhold she could certainly do worse than drink herself into a relaxed stupor.  

 

* * *

 

They shared Leliana’s mount as the former Left Hand steered them.  Elissa did now know where the rogue was taking her, nor did she care, not with that slender form rocking against her from the movements of the steed below them.  Her throat felt dry as if she’d been fighting a hundred darkspawn, her pulse racing beneath her skin as she struggled to keep from tightening the light hold she had around Leliana’s waist.  Elissa closed her eyes as the redhead leaned back against her and inhaled the faint scent of Andraste’s Grace that had always followed the Orlesian around for as long as she had known her.  It brought back the memories that had sustained her, the ache of longing she had ignored for far too long; driven to find the cure to what was killing her so that she could have a full - not a half - life with the woman she loved.   

Another press of firmly curved muscle pushed back between her legs and the warden by her lip to silence the low groan that threatened to escape.  She felt a slight tremor of the bard's shoulders and Elissa's eyes narrowed. 

“You're doing this on purpose aren't you?” 

Elissa caught the turn of the heart shaped mouth she knew all too well as it slid into a sly grin.  Her only response was another wiggle, another purposeful grind and the warrior let her eyes close as she slowed down her breathing, impatience making her hands curl into the hard chainmail that ran down the length of the redhead’s body as a growl of warning escaped her throat.  The responding sound of laughter caught her ears and she opened her eyes to see a clearing in the forest ahead. 

“Do not worry, your patience will have its reward.” 

Leliana gasped as the arm looped carelessly across her waist tightened and gloved fingers lifted her chin, twisting her head around as warm lips touched her own driving out all the emotions she’d been keeping at bay in the silence of their ride.  A part of her had wanted to pull her warden to her in the Chantry, to damn the consequences and the Maker as she sought to grab hold of the one who’d held her heart for the past ten years.  But she did not want their reunion to be on the hard floor in an empty Cathedral, no… she wanted more, needed more.  She needed to fill the cavernous void left by the words found carved by the late Divine, she needed to be stripped of all her defenses and laid bare, to love and be loved at least one more time before she pulled back on the mantle of the Nightingale.  Justinia was wrong.  The Left Hand could not lay down her burden now… not yet… maybe never but she could set it aside for one night. 

Decision made, Leliana twisted in the saddle, offering up a prayer of thanks that the horse she had chosen was unfazed by the suddenness of her movements, before deepening the awkward angle of the kiss.  Her head swam, dizzy from memories made real once more and a soft whimper escaped her lips when kiss abruptly ended. 

“Leli…. we need to keep moving before I end up doing things I never thought of doing on a horse.” 

Leliana felt her lips curl into a smile, sly and mischievous as her fingers danced along the nape of her lover’s neck, her mind offering up images of just what things her warden might be referring to. 

“If you insist… there is a cabin ahead in that clearing but I - oh!.” 

Leliana tightened her arms as the horse lunged forward, goaded into action, no doubt, by the other woman.  She heard Elissa’s chuckle and felt a protective arm curl around her waist, holding her to the warden’s body as the horse’s trot broke into a gallop and she answered with one of her own as she relaxed into and embrace that suddenly tightened. 

“Whoa.” 

Elissa pulled up, forcing the horse to stop as the cabin Leliana had mentioned came into view.  It, like so many parts of Thedas, had not escaped the ravages of time or war.  From where she sat she could tell the roof had partially collapsed, the door (if there had ever been one) was gone and what wood was left looked as though a fire had ravaged it not too long ago.  Her grip tightened on the woman in her arms.  Maker!  While not opposed to making camp or making love on the hard ground (and it wasn’t as though they hadn’t done plenty of that during the blight) she had been looking forward to a bed, any bed, convinced that the slender rogue she held deserved that and more.  Her frustration mounted, fueled by the slender fingers brushing the back of her neck and soft lips brushing her cheek. 

“There is a place to secure the horse around back.” 

The warden jerked back, staring at her bard incredulously.  “Leliana we can’t stay here, that roof could collapse at any moment..” 

Her protest died, lips stilled by a single digit pressing against them and she was caught, instantly, in the dazzling brightness of her lover’s slow sensual smile. 

“It is merely an enchantment, done so that travelers move on.  I use this as a safe house for my agents on occasion.  While it is not as luxurious as the bed we shared in Redcliffe, I think it will be better than the cold ground yes?” 

Elissa bent her head, capturing those soft lips, pulse racing as she swept her tongue into the warmth of that mouth.  Her armor felt stifling and even the high pitched screech of metal rubbing against metal did not dissuade her as she angled her head, seeking to deepen a kiss that suddenly ended. 

“Secure the horse.  I will wait for you inside.” 

The words were left panted against her cheek, the warmth of the rogue gone in an instant as Leliana agilely jumped down from the horse, blue eyes dancing as she looked over shoulder at the dazed expression Elissa knew she wore.  She watched as those shapely hips swung, the movement accentuated by the form fitting chainmail that hugged the shape of her lover's body until Leliana disappeared into the doorway.  Elissa shook herself from that spell, nudging the horse to walk around the cabin, grey eyes examining it anew, looking carefully for any trace of the magic Leliana had described and finding none.  Grey eyes swept past the cabin and landed on a hitching rail surrounded by greenery and next to a watering trough, a smile pulling at her lips as the horse began walking to that spot as if on command.  The warden leapt down and led the animal the rest of the way, tying it securely before carefully removing its saddle and tack, her gloved hand brushing over sweat matted hair.  Her eyes darted to the cabin, her feet following her gaze.  Elissa ducked down beneath the ruined door jamb, eyes adjusting to darkness broken only by the glow of firelight.  She looked around at the intact cabin, marveling at the power of enchantment before turning the corner, halting in shock, her breath hitching at the sight of pale naked flesh bathed in that orange glow.  Sweet Andraste…. 

Leliana chuckled lightly, propped up by her arm enjoying the stunned expression on her lover’s face.  She had contemplated waiting to undress, but impatience had won out, the hungry look in Elissa’s eyes her reward.  Maker how long had it been since she had elicited that response in another and in this woman specifically?  She watched as trembling hands tugged at hidden buckles, listened to the sound of heavy metal as it fell against solid wood and felt her lips curl into a possessive smile as that slender powerful body was slowly unearthed from it’s cage of plate mail.  The spymaster gloried in the way those grey eyes devoured her from afar, the flame behind them as hot as any forge.  Her eyes widened with surprise as Elissa approached the bed, strong fingers wrapping around her wrist to yank her up even as a slender arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her into the warden’s embrace.  She gasped as soft lips found her own, parting them effortlessly.   

Elissa groaned as she flicked her tongue against the bard’s, teasing it into a fierce dance of dominance as she pressed the redhead back against the sheets, one hand pinning a slender wrist above tousled red locks as she slid the other up to palm the fullness of Leliana’s breast.  Her blood was roaring in her ears and she fought the urge to bury herself in her lover.  It had been too long since she’d allowed herself to touch, taste or feel like this.  Breath stuttering, the warden turned, breaking the kiss to nip at the skin beneath the bard’s ear, biting back her own low groan as the other woman arched into her. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

Those growled words sent a hard pulse between Leliana’s legs and she parted them, wrapping the warden in her embrace, groaning as those lips descended further to bite at her collarbone and kiss a slow controlled line down the slope of her breast.  She arched her back, offering more of herself, her fingers wrapping around the long dark ponytail to direct the heat of her lover’s mouth to needy flesh.  Leliana moaned as wet warmth enveloped her nipple, soft suction turning rough as she pushed up on the warden’s tunic, her words convalescing to a soft whine in her desire to feel the warmth of skin to skin.  She gasped as Elissa caught her other hand, pinning it too above her head as slender hips pressed between her thighs, holding her down as growled words vibrated against her chest.   

“Tell me….”

Leliana wrapped her legs around her lover, squeezing tightly with her thighs as she lifted and rolled her lover to her back, a sharp cry escaping her lips as the leather ties of cumbersome trews brushed against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.  She rocked, seeking that sensation again, trembling as she found it once more, her stomach muscles quivering as she ground down. 

Elissa felt her gaze fog over as she watched Leliana above her, muscles working sensuously beneath pale skin paired with sharp gasps and low needy moans.  She released the bard's wrists, sliding her hand up to rest against the soft skin of her lover’s abdomen.  Blue eyes snapped to hers and Elissa swallowed hard, panting, as she moved her fingers down, tracing the taut muscles before sliding lower past fiery curls to press down through wetness and up into clinging heat.  She felt her lover spasm around her as she flexed deeper, muscle memory taking over as her mind fell blank at the sight of Leliana arching back, pink tipped breasts thrust high as the bard cried out her name in that sweet Orlesian accent. 

“Elissa…” 

The warden groaned softly, her own core pulsing in time with her lover’s as she sat up, holding Leliana to her.  She slid in and out of that slick heat faster, pressing deeper, pushing harder, curling at just the right spot to scrape along that swollen front wall and then again… and again… her responding to the instruction panted against her ear that lilting voice that grew higher and higher and… 

“Yes… Maker… yes….” 

She lost her voice as she teetered on the highest peak, mouth open, breath stuttering for just a moment before she felt a pressing flick against her clit and then she was over the edge, falling faster and faster, the arm around her waist tethering her to a reality much sweeter than any dream. 

Elissa watched, her own mounting need forgotten as she memorized the way Leliana looked as she came, the feel of velvet heat clamping down on her fingers, knuckles wet from the flood of fluid as she massaged her lover from within, holding her close through the aftershocks.  She stilled her hand, nuzzling and covering her bard’s neck in long soft kisses and whispered words.   

“Maker Leli… you are so beautiful… I can’t… how did I… you… I don’t deserve you…. I….” 

She fell silent as warm lips covered her own, a clever tongue sweeping between her lips, delving in long slow strokes as calloused palms framed her cheeks, holding her still.  She gripped the thighs encasing her, fingers tracing corded muscle, tightening as the heat of Leliana’s mouth left her own, trailing lower.  Elissa gasped as sharp teeth raked across sensitized skin and hissed as the redhead bit down playfully.  Blue eyes stared at her reprovingly as she felt a tug on her tunic. 

“You do deserve me and you are overdressed my warden.” 

Another nip at her lip, a tug and Elissa felt a jolt rocket through her as the woman atop her ground down. 

“Take it off.” 

Nodding, Elissa reached down, curling her fingers beneath the hem of her tunic and tugged it off swiftly, flinging it to the floor.   

“Everything.” 

She complied, perfectly willing to relinquish all command to that seductive lilt - just as she had that very first night.  She tugged at the ties of her breast band, eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on the task at hand - a task made harder by the press of languid kisses being scattered along her throat.  Elissa gasped as her hands were pushed aside, the material of her loosened band ripping as the bard pulled it the rest of the way off, replacing it with the warmth of bow calloused hands.   

Leliana purred at the choked noises escaping the warrior beneath her as her hands reaquainted themselves with the body they had craved for a decade.  Her thumbs stroked broad circles around the tips of her lover’s breasts as she captured that panting mouth, tasting the Ferelden’s groan on her lips as she brushed her fingertips along puckered flesh, twisting and teasing at firm peaks.  She laughed as her warden broke the kiss to growl a warning: 

“Don’t tease me.” 

Leliana licked her lips slowly, brushing those twin peaks once more and leaned forward to brush her lips against her lovers.

“No?  Should I stop my warden?” 

Elissa lifted her hips, rolling the rogue beneath her once more, her mouth falling to capture a pink nipple, lips closing around it as she applied both teeth and tongue to the tune of the high pitched cry that resounded above her.  The warrior lifted up, her hand tugging her breeches down as she released the prize from her mouth with an audible pop.  Grey eyes found blue and Elissa’s breath caught in her throat as her bard flipped their positions once more, slender hands joining her own to pull off the last barrier between them.   

Leliana knelt between played thighs, her eyes feasting on all the lines, curves and angles now exposed to her gaze.  The years seemed to have done nothing more than strengthen the body she remembered as she let her fingertips trail down over tight muscle hidden beneath soft skin.  She watched as that body responded to her touch, muscles quivering, goosebumps appearing along tan, lightly freckled flesh.  The spymaster combed her fingers through wiry curls watched the way her lover’s hips lifted, tempting her to do more.  Blue eyes fell lower, taking in the sight of soaked folds before rising back to view the stormy tempest in those grey eyes.  Leliana moved lower, closer let her breath blow over needy flesh, her own throbbing in sympathy.  She heard the low groan as she slipped her tongue into wet heat, eyes closing as she tasted her lover for the first time in ten years.  She let the slickness coat her tongue, felt it wash over her chin as she laced her fingers with the warrior’s, the knowledge she’d acquired in her youth coming back as though it were yesterday as the former bard wove lust with her tongue.   

Elissa felt her hips jerk up with each languid stroke, felt her breath catch with each teasing flick.  She tangled her free hand in copper locks and held her lover fast against her, encouraging her to do more as the tangled knot of tension in her body grew tighter. 

“Please…” 

That strangled plea ended her teasing and Leliana shifted up, replacing her tongue with two fingers as she pushed deep, curving up even as the tip of her tongue swirled around exposed nerves.  She heard her name sobbed out as she slowly dragged her fingers out, swiftly pushing the back in as she wrapped her lips around the warden’s clit sucking gently, humming with pleasure as the younger woman cried out her name again.  She felt the quiver in her lover’s thighs as she increased her suction, undulating her fingers inside that clasping heat, moaning softly as they clamped down.

“Leli….” 

Elissa groaned, head falling back as light exploded behind her eyes as her body rode wave after wave of her release.  She struggled to catch her breath, chest heaving as she sat up to watch that sinful tongue lick a slow path up her stomach to tease at the tips of her breasts before pushing forward to press against her lips, offering her a taste of herself.  The warrior rose up, gripping the back of her lover’s head, deepening the kiss, breaking away when the need to breath became too much.  She pulled back looking into lust darkened eyes and whispered… 

“I love you.” 

Leliana moaned and kissed her warden again, losing herself in the feeling of calloused hands, soft lips and wet warmth - unwilling to think of a future without this.  She let herself be lowered onto ruined sheets and gave herself over to the pleasures she had been denied for so long.

 

* * *

 

They were still a good month away from Skyhold, their progress halted by too many injured and too many Wardens.  The slow pace rankled the Inquisitor but it gave her time to heal, time to think and best of all, time with Cassandra.  Even though their secret was out, neither felt comfortable putting their relationship on display for all to see within the walls of the fortress.  In the field it seemed easier to share meals, to disappear from probing eyes if even for the span of a few stolen moments.  Evelyn watched the seeker slide from form to form from her the shade of the trees.  The group has stopped to pitch camp and, after a long day of riding, the warrior has been more than ready to escape and pummel the trees to her heart’s content.  The offer to spar was always there but the heat of the day made the rogue feel lazy and so she had opted to relax beneath the shade, claiming she wanted to finish the book Cassandra had loaned her. 

Evelyn had tried to read but her eyes had refused to focus on the words, choosing instead to watch the woman she loved hammer out her frustration.  The rogue’s lips tilted up as her eyes slowly slid from powerful shoulders to shapely hips and long leather encased legs.  Legs that were now suspiciously still.  She lifted her eyes and caught the disapproval on her lover’s face and laughed. 

Cassandra glared and sheathed her sword, unbuckling her belt as she joined the redhead under the shade, grateful for the waterskin that seemed to appear in her open had as if by magic.  She drank deep and poured some over her head, sighing as the cool liquid ran down her face.  She never thought she would look forward to arriving back at the fortress but armor was much easier to wear in cooler temperatures.  She sat the waterskin down, eyes widening in surprise as the young noble straddled her lap, easily looping arms around her neck, pulling her close to tease at her lips. 

“I forget how sexy you are when you are training.” 

The seeker scoffed, shaking her head, suppressing the sigh of pleasure as the other woman kissed along her jaw, deft fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck, sending goosebumps down her arms.  She rested her hands on slender hips and lifted her head as soft lips nibbled and kissed a slow trail down her neck.   

“I would hardly call such activity sexy Inquisit - ow!” 

Cassandra yelped as sharp teeth bit into the sensitive skin of her neck and glared at the impish grin on the redhead’s face.

“You know better than to call me that when we are alone Cassandra.” 

Evelyn felt the puff of breath across her face as the seeker huffed and smiled as she continued her oral assault, the fingers of one hand sliding down over a broad shoulder to rest against clenching stomach muscles.  She nibbled at the seeker’s ear, tracing it’s shell with her tongue before slowly tugging the lobe between her lips.  She felt her lover’s breath hitch and the unconscious clench in the hands that held her hips.  Seduction had not been intended but there were still many hours until daylight faded and she could think of much much worse ways to spend the time.   

“We should get back to camp…” 

The huskiness in that accented voice betrayed her lover’s disinterest and Evelyn ignored the suggestion as she slipped her hand beneath the seeker’s tunic to trace sweat slick skin.  The Inquisitor shook her head, lifting her lips to capture the warrior’s parted one in a slow deep kiss that left both of them breathless.  She slipped her hand down, untying the seeker’s leathers with one hand as raked her teeth down over Cassandra’s jawline and down her neck, fixing her lips to the warrior’s pulse point, sucking slowly. 

Cassandra shuddered and lifted her hand to tangle in the Free Marcher’s hair, holding her in place as she lavished attention to a particularly sensitive spot; the frenetic energy from her training tipping easily to passion as she flipped the smaller woman on her back and stretched over her, their legs braiding together easily.  She felt the smug chuckle against her neck and yanked the other woman's mouth up to meet hers, pushing her thigh between the Inquisitor’s  muscled legs.  Thier tongues wrestled for dominance, the rogue’s giving in as the seeker fisted her hair, slotting their mouths together as her leg rubbed between her lovers.   

Evelyn groaned into the deep kiss, angling her hips with every push, increasing the friction until the feel of cloth grew chafing.  She broke away panting, “Touch me.” 

Cassandra slid a hand between their bodies, pressing a finger down over the pulsing ridge of nerves, swallowing the redhead’s load moan.  It had been weeks since they’d last been intimate and even then the act had been rushed, making the seeker long for the comfort of a proper bed and the time to explore (although there had been something exciting about making love in a “mostly” deserted library)  The sound of voices drawing near stopped her movements and she hissed as the rogue beneath her bit into the side of her neck, breathlessly telling her not to stop as slender hips lifted to encourage continuation.  Cassandra flattened her hand against the other woman’s flat stomach and held her down, partially rising to look over her shoulder at the sound of rustling leaves.  She rolled back as the familiar face of Scout Harding burst through the underbrush, the dwarf's quick eyes moving swiftly from her to the Inquisitor who still lay panting on her back, breeches unlaced. 

Harding felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she looked from seeker to Herald and back to seeker again.  She cast her eyes down and cleared her throat, giving each woman a moment to compose herself.   

“Forgive me your worship but we just received word of a rift a mile west of here.  I was sent to retrieve you and the lady seeker so that the threat could be eliminated.  I didn’t realize… I mean… I didn’t mean to - “ 

Evelyn chuckled as the scout turned an even darker shade of pink and sat up.  “Interrupt our sparring?”

The young scout latched onto the term with enthusiasm and nodded, carefully averting her eyes so as not to see the rogue’s fingers replacing the ties of her pants.  She chanced a side glance at the seeker, relieved that she was not the only one suffering from acute embarrassment.  She felt foolish.  It was common knowledge the two of them were an item but it had never occurred to her that they might be enjoying one another’s company in such a way and so far away from the camp.  She bowed respectfully and took her leave, taking the long way back to the camp to give her cheeks time to cool.   

Evelyn watched as Cassandra stood and swiftly donned her sword belt once more before offering her a hand up.  She grabbed the seeker’s left forearm and allowed herself to be hauled back to her feet before dusting the dirt from her pants.  She shook her head.

“When we get back to Skyhold I am going to take to my sickbed for at least 3 days with only you to nurse me back to health.” 

Cassandra lifted a brow at the Free Marcher.  “Anyone that knows me would know that is a lie.  I am not known for my bedside manner.” 

Evelyn grinned, a smirk curling her lips.  “Well that’s all well and good because I don’t want you on the side of my bed, I want you in it seeker, over and under me until our bodies beg for a reprieve.” 

She watched as color flooded her lover’s face and laughed at the stern glare the tall warrior shot her, dodging the playful (she hoped) blow the other woman reached for her with.  Still chuckling she laced her arm into the crook of the seeker’s and smiled. 

“Well, shall we get back to work then my dear seeker?” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes but kept hold of the other woman’s arm as they made their way towards camp and the duty that awaited them there.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the indulgence but I just had to allow Leliana at least one night with her Warden - I suppose I don't need to warn that the next chapter will be mired in angst but until then...
> 
> Thank you all for reading - it is truly humbling to look over the comments and kudos - especially in regards to a story that just sort of grew from a one-shot. Love the support!


	32. Parting Ways and Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden and Leliana part ways while Evelyn and Cassandra finish the journey back to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note of thanks for everyone who has stuck with this sporatically updated story and my sincerest apologies for the length of time between this update and the last. I am not abandoning the story but I needed to revisit my outline to figure out how I want to end it (because the final battle is drawing near)
> 
> Let's just say that this summer has not been great and I refuse to write when my thoughts are not in the right place but enough of that potentially depressing shit - lets get on with the update shall we... 
> 
> Feels, plot twists and a dash of smut here and there ahead... oh and a bit of warning, this is un-beta'd so I am sure that there are errors but now that this is done - I'd rather not wait to find and fix them so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Leliana promised herself today would be the last day.  Already she’d been gone far too long and her network was not meant to survive without her direction.  But Maker take it… she did not know if she could say goodbye to this again.  For three days she had filled every waking moment with her Warden; from sunup to sundown be it making love or sharing a meal or even just lying in that protective embrace, but even basking in the pleasant afterglow her mind still spun, pulled in the various directions of the webs she had spun.  She pushed back those thoughts as she traced the deep scar around her lover’s hip, her fingertips memorizing anew every inch of skin as Elissa slept.  

 

* * *

 

_ “And this one?” _

_ Elissa had laughed at the question, covering a pale hand with her own before bringing it to her lips. _

_ “On one of the last trips Avernus and I took to the Deep Roads we were caught in an ambush.  I was fighting off an Ogre when a hurlock’s blade caught the underside of my breastplate.  Had I not been wearing chainmail he might have cleaved me in half.  Do not worry my love, he lost his head for his cheek and I gained yet another scar.” _

_ Leliana had frowned, her eyes following the evidence of that deep wound.  So many scars, so many battles and at any point her warden could have been taken from her.  She moved her body closer, unwilling to sacrifice even an inch of skin to skin contact.  She looked into that dear face, her fingertips tracing over the delicate features that marked her lover as noble.  She felt those soft lips kiss her fingertips and found herself beneath the other woman, legs parting to wrap and pull her even closer as she let herself be swept away in that seductive assault of lips, teeth, tongue and fingers. _

 

* * *

 

A chuckle brought her back to the present and she looked down to see gray eyes watching her beneath thick lashes.  The Ferelden’s voice rasped from disuse.

“You are thinking about it again aren’t you?”

Leliana could not stop the gentle smile that shaped her lips.  “You know me too well ma chere.”

Elissa laughed softly, wrapping her arm around the bard and pulled her close, sighing at the brush of soft tautness against her chest before flashing the redhead a wicked smile.   “I would know you again and again and -”

Her tease was cut off by the press of lips to her own and she hummed into the kiss, her fingers rising to gently trace the scars that lined her lover’s back.  Sweet Andraste she had missed this, lazy mornings spent talking and making love, though, granted the two of them had only enjoyed but a handful before duty dragged them to different ends of Thedas.  Still… it was all too easy to get lost in this… comfortable solace again.  She protested the loss of that kiss and opened her eyes to see Leliana staring intently at her, sadness swelling behind that bright blue gaze.  Elissa nodded, sparing her love the words neither of them wanted to say.

 

* * *

 

_ “How long can you stay?” _

_ The question was slipped in between long kisses and panted breaths as the warden kissed a long slow trail down the graceful curve of her lover’s neck, teeth nipping at the spot where she could feel her bard’s pulse hammering beneath the skin. _

_ “Oh Maker Elissa… don’t stop…” _

_ The response ended in a sharp cry as the warrior slipped lower, wrapping her mouth around the hardened peak of a perfect breast, teeth scraping the puckered flesh, lips sealing in a languid suckle.  She hummed in pleasure, categorizing each and every noise she could wring from the woman beneath her, storing it away as something to be treasured on cold nights and lonely days.  Another buck of those slender hips, deft fingers simultaneously pushing and holding and the warden complied, mouth watering for another taste of the sweetness between those sleek thighs _

 

* * *

 

Elissa wrapped her arms around her bard, holding her tight, not letting her see the sting of the tears that threatened to fall.  The warrior had not cried since the night her parents died, she had pridefully swallowed back every tear since but the thought of parting from her lover once more threatened to waken that forgotten flood.  She rolled the two of them to their sides once she regained control of her emotions and looked into that lidded gaze.  She leaned forward brushing her lips against the bard’s forehead.

“It’s ok.  I know our work is not yet done.”

Leliana sighed, nodding even as she wiggled closer, inhaling the mixed scent of their skin.

“Yes, but I don’t want to leave.”

Elissa laughed softly at the pout on her lover’s lips and shook her head, “I don’t either my love but it seems fate will, once again conspire, to pull us apart in opposite directions.”

She stayed in that embrace for a moment longer before tearing herself away, rolling over to sit on the edge of the well worn bed.  She felt soft flesh press against her back and looked down at the pale hands that slid over her shoulders to lace and draw her back against that intoxicating warmth.

“Let me have you one more time… just once more…”

Elissa hesitated for a moment before letting herself be pulled back down and surrendered to the skill of her lover, ignoring the silent tears that flowed down both their faces as the sunlight rose above the trees signalling the impending return to duty.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn shivered despite the thickness of the fur that covered her shoulders.  She had not anticipated change in temperature and snow, while an added defense, was a definite deterrent in returning to the fortress.  She felt the warmth of a gloved hand press against her back, a silent reassurance, an unspoken sign of concern to which she replied back with an almost imperceptible nod.  That hand slid down away, leaving her missing that confident touch.  Her eyes stole a glance at the seeker at her side, impressed by the other woman’s posture as, she too, trudged up the ever steepening mountain path.  They had received word of the storm from none other than the spymaster and Evelyn was intensely curious to know how the woman’s reunion with her warden had gone.  The famed Hero of Ferelden had certainly left an impression, though, perhaps not the one the aloof woman had hoped.  The other warrior had come across as cold but even the rogue could sense the fire beneath that exterior, something noble that drove the other woman to demand the absolute best from those who served her order all the while expecting perfection from herself.  

The Free Marcher stole another long look at the seeker in front of her and smiled.  In many ways Cassandra and the Hero of Ferelden were too alike, though she was sure both of them would vehemently deny it, but the stubborn selfless way they gave their all to an ideal greater than themselves.  She scoffed at her thoughts.  Clearly she had spent too much time perusing the romantic poetry the seeker so admired (although the perks of being able to make Cassandra blush and stutter in surprise had proven well worth it.)  A smirk twisted her lips as she shifted the direction of her footsteps, sidling up next to the stern faced warrior as she slipped her arm into the crook of her seeker’s elbow, her lips hovering up next to Cassandra’s ear as she breathed another verse from the last poem she had read.

“We feed our lust in selfish places, love mixing with desire blending seamlessly into sweet sin... I would die over and over to do it again.”

She felt Cassandra stiffen and grinned as the tips of the seeker’s ears turned a delightful shade of pink.  The smirk turned to a laugh as the taller woman pulled out of her light grasp with a huff and lengthened her stride.  Deciding to needle her lover just a bit more, the Inquisitor released a long low whistle of appreciation as her eyes traveled one of her favorite assets.

“I hate when you walk away but I absolutely love to watch you leave.”

She heard the answering huff of annoyance and turned her head when a scattering of light laughter rang out and she turned to see both Varric and Hawke giving her an encouraging thumbs up.  Evelyn shook her head and smiled as she followed Cassandra ever higher towards the waiting fortress they currently called home.

 

* * *

 

Leliana’s eyes scanned the latest messages brought by her army of ravens and quickly scrawled out new instructions.  It had been three days of sleepless work and she still had not caught up on the work she had missed.  She could see that Charter and Lace had tried in her absence but neither of them had ever been made privy to every move the Spymaster held in play and without that vital information some of their assumptive decisions had jeopardized fragments of the longer game. A door opening to her right caught her attention and she quickly shielded her correspondence from prying eyes.  She recognized the silhouette of the young surface dwarf who had quickly rose within the ranks to become one of her best scouts.

“Um… Sister Nightingale… ma’am…”

Leliana held back the chuckle at the nervousness that still existed in that young woman’s voice.  Even though the two of them had worked together since the Inquisition had began (the dwarf having been recruited by Charter herself) the other woman still seemed weary of the spymaster.  Leliana could hardly fault the hesitation, she had been relentless with regards to her reputation and there was little doubt that the scout had heard most of the outrageous stories Leliana had spread.  Still…

She turned her head and regarded the dwarf, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.  “Yes Scout Harding, what it is?”

Lace drew a large breath and swallowed hard.  She hated reporting directly to the Inquisition’s Spymaster.  Not that the cowled woman had ever treated her with anything other than patient silence it was just… it was…  The scout scowled as she remembered the twinkle in Charter’s eyes when the elf had told her to give her report.  An almost imperceivable sigh made her aware that her fellow redhead was not used to being kept in suspense and the dwarf nodded and cleared her throat.

“Oh right.  I just came to report that the Inquisitor’s party has been spotted about a day’s ride away with a large armed force behind them.”

Leliana nodded as she stood, “That would be the wardens she has conscripted.  See that Cullen is made aware and that he will be responsible for showing our guests to their new quarters.”

Scout Harding nodded, shivering slightly at the honey toned chill in those words.  It was hardly a secret that the new Warden’s quarters were to be in the dungeons, at least until a more reasonable solution could be found.  It was an argument the entire keep had heard echoing from the war room between the Commander of the Inquisition forces and it’s spymaster until it was rumored to have been broken up by the ambassador who had suggested tabling the discussion for when the Inquisitor arrived.  She caught the look in the clear blue eyes that stared her way and saluted before escaping the rookery.  Lace took the stairs slowly, taking deep breaths.  Nightingale or not her real fear was this spiraling staircase and the idea of falling from such a height that made her avoid giving reports like this.  She saw a long shadow fall on the wall in front of her and turned the corner with a frown as she caught sight of her fellow scout.

“Charter.”

Lace watched as the elf gave her a roguish grin, nodding in reply before ascending the steps to speak with the woman who commanded them both.  The dwarf allowed herself a moment of irritation for having been sent to speak with the spymaster when Charter clearly had already planned to do so as well but she let the feeling go and concentrated on getting back down to solid ground before her fear choked her any further.  She heard a light low chuckle echo from above and quirked an eyebrow at the sound and found herself blushing when she realized it belonged to the terrifying redhead.  It was no secret that the former bard had left the keep to rendezvous with her Warden lover.  Theirs was the stuff lays and novels were written about and Lace thought it horribly romantic that the two of them refused to give up the relationship even though their duties had forced them to spend more of it apart than together.  She took another step down, heart racing as her boot slid slightly and scowled at her foolishness.  Now was not the time.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn raised her hand as a loud cheer rose up among the soldiers that greeted them at the entrance.  This part she was not used to; the acclamation and praise… no… besides the politics of the position that had been thrust upon her this was indeed her least favorite part.  She felt Cassandra’s eyes on her and chanced a look over at the normally stoic warrior, surprised to see a small smile curving her lips.  Evelyn tore her gaze away, not wishing to add fuel to the fire of the, albeit true, rumors sweeping the fortress concerning her and the seeker but the memory of Cassandra looking at her so proudly stayed even through the menial task of relieving her poor steed of its saddle and tack.  She felt hands slowly sliding around her hips and sighed as she leaned back against the taller woman.

“Have you come to steal me away?”

The rich sound of the laughter that answered her question sent shivers up her spine, especially when those lips brushed her ear with a kiss.

“As much as I would like to, I am afraid I have only come to warn you.  Josephine is looking for you.”

The Inquisitor groaned loudly and turned to see Cassandra gazing down at her fondly as she returned the light embrace, sneaking her fingertips under the hem of the warrior’s tunic to touch sun bronzed skin.

“Do you want to share the evening meal together?”

She smiled as a dark brow lifted at the question and Evelyn pressed forward wrapping her arms around the seeker’s neck, pulling her close as she dropped her voice to a low whisper, “I’ll make it worth your while…”

She felt her lips curl fondly, enjoying the sight of Cassandra’s rolling eyes and that accented voice sent a shiver down her spine when the seeker murmured a very soft “yes” to the question asked.  Things felt different between them, lighter somehow but Evelyn couldn’t place why.   Not caring enough to question it further she stole a quick kiss and pulled away.

“In that case I will go get this over with.”

She flashed a quick grin back at the tall warrior and sauntered away, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips not bothering to glance back to see if Cassandra appreciated the little show.  Once she cleared the stable she bounded up the steps, eager to get whatever business waited taken care of so she could enjoy, what she hoped would be a quiet evening.

 

* * *

 

“No.”

Josephine sighed heavily, her clipboard moving as she threw her hands up in frustration.  She had not expected the Inquisitor to be happy with the news she had to discuss but she had not expected the women to completely shut her down.  Every suggestion Josephine made was met with an argument until the normally reserved diplomat was at her wits end.  

No solution was ideal but with the Wardens needing to be under lock and key that meant the few prisoners still being restrained in the holding cells had to be moved or dealt with, including Bann Trevelyan and that was what had the Herald in an uproar, a condition only made worse by Josephine’s reminder that it would have to be Cassandra, not the Inquisitor herself, that struck the final blow - if indeed that end was what the Inquisitor decided.

“I never agreed to that,” came the reply and Josephine threw her hands up in frustration.

“We have been over and over this Inquisitor -

“Evelyn”

Josephine closed her eyes and took a deep breath before conceding the point.  “I know you wish to be referred to by your given name but when speaking of Inquisition business we should not be so formal.  Please try to understand -”

She paused in shock when the rogue suddenly appeared in front of her, green eyes flashing, mouth set in a hard line.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now Josephine.  I understand there is no longer space in the dungeons for him.  I understand the political ramifications that will occur if I am the one to execute him and I understand that the lot of you think it needs to be Cassandra who deals the final blow.  Leave him down there for one more night, that’s all I ask.  When morning comes we can continue this, until then, let it go.”

The Antivan sighed and nodded in agreement, accepting her defeat in this matter.  She had hoped to get the issue resolved, to avoid the potential conflict between the Bann and the Wardens; the former having voiced his very loud opinion at being housed with what he called “savages” - a term Josephine knew would not go over well with the men and women who had bent their pride and accepted the chains of captivity for the good of all until the threat of Corypheus could be contained.  She had shared her concern with Leliana who had agreed it would be best to move the man, but the Spymaster had not been very forthcoming with how or where he should go.  Ever since her return, Leliana’s face had grown bleaker and more gaunt.  It worried Josephine to no end but her friend would not talk about it and the ambassador had , despite her better judgement, decided not to broach the subject again.  

Josephine sighed once more and opened her eyes, startled to see the Inquisitor still staring down at her.  She flushed when she realized that the young woman was still waiting on an answer.  The ambassador waved her hand and nodded.  

“We will talk more on this tomorrow morning then your Worship after you have recovered from your travels.”

She watched as the young woman gave a stiff nod, the displeasure from Josephine’s use of one of the many monikers she hated, evident in the downward turn of her lips.  It was a petty victory really but Josephine felt that even though she had conceded she’d still won, in at least, ensuring that the stubborn brooding leader would not let the conversation slip her mind as easily as she would have had Josephine used her given name.  The slamming of the door to her office made the Antivan grimace.  She was not looking forward to speaking on the topic again.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn schooled her features before entering the main hall, her blood pressure still high from her heated discussion with Josephine.  With all the fighting and the long travels, she had managed to forget her bastard of a father.  She nodded pleasantly to the people who called out her name, maneuvering her way out of further conversation by saying she was exhausted from the journey and wished to retire.  She was grateful that, for once, those who had come seeking an audience seemed to understand and promised to seek her out tomorrow.  

Safety behind the closed door of her quarters, Evelyn dropped the small smile from her face and climbed the stairs to her room to stand out on the balcony, her mind jumbled with the thought of what to do now.  She leaned on the railing and stared out to the mountains that seemed to stretch to the heavens and tried to gather her thoughts about her.  

It had unsettled her that the villain responsible for trying to take away the only good thing she had in this world had been her sire.  Even though she knew the man hated her, she had not once perceived that he would take such an active role to attempt to destroy her.  Evelyn closed her eyes.  They had never been close but they were blood and the one constant her father had always preached at her had been on the importance of familial loyalty so then how had it come to this?

“You look very pensive.  Is everything alright?”

Evelyn startled at the sound of Cassandra’s voice behind her and turned to see the dark haired woman looking at her carefully.  Her eyes widened slightly to see the warrior dressed so casually and noted that the seeker’s hair was still wet from the baths (something Evelyn had yet to visit).  One quick glance at the setting sun told the Inquisitor that she had been staring into nothing for far too long.  Evelyn stiffened slightly as strong arms wrapped gently around her waist, pulling her close, and shivered as Cassandra nuzzled against her neck.  She leaned back from the touch, shaking her head.

“I should go get cleaned up.  I’m sorry.  I let time slip away from me.”

Cassandra stared into those hypnotic green eyes for a moment before releasing her hold on the young woman.  It was all too clear that whatever Josephine had wanted to talk to the Inquisitor about had upset her.  It was unlike Evelyn to be so distracted, especially since she had seemed to be looking forward to whatever time they could afford to steal together but she let her lover go, accepting the brief apologetic kiss that was brushed across her lips.  Cassandra watched her go, a frown tugging at her lips.

 

* * *

 

Leliana stared at the bundle of journals Cassandra had passed over to her earlier and wondered why Elissa had not given them herself and then banished the thought.  It was too soon since they’d parted to think of her lover again and those memories only brought with them heartbreak and distraction.  It had both revived and crushed her spirit to see her love again, to feel those hands caress her, hear that same wry voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear… Leliana cursed under her breath and opened the first book, surprised when a note fell out.  She picked it up, her heart thundering in her chest when she recognized the neat script that bore her name.

 

_ My heart, _

_ I know you are wondering why I didn’t simply give you these when I saw you but I know you well enough to know that your curiosity would have overtaken even your fascination with seeing me again and I wanted to spare you from having to choose. _

_ No.  That’s not the real reason… all the lies I’ve had to tell… I know now why you struggled so much when we first met.  You've had to lie to live too and you, of all people, know how that can change someone…but I promised myself I would never lie to you and I will not start now.   _

_ I ensured you would receive these after we had parted because I did not want you to hate what I have become.  Yes, I know you will argue with me against these words and this notion but… once you read these journals you will know how badly I have failed the order I once led. _

_ My own journal is among these Leliana, but I ask that you read it last.  I do not want your love for me to cloud your opinions.  Do not excuse my actions and in-actions as being done for love of you.  I can tell you now that you will see me again soon.  I will come back once your Inquisitor defeats this Corypheus, cured or not, even if what I have done turns your heart against me.   _

_ I shall cherish the memory of having been gifted your presence once more as well as any others we make with what little time we have afforded one another.  It is and has always been, the light that shines amidst the darkness that grows forever inside me.  _

_ Stay safe my nightingale _

_ Elissa _

 

Leliana read through the words twice before crushing the letter in her glove.  Her emotions choked her, a terrifying mixture of apprehension, anger, and love all converging and mixing - turning her stomach into knots as she sifted through the stack of small books to find the one that bore Elissa’s name.  The spymaster glared at the letter in her hand and then back at the journal, sorely tempted to ignore the request of her lover and simply read first what it was Elissa felt needed to be said in the end.  But as she reached for the tattered leather cover, she drew her hand back in a fist and knocked the journal to the floor with a scoff.  

“Fine, I’ll do it your way this time, but don’t think that whatever I read will change what I feel for you.”

Leliana sensed someone behind her and turned sharply to see Charter standing there, watching her closely.  The redhead raised an eyebrow, ignoring the flush creeping up her neck at being caught talking to herself by one of her subordinates, and watched as the elf slipped back down the stairs, leaving Leliana to her thoughts as the spymaster took a seat and opened one of the Warden’s journals, blue eyes widening as they scanned over the first few entries.

_ Elissa…. You couldn’t have…. _

 

* * *

 

Evelyn quietly crept up the stairs back to her quarters, carefully balancing the food she had swiped from the kitchens.  She had bathed as quickly and thoroughly as she could, even though the hot water called to her to stay; the lure of Cassandra waiting in her room had been more than enough to resist the urge to soak her tired muscles.  She peeked into the room and felt her lips curl into a slow smile when she saw the seeker passed out on her bed.  Green eyes roamed slowly over the prone figure, appreciated the way Cassandra’s tunic had ridden up her stomach, exposing rigid muscle stretched beneath the soft skin.  Evelyn set down the food and approached slowly, reaching her fingers out to slowly drag them across that exposed skin and down to the waistband of her lover's tight leather breeches.  

She could feel Cassandra stir beneath her touch and Evelyn was torn between letting the other woman sleep or waking her.  Her lips quirked as her wrist was caught in that iron grip and Cassandra’s sleep roughened voice filled the silence, still thick from sleep.

“I suppose sleep is not what I was invited for.”

Evelyn felt her smile widen as she placed her knee on the bed, hovering over Cassandra, watching as one heavy lidded eye opened slowly to look at her, it's eyebrow raised.  The rogue smirked and leaned forward, nipping at her seeker’s chin.

“Not originally no, but I enjoy any time spent alone with you and if sleep is what you need -”

She gasped a she was roughly pulled down and flipped on her back, a wide awake Cassandra peering down at her, hair tousled, eyes dark.

“What I need is you.”

Evelyn felt a jolt as her lips were covered and she closed her eyes, accepting this more sexually aggressive side of Cassandra.  It was a side rarely seen and immensely enjoyed, so much so the Evelyn was more than willing to play the submissive if it meant getting to experience it again.  The last time she had seen Cassandra in such a mood was when they were fighting and the warrior had tied her to the bed, using sex as a means of punishment for the shit attitude she’d been displaying.  The memory of that encounter was more than enough to make the redhead ache and she moaned into the kiss, her hands slipping between their bodies to toy at the opening of Cassandra’s pants.  She felt sharp teeth dig into her bottom lip and tug roughly as her hand was yanked away and pinned above her head to join the other.

“I’m taking you like I was going to in the woods but first…”

Cassandra sat up, releasing the slender wrists she held in favor of stripping off the loose tunic the Inquisitor wore, a soft sound escaping her when she saw no breast band.  She watched as Evelyn’s lips twisted into a sly grin, those pale fingers cupping to tease at the stiff peaks of her breasts.  It was erotic watching her lover touch herself and Cassandra found herself fixated by the show.

Evelyn watched as Cassandra’s eyes grew hungrier, those dark orbs carefully watching her every move.  She smiled, playing up for her audience as she slid a hand down her stomach, tipping her head back to moan as she pushed past her trews and cupped her sex, letting a single finger drag through the wetness that had spilled forth.  She was startled when she felt hands on her waist and looked back to watch Cassandra tugging down at her pants, that low voice ragged and thick with lust.   “Show me.”

The rogue flushed, she had never touched herself in front of a lover before but there was something appealing about doing it here, now and with those darkened eyes on her.  She pulled her hand from her pants and shoved Cassandra back so that she was kneeling at the foot of the overly large bed.  Evelyn rose to her own knees, pushing her pants down to her thighs before leaning forward and grabbing her seeker’s tunic, yanking the taller woman forward to ravage at her lips.  She swallowed Cassandra’s low groan as she reached down and roughly gripped the seeker’s ass, pulling their hips together tightly.  Evelyn dominated the kiss, ending it when she felt Cassandra shudder.  Slowly the red head sat back and scooted up the bed, leaning back against the ornately carved headboard as she slowly spread her legs.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra watched, chest heaving, core aching as slim pale fingers disappearing into wet pink flesh.  She felt hot all over, her face burning with acute embarrassment but the seeker could not look away.  Her own fingers twitched to copy her lover’s movements but she ignored her own desire and merely squeezed her thighs together in some hope that doing so would relieve the building tension between them.  

“Enjoying the show Cassandra?”

The seeker gave a curt nod before lifting her eyes to find Evelyn watching her closely.  She could see the beads of sweat dotting the redhead’s upper lip and felt the bed rock as those shapely hips began to move into each slow thrust.  Cassandra knew she was being teased when Evelyn suddenly sat up, kicking off her breeches before turning around to display herself more provocatively as those fingers sunk in again.  Cassandra exhaled shakingly when the younger woman turned to look at her over her shoulder, green eyes flashing with challenge as another finger was added, a sharp moan resounding around the room.  

Evelyn licked her lips as she turned away, eyes closing as the muscles in her stomach rippled.  She was close but she was determined to draw it out, to break her lover’s enviable control.  Smirking she lowered her head down, arching her back higher, thumb circling her clit as she jogged her hips to ride at her own fingers.

“I’m close.”

The words escaped her in a whimper and she gasped as a warm weight was suddenly pressed to her back, a strong thigh trapping her fingers deep inside her, Cassandra’s voice a harsh whisper against the nape of her neck.

“Then come for me.”

Evelyn shuddered at the sound and groaned as the thigh between her legs rocked her deeper, forcing her thumb down against her clit, pleasure spiking.  It was almost enough, she was shaking, every muscle tensed for release and then she felt sharp teeth dragging down her shoulder blade as that thigh jerked hard once more.  Evelyn tossed her head back, crying out as the knot of tension released and felt strong arms around her waist, yanking her up causing the fingers still inside to drag hard along her inner walls, setting her off again, her world going white and then black.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra nuzzled along sweat dampened skin, feeling the aftershocks of Evelyn’s pleasure rock her as well.  She ached so much she hurt but opted to wait until the rogue came back to her.  A part of her couldn’t believe the words she said or what she had most willingly watched but she would not trade such an experience for the world.  Cassandra smiled secretly and kissed her lover’s throat as she felt the lithe body in her arms stir.

“Are you alright?”

Evelyn nodded still trying to catch her breath from what, easily, has been the best orgasm she’d had in awhile.  She smiled as Cassandra shifted against her and shrugged out of the causal hold to push her lover onto her back, crawling over her slowly.

“You’re overdressed seeker.”

She didn’t wait for Cassandra to answer, instead choosing to yank open the belt holding up her leather pants and tug the form fitting material down, groaning to see that her lover wore nothing beneath.  Evelyn took note of the slickness on those muscled thighs and dropped down to taste, enjoying the groan from above.  Not bothering to remove the leather pants all the way, the rogue ducked beneath the material, hands resting on the back of Cassandra’s thighs to push them up and out of the way.  Evelyn didn't waste time teasing, there was no point.  From where she is sitting she can see how aroused Cassandra is and all it takes is a single swipe from her tongue to petal her lover open.  Evelyn groaned as she tastes the woman she loves, dragging her tongue up as her fingers sink in.  She is languid but precise in her movements, knowing well after so long what works best and she is not disappointed as Cassandra’s breathy cries rise in volume.  Feeling adventurous an idea comes to mind as the green light pouring from the anchor on her hand catches her attention.  

Smirking wickedly, Evelyn concentrated on her power, feeling the electricity thrumming through her and channels the feeling to rise up into her hand as she wraps her lips around the bundle of nerves now throbbing against her tongue.  She sucks hard as she releases her power, rewarded by the shout of a curse falling from Cassandra’s lips and looks up, watching the usually stoic woman as she falls apart.  

Evelyn is instantly transfixed by how beautiful Cassandra is in the throes of passion and commits every gasp, every twitch, and the way that tanned sculpted body flushes to memory.  She doesn’t know how much longer she has, only that her life is tied to a monster’s and she can’t die until she destroys him.  Even that dark thought does nothing for the tenderness she is suddenly flooded with when Cassandra stretched out her arm and whispered her given name.  Evelyn fills the suddenly empty space next to her lover and buried her head against Cassandra’s shoulder, inhaling her scent through the still present tunic.  There is so much more she wants to do but exhaustion is setting in.  She felt Cassandra stroking along her side gently and lost herself in the warmth of her lover as sleep finally took over.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and for the comments/kudos - they are a healthy reminder that what I am working on is indeed enjoyed and it does provide motivation (albeit perhaps not as swiftly as I would like) I'll response to said comments shortly and I am working on the next chapter today (since for the first time in months I am taking a day off) 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with it!


End file.
